The Time Child: Insanity Calling
by DanniFielding
Summary: Part 2 of the Time Child Trilogy. Danni's now settled in to her life jumping around the Doctor's timeline, but with the Silence calling and Mr Saxon creeping ever closer will she even survive the Wedding of River Song? 11/OC, slight 10/OC and 9/OC if you squint REALLY hard.
1. The Impossible Astronaut

Hello everyone! Welcome to Part 2 of the Time Child Trilogy, The Time Child: Insanity Calling! This probably won't make much sense without reading part 1 first, which is on my profile, just so you can get a feel of Danni and what's she up to in relation to the other characters. I update every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday, just to try and keep in frequent and to set myself targets to finish chapters XD. So, hope you enjoy!

_~0~0~0~_

_A large man in Restoration dress pushed the door to an outer room open, striding over to the opposite side while flanked by two men. A servant held his hands up in surprise, hoping to stop the regal man in his tracks but he was pushed out of the way as the man made his way to the set of double doors with determination._

"_Out of my way!" The man snapped. He reached the door and tried to get in, rattling them angrily when he found them locked._

"_Doctor!" The man screamed, "Doctor!" He banged on the doors harder and harder until they swung open. He stormed in, sword in hand to find a woman in a purple dress, hands twirling a paint brush, stood next to a painting of the Doctor, posed in a mass of clouds wearing only a red cloth, "Where's the Doctor?!" He demanded. The woman giggled nervously._

"_Doctor who?" She asked. There was a muffled sneeze and the eyebrows of the man shot up, having already been unconvinced by her lie. He strode over and used the end of his sword to lift the hem of her dress up._

"_Oh no, me first." Danni snapped as she stormed into the room, startling the man and the woman as she roughly lifted up the bottom of the dress, revealing a naked and abashed Doctor._

"_You know, this isn't nearly as bad it looks." __He promised her._

_~0~0~0~_

Amelia Pond, well Amy Williams but she loved her maiden name too much to use it, followed her husband Rory into the kitchen. He placed the two large, green grocery bags down on the island in the middle of the room while Amy read from an old, red book.

"'At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed doctor and his companion was incarcerated without trial in the Tower Of London.'" She read as she walked around him, turning to stare at him, wide eyed in shock. Rory continued to unpack the groceries, he knew that Amy wouldn't do it. He loved her to pieces, but she had no time for 'domestic' things like unpacking food. Or doing the washing up for that matter.

"OK, but it doesn't have to be them." he pointed out.

"'The female was then said to have disappeared in a flash of light. Two nights later a magical sphere some 20 feet across was seen floating away from the tower, bearing the mysterious doctor aloft.'" Amy continued as Rory placed some items in the cupboard. He shut the door and turned to face her.

"OK...it's them." He conceded.

"There's more." Amy told him as she flipped to another page in the book.

_~0~0~0~_

_A British solider laid on her stomach in an underground tunnel. He was dressed only in his underclothes and was covered in dirt and dust while lying on a dolly. He looked upwards into a hole in the roof of the tunnel._

"_Doctor, what can you see?" He whispered. The Doctor, equally caked in dirt and also in his vest dangled upside down out of the hole, his hair hanging comically as he smiled at the man._

"_Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green colour with a big flag on the wall?" He asked, only for an alarm to start blaring moments later. Light from the searchlights shone through the tunnel, illuminating the Time Lord, "I think the answer's probably yes." He was pulled back through the hole to sounds of barking dogs and screaming Germans._

_~0~0~0~_

Amy slammed the book shut, now lying on her sofa next to Rory, who had the television remote clasped in one hand.

"It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention. Are you watching this again?" Her attention was pulled to the television, which had 'Sons of the Desert' playing on it. The doorbell rang and she pushed herself up.

"I've explained the jokes." Rory replied, picking up the book and looking at it with a thoughtful look on his face while Amy answered the door, "So what are you saying? Do you really think they're back there trying to wave to us out of history books?" He called, completely missing Danni and the Doctor appearing on the screen. The Doctor walked straight to the camera, waving at the pair he assumed was watching before joining Danni next to Laurel and Hardy. The four did a little dance together.

"It's the sort of thing they'd do." She called, thanking the person at the door before returning with a blue envelope in hand. Rory stretched around to look at her while placing the book on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah, but why?" He asked.

"He said he'd be in touch." Amy replied as she flipped the envelope around. It had a small silver '3' written on the point.

"Two months ago." Rory pointed out.

"Two months is nothing." Amy dismissed, "He's up to something, I know he is, I know him." She opened the letter, pulling out a piece of blue card with a white piece of paper stuck on it. She frowned in confusion as she read the mass of numbers and letters on it.

"What is it?" Rory asked, turning more to look at her when she didn't answer, "Amy?" Amy walked over, not taking her eyes off the card.

"A date, a time, a map reference." She told him, pointing to each line as she described it, "I think it's an invitation."

"From who?" She shrugged.

"It's not signed. Look, TARDIS blue!" She tossed the letter to him.

_~0~0~0~_

In another part of the universe, at another point in time River Song was sat in her cell at Stormcage when a blue envelope was tossed onto her bed by the prison's postman. Lightning flashed outside to accompany the ever-present rain that really set off the gloom of the building. She reached down and picked it up, smiling as she read the contents. She turned and began getting ready, alarms setting off moments later. A squad of soldiers began running towards her cell as another soldier stood on the phone to his commander.

"You'd better get down here, sir. She's doing it again. Dr Song, sir. She's...packing." He told the man on the other side of the line, "Says she's going to some planet called...America."

_~0~0~0~_

The yellow American school bus pulled over on the long stretch of road in the middle of the desert in Utah. Amy and Rory stepped off, wearing appropriate clothing considering the heat and both sporting huge backpacks.

"Thanks!" Amy called happily as she jumped off the last step.

"You're very welcome." The driver called in reply before shutting the door and driving off. Amy's happy smile immediately dropped off her face and she sighed.

"Uh! This is it, yeah? The right place?" She asked Rory.

"Nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this is it." Rory replied, still slightly annoyed he'd allowed Amy to talk him into this wild goose chase. They didn't even know who the letter was off, just because it had come on blue card in a blue envelope didn't mean it had anything to do with the Doctor, or Danni. If anything, it reeked of a trap but Amy had been adamant and he couldn't really deny her anything.

"Howdy!" A voice called and they both turned to see the Doctor lying on the bonnet of a bright red station wagon, Danni leaning against it with a small smile of her face.

"Doctor! Danni!" Amy shouted happily, rushing over to the pair. Rory frowned, his nursing instincts kicking in when he looked Danni over. She looked thinner than the last time he's seen her, much too thin as her face was pale and drawn. The Doctor, however, just laughed at the sight of them.

"Ha-ha! It's the Ponds!" He climbed off the car, meeting Amy in front of it, "Pond One and Pond Two!" He hugged Amy, spinning her around, "Hello, Ponds, come here!"

"So someone's been a busy boy then, eh?" Amy teased, straightening out his tie.

"Did you see us?" He asked and she nodded.

"Of course!" Amy replied.

"Stalker!"

"Flirt!" She retorted and Rory coughed.

"Husband." He pointed out. The Doctor turned to him, stretching his arms out again.

"And Rory the Roman! Oh, come here!" He hugged Rory as well, Rory only noticing the hat perched on his head when in knocked him in the side of his own.

"Hey, nice hat." Rory said, the Doctor smirking in reply.

"I wear a Stetson now, Stetsons are cool." He told the pair. The hat was then blown of his head by a gunshot, it flipping over before landing on the ground in front of him. He immediately reached over and pulled Danni against him, his eyes narrowing as he scanned for the attacker, his eyes falling on a figure behind him. Amy and Rory also spun around after following the path of the hat to see River stood in the distance, gun in one hand, the other dangling at her side casually. She blew on the muzzle.

"Hello, sweetie." She stated.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor took them all to a diner, stating that he'd been there sometime in his past and they did the best cola drink he'd ever tasted. He sent Rory and Amy to the counter to buy them and sat Danni in one of the booths, sliding her over slightly and sitting next to her. He pulled out his diary as River sat across from him and they began to compare notes.

"Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?" River asked. The Doctor flicked through his book.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "I've got Easter Island!"

"They worshipped you there! Have you seen the statues?" River teased playfully. The Doctor didn't look up from his book as Amy and Rory squeezed into the booth, Rory placing Danni's drink in front of her. She shot him a small smile, pulling the drink close but not drinking from the glass bottle with a straw. The Doctor looked at her sternly and she sighed, taking a sip and sticking her tongue out at him. He grinned then turned back to the book.

"Jim the Fish." He drawled out, remembering the meeting with the man who wasn't actually a fish, but loved water.

"Oh, Jim the Fish!" River replied just as fondly, "How is he?"

"Still building his dam." He told her, his mood falling slightly at the sight of his two companions.

"Sorry, what are you two doing?" Rory asked after finishing his own drink.

"They're both time travellers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries." Amy explained to him before turning to the Doctor, "So what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something."

"I've been running...faster than I've ever run, and I've been running my whole life." He told her sadly, taking Danni's hand tightly in his own. She squeezed it back and he brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on her palm before turning back to Amy, "Now it's time for me to stop. And tonight I'm going to need you all with me."

"OK, we're here, what's up?" Amy asked him, them all eyeing the pair concerned. The Doctor noticed and smiled.

"A picnic!" He told them, "And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand-new."

"Where?" Amy asked, not being able to help the smile that spread on her face, somewhere new was always exciting.

"Space...1969."

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor was stretched out on the large picnic blanket on the shore next to Lake Silencio, his arm wrapped around Danni's waist who was curled up into his side. Amy, Rory and River were sat around the edges. The three held a glass of red wine each while the Doctor held onto what appeared to be a rather old bottle. He raised it into the air.

"Salut!" He toasted and they all clinked the glasses against the bottle.

"Salut!" They all took a sip of the old wine, smiling happily.

"So when are we going to 1969?" Rory asked the Doctor.

"And since when do you drink wine?" Amy added.

"I'm 1,103 - I must have drunk it some time." He took a sip from the bottle and immediately sat up and turned around, spitting it onto the sand behind him, "Oh, wine's horrid!" He looked down at Danni and smiled gently, "I thought it would taste more like the gums." She giggled slightly and he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"1,103?" Amy asked, confused, "You were 908 the last time we saw you."

"You've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it." Amy rolled her eyes at his defensiveness and turned to look at the dunes surrounding them. Her gaze was caught by a figure stood on top of the large pile of sand, silhouetted by the sun.

"Who's that?" Amy asked, wondering if they were important.

"Who's who?" Rory asked. Amy turned to Rory, all memory of the figure wiped from her mind.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, taking a drink of her wine. The Doctor eyed her suspiciously.

"What did you see? You said you saw someone." Amy shot him an incredulous look.

"No, I didn't." The Doctor turned to Danni, who was staring at the dune Amy had just been looking at. He looked over, but nothing was there. He turned to her and began rubbing her back soothingly, worried as she looked ready to be sick, something River noticed.

"You're being very quiet." The bushy haired woman said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Do you want me to shout?" The Doctor retorted with a frown, he thought he'd been quite chatty.

"Not you, her." She motioned to Danni with her glass, "You've not said anything since we got here. Not one word. What's wrong?" Danni looked up at the Doctor, a panicked look on her face and the Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer against him as he looked up at the sky.

"Ah! The moon, look at it!" He said loudly, changing the subject, pointing to the large body in the sky, visible even in the bright blue sky, "Of course, you lot did more than look, didn't you? Big silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite right."

"The moon landing was in '69. Is that where we're going?" Rory asked him, intrigued.

"Oh, a lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers. Human beings... I thought I'd never get done saving you." He sighed and kissed Danni on the side of the head again. River frowned, it was if he was trying to kiss her as many times as he could, but in a much more desperate way than she was used to seeing. A pick-up trucked pulled up on the sand behind them and an older man stepped out. Danni's grip tightened on the Doctor, who pulled her up with him as he stood. He held up a hand in a wave to the old man, who replied with one of his own. He looked down at Danni, his eyes shining on the verge of tears but he kissed her gently on the lips before loosening her grip. He gently passed her down to River, who took the unsteady girl, increasingly becoming concerned. His behaviour hadn't been right since she'd landed, and Danni's was downright disconcerting.

"Who's he?" Amy asked, echoing all their thoughts. River's eyes widened, as did Rory's as something completely difference caught their attention. She stood up, helping Danni to her feet as Rory and Amy did the same.

"Oh, my God!" She breathed as an astronaut began to rise out of the lake, slowly walking to the shore.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" The Doctor told them firmly before he began to stride over to the astronaut. Danni stumbled out of River's grip and over to Amy, taking hold of her arm. Amy looked down at her in shock, her grip was tighter than she would have ever guessed the smaller woman was capable of. Danni didn't notice the questioning look, instead she kept her gaze firmly on the Doctor.

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake. Look." Rory said slowly, unable to believe his eyes.

"Hello. It's OK, I know it's you." They heard him say, his words just making it to them as the astronaut opened its visor, revealing it's face to the Doctor but not to them, "Well then..." The rest of the conversation trailed off as they couldn't hear him. He then bowed his head as the astronaut slowly raised it's arm.

"What's he doing?" Amy whispered to Danni, confused and a little bit scared. The astronaut fired at the Doctor out of it's arm, sending him staggering backwards. Amy screamed, "Doctor!", and tried to run towards him. Danni held her back, her fingers digging into Amy's arm as River grabbed the other side, helping her.

"Amy! Stay back! The Doctor said stay back!" The astronaut fired again and the Doctor fell to his knees.

"No!" Amy sobbed, struggling to get out of their grasps.

"You have to stay back!" River told her again.

"No!" They watched as regeneration energy began to flow from his hands. He looked over at them, a devastated look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, tilting his head back as his regeneration started. The astronaut fired for a final time, and he collapsed to the ground, the regeneration stopping.

"No! Doctor!" River shouted, and Danni let Amy run over to him as the astronaut began to slowly walk back into the lake. River and Amy dropped down to their knees by his body, Amy stroking his hair while River scanned his body.

"River... River!" Amy prompted, seeing River's face drop at the readings on the device. It began to make a long, dull beeping noise like the flat line on a heart monitor and Amy turned to the bushy-haired woman, "River?" River didn't reply, instead she stood up and began firing her pistol at the astronaut until she ran out of ammunition but it had no effect, the astronaut returning to the water until it was fully submerged once more.

"Of course not." She whispered, turning to see Amy curled up in on herself, sobbing and shaking her head.

"River, he can't be dead. This is impossible." She cried as Danni sat next to the girl, not looking at anyone as she took the Doctor's hand in hers, holding it in her lap. River saw the silent tears running down her face, even more concerned that she wasn't like Amy.

"Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead. He didn't make it to the next one." She explained quietly, tears in her own eyes as she knelt down on the other side of him, taking his other hand.

"Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something." Amy suggested, praying that it was anything but him. The man who had been in the truck before had slowly made his way to them. He took his hat off as he looked down at the body of the dead Time Lord.

"I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor, and he is most certainly dead. He said you'd need this." He placed a red gas canister next to Danni, everyone but her turning to eye it in confusion.

"Gasoline?" Rory asked as River gasped in realisation.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell." She stood up after adjusting his position on the ground, he looked uncomfortable, "We can't leave him here. Or anywhere." Amy leant forward and stroked the Doctor's face.

"Wake up! Go on, wake up, you stupid bloody idiot!" She begged before resting her head on his chest, clutching him tightly, "What do we do, Rory?" Rory couldn't answer, his own grief catching any words of comfort in his throat. Seeing Rory struggling, River turned to Amy.

"We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do." She reached over and picked up the gas canister, "As we're told." She took a deep shuddering breath, she could break down over this when they were finished. Rory looked around the area, at anything but the Doctor when his eyes fell on an abandoned boat at the edge of the lake.

"There's a boat." He turned to River, "If we're going to do this...let's do it properly."

_~0~0~0~_

It was night by the time they had built up the courage to do what he had asked of them. River and Rory had placed him on the boat while Danni had held Amy in her arms at the side of the lake, hugging the sobbing woman tightly to herself. Rory had poured the gasoline over the body, but just couldn't bring himself to set it alight, so River had done it. He had then pushed it into the lake and it floated out far enough for them to not be able to tell it was his body, that if they could get the image of him out of their heads they could just pretend it was a burning boat they had stumbled upon. They stood on the shore in a line as Rory walked out of the lake, Amy at the front, then Canton, then River and Danni stood side by side at the back.

"It's so quiet." Danni stated suddenly and they all turned to look at her in surprise. They were the first words she had spoken since they had met up, and the small smile on her face shocked them either more.

"He was quiet the talker." River replied, her voice full of the tears she still refused to let fall. Danni shook her head.

"No, not that. My head." She tapped her skull, "There's nothing. It's so quiet. I'm glad it worked." She looked back out at the body as Amy and Rory shared a confused look.

"What worked?" River prompted when the girl continued to stay quiet.

"The Doctor dying." She stated calmly, as if it wasn't a big deal. River tensed in anger at her attitude, her mouth dropping open at the thought of anyone being happy the Doctor was dead.

"What?" She snapped, taking a step towards the girl, hand already lifting to slap her. Danni just smiled, winced then disappeared in the flash of light they all had become accustomed to.

"River, what did she mean?" Rory asked. There was no way Danni would be happy at _this, _there had to be something else, something more to the entire situation. Not really knowing the answer, River turned to the old man who hadn't left the lake.

"Who are you? Why did you come?" She asked him.

"Same reason as you." He pulled a TARDIS blue envelope out of the pocket of his jacket, holding it out to her. After a moments hesitation, River pulled her own out and held it against his. The numbers '2' and '4' reflected the light from the moon in the sky.

"Dr Song... Amy... Rory." They all stared at him, suspicious at him using their names, "I'm Canton Everett Delaware III. I won't be seeing you again. But...you'll be seeing me." He turned and walked back to his truck, picking up the gas canister as he went. River watched him retreating, before spinning to the other two.

"Four." She stated.

"Sorry, what?" Rory asked.

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes." She told him, finally seeing a glimmer of hope in the bleak situation.

_~0~0~0~_

Amy pushed the door open to the diner they had gone to with the Doctor earlier that day in a daze, still in shock as River and Rory entered behind her, River continuing her explanation.

"You got three, I was two, Mr Delaware was four." She told him as they headed towards the back of the diner.

"So?" Rory asked, not seeing the significance.

"So where's one?" River replied as Amy paused to lean on a seat, her head swimming.

"Danni?" Rory asked but River shook her head.

"No, she came with him."

"You think he invited someone else?" He realised and she nodded as they walked past Amy.

"Well, he must have. He planned all of this to the last detail."

"Will you shut up? It doesn't matter." Amy told them quietly.

"He was up to something." River continued, holding the envelopes up to Rory to illustrate her point.

"He's dead." Amy whispered.

"Space 1969, what did he mean?" River asked Rory, who shrugged. He knew about as much as she did, in fact probably more seeing as she knew him in his future.

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter." Amy snapped at the pair.

"Hey, it mattered to him." Rory replied, walking over to his wife to try and comfort her.

"So it matters to us." River added.

"He's dead." She hissed, the words making her feel woozy.

"But he still needs us. I know. Amy...I know." She emphasised, hoping Amy could see how much she was hurting as well, "But right now we have to focus." Rory glanced around and spotted another blue envelope on a table across the room.

"Look." He pointed over at it. River started jogging over to it as he turned to the man behind the counter, "Excuse me, who was sitting over there?"

"Some guy with his girlfriend." The man replied with a shrug before returning to his clean-up. River picked up the envelope, her mind racing.

The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?" She asked the pair.

"Your friends, people you trust." Rory replied. River held up the envelope, showing them both the back.

"Number one. Who did the Doctor trust the most?" At that moment, before either could reply, the door behind them leading to the back exit opened and the Doctor and Danni entered, holding each others hands and both with a straw in each of their mouths.


	2. The Oval Office

Amy, Rory and River stared at the pair in shock as the Doctor grinned and pointed them out to Danni. She nodded and waved at them, not speaking a word between them but both knowing what the other was indicating.

"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold." River spoke up first and the Doctor frowned in confusion for a moment, looking down at Danni.

"Or, 'Hello', as people used to say." He told her. She replied with a shrug, chewing on the straw absent-mindedly. She had only just appeared in the TARDIS after a lovely afternoon with Martha and Ten chasing some escaped mamoths in 72nd century America. The Doctor had told her he had found a blue envelope on the console and asked whether he should follow it or not. She knew what it was, co-ordinates to America for The Impossible Astronaut, and he had to go so she advised him to follow it.

"Doctor?" Amy asked in disbelief, how could he be there?

"We just popped out to get my special straws." He waved his straw at them.

"Apparently they add more fizz." Danni added, "Although he won't tell me how."

"They just do, you shouldn't be so sceptical." He tapped her on the nose and she giggled at him, batting his hand away from her face as he began to play with her hair. Amy walked slowly over, staring in wonder as she slowly circled him. He followed her around, his smile dropping at her expression, suddenly coming very concerned by her behaviour.

"You're OK." She whispered, touching him on the chest and feeling his hearts beating, "How can you be OK?"

"Of course I'm OK, I'm always OK," He pulled her in for a hug, Amy clinging to him tightly, "I'm the king of OK. Oh, that's a rubbish title, forget that title." He let her go and rushed over to Rory, testing his reaction as well, "Rory the Roman, that's a good title. Hello, Rory!" He hugged Rory who tensed before slowly patting him on the back. He let go of Rory and walked up to River, grinning at the sight of her, "And Dr River Song... Oh, you bad, bad girl, what trouble have you got for me this time?" River's face hardened in fury and she slapped him hard, sending his head to one side. Danni winced at the sound, sucking on the straw as the Doctor flexed his jaw.

"OK. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet." He stated, turning back to the woman who stared at him, wide-eyed in her anger and sadness.

"Yes, it is." She whispered and he nodded slowly.

"Good, looking forward to it."

"I don't understand." Rory declared and the Doctor turned to him, very confused by everyone's reaction to him, "How can you be here?" Rory poked his chest in the same manner the Doctor had done to him by the Pandorica, the Doctor even rocking slightly like he had done at the time.

"We were invited." The Doctor replied, snatching his envelope out of River's hand, "Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence." He tossed it onto the table next to them where Rory had spotted it.

"River, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Amy, ask him what age he is." River replied, never taking her eyes off the Doctor.

"That's a bit personal." He protested.

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are." River insisted firmly.

"909." he replied quickly, worried at the way everyone was fixated on him.

"Yeah, but you said..."

"So where does that leave us?" River interrupted Amy, "Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?"

"Who's Jim the Fish?" The Doctor asked, intrigued. Danni skipped over to him, taking his hand.

"Oh, do I do Jim the Fish? I want meet Jim." She asked River excitedly, she had always wanted to see who Jim the Fish was.

"I'm sure you do." He reassured her. She beamed up at him before replacing the straw in her mouth.

"I don't understand." Amy said slowly, looking between the two. How could he be alive? And Danni looked fine, and she certainly hadn't been okay when they were at the lake.

"Yeah, you do." Rory told her.

"So do I!" Danni piped up.

"I don't! What are we all doing here?" The Doctor demanded. Amy and Rory just stared at him, at a loss as to what to say. Should they tell him about what they'd seen, or was that the point of them being there? So they could change it before it happened. River looked between the two couples, seeing their uncertainty before swallowing.

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III." She explained as the Doctor started walking away, pulling Danni with him as he chewed on his straw.

"Recruited by who?" He asked lowly, becoming slightly annoyed at the fact people were hiding things from him. It had taken him so long to get over Danni not telling him about the future, but he was not about to allow his friends to do the same.

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe." River replied. He turned them both around, staring the blonde woman down.

"And who's that?" He asked and River smiled apologetically.

"Spoilers."

_~0~0~0~_

Amy stared out into the TARDIS, her back to the console as she leaned on the railings. River watched the Doctor rush around the console, Rory just staring at him still dumbfounded by the entire affair. Danni sat on the pilot chair, her legs dangling in the air as she continued to chew on the straw. She didn't know why, but it was very comforting and while it was amusing to watch everyone trying to deal with a death that never takes place, she was becoming quite concerned at the looks Rory and River were shooting her. Rory looked amazed at the sight of her, something he should have been reserving for the back-from-the-dead Doctor, while River couldn't seem to make her mind up between being furious or relieved.

"1969, that's an easy one." The Doctor rambled as he typed on the old-fashioned keyboard on the console, "Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches." He rushed over to Amy, before pushing back off the railings, "Now then, Canton Everett Delaware III, that was his name, yeah?" Amy, unable to handle him being alive and acting just like his normal self, pushed off the railing and left to go underneath the console, the Doctor watching her out of the corner of his eye, "How many of those can there be?"

"Three." Danni replied and he grinned at her.

"I suppose so." He twirled past her, placing a kiss on her forehead as River followed Amy down the stairs, "Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?" He asked the man. Rory's mouth opened and closed a couple of times.

"I'll find out." Rory followed the two women down the stairs, the Doctor watching him over his shoulder, concerned. Danni jumped off the chair and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she leant on his chest.

"I'm sure everything's fine." She told him reassuringly and he wrapped his arms around her, leaning on her head.

"They're all acting like they're scared of me." He replied.

"Who wouldn't be with that chin?" She teased and he looked down at her, a mock-shocked look on his face.

"How dare you? I love this chin." he showed it off proudly and she stood on her tiptoes, placing a kiss on it.

"So do I." She promised.

"It's not as nice as yours though." He bent down and kissed her in the same place. She giggled but batted him away.

"If you're that bothered, why not just ask them?" She told him, bringing him back to the situation at hand. He nodded and, reluctantly, let her go, walking over to the edge of the platform and sitting down, ready to jump over the side. He then seemed to think better of it, lying down on his stomach and sticking his head over the side.

"I'm being extremely clever up here, and only Danni's up here looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?" He asked them before pulling himself up. He began piloting the TARDIS as the three joined them on the platform, getting more and more irate the more he thought about the fact they were hiding something from him.

"Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy-wumpy." He told them as he walked around the console, "There's loads of boring stuff," He pushed a particularly stiff lever upwards, "like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible." He walked over to Danni, leaning over her with a smirk, "The TARDIS can't resist them, she loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, cos that's space in the '60s," He poked her on the nose them walked over to the scanner, typing the details in the keyboard underneath, "and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing." Everyone joined him around the monitor as he turned it on, revealing the date and place the TARDIS had homed in on.

"Washington DC, April 8th, 1969." Amy read off, "So why haven't we landed?"

"Because that's not where we're going." The Doctor told them lowly.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, sensing a change in the atmosphere around them.

"Home! Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies." He turned to River, stroking her cheek with finger, "Dr Song, back to prison." He walked off, past Danni to flick some more levers, "Me, well me and Danni are late for a biplane lesson in 1911, or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other."

"Knitting, please. I've always wanted to make a scarf." Danni piped up, leaning on the console as if she had been expecting him to change direction. Which, to be fair, she had.

"Knitting it is then." The Doctor told her, flopping into the pilot chair and rubbing his forehead, the anger from their secret building up into a headache. The three shared a concerned look and slowly approached him. The Doctor looked up to see them staring down at him, "What? A mysterious summons? You think I'm just going to go?" He snapped, annoyed, "Who sent those messages? I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"You're going to have to trust us this time." River told him gently.

"Trust you? Sure." He stood up and walked over to River, leaning over her intimidatingly, "But first of all, Dr Song, just one thing... Who are you? You're someone from my future, getting that, but who?" River stared back at him, silent, "OK... Why are you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously?" Amy stepped forward.

"Trust me." She told him quietly. He spun on the spot.

"OK." He stalked over to her.

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why." She told him sadly, wishing she could warn him away. All she wanted to do was tell him he was going to die so he could stop it, but River was right. Time was too fragile and the last time he tried to interact with himself the universe had ended.

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?" The Doctor asked, furious at the thought someone was trying to use Amy against him. She shook her head.

"No." She promised.

"You're lying." He decided and despite the situation she felt offended, how dare he say she was lying? If it wasn't so important that he believed her, she would have laughed.

"I'm not lying." She insisted.

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters." He commanded. She stared at him, trying to think of something big enough, something she knew mattered not only to her but to him as well. She swallowed, a memory appearing in her mind and she nodded once.

"Fish fingers and custard." He studied her, still not sure whether he should believe her or not.

"Trust me." Danni stated, pushing herself off the console. The Doctor walked over, taking her hand, "You have to do this, you can't ask why."

"Are they being forced to say this?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Oh god yes." She told him happily, smiling slightly.

"Will me going save them?" She nodded again.

"Yes, it will." He studied her smile for a moment.

"Does it all end okay?"

"Yes." She told him honestly, "Plus, you get to meet Tricky Dicky." She grinned as he face lit up at the thought.

"I meet Nixon?" He asked excitedly. She giggled, she loved how he could go from serious to childish in a matter of moments.

"Trust your Amelia, she knows best." She told him gently and he let go of her hand, turning around and walking over to Amy.

"My life in your hands, Amelia Pond." He declared and Amy smiled, nodding gratefully to Danni who shrugged it off. He would be okay, in the end. So was Amy and Rory to an extent, as for River she knew that by the end of her life she had lived it just like she wanted to. There was a worst day in all their lives and they were all on the slow path towards it. River looked over at Amy, who was stood in the middle of the floor looking devastated.

"Thank you." She told the ginger sincerely and Amy nodded as Rory pulled her in for a hug.

"So! Canton Everett Delaware III!"

_~0~0~0~_

Danni sat on the stairs out of the console room, watching the Doctor spin around the main console as he searched for any information he could find about Canton Everett Delaware III. He was still obviously warring with himself, on one hand he didn't want to walk into a trap set up by someone who was making his friends so scared, but then his curiosity wanted to make him walk straight in just to see what was going on. It was one of the reasons they hadn't landed yet. She smiled as he spun on the spot while flipping a switch, she could watch him work all day.

"You lied to him." Danni frowned as River walked up and sat on the stair next to her.

"When?" She asked, confused.

"You said that it would be okay, but it won't be. You know what happens on Lake Silencio. You were there." River replied. Danni smiled slightly, that was quite a big slip from River. Then again, River had been rather protective of her when she had first met her in the Library, maybe they were connected. Or, because she didn't experience the Doctor in the right order either, maybe River felt some sort of connection with _her_.

"I'm there? Oh good, I'd hate to miss that." Danni told her vaguely, watching the Doctor frown at the monitor. Had it been Ten, he'd have pulled out his 'I'm clever' glasses, judging by the thoughtful look on his face. That was something Eleven was missing; glasses.

"Why did you lie?" River pressed and Danni sighed, turning on the spot to look at her.

"I didn't. Going to '69 works out fine. So does everything else. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." River frowned angrily. She was brushing it away, just like she had done at the lake. Would do at the lake. Oh, it didn't matter, why was she acting like that?

"And you know that?" River snapped and Danni glared at her, not appreciating the attitude.

"You should know you're not the only one with spoilers. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Melody." River paled slightly, her eyes wide. She knew Danni had known who she was right from the start, and she knew why. She just hadn't been expecting her to use her name when no one else did. Danni motioned with her head to the Doctor, "I suggest you go back over there and help him, because he's looking over and wondering what I said that made you go pale, and he doesn't find out for a bit yet, does he?" Sure enough, the Doctor was eyeing them suspiciously. River stood up, plastered a smile on her face and walked over to the Doctor.

_~0~0~0~_

"Right, Canton." The Doctor stated, clapping his hands together, "Who's he?" River pulled the scanner to herself, reading the information that appeared there.

"Ex-FBI, got kicked out." She summarized.

"Why?"

"He had attitude problems." Danni told them. She was stood next to Amy and Rory, holding the other red-head's hand and swinging it, "And he wanted to get married."

"They didn't kick him out of the FBI for that, did they?" Amy asked, a little disgusted. Although, she could see the FBI wanting to keep their agents single.

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting." River continued, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Ah yes, Tricky Dicky." He smirked over at Danni, who grinned in return.

"Told you." She teased.

"Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate…" River listed off, "There's some good stuff too."

"Not enough." The Doctor added and River turned to him, faking outrage.

"Hippy!" She cried.

"Archaeologist." The Doctor instantly retorted.

"Flirting." Danni scolded lightly. She hated the idea of the pair flirting. Maybe with her here, they wouldn't end up getting married. The Doctor from way in this one's future was obviously mad about her, but still... She'd better discourage any flirty behaviour when she could. River was beautiful, clever and part Time Lord. She couldn't really compete with that.

"OK, since I don't know what I'm getting into, I'm being discreet, putting the engines on silent." The Doctor told Rory and Amy, flipping a switch and walking away. A loud screeching noise filled the room, causing everyone to flinch and River to flip another switch, silencing the horrid sound. The Doctor looked back around the console, a confused look on his face.

"Did you do something?" He asked the blonde woman, sure he hadn't touched anything.

"No, just...watching." She replied. He shrugged, maybe he had done something.

"Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while, big drain on the power." He continued, walking over to a panel and turning a couple of dials.

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked him, not quite believing it. The Doctor grinned and switched a lever on. Blinding spotlights switched on, bathing everyone in a bright light as he walked away ago. River leaned over and pushed the lever next to it, turning it off.

"Very nearly." She stated. Danni laughed despite the fact she was always a bit wary of River. The Doctor looked at her, still confused and she just shrugged, chuckling to herself. He turned to River as she approached him.

"Er, did you touch something?"

"Just admiring your skills, sweetie." She told him, a completely serious look on her face that Danni had to give her praise for.

"Good! You might learn something. OK." The Doctor whacked the side of the scanner, "Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Um, Just give us a mo." He ran to the door, stopping and turning to see the others following him, "Whoa, who, whoa, whoa, you lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." He stepped out of the TARDIS, leaving the four stood around the console. Amy turned to River.

"How come you can drive the TARDIS but Danni can't?" She asked. River shrugged, turning away from the pair staring questioningly at her.

"I guess he's just not taught her yet." She replied vaguely. Danni nodded, seeing her discomfort. It's very hard to lie your way out of that question without giving too much away.

"He won't teach me because he's afraid I'll break her." Danni added, "Not that I blame him, my mum said I should never learn to drive because she was afraid I would crash into everyone." River spun to face her, eyes wide.

"Your mum?" She asked. Danni nodded, frowning at the surprised look on her face.

"Yeah. I get impatient when there's people in my way." She clarified, "Why?"

"I... I've just never heard you mention your parents in the other universe before." River brushed off, "It was always a sore topic, it's strange hearing about them."

"I suppose it isn't yet." Danni shrugged, "That's the issue of jumping between times isn't it?" River nodded slowly, everyone falling into a slightly uncomfortable silence, although no one really knew why. The TARDIS suddenly rocked, the Doctor walking into it. River rolled her eyes and the tension was broken.

"Every time!" She walked around the console, grabbing the monitor and swinging it over to where the four were standing.

"He said the scanner wouldn't work." Rory pointed out.

"I know." River replied, "Bless!" She grabbed a large bundle of wires and connected it to the back of the screen, causing a huge spark. She pressed a couple of buttons on the bottom and the screen turned on, showing an image of the Doctor being held to the floor with a group of agents pointing their guns at him. Danni snorted.

"For God's sakes, that man." River nodded in agreement.

"Not that! Ow!" The Doctor yelped, "River, have you got my scanner working yet?" Danni laughed at the look on River's face, a cross between outrage and not being surprised at all.

"Oh, I hate him!" River bit out.

"No, you don't." The Doctor called as if he had heard her.

"Get the President out of here! Sir, you have to go with them now!" One man cried, Canton Everett III who was pinning the Doctor's arm behind his back.

"River, make her blue again!" The Doctor shouted and River turned the clocking device off. The men on the screen let the Doctor go in surprise, staring open-mouthed at the TARDIS as it appeared in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is that?" Nixon demanded. None of the men could answer him as the Doctor slid over to the desk without anyone noticing, sitting behind it and putting his feet up on the surface.

"We should probably go out there." Danni told the three.

"Shouldn't we wait for the Doctor to call us out?" Rory asked.

"They're Americans, and they have guns, and he is sat at the President's desk in the Oval Office." She rattled off.

"Come on." Amy cried and they headed to the door, River opening it and stepping out first.

"... You think you can just shoot me?" The Doctor finished.

"They're Americans!" River exclaimed, causing the Doctor to stand up hastily, holding his hands up.

"Don't shoot, definitely no shooting!" He stuttered out as Danni, Rory and Amy all stepped out of the TARDIS with their hands in the air.

"Don't shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up." Rory told them as the men turned to aim their guns at the four people who had just come out of the blue box that had mysteriously appeared in the office.

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon demanded, flummoxed. Canton held his hand up to signal for him to stay where he was.

"Sir, you need to stay back." Canton, unlike the rest of the men, seemed to believe that they weren't a threat and was even slightly impressed by them.

"But who, but who are they? What is that box?" The President demanded, pointing at the TARDIS.

"It's a Police Box, can't you read?" The Doctor told him, "I'm your new undercover agent, on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name, the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, the Eyes and Mrs Robinson." He rambled, motioning to the group with a smile.

"I hate you." River growled quietly, shaking her head.

"No, you don't!" The Doctor retorted happily.

"'The Eyes'?" Danni repeated. The Doctor winked at her and she grinned in reply, her cheeks turning pink. He liked her eyes.

"Who are you?" Nixon tried again.

"Boring question." The Doctor dismissed, "Who's phoning you, that's interesting. 'Cause Canton Three is right," He pointed at Canton, who didn't seem surprised the man knew his name, "that was definitely a girl's voice. There's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton asked.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr Delaware." One agent told him, his gun still aimed at the Doctor.

"You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain." He sat back down on the chair behind the desk, chucking his feet back up on the top and crossing them at the ankles, "On the other hand, lay a finger on me, or my friends, and you'll never, ever know."

"How'd you get it in here?" Canton asked, motioning to the TARDIS, "I mean, you didn't carry it."

"Clever, eh?" The Doctor boasted. Canton nodded.

"Love it." The agent looked over at him, gob smacked.

"Do not compliment the intruder." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, please don't." Danni called, "He'll never let us live it down."

"Five minutes?" Canton held up his hand in front of him to indicate the five. The Doctor smiled, he had him.

"Five." He confirmed.

"Mr President, that man is a clear and present danger." The agent told Nixon. Canton rolled his eyes and turned to the President.

"Mr President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and four of his friends and that's the man he walked past." He pointed over at the agent, "One of them's worth listening to. What say we give him five minutes, see if he delivers."

"Thanks, Canton!" The Doctor told him gratefully with a smile.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

"Not so thanks." The Doctor mumbled.

"Sir, I cannot recommend..." The agent started, but the President interrupted him.

"Shut up, Mr Peterson." He snapped before nodding, "All right."

"Five minutes." Canton clarified to the Doctor, who took his legs off the desk and pulled the chair closer. The men slowly lowered their guns and the four by the TARDIS lowered the hands in response. The Doctor look over.

"Danni-Girl!" He called. She beamed and skipped over, pulling herself up onto the desk and swinging her legs in the air, "Are you okay?" He asked her lowly, the thought of anything happening around them gone. He had almost jumped up and stormed over when they'd pointed a gun at her, but he had managed to calm down enough to convince them to trust him instead.

"Fine." She told him cheerfully, "I knew they wouldn't shoot us." Satisfied with her answer, he turned back to the group of men watching them intently.

"I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilise, street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, 12 jammy dodgers and a fez." He listed off, drumming his fingers on the desk as he grinned at the thought of getting another hat. Canton smirked, amused by the list.

"Get him his maps!" The Doctor deflated and Danni ruffled his hair. One day he'd get another fez.

_~0~0~0~_

_I might need to clarify something about the two Danni's in the previous chapter. The Danni that appeared with the Doctor who got shot is a Danni further along in her time line, like that Doctor is. It has the same issues as the Doctor crossing his time line, which turns out to be very little XD And yes, she knows the Doctor doesn't actually die, so while not exactly a pleasant experience she isn't upset about it. So this Danni in this chapter is current Danni, the one we're following._

_Now as to what is wrong with her, I can't really say XD It will become apparent soonish, and is actually one of the reasons that this story is a rating up from the last. _

_Also, Lexi, I hope you don't feel like I'm making you go over the story and tell me where I'm going wrong :) I am grateful but if you just want to sit back and read then I'll be just as happy :) I'm not aiming to be a fantastic writer, it's not something I want to do for a living, this is just something I do in my spare time and I only post on here because I felt Danni needed sharing. So don't feel pressured into editing or anything, just enjoy the ride :) xxx Also, after this two-parter I'm thinking of bringing Jack in for a bit, so I hope you enjoy him XD_


	3. The Warehouse

Amy and Rory sat on opposite sofas, surrounded by maps and feeling a bit uncomfortable while the Doctor paced around them, looking at one of his own. The President was sat at his desk, Danni stood next to him as she searched a map resting on the surface, his agents stood to the sides but were all watching closely. The Doctor closed the map he was looking at and yanked one Amy was casually looking over out of her hands. She rolled her eyes at Rory, who just shrugged in reply.

"Why Florida?" Canton asked, following the Doctor over to Danni.

"That's where NASA is." He replied, "She mentioned a space man. NASA's where the space men live. Also... there's another lead I'm following." He looked up at Danni, "Anything?" She shook her head.

"Not yet, sweetie." She replied absent-mindedly, scanning her fingers across the map before discarding it, moving the one the Doctor was looking at over to her so she could get a better look. Amy pushed herself off the sofa and over to River who was crouched on the floor searching a map of her own.

"Space Man? Like the one we saw at the lake." She whispered. Danni glanced over as River stood up slowly, not taking her eyes off the Doctor.

"Maybe. Probably." Danni gasped slightly, her eyes catching the sight of a Silent in the doorway at the same time as Amy.

"I remember!" Amy whispered in realisation, the memory of the Silent at the lake appearing in her head. Rory moved forward and stood in between the two, breaking the connection and Danni saw Amy forget the creature.

"Amy? What do you remember?" Rory asked her as Danni frowned. She stood on her tiptoes and leant to the side to see around Rory, but the creature was gone. How come she could still remember it being there? She shook her head, maybe she just remembered the image of the Silent there on television. She had to focus on the matter at hand. She went back to searching the map, looking for the three joining streets.

"I don't know, I just..." Amy's hand flew up to her mouth as the other rested on her stomach, a wave of nausea rushing over her.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asked, concerned for his wife as River sat up straight on the sofa.

"Amy?" She called over. The Doctor walked in front of her, still staring at a map as he sat down across from River.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, I'm just...feeling a little sick." She told them all, heading over to the door and the agent stood there, "Excuse me, is there a toilet, or something?"

"Sorry, ma'am, during this procedure, you must remain within the Oval Office." Peterson told her apologetically. Canton looked over with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up and take her to the rest room." Peterson nodded and turned to his fellow agent, giving him a nod. The agent gently took Amy by the arm as the Doctor moved back over to the desk, looking over yet another map.

"This way, ma'am."

"Thanks." She replied gratefully as he lead her out. Rory walked over to follow but Peterson placed a hand firmly on his chest to stop him. Danni glanced up again at the door, expecting to see another creature, but didn't. She couldn't understand why she remembered seeing it standing over there, but just like Amy she had felt sick. Not as much as Amy, but her stomach was feeling a bit unsettled.

"Your five minutes are up." Canton told the Doctor, who looked up at him unamused.

"Yeah, and where's my fez?" He retorted. He glanced up at Danni, who was staring at the door with a thoughtful frown on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked her gently. She shook her head to clear her thoughts then smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit sick myself. But I'm fine now." She promised. He still looked concerned but moved back to the maps. Danni glanced at the door one last time then went back to the map, turning her thoughts back to Jefferson, Adams and Hamilton.

_~0~0~0~_

The phone rang on Nixon's desk, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at the ringing device.

"The kid?" Canton asked the President.

"Should I answer it?" Nixon asked Canton, who seemed unsure himself.

"There." Danni spoke quietly. The Doctor looked over at the square she was pointing at and beamed proudly.

"You clever girl." He praised, kissing her on the side of the head. Canton looked at the square and smirked, "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious when you think about it." The Doctor told him as Amy and the agent returned, Amy looking slightly unsettled.

"You, sir, are a genius." Canton told the Doctor, impressed.

"It's a hobby." The Doctor clapped his hands together, not at all acting modest.

"I found it." Danni grumbled but she was ignored, Canton turning to the President.

"Mr President, answer the phone." Canton instructed. Nixon picked up the handset apprehensively, pressing play and record at the same time on the recording device.

"Hello. This is President Nixon."

"It's here!" The child cried, terrified, over the phone, "The Space Man's here. It's gonna get me. It's gonna eat me!" The Doctor reached over and grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair, then Danni's hand. He pulled her towards the TARDIS, the other three closely behind them.

"There's no time for a SWAT team, let's go! Mr President, tell her help's on the way." He glanced over his shoulder at Canton, "Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." They all entered, Canton eyeing them suspiciously.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped, following them inside. He froze in the doorway, staring at the huge interior in amazement, Rory next to him, waiting awkwardly for the questions to start spilling from his mouth. Amy, River and Danni stood around the console as the Doctor danced around, flying them down to save the little girl.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name, or her name either. Jefferson Adams Hamilton... River?" He asked the woman.

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers." She replied instantly.

"Lovely fellas, two of them fancied me." He boasted. Danni rolled her eyes, turning to Amy.

"I, on the other hand, got a proposal from Alex. What a lovely fellow he was." She told the other red-head, smiling at the memory. He had been trying to take her to Mount Rushmore and instead had ended up at a party for some government thing in the 1790's. He hadn't given her much details about it, really. She assumed it was because he had no idea when or where they were, but there were many people there who seemed to know who he was and she became quite chummy with Hamilton, who had proposed to her when he realised they were leaving.

"You turned him down." The Doctor pointed out, pouting slightly. Hamilton had been all over her, no matter how much he'd danced with her and how close he'd kept her to him. The thought, even now, annoyed him immensely. Only he could propose to Danni. He paused slightly as Danni shrugged in reply; not that he was going to or anything. Definitely not.

"It'd never have worked." Danni pointed out, "He was a Founding Father, I'm a girl from another universe. We're just too different." She smirked at Amy, who laughed slightly at the look on the Doctor's face. He wasn't happy with her talking about this Alex guy and it was adorable.

"Are you OK? Coping?" Rory asked Canton, who spun around on the spot, trying to form words to describe what he was experiencing.

"The President asked the child two questions." The Doctor continued, eager to change the subject, "Where and who are you? She was answering where."

"It's bigger on the inside." Canton concluded, Rory nodding.

"You get used to it." He replied lamely as Canton grinned.

"Now where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?" The Doctor asked his companions.

"Where?" Amy replied.

"Here! Come on!" The Doctor ran excitedly to the door, Amy and River following, Danni at the back going at a slower speed. Canton stopped the Doctor in his tracks with a hand on his chest.

"It's er..." The Doctor nodded, looking over at Rory.

"Are you taking care of this?" He asked, not waiting for a reply as he headed out of the door, River turning on her scanner as she followed him.

"Why's it always my turn?" Rory groaned to Amy, who stopped and smiled at him.

"Cos you're the newest." She pecked him on the cheek and followed the other two out. Danni patted him on the arm.

"Because you're the most capable." Danni corrected, also pecking him on the cheek before heading out into the large, dusty warehouse office outside. The Doctor had already sat down behind the desk waving a small American flag happily. She bounced over to him, taking the flag out of his hand. He pouted then pulled her onto his lap as she waved it happily.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the Moon. Interesting, don't you think?" The Doctor asked as Amy turned on a flash light to have a look around. River used her scanner to check out the area, the device beeping quietly in the background.

"Why would a girl be here?" Amy pointed out, the Doctor shrugging.

"I don't know. Lost, maybe." He suggested.

"A big abandoned warehouse, seems the perfect place to kidnap a little girl to." Danni told him as River picked up a phone, holding it to her ear. The Doctor nudged her off his knee gently.

"The President asked where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do." He stood up and walked over to the window, "She looked out the window." He peered out of the blinds, Danni standing on the tips of her toes to try and see out the gap he made. Outside the window was a signpost with three signs on it; Jefferson, Hamilton and Adams.

"Streets. Of course, street names!" Amy cried in realisation.

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction, and, Dr Song, you've got that face on again." The Doctor stated. River looked confused.

"What face?" She asked.

"The 'he's hot when he's clever' face." He clarified, turning to lean against the wall, one ankle crossed over the other.

"This is my normal face." She replied.

"It is." He smirked and she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Oh, shut up." She mock-scolded, walking past him.

"Not a chance." He told her lowly. Danni glared at the pair, pushing herself off the wall.

"No, please, shut up." She snapped, storming over to the TARDIS as Canton and Rory came out of it.

"We've moved. How, how can we have moved?" Canton asked, stunned as Amy and River headed out into the next room.

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?" The Doctor asked, wondering just what Rory had gotten to.

"I was going to cover it with time travel." Rory replied, shutting the TARDIS door behind him.

"Don't worry Rory." Danni told him, "I'm sure you'll do a better job than _him._" She stormed out of the room, pushing past a stunned looking Doctor and over to Amy's side, grabbing her free hand.

"Just ignore him." Amy told her quietly, shining her flash light into the darker corners of the room.

"Do they have to do it right in front of me?" She asked, "Seriously, I get it. They get married, it's unnecessary for the man to rub my face in it. He's all lovey-dovey one minute, then flirting with her in another. I just wish I knew where I stood."

"It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused." River stated as she scanned the area. It didn't bring up anything extraordinary, it wasn't a famous warehouse or somewhere significant in this era.

"You realise this is almost certainly a trap, of course." The Doctor replied as he walked over to Danni's side, taking her other hand and squeezing it apologetically. He must have worked out what he had been doing with River.

"I noticed the phone, yes." River replied.

"What about it?" Amy asked, looking down at Danni. When they had last seen River, Danni had been very self-conscious around the woman and had acted so much sadder than she was this time. She wanted to cheer her up a bit, make her feel useful.

"It's been cut off." Danni told her with a grateful smile, "So the little girl couldn't have rung the President."

"So how _did_ the child phone from here?" River added.

"OK." Amy agreed, "But why would anyone want to trap us?"

"Don't know. Let's see if anyone tries to kill us, and work backwards." The Doctor told her, Amy rolling her eyes in response. Of course he'd go straight for being killed, that was so his style. Her mood dropped as she remembered why they were there in the first place, feeling guilty at joking about it, even if it was in her own head. She looked down at Danni, who wasn't looking at the Doctor but was still holding his hand. There was no way the girl would just let the Doctor die. There had to be something more to it.

"Now why would a little girl be here?" River mused out loud as they entered an area covered in broken bits of machinery, crates dotted around abandoned.

"I don't know, let's find her and ask her." There was a tilted table in the middle of the room, a device hanging over it that had huge wires covered in a flesh-like substance. Danni grimaced as River scanned it over.

"It's non-terrestrial, definitely alien, probably not even from this time zone." She told them all as the Doctor walked over to some open crates, pulling out items as he did.

"Which is odd, because... look at this!"

"It's Earth tech, contemporary." River replied, confused as the Doctor picked up an Apollo helmet.

"Very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space programme!" He cried excitedly, showing it to Danni who rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Stolen?" River inquired.

"What, by aliens?" Amy scoffed in reply.

"Apparently." He spun the helmet around before putting it on, the visor hiding his face from view.

"Why? If you can make it to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?" She pressed. There was no way anyone who could make it to the Earth would want this, it was practically junk in comparison to most of the technology they had come across on their travels.

"Maybe cos it's cooler." The Doctor flicked up the visor, grinning widely, "Look how cool this stuff is!"

"Cool aliens?" Amy laughed.

"Well, what would you call me?" The Doctor replied, a smug smile on his face. Amy shared a look with Danni.

"An alien." They both replied at the same time. His grin fell and an offended look replaced it.

"Oi!" He scolded. Danni reached up and flicked the visor back down with a laugh. The Doctor took it off as Rory and Canton came in the join them, smiling again. He couldn't be annoyed at Danni, especially since she was smiling again. He didn't understand why she felt so threatened by River, after all she had nothing on the ginger girl. A woman that lived through his life in the wrong order wasn't anything new.

"I, er, I think he's OK now." Rory replied, shining his torch on Canton who was staring at the tilted table in the middle of the room.

"Ah, back with us, Canton?" The Doctor asked him. Canton shined his torch behind him, not looking at the Doctor.

"Like your wheels."

"That's my boy!" The Doctor praised, patting him on the shoulder as he walked past, "So come on - little girl, let's find her."

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor dragged Danni around all of the discarded equipment, trying to work out exactly what the table was for from what was left behind while Amy and River examined the table further. Canton was still getting his bearings and Rory didn't really know what to do, so stayed with the ex-FBI agent. The Doctor picked up a a large circuit board before discarding it quickly. It was a couple of years early, but still nothing of any use.

"What's it for?" He mused quietly.

"It looks like an operating table." Danni pointed out, "Maybe they want to do something to the little girl." She wasn't sure if she should say outright what the table was for, or if she should just hint but keep quiet. If she gave away too much, they would want to know how she knew the information, and to tell them it was a little Melody Pond wasn't exactly going to be met with relief or even understanding. They didn't find out about Melody or River for a while, and if she was there to reassure them and help them through, then she couldn't speed it up.

"Maybe." The Doctor replied slowly, looking over at the table critically, "But what has the astronaut gear got to do with anything?" Danni shrugged.

"You'll work it out, Spaceman." She reassured him. He turned to look at her, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Space man?" He repeated slowly, his mind trying to make connections as River interrupted him, shining a light down a manhole with large cables running down it.

"Doctor!" She cried over, "Look at this." She knelt down next to it, pushing the cover aside with some effort, scraping it across the floor.

"So where does that go?" The Doctor asked. River held her scanned over the hole, it letting out a series of beeps as it scanned the area.

"There's a network of tunnels running under here." River explained.

"Life signs?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, nothing that's showing up."

"Those are the worst kind." He mumbled as River climbed into the hole, "Be careful!" He warned her.

"Careful? Tried that once, ever so dull." She replied playfully.

"Shout if you get in trouble." He told her quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer." She told him, heading down into the hole, "Now there's a spoiler for you!" Danni's face darkened and she walked away from the Doctor's side to Amy's, who smiled reassuringly at her. It didn't matter anyway, they were going to get married, she knew that. So, why did it always hurt?

"So what's going on here?" Canton asked. The Doctor spun around, his eyes wide at River's retort.

"Er, nothing..." He pointed over his shoulder, "She's just a friend." He defended quickly. Rory leant over to his ear.

"I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion." He pointed out quietly. The Doctor sighed in relief, because River was just a friend, before grinning at him.

"OK." He clapped his hands on both the men's shoulders before walking past, "Danni-Girl, this way." Danni sighed sadly and followed him, what else was there for her to do?

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor leant over the table while Rory pointed his flash light in the areas he directed him to, Danni stood to one side with her arms clasped behind her back. She really didn't want to be there, not just because of the whole Melody/River situation but because of River in general. Maybe if she asked really nicely, the Doctor might let her go to the TARDIS and wait it out there. She was sure River would love her to disappear and get the Doctor all to herself. She frowned, maybe she should stay then. She moved closer to see what the Doctor was looking at, him shooting her a soft smile as River climbed up the manhole, panting as if she had been desperate to escape.

"All clear." She told them calmly, whatever had scared her forgotten. The rest of the group turned to face her, "Just tunnels, nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes, I want to take another look round."

"Stupidly dangerous." The Doctor called over, slightly annoyed at the woman purposefully putting herself in potential peril. It meant he had to go save her.

"Yep, I like it too." River replied loudly before looking at Amy, "Amy, look after them." Amy winked at her, agreeing to do as River asked as the woman headed back down the hole. The Doctor turned to Danni, who had turned away and had gone back to looking at the table.

"Danni..." He started.

"I'm not going with her." She interrupted, knowing where his mind was heading.

"Please, I know you won't let anything happen."

"I'm not going down that hole." She told him firmly, "Ask Rory, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Actually, I would." Rory replied. The Doctor stared at Danni, at a loss before turning to Rory and clapping a hand on his back.

"Then I appreciate it all the more." Rory stared at him, incredulous then nodded.

"Hang on, River, I'm coming too." He called unenthusiastically, heading down the hole after her. The Doctor watched him before bending down to where Danni was knelt on the floor, checking underneath the table.

"You don't have anything to worry about, you know that don't you?" He asked her quietly. Danni sighed angrily, did they really have to do this now?

"Yes, I do." She told him sadly, placing a kiss on his cheek even though he turned to catch her lips with his own. She pushed off the floor and walked over to Amy and Canton, who were examining some equipment. The Doctor watched her force a smile on her face and ask Amy something, to which Amy replied by shining her torch on some of the items she had been looking at. He sighed then turned back to the table.

"What are you?" He whispered to himself.

_~0~0~0~_

Canton, Amy and Danni made their way over to the table as the Doctor headed to some other equipment. No one really knew what they were looking for, and Danni was really just wasting time. This was all just build-up, the whole original episode had been really. Soon she would be running around America, tallying the Silents all over her skin. She smiled to herself as she picked up one of the cables, looking down it to see if she could see anything; it was a good look. She used to do it at university to see if anyone would notice and get the reference.

"So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems." Amy asked the agent, who looked a bit surprised, placing the cable he was examining down and walking away.

"No. I just wanted to get married." He replied. Amy leant over the table, shining her torch on him.

"Is that a crime?" She asked him. He nodded with a smirk.

"Yes." Canton pointed over at the Doctor, "Doctor who, exactly?" Amy looked over at the alien who currently was buried up to his neck in a large crate.

"That's classified." She told him.

"Classified by who?" Amy looked down at Danni, who shrugged.

"God knows." Amy replied.

"But you work for him." Canton pressed as he walked around to the pair.

"He's my friend." Amy clarified, frowning in thought as she tried to figure out if there wasn't something else to add to that description.

"God knows what he is to me." Danni told Canton.

"I thought you to were, you know, together?" Danni shrugged, picking up a particularly nasty looking instrument, some sort of saw.

"So did I." Danni told him, "But you heard him with River." She nudged Amy, bringing her out of her out of her thoughts, "Neither of us have seen him in a while, have we?" Amy nodded, seeing Danni trying to bring her back on track.

"Well, I haven't seen him in a while. I had something I wanted to tell him, but stuff always gets in the way." Canton nodded, understanding that feeling completely.

"Stuff does that."

"Help me!" A child's voice rang through the warehouse and suddenly everyone was alert, grouping together as Canton pulled out his gun, "Help! Help me!"

"It's her!" Canton stated, running after the voice. Danni followed him as Amy doubled over in pain, holding her abdomen.

"Doctor!" Canton shouted behind his as the pair continued on, "What's going on back there?"

"Amy may or may not be pregnant." Danni panted out, "It's fine, it doesn't matter. We have to get to her." Canton nodded, looking over his shoulder.

"Doctor! Quickly!" He shouted again, looking over to see two Silents stood there. He skidded to a halt, staring at them in surprise and slight fear as one held it's hand out towards the pair. A shot of electricity had Canton laid out unconscious on the floor, then it held out it's hand towards her.

"Doctor!" She screamed, terrified as it shot at her. She fell to the floor, the world going black.

_~0~0~0~_

_So, yeah, there's Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Thought I'd put some of Danni's jumbled thoughts about River in it. She loves her as a person, but as what she could possibly be to the Doctor... not so much XD_

_But even more exciting news everyone! Some lovely person has written a story all of their own about Danni and, judging for the first chapter it's gonna be supermegafoxyawesomehot so go read it! It's by LovelyDovely and called And This Is How It Ends._

_Here's the link, just remove the spaces and add to the FF. net address: / s / 9665139 / 1 / And - This - Is - How - It - Ends_

_As for reviews, they were all awesome! I love how you're all worried about Danni, and I'm loving all the theories. Some are closer than others, but none are yet correct. Although, would I tell you if they were? Hmm, I can't possibly say XD All I can say there is a reason Danni isn't bothered about the metal-Doctor dying, even if it does mean some version of the Doctor is dying. _

_And yes, after these two episodes we shall be getting Jack, and he'll be his sexy American self so I hope you'll all get super exited over that :)_

_And no, you're totally right, she's not really done much in this episode has she? Unfortunately this is just a bit of a build-up episode, and I wanted to show that sometimes she's just there, rather than doing anything in particular. That does change in the second half, well, I hope you think so anyway XD_

_As for jammy dodgers and the fez, jammy dodgers are the biscuit the Doctor uses in Victory of the Dalek's when he's pretending it's a self-destruct button. They're two pieces of shortbread with jam in the middle and fezzes are the hat he wears in Big Bang Two. Hope that helps XD_


	4. The Day of the Moon

Amy ran as fast as she could through the dry Utah desert, along the dirt track as two cars chased her down, one black and one a browny-red. A pen on a lanyard bounced painfully on her chest as she tried to escape, skidding to a halt as she reached a cliff edge. She spun around panting as four men got out of the two cars. Two aimed guns at her while the other two approached her victoriously, one carrying a black bag.

"Canton." She stated, half-begging him to stop what he was doing.

"Miss Pond." Canton Delaware the Third replied before motioning to his other agent, who spread the bag on the ground.

"Is that a body bag?" She asked, still panting.

"Yes, it is."

"It's empty." She pointed out.

"How about that?" He replied mockingly.

"Do you even know why you're doing this, eh? Can you even remember? The warehouse?" She pleaded, but he just pointed his gun at her and fired. She fell to the ground, revealing tally marks up and down her arms.

_~0~0~0~_

Canton approached the Doctor in a large warehouse in Area 51, a beige file in hand and flanked by two other agents. Signs all around read 'Do Not Approach the Prisoner' but he paid them no mind. The Doctor sat chained to a chair in a straight jacket on an elevated black platform with a circle painted around the area he was in. He had obviously been there a while judging by beard he was sporting and the fact his hair had grown longer. People in white lab-coats were placing large black blocks around him, as if building a wall.

"All visitors to remain behind the yellow line. All visitors to remain behind the yellow line." A voice continuously rang out.

"We found Amy Pond." He told the Doctor who regarded him silently, "She had strange markings on her arm." He held up a black and white photo of Amy's arm, "Do you know what they are?" He threw the photo and the file across the yellow line so the Doctor could see it without having to approach him. The Doctor shook his head slightly.

"Why don't you ask her?" He replied calmly. Canton replied with a smug smirk and the Doctor looked back at the photo, realising what had happened.

"Where's Danni?" Canton didn't reply, instead motioned to his men and they all left.

_~0~0~0~_

The sounds of New York filtered upwards into the unfinished office as River scanned the construction site. Just like Amy she had tally marks running up and down her arms, although unlike Amy she was wearing a green evening dress and nothing quite as practical as the redhead. She gasped slightly at the scans results and headed into another part of the room, looking side to side constantly searching for more of the creatures. She jumped as a pipe fell somewhere behind her and she spun around to see a Silent lifting up one of the many plastic coverings and stepping towards her as another one joined it.

"I see you!" She called more confidently than she felt, removing the pen from the lanyard around her neck and marking two more on her ever-growing tally, "I see you!"

"Doctor Song." Canton's voice called from somewhere else in the building and she spun around again, this time only afraid that she had been found, the memory of the aliens wiped from her mind, "Doctor Song?" She looked back around and stared slightly, wondering why she had stopped there in the first place before running away from the approaching agents.

"Go, go, go!" He called, catching a glimpse of her and the agents follow the sounds of her high-heels clicking on the stone floor until the find her by the open side of the building, trying to find a way out.

"Don't move! It's over!" Canton told her, every man pointing a gun at her.

"They're here, Canton. They're everywhere." River exclaimed, showing off the markings on her arms.

"I know. America's being invaded." He scoffed.

"You were invaded a long time ago." River corrected, "America is occupied."

"You're coming with us, Dr Song. There's no way out this time." He told her. She smiled at him, the same smile she always had when she thought about the Doctor.

"There's always a way out." Canton frowned in confusion as she stretched her arms out. He dashed forward when he realised what she was about to do, but was a second too late and River Song plunged out of the building backwards.

_~0~0~0~_

The two scientists in lab-coats continued to construct the black wall around the Doctor as he watched with some interest, having turned his chair so he could see more closely.

"We found Dr Song." Canton told him, stood on the opposite side of the platform with the Doctor facing away.

"These bricks, what are they made of? Where is she?" The Doctor asked as he examined the blocks.

"She ran. Off the 50th floor." The Doctor paused as he thought of his friend falling to her death.

"I'd say zero balanced dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that." He replied instead as one block fused itself to another, making a continuous line, "You're building me the perfect prison." He turned and faced Canton, a look of fury on his face, "And it still won't be enough." He bit out, " .Danni?"

_~0~0~0~_

Rory burst through the door leading to a road crossing the top of the Glen Canyon Dam. He ran one way, his long limbs flailing, to be blocked off by a row of agents. He then turned to run the other just to run into the same problem. He held his hands up briefly, showing off all the marks on his arms and face. He dashed over to the edge of the dam, looking down to the bottom and contemplated jumping but decided to give himself up, turning to face Canton with his hands up in surrender.

Nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for?" He panted out.

"I'm waiting for you to run." Rory lowered his arms, "It'll look better if I shot you while you were running." Canton stepped forward and raised his gun, "Then again, looks aren't everything." Rory closed his eyes and a gunshot rang throughout the canyon as Rory fell to the ground.

_~0~0~0~_

"What are the markings?" Canton asked the Doctor, who was sat almost patiently as he became even more trapped in the prison, the walls climbing ever higher as they built it around him.

"Don't you know?" The Doctor asked in reply. Canton chucked a picture of Rory in front of him, showing the mass of tally marks Rory had acquired in 3 months. The Doctor studied the picture in silence, his eyes counting the groups of five he could see on his friends body.

"Why don't you enlighten us all?" The Doctor looked up at the agents before his gaze hardened.

"Where is Danni?"

_~0~0~0~_

Danni pushed her way through the large crowd of families and small children, not a single tally mark on her. Three months and she hadn't come across a single Silent. In Florida, where NASA was, she hadn't seen a single one and she had been actively looking for them. The beach had been full of holiday makers from across the country and she had hoped that the large amount of children would have caused them to ease their chase, but it hadn't. The crowd screamed as Canton and his men chased her with guns held at the ready, only stopping when her footing slipped and she fell onto her hands and knees in the sand. Canton's shadow fell across her and she stood up, panting and brushing the sand off her. She had hoped for a little more time, she had wanted to find _something._

"Just tell me, did he ask about me?" She asked Canton, who held his gun steadily at her.

"Who?" He replied and she glared at him.

"You know who! Did he ever ask?" She pleaded and he took of his off his sunglasses so he could see her clearly.

"Only after you were dead." She sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for what happened next. A gunshot ran out and she fell to the floor.

_~0~0~0~_

The prison around the Doctor was almost complete, just a small corner was left exposed as the scientists finished it off. Canton stood in the small doorway, another file in hand.

"Last one Doctor." He chucked a picture of Danni down in front of the man, "Not a single mark on her." The Doctor studied the picture intently, his fists clenching in the depths of the straight jacket.

"Why would that be odd?" The Doctor snapped.

"She asked about you." The Doctor's head shot up.

"What did she say?" He demanded.

"She wanted to know if you ever asked about her." The Doctor held his gaze, waiting for the answer, "I told her she never crossed your mind."

_~0~0~0~_

Canton walked into the hanger as three soldiers followed, each dragging a body bag. The Doctor's prison now complete and completely sealed except for the doorway where the bodies were dragged through and laid inside the yellow circle.

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" The Doctor asked, trying to identify which body was which. Trying to work out which was Danni.

"I want you to know where you stand." Canton replied.

"In a cell."

"In the perfect cell." He corrected as the soldiers left, " Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave." He turned and inserted his fingers and thumb into five holes in the wall and the door began to slide closed, "Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe." The door sealed itself closed with no seam left, "So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?"

"You bet." He confirmed and the Doctor stood easily, shaking off the straight jacket and the three body-bags shot up. The Doctor helped the one next to him, revealing Rory as he panted from lack of air. The Doctor kissed the top of his head; an action that no longer surprised Rory.

"You OK?" He asked as Amy unzipped herself, taking deep gulps of air.

"Finally." She breathed.

"These things could really do with air holes!" Rory complained and Canton smirked.

"Never had a complaint before." The Doctor began stretching, stiff from being confined to a chair for three months.

"Help! I can't get out!" He jolted and rushed over to Danni, who was struggling to undo her bag. He unzipped it and pushed it down as she also gasped for air, "Seriously, just one air hole. No one would have noticed!" She complained as the Doctor began examining her closely, holding her in place and stopping her getting out of the bag. She batted him away, "I'm fine, let me out." He did as he was asked and helped her out before pulling her in for a hug, which she returned tightly, before pulling her in for a breathtaking kiss. She replied just as hungrily, standing on her tiptoes as his hand pressed firmly into the small of her back.

"You need a shave." She told him when he let her go, pulling her back up against his chest.

"I asked. Every day." He whispered into her hair. She looked up at him confused.

"What?" He smiled as he played with a strand of her hair.

"You asked if I asked about you. Every day. Because you were _supposed_ to be brought back first." He glared over at Canton, who shrugged.

"She was hard to find."

_~0~0~0~_

"_We're going to have to split up. As soon as we land they're going to take us into custody but we need to find out how long these creatures have been here, and how many there are." The Doctor explained as he rushed around the TARDIS console, "I'm dropping you three off in three different locations." _

"_How can we do that if we don't know what we're running from?" River asked, "I can't remember anything except that we're running."_

"_I don't know," He admitted, "but I suspect you'll remember whenever you come back into contact with them."_

"_And then forget when we turn away." He reached under the console and rummaged around until he pulled out three pens on strings, handing one to Amy, Rory and River._

"_You won't remember what you've seen, but you need to keep a count of how many you do see. Before you look away you have to tally them off. I'm going to go back with Canton who will lock me up. That should keep them satisfied until you are inevitably captured and we can finally get to the bottom of this."_

"_You're planning on us getting captured?" Rory asked, unimpressed._

"_I'm counting on it."_

"_What about me?" Danni asked and he spun around to face her._

"_You're staying here, in the TARDIS. Keep an eye on her." She frowned._

"_No, I'm not just sitting here twiddling my thumbs waiting for you lot to come back. I'm going too." He shook his head._

"_No, you're not. I'm not letting you anywhere near whatever they are. Until I know, you're staying right here."_

"_Oh, but it's all right for them to go running is it?" She protested and he nodded._

"_Yes!" He exclaimed, "I'm not letting you go and that's final!"Amy turned to Rory as Danni's mouth dropped open._

"_This should be good." She murmured to her husband._

"_You listen to me, Spaceman." Danni started in a hiss, "You don't 'let' me do anything. This is my life, those are my friends and if I want to go with them you can't stop me!" He grabbed her arms and pulled her up to him so they were face to face._

"_I'm not losing you to them. You're staying right here!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down, knowing he was just scared because it was rare something was this out of his control._

"_Look," She started, "I understand your concern, I do. But I'll be fine. To be so well hidden, they're obviously not going to just suddenly start killing people. And you know I'm much more use to you out there than in here." He frowned, indicating he knew she was right, "And, I dunno, Canton will capture me first or something and bring me back, won't you?" She turned to Canton, who shrugged._

"_Sure, why not?" She smiled gratefully at him and pulled the Doctors hands off her._

"_Everything will be okay, I know it will be. Two months, three tops is all it'll be, and we'll be able to fight them together." She took both of his hands in her, "And do you really think that anything we could ever come across could keep me away from you?" He smiled slightly at this, pulling her in for a kiss. He looked over her head at Canton._

"_I want her brought back first." He demanded and Canton held up his hands._

"_Don't bring me into your lover's quarrel." He replied._

_~0~0~0~_

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked, bringing them back to the situation at hand.

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place." Canton explained.

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here," The Doctor added, still slightly breathless and he walked over to the TARDIS, hooking his braces and pulling them out exaggeratedly, "they know we're not going anywhere." He let them go and fell to his side, landing on the TARDIS who shimmered at the contact. Amy and Danni both laughed as he snapped his fingers and the doors opened revealing the console room to the group.

"Shall we?" Amy ran over and followed Rory into the TARDIS, Canton following her and the Doctor and Danni entering together.

"What about Dr Song?" Canton asked as the Doctor shut the doors, "She dove off a rooftop!"

"Don't worry. She does that." He pulled Danni over to the console, "Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool." The pair ran off into the TARDIS as the Doctor flicked some switches, setting the machine into motion.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor, now wearing his jacket but still unshaven, was typing and switching and pushing things on the console as River entered the console room, drying her hair with a towel she had found and in a new outfit.

"So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force. And they've been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, cause no one can remember them."

"So what are they up to?" Canton asked as he watched the man work.

"No idea. But the good news is..." With one more switch flicked the room shuddered and they landed, "We've got a secret weapon." Without elaborating he grabbed Danni's hand, unwilling to let her go, and dragged her outside onto some wetlands where a huge NASA rocket stood proudly. Voices from intercoms and radios floated on the wind towards them and they could just barely make out what was being said.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River asked in disbelief.

"No, no, it's not Apollo 11," He replied with a glance over his shoulder. He pulled Danni up against his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her tightly, "That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

_~0~0~0~_

_Sorry for the short-ish chapter, it just seemed like the best place to cut it for the next chapter._

_Lots of questions, that's what I like XD_

_I can say that Amy is still going to be flesh, and that it is Melody that is taken. So, no pregnant Danni._

_As for the reason Danni was happy at the Doctor's death, I'm afraid River is not the reason. But I like that I'm keeping you guessing XD_

_And as much as I'd love to update more frequently, I'm actually losing writing time because of work so I'm struggling with the three a week at the moment. _

_I suppose you would, but they're just a very specific cookie and hat XD_

_I wasn't planning for Danni to be there over huge periods of time at the beginning, but so far all the long ones she's there for at least part if not all of it. I'm planning on doing Power of Three, but it's one of the episodes nearer the end of the story._

_And you're welcome for the AVPM reference, it is totally awesome XD_


	5. The Orphanage

The thunder roared above them, the dark grounds of the orphanage lit up by flashes of lightning as Amy, Canton and Danni drove up to the building that obviously had seen better days. Amy sat next to Canton in the passenger seat in a black suit, while Danni was sat in the back also dressed like an agent. They had been sat in silence for the entire journey, everyone too preoccupied with the task at hand to make small talk.

"In just a few days mankind will set foot on the moon for the first time. Today the President reaffirmed America's commitment..." Canton turned off the radio, interrupting the male reporters monologue on the impending moon landing and turned to Amy.

"Ready. Check?" \He asked. Amy looked at the palm of her right hand to see if she was carrying a message.

"Clear." She confirmed as her palm wasn't flashing red. Canton checked his own; his palm was also clear.

"Clear." He confirmed. He turned to Danni, who was staring out of the window at the orphanage, a thoughtfully sad look on her face.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Nope." She replied quietly and Amy climbed out of the car. Canton looked back down at his palm one last time, rubbing it as he thought back on the events leading up to this moment.

_~0~0~0~_

_Canton held out his palm as the Doctor instructed, not expecting him to pull out what looked like a gun and inject something into his hand with a zap._

"_Ow!" Canton protested and the Doctor skipped off around the console with a laugh._

"_So, three months, what have we found out?" He asked the group around the console, rubbing Danni's arm gently as he went past her. He just needed to make sure she was there, that was all._

"_Well, they are everywhere. Every state in Americ..." Rory started as the Doctor grabbed his hand and injected it with another zap, "ahh!"_

"_Not just America, the entire world." The Doctor corrected as he continued pacing, glancing at the monitor River was looking at._

"_There's a greater concentration here though." River added, studying the results they had collected on the TARDIS monitor._

"_Except in Florida, where I didn't come across a single one." Danni pointed out, "Which is strange, cause that's where you'd think they'd be given the poor little girl in the spacesuit."_

"_Exactly. It's like they're avoiding something." The Doctor said, placing a quick kiss on top of her head as he moved to Amy, injecting her next._

"_Ow!" She complained loudly, rubbing her palm to ease the pain in her hand ._

"_You OK?" He asked, incredibly concerned for her. After finding out she thought she was pregnant, and then having them run around America he had only been able to worry about her from afar, never finding out if she was pregant or not._

"_All better." She told him with a smile and a small nod._

"_Better?" He whispered, surprised. That was not the answer he had been expecting._

"_Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant." She explained. Rory, sensing the tension that had just arisen between the pair, walked up._

"_What's up?" He asked lightly and Amy turned to him with a smile._

"_Nothing. Really, nothing, seriously."_

"_So you've seen them, but you don't remember them." Canton continued, pulling the trio out of their moment._

"_You've seen them too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like." River replied._

"_It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything." Rory explained, trying to piece together what he could remember from his time on the run._

"_Sometimes you feel a bit sick though, but not always." Amy was quick to add, anything to brush away the thought of pregnancy._

"_So that's why you marked your skin?" Canton said, finally understanding what he had already been told three months previously._

"_Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter." Amy confirmed._

"_How long have they been here?"_

"_That's what we've spent three months trying to find out."_

"_Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover." Rory told him._

"_But how long do you think?" The Doctor walked up to him, standing so close he towered down on him even though Canton was by no means small._

"_As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head." All five stared at him apprehensively, "We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today the battle begins."_

"_How?"_

"_Like this." He spun and shot River in the hand with the injector gun, catching her unaware._

"_Ow!" She cried._

"_Ha-ha! Nano recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand." He injected himself, "Ow! Then it tunes itself directly to the speech centres in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it." He demonstrated by pressing his palm with his middle finger, "And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." He pressed it again._

"_And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." The recording repeated. He turned to Danni, who held her hand out willingly with a smile and only winced when he injected the last one into her hand. He grabbed her hand before she could pull it back, rubbing his thumb over the middle of her palm before placing a kiss on the nano recorder. She blushed happily at the action, he had been doing anything just to touch her since they'd been reunited and she wanted it to last as long as possible. How she hadn't jumped away was beyond her, but she was so grateful she hadn't._

"_Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand. If you've had an encounter that's the first you'll know about it."_

"_Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton asked._

"_I did. But even information about these creatures erases itself over time." He walked up to the console and pressed a few buttons, "I couldn't refresh it, cause I couldn't talk to you." He looked over Canton's shoulder, who followed his gaze then when he turned back straightened the Doctor's tie. The others stared at him, amazed at how quickly he had forgotten, considering they could still see the creature._

"_What? What are you staring at?" He asked._

"_Look at your hand." River told him and he did, seeing the flashing red light indicating a message._

"_Why's it doing that?"_

"_What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?" The Doctor asked_

"_I haven't..." He started, confused._

"_Play it." The Doctor commanded and he did._

"_My God, how did it get in here?" The recorded Canton exclaimed._

"_Keep eye contact with the creature and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie." The Doctor's voice told him calmly._

"_What? What are you staring at?" The recording repeated._

"_Look at your hand." Canton slowly turned around and saw one of the creatures stood stoically by the doors._

"_It's a hologram, extrapolated from a photo on Amy's phone. Take a good long look." He gently pulled a lever and the hologram slowly faded from view, "You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me." He snapped his fingers as Canton shook his head, desperately trying to recall the image._

"_I can't."_

"_No. Neither can I." The Doctor replied worriedly, "You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."He moved around the console and pulled the monitor to him, typing on the keyboard underneath it._

"_So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it." Amy inquired._

"_Like post hypnotic suggestion." Rory stated._

"_Ruling the world with post hypnotic suggestion." She continued, slightly horrified._

"_They're big, taller than any of you." Danni started slowly and everyone spun to face her as she stared where the alien once stood, "Gray with tiny eyes but huge sockets, and wear black three piece suits like office men." The Doctor walked up to her, looking between her and the spot. She had turned very pale, almost sickly looking._

"_You remember?" He asked her and she nodded before turning to look at him._

"_I..." she stuttered, "I don't feel very well." Her legs gave way and he caught her as she stumbled, her vision swimming and her head suddenly pounding. _

"_It's all right, I've got you." he told her soothingly as he helped her to the seat, settling her in it gently._

"_My head hurts. It feels like something's poking the inside of my brain." She told him quietly. He took her head in his hands, trying to be as gentle as possible as he placed his fingers on her temple._

"_I'm just going to check, okay?" He asked for her permission. She nodded slightly, the headache was rapidly fading but it still jiggled her brain. He closed his eyes and reached into her mind, searching for the image of the alien from moments ago._

"_It's like the image is trying to wipe itself, but it's being overridden by a previous memory. The wipe is fighting back, trying to overwrite the original memory but your mind is stopping it. That would explain why you're feeling ill." He explained as he tried to find the memory in question. Her eyes snapped open in panic when she realised what he was doing and the Doctor suddenly pulled away._

"_You shoved me out of your head!" He shouted, almost outraged._

"_Sorry, spoilers and all that. So, I can remember because I've seen them before and it hasn't wiped?" She prompted, stopping him asking why she had shoved him out._

"_The question is why isn't the previous memory being erased?" He mused, studying her closely._

"_Because the image I saw wasn't supposed to be forgotten." She replied slowly, thinking back to the fact she had seen them on a television show and that alien was never supposed to be forgotten by the audience, just the characters in the show. At the confused look on the Doctor's face she smiled sadly._

"_I think it's still spoilers, sorry." He nodded in understanding, "It might explain why I never saw any in Florida though." She pointed out._

"_How?" Amy asked, drawing their attention to her._

"_If they know that I can remember them, they may hide from me so I can't scream their location to whoever's listening. I'm probably quite the threat to them." This didn't seem to pacify the Doctor, in fact it seemed to make him more anxious and he stood up, clapping his hands together to distract himself._

"_Now then, a little girl in a space suit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?"_

"_Could be anywhere." Canton replied._

"_Except they probably stayed close to that warehouse, cos why bother doing anything else? And they take her from somewhere to cause the least amount of attention." He zoomed into a map of Florida and into a small area showing three possible coordinates, "But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA."_

"_Find her? Where do we look?" The Doctor looked at Canton._

"_Children's homes."_

_~0~0~0~_

Amy knocked on the door three times as the trio huddled underneath the porch out of the rain. The door opened shortly afterwards, revealing a very confused looking man peaking around the edge of the door.

"Hello?" He asked as he looked between the three. Canton held up his ID, getting right to business.

"FBI. You must be Dr Renfrew. Can we come in?" The man looked behind him, then turned back.

"The children are asleep." He replied, not wanting to let the three people in, but at the same time really, _really_ wanting them to come in.

"We'll be very quiet." Amy promised with a gentle smile to reassure him.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, still reluctant to let them in.

"It's about a missing child." Canton told him.

"What are you...?" When he realised that it was important he stepped back and left the door to swing half-open, "Yes, yes, come in, please." Amy shot Danni a look, who motioned for her to go first. She pushed the door and the three followed Renfrew inside. The inside of the house matched the disrepair the outside had suffered, paint peeling off the walls and rain running in from outside. The walls were covered in red paint reading warnings to the man.

"This way." Renfrew called behind him, stopping at one of the messages with a cloth in hand, "Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up." He leant forward and absent-mindedly rubbed it, as if he was trying to remember how it got there.

"I'm guessing it's the kids that do that?" Danni asked.

"Yes. The children. It must be, yes." As he reached higher to wipe he turned his wrist revealing 'Get Out' written there. They all shared a look as it confirmed that it had to have been the man, and not the children that wrote the terrifying warnings on the wall. He stopped mid step and looked upwards.

"Anyway, my office is this way." He walked off and the three followed.

"We nearly didn't come to this place." Canton told the man, "I understood Graystark Hall was closed in '67."

"That's the plan, yes." Renfrew replied.

"The plan?" Amy asked.

"Not long now." He told them with a sad smile.

"It's 1969." Canton informed the man. Renfrew stopped and turned to face them.

"No, no. We close in '67. That's the plan, yes."

"You misunderstood me, sir. It's 1969 now." He motioned with his hand to illustrate the point.

"Why are you saying that? Of course, it isn't." Renfrew replied, obviously distressed. Danni tapped Canton.

"Don't, he's genuinely confused." She whispered but Canton ignored her.

"July." He told him. Renfrew stared at him, obviously not being able to compute this new piece of information.

"My office is this way, this way." He ran up to the top of the stairs then turned right, disappearing from view. The three followed him at a slower pace, stopping just before the turn.

"We'll check upstairs." Danni told Canton, who nodded.

"Be careful." He warned them before following Renfrew. Amy and Danni shared another, slightly scared look, turned on their flash lights and continued up another staircase. They reached a line of doors and Amy stopped outside one.

"Let's start looking." She murmured, more to herself than Danni, and pushed the door opened. It was a dorm room, with lines of metal bed frames all with little if any bedding on. Buckets were dotted along the floor catching raindrops from the leaking roof. Amy shined her torch along the wall, illuminating the message 'Leave Me Alone' as Danni pulled out Amy's phone from her pocket and dialled the Doctor, who answered quickly.

"Danni?" He asked.

"We've found the place." She replied as she stood next to Amy so they both could hear him.

"How do you know?"

"Cause those things have been here. But the whole place is deserted." Amy told him, "There's just one guy here and I think he's lost it."

"Repeated memory wipes will fry your head eventually." Danni told her sadly. This thought had been worrying her for a while now, ever since she had seen the Silent in the Oval Office and remembered it. She had felt ill then too, but had been too busy to think about it at the time.

"They must have been there a _long_ time." The Doctor emphasised, trying to reassure her that she would be fine, "Find out what you can, but don't hang around."

"Where are you?" Amy asked.

"Gotta go! Got company!" He hung up and Amy rolled her eyes as Danni put her phone away. Amy stepped towards the window when the door slammed shut and she spun around, seeing Danni shaking and looking deathly ill.

"They're here." She whispered. Amy grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door, fighting with knob. She froze as she saw three marks on her hand and turned her palm up, seeing the red flash of the light.

"I can see them, but I think they're asleep. Get out! Just get out!" Recorded Amy urged and she tried the door again. Still unable to get out she held Danni's hand in a tight grip and took her to the window to try that. Her reflection showed all the marks on her face and why Danni was looking like she was about the faint; there were so many she didn't know how they were going to get out.

"Up, look up." Danni whispered and Amy did as she said, seeing the mass of creatures hanging upside down from the ceiling, sleeping like bats. Danni pushed her flash light down from the ceiling.

"Don't look down, I'll walk us to the door." Danni told her and she slowly led Amy away from the window, trying to keep her balance as the mere presence of the aliens continued to try and wipe their image from her mind now she wasn't looking at them. Amy stumbled over a bucket and one of the creatures hissed, then suddenly the door opened. Amy looked at the now open way out then up again as she tried to remember why she was so scared.

"Come on, let's keep looking." She told Danni, who nodded with a sigh. As they left, Danni looked behind her and saw one of the aliens stood in the room staring back at her.

_~0~0~0~_

"What do you think the Doctor's doing?" Amy asked Danni, trying to distract herself from the fact that if Danni looked so ill it was because they had come in contact with the aliens, and she couldn't remember when.

"He's attaching something to Apollo 11. I couldn't tell you what though, but I can tell you that he gets caught." Danni replied.

"Doesn't he always?" Amy replied and the pair giggled slightly. Amy suddenly looked forward, shining her torch on a door a couple of rooms ahead.

"Hello. Who are you?" Danni frowned as she looked at the door then looked uneasily at Amy as she realised this was Ganger Amy. She had forgotten about the woman with the eye patch... oh what was her name?

"Amy, are you okay?" She asked, trying to bring Amy back to the here and now. Amy was safe and they had bigger things to worry about. Amy didn't reply, just headed to the door and opened it to reveal a small nursery that was in much better condition than the rest of the building, although that wasn't really saying much.

"Hello? I saw you, looking through the hatch..." Amy turned to examine the back of the door, not seeing anything. She ran her hand across it, trying to feel for a seam or a hole but obviously found none. She walked around the room, heading towards an old chest of drawers with various pictures of a little girl on it, some in black and white and some colour. She smiled slightly at the sight of the little girl, she was very cute when one caught her eye. She picked it up, shaking as she saw herself holding a newborn baby, smiling at the camera. She showed it to Danni, eyes wide.

"How? How can that be me?" She whispered.

"We'll find out soon. Just don't be scared, okay?" Danni tried to reassure her. Amy placed the picture down and turned back to see the astronaut standing next to her friend.

"Who are you? I don't understand, so just tell me who you are!" The astronaut lifted the visor and revealed the little girl Amy had shot at, the same little girl from all the pictures, the glass still cracked from the bullet, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But you killed The Doctor. You're going to kill him. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand!"

"Please help me. Help me, please." The girl pleaded, not answering. Two of the Silents entered the room and Amy screamed as the door shut. Danni backed away as the Ganger Amy was deactivated, dissolving into nothing. The girl in the astronaut began crying, terrified and Danni turned to her fighting the nausea that came from the image trying to wipe itself from her memory. She began unzipping the front of the suit.

"Come on, little Melody." She told her as calmly as she could, "You can do it. I'll help, but you have to force your way out."

"They're going to get me." She sobbed as they approached.

"Not while I can stop them." She promised, turning around and standing defensively in front of the little girl.

"You stay away from her." She warned the two aliens.

"You are Danielle Fielding." One breathed and she nodded.

"And you're the Silents." She replied, "Leave her alone. She's only a little girl."

"We do not want the child." The other replied in the same breathless tone. Danni frowned.

"What? You want me?" One held it's huge hand towards her just as the little girl burst out of the suit. Danni spun and helped her out, kissing the top of her head.

"Run, little Melody." She kissed the top of her head, "I'll protect you always." The little girl made no move to run and Danni pushed her towards the door, "Run!" The girl sped out and she turned back to face the aliens. She grinned at them and then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Help us! Canton, please will you help us?!" She shouted, knowing the agent would hear her as the creature touched her and she collapsed.

_~0~0~0~_

_Hello again :) Hope you liked the Melody/Danni mini-bonding moment. Might go some way to explaining why River punched her out in the Library :)_

_I have a little bit of what potentially might be bad news, but it might not be. I'm struggling a bit with the next couple of episodes. Like, really finding it hard. I've even changed the order so I can write episodes that I personally enjoy very much, but I've tried to do the next one for the last four or five days and I've only done like one chapter of what is probably going to be three. Soooo, there may not be any updates next week. I'm just finding it really hard to get my head down and write at the moment, and work's being a massive pain in the arse. Hopefully I'll get my writing bug back soon, it usually doesn't disappear for long, but I thought I'd better warn you just in case._

_Brilliant reviews as always, but not too many notes. These couple of episodes are setting up the rest of the story, so while there's not much development going on here it's laying paths for it in future episodes, so please bear with me XD And yes, it is strange that she hasn't jumped but again everything happens for a reason. There will be episodes where she appears in the middle, or the end, or just missing it so it should seem more random. And I hope you feel better soon _ Time-LadyMararder :)


	6. The Rescue Mission

Canton ran up the the hallway at the top of the building following Amy's voice as she cried out, terrified. He had already called River to bring the Doctor and help, but continued on his own. He stopped outside a metal door, taking an educated guess that this was where the pair were at.

"Help me! Please, I can't, I can't see! Somebody help me!" Amy sobbed as he tried to break into the room, unable to even move the door slightly.

"Amy!" He shouted as his pounded on the door, "Danni, can you hear me? I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back." He ordered them, moving back himself and aiming his gun at the lock. The Doctor, Rory and River ran up the stairs, the Doctor waving his screwdriver.

"OK, gun down, I've got it!" He used the sonic on the lock, quickly unlocking it, "Amy, Danni, we're here. Are you OK?"

"I can't see! Danni, where are you?" Amy sobbed as they entered the room, not seeing the little girl down the hall hiding. It becomes obvious very quickly that they were not there, even though they could still hear Amy crying. The Doctor stared in shock, where had she gone?

"Where is she, Doctor?" Rory asked as the Doctor scanned the spacesuit with his screwdriver. River opened the visor.

"It's empty."

"It's dark, it's so dark." Amy told them and they all began looking around, each slowly spotting the nano recorder on the floor, "I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me? Danni, are you there?" Rory bent down and picked it up, watching it flash heartbroken.

"They took this out of her? How did they do that, Doctor?" The Doctor didn't reply, trying to spot the one out of Danni as well. They were together, he had _just_ been speaking to her. Whatever had taken Amy had his Danni-Girl. He walked over to the chest of drawers, ignoring the pictures on top and pushing it out of the way, just in the unlikely case that Danni was hiding behind it. Her nano-recorder wasn't here, they hadn't removed it so he couldn't hear her like they could Amy. He knelt down by the small bed and checked under it as well.

"Why can I still hear her?" Rory asked him, trying to get a response.

"Is it a recording?" River tried. The Doctor stopped his search with an angry sigh and scanned the recorder with his screwdriver, his face dropping as he read the results.

"It defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying." He told them sadly. Rory held the recorder up to his mouth, grasping at it tightly.

"Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear." He promised his wife. The Doctor stood back up, Danni wasn't there she would have come out by now. She knew she was safe with him.

"She can't hear you." The Doctor explained, "I'm so sorry. It's one way." Rory looked at him, determined.

"She can always hear me, Doctor. Always, wherever she is. She always knows that I am coming for her, do you understand me? Always."

"Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this." She begged.

"He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear." Rory swore, jumping as screams began coming through the recorder, screams that weren't Amy's.

"Danni? Danni! Oh god, someone please help." Amy sobbed, confirming to the Doctor it was Danni. He turned and kicked over the cot, so angry that he wasn't there to help her. He should never have let her out of his sight. She should have stayed with him.

"Hello, is someone in there?" Canton held up his flash light and cocked his gun at the doorway as Renfrew appeared, "Who? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We... I can't... I can't remember." The Doctor rushed over and grabbed the man by his arm.

"Take us. Now." He snarled, but the man just blinked at him. Canton rolled his eyes, more than annoyed at the man who's mind had obviously been fried.

"To your office." He clarified and Renfrew nodded.

"Yes. Yes, of course." He led them down the stairs and into his office, where one of the Silents was on the floor heavily wounded. As soon as they entered it began backing away into the corner, trying to get away from them. The Doctor slowly knelt by it, hand out it show he wasn't going to hurt it.

"OK. Who and what are you?" He asked.

"Silence, Doctor." It told him, holding it's wound, "We are the Silence. And silence will fall." He stared at it as his mind flashed back to all the times he had heard anything about the Silence. Prisoner Zero, the Saturnyns, even Rory. Then his face hardened and he leant in close.

"You will help us get _my_ Danni back." he snarled, "and if she is hurt, I will destroy you all."

_~0~0~0~_

Canton placed his fingers back into the holes in the wall of the cell, and the front door opened to a group of soldiers aiming their guns at him. He casually strolled out, hand in his pocket as if he hadn't been trapped in there for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Hello again." He said to the men.

"Sir, you've been in there for days. What the hell have you been doing?" One of the soldiers asked, gun still pointed at the man who didn't seemed remotely phased by it.

"Doesn't matter. I need Dr Shepherd here right now." He commanded.

"Sir, I need to talk to Colonel Jefferson right now!" The soldier retorted.

"No, you really don't." He motioned to the door of the cell and Nixon stepped out. All the men lower their guns and stand to attention, completely bewildered over how the President had gotten into the box without ever entering it.

"Hi, fellas. I'm President Nixon. I want to tell you, on behalf of the American people, how much we appreciate all of your hard work."

_~0~0~0~_

Meanwhile, in the warehouse at the corner of Hamilton Avenue, Jefferson Street and Adams Street, River and the Doctor examined the spacesuit the little girl had escaped from as a black-and-white television played the news coverage of the pre-lauch events for Apollo 11.

"It's an exo-skeleton. Basically, life support. There's about 20 different kinds of alien tech in here." River explained as she scanned what appeared to be an umbilical cord.

"Who was she? Why put her in here?" The Doctor mused out loud, frowning. Danni always loved to see him 'being all smart' and he was acutely aware she wasn't there commenting on it.

"Put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry and a communications system that can hack into anything."

"Including the telephone network?"

"Easily." River confirmed.

"Why phone the President?" He asked as he stepped away, fanning himself absent-mindedly with the TARDIS blue invitation.

"It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House." She looked up from the suit and caught the Doctor licking the envelope; anything to take his mind of Danni. He was trying his hardest not to storm to wherever they were keeping her and snatch her back, whatever the consequences but then he couldn't guarantee that she would be safe. And he needed to get her safe so that nothing could ever hurt her again. "You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know?" The Doctor pointed it at her.

"Purchased on Earth, perfectly ordinary stationery, TARDIS blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first for me. How about you?" She paused, trying the think of the best way to answer him as he approached her.

"Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past, your firsts are my lasts." She settled on.

"Not really what I asked."

"Ask something else then." She snapped. Seeing he had touched a nerve he turned back to the suit.

"What are the Silence doing? Raising a child?"

"Keeping her safe. Even giving her independence. How is this going to help save them?" River replied harshly, turning back to the suit. She'd seen him rise an army to save Amy, why wasn't he doing the same for Danni? Instead they were here, looking over a spacesuit she knew wouldn't help them figure anything out.

"The only way to save Danni and Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing." He declared as he started pacing, becoming even more agitated at River's attitude. She'd been snappy with him since they'd left the orphanage and it was the last thing he needed. He had to focus on Danni and Amy, not River's mood swings.

"I know." River replied with a reluctant sigh to calm herself down.

"Every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer."

"Yeah, Doctor, I get it, I know."

"Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl." The Doctor pointed out.

"Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software..." River told him, trailing off at the end.

"But?" The Doctor asked leadingly.

"She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong."

"Incredibly strong and running away. I like her."

"She had help though." River told him with a faint smile, "The rest of the suit was forced open, you can see how she's bent and broke things but the zipper is fine, like it was pulled opened. And as Amy shot at her, I'd say Danni did it." The Doctor smiled. Helping out the scared little girl, that was his Danni-Girl, "We should be trying to find her. Maybe wherever she is, they are."

"Yes, I know, but how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us."

"This is Houston, do you read? Over." The man on the television asked over his radio, catching the Doctor's attention. He walked slowly over to it as pieces of the puzzle began to come together in his mind.

"Why does it look like a NASA space suit?" Rory asked as he looked over the suit.

"Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it." He turned back to face them, "They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them."

"So they're parasites then?" River asked.

"Super parasites. Standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behaviour any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years..." He trailed off as he approached Rory.

"Then what?"

"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the moon?" All three of them turned to watched the television, Apollo 11 in it's final launch phase.

"Because the Silence needed a space suit." The Doctor grinned to himself, finally working it out.

"..one, zero, all engines on. Lift off. We have a lift off. 32 minutes past the hour, lift off on Apollo 11."

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor grasped River's hand-held device tightly in his hands, waiting for Canton to send him the video file. As soon as it came he opened it and watched the alien and smiled darkly. One more step towards getting Danni and Amy back. No one, _no one _would ever get away with even touching Danni, let alone taking her and hurting her. He frowned angrily as her screams echoed in his mind, he would make each of them pay.

"You should kill us all on sight." Amy's sobs were still coming over the nano-recorder and the Doctor watched Rory walk off to the side of the room and sit down in some crates.

"This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How is it doing that?" River muttered before looking up, "Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?" She asked, distracting him. She could see him becoming emotional, and even though she wanted nothing more than to save the two women she needed him calm and collected. He leant over the suit examining it himself.

"Why?"

"Well, the little girl said the space man was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened."

"I love you." Amy stated, catching both Rory's and the Doctor's attention, "I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him. But it's not, it's you. And when I see you again, I'm going tell you properly, just to see your stupid face." She half-laughed, half-sobbed, "My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky." Rory's head fell to his chest, misunderstanding his wife and feeling heartbroken, "So just get your stupid face where I can see it. OK? OK?" The Doctor sat next to him, patting his arm reassuringly.

"She'll be safe for now. No point in dead hostages." Rory rolled his eyes at the Doctor's attempt to be reassuring.

"Amy? Amy, can you hear me?" Danni called out of the recorder and the Doctor snatched it off Rory, holding it up to his face.

"Danni?" Both him and Amy asked at the same time.

"I'm here, hun. You okay?" Even though he knew she was talking to Amy, he smiled sadly. It was if she had heard him too.

"I can't see, it's so dark. What's going on?" Amy sobbed.

"I can't tell you that. I can't see either." Danni replied.

"Why did you scream?" Amy asked, "All I can hear is you screaming."

"I... I'm not sure." Danni hesitated, "Amy, they're coming. I promise." She continued, changing the topic.

"I'm scared." Amy admitted.

"Me too, but that's half the fun, isn't it?" She laughed hollowly, "I promise you, Amy, they're coming for you. They will save you." She swore to her friend.

"What about you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine at the minute." Danni told her, "But they're coming for you, and they do save you. As if Rory would ever not come for you." Amy continued sobbing but the conversation died off. After a moment the Doctor handed the recorder back, sighing and leaning his head against a crate. Hearing her talking like that, like he wasn't going to save her... He couldn't understand why she would ever think that.

"Can't you save her?" Rory asked

"I can track that signal back. Take us right to them." The Doctor told him.

"Then why haven't you?" Rory demanded.

"Because then what? I find them, and then what do I do? This isn't an alien invasion. They live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome." He breathed out, overwhelmed by the scale of the task ahead.

"Rome fell." Rory pointed out.

"I know. I was there."

"So was I." The Doctor nodded then shifted on the spot.

"Personal question." Rory looked at him incredulously.

"Seriously? _You_?" The Doctor nodded and Rory rolled his eyes at him timing. His wife was in trouble and he was asking questions?!

"Do you ever remember it? 2,000 years, waiting for Amy? The Last Centurion?" He asked. Rory paused for a moment.

"No." He stated.

"Are you lying?" The Doctor shot back at him quickly and Rory let out a humourless laugh.

"Course I'm lying."

"Course you are. Not the sort of thing anyone forgets."

"But I don't remember it all the time. It's like there's… a door in my head. I can keep it shut." Rory explained. Amy's sobs started coming even louder over the recorder and the Doctor stood up,listening.

"Please come and get me. Come and get me."

_~0~0~0~_

A bright white light was shone on Amy, waking her up. She groaned at being forcefully awaken then began to take in her surrounding, becoming increasingly upset.

"Where am I? Where is this?" She asked out loud as she struggled against bonds keeping her strapped to an upright table. There are three aliens stood around the centre console and she gasps as she remembered them. One turned to face her.

"You are Amelia Pond." It told her breathlessly.

"You're ugly, has anyone mentioned that to you?" Amy shot back angrily.

"I did." Danni replied and Amy turned her head looking for her friend. She was strapped into a similar table as Amy, except she had a primitive-looking metal helmet on, prodding needles into each temple. It was connected to the middle console by a huge cable and was humming loudly, "But apparently what I say has no meaning." She continued, "You okay sweetheart?"

"Where are we?" Amy asked her.

"Haven't the foggiest, sorry." The helmet began glowing blue and she screamed loudly before falling unconscious as it continued shooting energy into her head.

"Stop it!" Amy shouted, "Let her go!"

"We do you honour." The Silent told her, ignoring her pleas as it approached her "You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over." Amy glared at him.

"Whatever that means, you've made a big mistake bringing me here, because wait till you see what's coming for you now." She warned him.

"You have been here many days." She shook her head.

"No. I just got here. You just put me in here." She protested.

"Your memory is weak. You have been here many days."

"No. No, I can't have been." She whispered, confused and hurt. She can't have been here many days, because he would have come for her by now.

"You will sleep now. Sleep." The creature leant over her, beginning to hypnotise her to sleep.

"No! No! Get off me!" She fought against her restraints as she tried to get away from it.

"Sleep."

"No! No!" The creature paused as the sounds of the TARDIS filled the room and Amy smiled widely. Here they were. The creatures turned from their positions to stare at the machine as the door opened and the Doctor appeared.

"Oh! Interesting. Very Aickman Road, seen one of these before." River exited the TARDIS, blaster already out and ready and Rory brought out an old television. "Abandoned, wonder how that happened." He shrugged and turned to his two friends, "Oh, well! I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, River, keep one Silent in eye shot at all times." He turned back to the creatures and waved, "Oh, hello, sorry. You're in the middle of something. Just had to say though, have you seen what's on the telly? Hello, Amy, you all right? Want to watch some television?" He nudged Rory across the room to place the television on the console in front of Amy. The creatures moved but he glared at them, "Ah, now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident." He warned them darkly, "Oh, and this is my friend, River. Nice hair, clever, has own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that." He winked at her, "Kind of do." He ran over to Danni, unable to continue until he removed her from the machine.

"What is it?" River asked worriedly, wanting to help him save Danni but knowing she needed to keep an eye on the creatures in front of them. The Doctor shot a quick glance at the console, following the cables up to her head.

"Memory altering." He decided, "They must be trying to remove her memory." Deeming it safe, he undid the helmet and took it off. Her eyes shot open and she took in a deep breath, coughing as it burnt her lungs. She blinked painfully at him as her vision was blinded by the bright light shining down at her.

"Oh about bloody time." She told him and he kissed her quickly, "Thanks for flying the TARDIS River." The Doctor pouted and she giggled, just because she was in danger didn't mean she couldn't tease him.

"You're welcome, sweetie." River called over, blaster pointing at all three. The Doctor undid Danni's straps, holding her upright as she stood off the table. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you." The Doctor told them as he helped Danni over to her. The pair stood back to back in front of her, protecting her from the Silents.

"The first seven, easily." She told him and he looked around, impressed.

"Seven, really?" She nodded.

"Oh, eight for you, honey."

"Stop it."

"Make me!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I will." Danni smacked his arm.

"Is this really important, flirting? I feel like we should be higher on the list right now." She complained, knowingly stealing Amy's line. It had always been a good line, and what was the point in knowing the episodes if she couldn't use it? He smiled guiltily.

"It's harmless, I promise." He told her quietly before turning back to the creatures, "As I was saying, my naughty friend here is going kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind. So maybe you want to draw lots, or have a quiz." He began to pace around the centre console as Rory struggled to free Amy.

"What's he got?" She whispered.

"Something, I hope." Rory replied, not entirely sure what the Doctor's plan was.

"Or maybe you could just listen a minute, because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender, and then I'll let you go in peace. You've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. People have suffered and died. But what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving now and then." He approached the one he decided was the leader and stared into his face, "Ooh! The Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? OK, you got me, I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas and you hurt Danni. No one gets away with that. First," He walked up to the television and turned it on before walking back to the leader, "you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for? Guys, sorry. But you're way out of time." He spun around, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

"Now, come on, a bit of history for you. Aren't you proud, because you helped?" He pulled out the antenna on top of the television, smacking it to bring the picture up, "Do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion, and that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars, you just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years. And every single one of them, at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it." Danni rolled her eyes at his monologuing, although she did always love hearing him being all clever. He took out his phone, "Oh. But they'll forget this bit. Ready?" He asked Canton, who was on the other end. The all continued to watch the television and suddenly the wounded Silent appeared.

"You should kill us all on sight." It hissed, before returning to the moon landing.

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you."

"One giant leap for mankind." Neil Armstrong declared.

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence!" The Doctor cheered, "You just raised an army against yourself. And now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day." The leader advanced on him, "How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet. That is what you get for thinking you could _ever _touch a hair on Danielle's head. As generations of your species progress, pass that down. No one hurts my Danni-Girl." Danni blinked at him in surprise, not expecting to see him so angry.

"Doctor?" She called gently and he turned to her, the anger immediately dropping from his face. Her eyes widened at his change in demeanour, feeling terrified at the way he changed so quickly because of her, "Might want to finish up." She warned him shakily as energy began building around the group, the leader of the Silents became increasingly angry.

"They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly the word you're looking for right now is, 'Oops!' Run!" The Doctor finished and no one moved, "Guys, I mean us! Run!" He grabbed Danni's hand and pulled her with him, "Glad your back." He told her over the sound of River's blaster as she shot at the creatures.

"Glad to be back." She replied as he pushed her behind him, using his screwdriver to keep them back.

"I can't get her out!" Rory shouted over.

"Go, just go!" Amy told him.

"We are not leaving without you!" He swore.

"Will you just get your stupid face out of here?!" She shouted and he stopped, looking up at her as he realised what her words before had meant. Amy stared at him, just confused as to why he was just standing there.

"Right, into the TARDIS, quickly!" River shouted and the Doctor pulled Danni over to the pair, using the screwdriver to free Amy. Danni grinned.

"Ah, the Roman finally gets it. TARDIS, anyone?" Rory held his wife up and walked her over to the TARDIS and the Doctor and River continued to hold them back, the Doctor refusing to let Danni go anywhere without him.

"Don't let them build to full power!" He warned River.

"I know. There's a reason why I'm shooting, honey! What are you doing?" She asked in returned.

"Helping." He told her.

"You've got a screwdriver. Go build a cabinet!" Danni laughed loudly and the Doctor looked between them, outraged. Danni quickly kissed his lips.

"I love your screwdriver, sweetie." She told him and he grinned then turned to River.

"That's really rude!" He scolded her.

"Shut up and drive!" River just shouted in reply. The Doctor pulled Danni into the TARDIS as River spun on the spot, killing all the creatures before ending in a crouch. She stood up slowly and saw Rory staring at her in slight amazement. She twirled her gun and placed it in her holster.

"My old fella didn't see that, did he? He gets ever so cross." She asked him. She walked over to the TARDIS with a smirk on her face.

"So, what kind of doctor are you?" Rory asked her.

"Archaeology." She told him then pulled out her gun and shot behind her, killing the last alien standing, "Love a tomb." They entered the TARDIS to see the Doctor stood by the console, half controlling the TARDIS and half hugging Danni tightly. She rolled her eyes and moved over, working the controls for him.

"You can let me fly it!" The Doctor complained.

"Or we could go where we're supposed to." She replied. Danni laughed and opened her mouth to add something, but her arm began burning painfully and she grasped her Manipulator.

"Oh this piece of..." She cried before disappearing in a flash of light.

_~0~0~0~_

_So, a lot of you might be a bit sad that she didn't see the Doctor/River kiss. Don't worry, I have a very dismissive Nine planned for the next episode, so you'll get some mean Doctor next XD_

_Speaking of the next episode, firstly I'd like to thank you all for your kind words, you've all been lovely and supportive so big virtual hugs to everyone. What I'm going to do is leave it a week, catch up on the next episode and post it when it's completely finished. I would hate to post up the first chapter or two and not have an ending to put up, but in a week I should be able to finish it and at least start the next one if not finish it too. So, unless I get a huge spurt of the writing muse today/tomorrow there shall be no updates next week. But I promise, Tuesday 23rd shall have a chapter up and because I'm off work that week as well I shall have plenty of time to get further ahead and have loads to post for the foreseeable future. _

_As consolation, here's a sneak peak and I'll see you later *waves*_

"Yes, quite right. Have some rent." The Doctor handed him the small brown bag. Craig opened the bag and stares between the mass of notes and the Doctor in disbelief.

"That's probably quite a lot, isn't it? Looks like a lot. Is it a lot? I can never tell." Danni grabbed the side of the bag with her finger, peeking inside.

"Yes that is, I told you to let me get it." She told him. The Doctor stepped past him and into the house. Danni shot him an apologetic smile followed. The Doctor's gaze was automatically drawn to the staircase in the hallway as the lights flickered above it.

"Don't spend it all on sweets. Unless you like sweets. I like sweets. Ooh!" He turned and held onto the man's shoulders, giving him an air kiss on each cheek, "That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it? I'm the Doctor." He looked up the stairs, "Well, they call me the Doctor," He looked back at the man with a frown, "I don't know why." Then back up the stairs, "I call me the Doctor too." The back at the man with a frown, "Still don't know why." He turned to Danni and smiled, placing an arm around her shoulder, "She's Danni, my Danni-Girl. Not yours though, you can call her Danni. No one's allowed to call her Danni-Girl but me."

"And Jack." She pointed out, grinning as he frowned angrily.

"No, he's not allowed. He just does, and no matter how much I tell him otherwise he thinks he can just call you _my_ name."

"He called me it first." She turned to Craig and smiled.

"Danielle Fielding." She elaborated.


	7. The Bad Wolf

The Ninth Doctor sat on a couch in a Big Brother house between the other two contestants, his hands clasped between his legs as he tapped his foot impatiently for the announcer to hurry up. He had found himself in this... this awful slaughter system after travelling to Japan with Jack and Rose, and he had to get out to save them. He's broken a camera which Lynda, the woman next to him, had told him was punished by an automatic eviction. He was certain that to have the technology and the want to snatch them straight from the TARDIS meant that they wanted him alive, so he wasn't particularly worried about his fate.

"The Doctor - you've broken the House Rules." The female robotic voice stated over the PA system, "Big Brother has no choice but to evict you." The Doctor silently cheered, "You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're gonna get you!" He jumped off the sofa and headed towards the exit to the house.

"That's more like it!" He cried as he rushed over, "Come on then, open up!"

"You're mad!" Lynda cried as the pair joined him at the door, "It's like you WANT to die!"

"I reckon he's a plant!" The man accused, pointing at the Doctor, "He was only brought in to stir things up!" The Doctor rolled his eyes, even if he had just been another contestant it was way too late in the game to 'stir things up'. Even he knew that; he had watched a couple of the earlier seasons of Big Brother, that Nasty Nick was a hoot and a half. The door slid open and he dashed through into the vestibule outside. He smiled at Lynda as the door shut and he looked up at where he guessed the camera was.

"Come on then, disintegrate me! Come on, what're you waiting for?" He cried impatiently, staring at the disintergrator and crossing his arms, "Disintegrate me!"

"Eviction in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." The announcer counted down. There was a pause and there was the sound of the power failing. He pointed at the device with both hands.

"Haha!" He exclaimed, "I knew it! You see? Someone brought me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead, they could've transmatted me into a volcano. They want me alive..." He walked up to the other door, pulling out his screwdriver at he did, "Maybe the security isn't as tight this end." He looked back up at the camera. "Are you following this? I'm getting out!" He made quick work of the door, the one behind him opening at the same time. Lynda popped her head into the room, looking bewildered and anxious. The Doctor turned to her.

"Come with me." He urged. Lynda looked back at the man on the couch, debating in her head whether to follow him.

"We're not allowed!" The Doctor heard the man cry.

"Stay in there - you've got a fifty-fifty chance of disintegration. Stay with me - I promise I'll get you out alive." The Doctor reasoned, "Come on!" Lynda shook her head nervously, holding onto both sides of the doorway.

"No- I can't, I can't..."

"Lynda, you're sweet." He told her gently, "From what I've seen of your world, d'you think anyone votes for sweet?" He held his hand out to her. There was a moments hesitation in her eyes but she reached forward and grabbed it. The Doctor pulled her out of the room and into a large metal hallway with walls stretching high upwards. There were numerous doors around the edges of the room and metal canisters stacked in the middle, obviously abandoned, "Hold on... I've been here before. This is Satellite Five!" the Doctor exclaimed in surprise.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver up to a panel on the wall, tweaking the settings and opening the side door it was linked to. He stepped inside and found a control panel, but after messing with it for a couple of moments he concluded it was only to control the lighting in the other rooms.

"No guards. That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth." He mused out loud as he stepped out of the room. Lynda, who was slowly following, took her microphone off and left it in the room before following him up to a piece of wall he was scanning.

"No one's called it Satellite Five in ages. It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite Five in about a hundred years." She replied, slightly confused. No one knew it as Satellite Five anymore. She only did because it was part of her schooling; everyone was educated in the history of the satellite and the people who run it.

"A hundred years exactly." The Doctor replied, checking his watch, "It's the year two zero-zero/one zero-zero. I was here before. Floor 139. Satellite was broadcasting news channels back then..." He stopped what he was doing, turning to face her with a smug expression on his face, "had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy - gave 'em a hand - home in time for tea."

"A hundred years ago?" She asked sceptically as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to a panel, placing his hand on it, "What, you were here a hundred years ago?"

"Yep!" He replied happily, trying to open the door with his screwdriver. It still didn't open.

"You're looking good on it..." Lynda told him shyly. He turned to face her, a serious look on his face.

"I moisturise." He said before looking at his screwdriver, "Funny sorts of readings. All kinds of energy... the place is humming. It's weird. This goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?" He walked back out into the room and to another door. None of it made any sense, what had happened after they had left to change the course of history so much? He could figure that out later, after he found Rose. And Jack, obviously.

"I dunno." Lynda replied vaguely with a shrug before jogging over to him, "I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside." She told him excitedly. There was no way anyone would forget her now. She would always be in the history books. Lynda with a 'y', sweet but could surprise you.

"I had two friends travelling with me. They must've got caught in the same transmat. Where would they be?" Lynda opened her mouth to reply but there was a flash of white light and a ginger-haired girl appeared. Lynda stared at her, stunned at her sudden appearance, the Doctor barely glancing at her.

"Oh. Hello!" Danni cried, waving at the Doctor, "Have we met yet?" The Doctor nodded.

"Yes." He replied shortly, "Where have you been?".

"Of course, with that Dalek and..." She mumbled before hopping over to his side and smiling widely, "Just saving the human race with your Eleventh self." She replied quickly, "Where am I now?"

"Game Station." Lynda piped up, they obviously knew each other, and both seemed to have different opinions about the other. The ginger girl seemed to beam at his mere presence, where the Doctor was eyeing her suspiciously, but not just because she seemed to appear out of nowhere. He hadn't even seemed surprised she was there. The girl spun around and smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry!" She apologised, "I didn't mean to ignore you. My name's Danni." She frowned in thought, biting her bottom lip, "I should know your name. You're the sweet one, aren't you?" Lynda nodded.

"Lynda..."

"Of course!" Danni interrupted, "With a 'y' not an 'i'. I remember you now." She took both of the girl's hands and placed a kiss on them both, "Lovely to meet you." She turned back to the Doctor, only letting go of one of her hands, "Rose and Jack are in separate games. Jack's fine, but Rose is in the Weakest Link." Lynda gasped in terror.

"Oh god, she's with the Anne Droid!" She exclaimed, "We have to find her!"

"The Anne Droid? What kind of games are they?" He asked the pair.

"Well, there's ten floors of 'Big Brother_'._" Lynda explained, "There's a different House behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's non-stop. There's um... 'Call My Bluff_'... _with real guns... 'Countdown_', _where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off... 'Ground Force_', _which is a nasty one... you get turned into compost. Erm... 'Wipeout'_, _speaks for itself... oh! And 'Stars In Their Eyes_'. _Literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded." The Doctor looked horrified.

"And the Weakest Link?" He pressed, suddenly much more worried about Rose than he had already been.

"Don't think about it." Danni replied, "Just concentrate on opening the door." The Doctor regarded her coolly before turning back to the door. As much as he hated to admit it, if Rose was in immediate danger she would say something. She may just appear from nowhere with knowledge of the future, and she may have been behaving strange last time she had been there but she wouldn't wish anything on Rose.

"But first of all, we've gotta concentrate on the getting out." He stated loudly, as if had been his idea to begin with. He moved to the last door, scanning it's edges again, "And to do that, you've got to know your enemy - who's controlling it - who's in charge of the satellite now?" He asked the pair, not really caring who answered. Lynda smiled to herself, this she did know.

"Hold on..." She told him, jogging over to a large switch on the wall and pulling to down with both hands, "Your Lords and Masters." Large lights shone down, illuminating the words 'Bad Wolf' on the wall. The Doctor stepped out from the doorway, staring up at them in wonder and confusion.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor finally managed to get the door open in one of the many doorways, revealing an observation deck. There were large metal stairs leading up to a platform facing the Earth.

"Blimey!" Lynda exclaimed, climbing up the stairs first, "I've never seen it for real before! Not... not from orbit. Planet Earth..." Both the Doctor and Danni frowned at the sight. They had both seen the planet from above before, and they both knew it shouldn't look like it did just then. The surface was covered in a grey smog, hiding everything but a few patches of light from view. It looked dark and depressing, as if someone had sucked the life straight from it's surface.

"What's happened to it?" The Doctor asked, surprised.

"Well, it's always been like that. Ever since I was born. See that there?" Lynda pointed outwards, "That's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm. It's been going twenty years. We get newsflashes telling us when it's safe to breathe outside." She explained proudly. The man seemed so clever, it was nice to know something he didn't.

"So, the population just sits there? Half the world's too fat, half the world's too thin, and you lot just watch telly?" He ranted.

"Ten thousand channels," she confirmed, beaming happily, "all beaming down from here."

"The Human Race." The Doctor spat, "Brainless sheep. Being fed on a diet of..." He stopped mid-sentence and turned to her, "Mind you, have they still got that programme where three people have to live with a bear?" Lynda nodded, delighted at the thought.

"Oh, 'Bear With Me', I LOVE that one!" She cried.

"And me. The celebrity edition where the bear got in the..."

"Got in the bath!" She interrupted and the pair laughed. Danni rolled her eyes, again something that never changed; he was very easily distracted.

"Doctor." She said warningly. The smile dropped from his face, his mind jumping back to the matter at hand.

"But it's all gone wrong. I mean, history's gone wrong. Again. This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire - I don't understand. Last time I was here, I put it right." He told the pair.

"No, but that's when it first went wrong." Lynda replied, "A hundred years ago, like you said. All the news channels - they just shut down overnight." His face dropped, horrified at the thought as he turned to face her.

"But that was me. I did that." He stated quietly.

"There was nothing left in their place. No information. The whole planet just froze. The government - the economy - they collapsed... that was the start of it. One hundred years of hell."

"Oh, my..." He breathed, turning to face the planet, stunned, "I made this world." Danni gently placed a hand on his arm, not wanting to startle him. She could see it on his face, his mind immediately jumping to the worst conclusion of himself.

"No you didn't." She told him, "Something else replaced the hole left by the lies. It could have easily been something to help the human race prosper. You did the right thing."

"How is this the right thing?" He waved at the window to illustrate his point.

"This isn't what you did. This is Bad Wolf, not you." She reiterated. The mention of the corporation seemed to perk him up a bit, the cogs turning in his head. He glanced suspiciously out of the corner of his eye at her before looking back at the planet.

"First we find Rose, then we figure out just who exactly Bad Wolf is." He told them both firmly, a plan now firmly created in his mind.

_~0~0~0~_

"Hey, handsome! Good to see ya! Any sign of Rose?" Danni, the Doctor and Lynda looked up from the terminal in the observation deck to see Jack enter the room.

"Jack!" Danni cried happily, running over and chucking her arms around him.

"Ha! Danni-Girl!" He laughed, picking her up and spinning her around, "When did you decide to grace us with your wonderful presence?"

"'Bout 15 minutes ago." She replied, "You're looking dashing, as ever." Jack smirked smugly.

"Not as wonderful you. Have you finally admitted you can't resist me any longer?" He asked and she shook her head with a sad sigh.

"I'm just too afraid I won't be enough for you." The Doctor looked up, a scowl on his face.

"Is now really the time to be flirting?" He snapped.

"Sorry, Doc." Jack apologised, walking over to see what the Time Lord was doing.

"He just brings out the worst in me." Danni added, bouncing in between the two men, "With the games shielded, Jack's manipulator won't be able to scan for her on it's own." She told the Doctor, "But we know that she's with the Anne Droid, so you need to find the floors with the Weakest Link." The Doctor went back to fiddling with the computer in front of him.

"If we can just get inside this computer we can narrow down the floors." He ground out as he tried to open the side.

"Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending." Jack pointed out as he took of his manipulator.

"You think I don't know that?" The Doctor snapped in reply, becoming more and more frustrated by the second. The computer system just seemed to be patched together! Layers upon layers of nothing important and all he wanted was to find Rose.

"We'll find her." Danni told the Doctor gently, shooting Jack a scolding look. He replied with a sheepish one of his own.

"And you know that?" The Doctor snapped at her. Danni nodded.

"Yes." She told him honestly, "Just take a deep breath and try the manipulator." Jack held out the device to the Doctor, who all but snatched it out of his hand.

"Patch that in. It's programmed to find her." Jack explained.

"Thanks." The Doctor mumbled in reply, setting to work. Jack then spotted Lynda stood there looking slightly nervous. He shot her one of his smirks and held his hand out for hers.

"Hey there!"

"Hello!" She replied with a huge smile on her face, obviously charmed by his good looks.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lynda Moss." She told him shyly. He smiled, looking her up and down. She wasn't his type, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the good-looking woman in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss!"

"D'you mind flirting outside?" The Doctor told him, not even looking up from what he was working on.

"I was just saying hello!" Jack protested. Danni laughed and patted him on the arm.

"For you, that's flirting." She told him. He poked her in the side, chuckling as she yelped in surprise.

"I'm not complaining." Lynda told Jack, blushing slightly. He smirked and kissed the back of her hand.

"Which is a good idea."

"Oh!" Danni rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm.

"Seriously, Jack. We're trying to find Rose." He nodded, slightly solemn and let go of Lynda as the system beeped, rejecting the device the Doctor was trying to patch in.

"It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense." He exclaimed, chucking the manipulator at Lynda, who caught it but held it out in front of her as if she was afraid she would break it. Jack and the Doctor both grabbed a side of the computer each and pulled the front off, Jack chucking it to one side. The Doctor snatched the manipulator back and started working again, "This place should be a basic broadcaster. The systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television... this station's transmitting something else."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Something worth hiding." Danni replied grimly, looking out of the large window in front of them uneasily.

"Do you know?" Jack asked, intrigued. The girl had jumped in and out of his life since he met the Doctor and Rose back in wartime London and she had told him where she went when she wasn't there. He knew she had knowledge of the future, although it seemed only she and Rose knew why.

"Even if she did she can't tell us." The Doctor answered instead, "If she changes anything then the future won't happen like she knows it should, and she might destroy a fixed point and that would be the end of the universe."

"I doubt this would change anything..." She started but he stopped what he was doing to glare at her.

"I don't want you telling me, I can figure it out on my own." He snapped, "You made that perfectly clear with Nancy, didn't you?"

"I don't know, I haven't been there yet." Danni said in reply, turning her back on him to face Jack, "Sorry, I'm not allowed to help save Rose any sooner." She told the American before walking over to the edge of the observation deck, sitting down to look out at the grim sight of the Earth. Stupid Time Lord, always having the need to show off to everyone around him, no matter which version of him it was.

"This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me." The Doctor told Jack, distinctly ignoring Danni, "Someone's manipulating my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose is stuck inside it."

_~0~0~0~_

Jack left the Doctor's side, having patched in his manipulator into the system. It was currently searching for Rose, slowly but surely making it's way through the floors. Lynda stood to the side, feeling a bit redundant. Jack patted her on the arm, shooting her a charming smile and telling her she was doing great. She shrugged but smiled in return, feeling reassured as she moved over to the Doctor, watching the data on the screen scroll down. Jack headed over to Danni, who was still sat looking at the Earth, a sad look on her face.

"Hey, are you all right?" He asked her, sitting down next to her and crossing his legs. She smiled weakly at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I just forget what an arse he is back here." She replied. He chuckled and nodded.

"Rose told me he wasn't always like that." Jack replied and Danni shrugged.

"I've only met his Ninth self once before." She explained, "And I don't know if he just ignored me because he didn't know who I was, or because he was being an arse or if it was just because he was worried about Rose. He's much worse as Ten, though. He wanted to leave me on an alien planet just so I wasn't in the TARDIS." Jack shot her a surprised look and she nodded, confirming what she had said.

"I don't understand it." Jack stated, "It's not like you're a bad person, and you have so much knowledge of the future. Plus, you're hot." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Behave." She warned him gently, "But I think that's why he doesn't like me. He never liked being around people who know more than him."

"I thought he was jealous, you know because of the..." he trailed off, motioning to his ears, making exaggeratedly large ear-shapes around his own. Danni shook her head with a laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with his ears." She defended for the man in question. Okay, so Nine wasn't the best looking of all the incarnations, but that didn't mean he wasn't attractive.

"Boy, you've got it bad Danni-Girl." Jack teased. She glanced behind her at the Doctor and sighed to herself.

"Yeah." She admitted. They were interrupted by the manipulator beeping.

"Found her! Floor 407!" The Doctor exclaimed happily. Danni and Jack scrambled to their feet as Lynda gasped.

"Oh, my God! She _is_ with the Anne Droid!" She exclaimed in horror, "We've got to get her out of there!" She turned to Danni, "How did you know?" Danni shrugged.

"I'm from the future." She replied simply, pausing as the other three ran out to the lift Jack had come up in. When did she stop thinking of herself as being from another universe? It was like she had always been there. She shook her head and followed them, diving in as the doors closed.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor had his hands planted firmly on either side of the display in the lift, glaring it as the numbers moved too slowly towards 407.

"Come on... come on...!" He exclaimed, willing the lift to go faster. Jack stood next to Danni, looking equally worried and Lynda chewed on her fingernails anxiously, worried about the girl even though she'd never met her. Danni stood next to the Doctor, feeling a bit lost at what to do. Had it been Eleven, she would have held his hand, or hugged him, or just reassured him any way she could, but she didn't think Nine would appreciate it. Not really knowing how to act, she just stared at the numbers climbing higher and higher.

_~0~0~0~_

The doors to lift slid open and the Doctor pushed his way out, each of the people running to a different door as they searched for the right room.

"Game Room Six, which one is it?!" He shouted.

"Over here!" Lynda shouted, spotting the number before anyone had a chance to check. They all changed course and headed to the door she pointed out, the Doctor pulling out his screwdriver as they did. He headed straight for the touch-pad, pressing it into every place on the hand-shaped hole on the device.

"Stand back, let me blast it open." Jack commanded.

"Can't, it's made of Hydra Combination." The Doctor replied, listening to the whirring noise the sonic screwdriver made, hoping to hear the correct frequency.

"Come on, come on, come on..." He whispered urgently, desperate to save the blonde-haired girl he'd brought into his TARDIS, into this situation. The door finally clicked and opened, "Come on!" He cried happily, the four rushing in to see the Anne Droid pointing at Rose.

"This game is illegal! I'm telling you to stop!" Rose half-commanded half-begged as the rest of the room turned to look at the two very angry men who had barged in and the two frantic looking women who followed.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted over, Rose's head shooting towards them, looking so relieved.

"Stop this game!" Jack shouted, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the robot. Danni barrelled towards the blonde, past the three who had paused on the way in, scanning the room to see just what was happening. She didn't need to see, she just had to get to Rose.

"I order you to stop this game!" The Doctor snapped, running towards Rose as fast as he could. It was just a little further, and he could save her. He just needed to get across the room.

"We're live on air!" The Floor Manager protested in vein as the Anne Droid turned to face the intruders.

"Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!" Rose shouted, alarmed and pushing off her podium, heading straight towards them.

"You are the Weakest Link." The robot declared, it's jaw dropping and the disintegrator gun appearing.

"Rose!" Danni screamed, pushing the blonde out of the way just in time to get hit in the back and dissolving into dust in front of their eyes, appearing seconds later in a huge expanse of a room, sprawled on the floor. She smirked to herself, knowing exactly where she was and, thankfully, where Rose wasn't. She picked herself up and, with a deep breath, turned to face into the Dalek slowly approaching her.

"Just wait and see what's coming for you now." She snarled.

_~0~0~0~_

_Hey! Look what I did? :P I finished Bad Wolf, go me!_

_Don't really have time to write any replies to reviews except to say thank you very much, they were lovely as always. I can't say at the moment what the Doctor's reaction to finding out just exactly what they've done to her is because that'd be too spoiler-y, and yes The Lodger will mean another smut scene XD_

_Oh, speaking of which, I posted a chapter in my outtakes fic about the Doctor/River kiss, that's what got my creative juices flowing so go peek at let me know what you think!_

_See ya'll later XD_


	8. The Lords and Masters

Jack stared at the pile of dust that had once been Danni, mouth open in surprise and horror before turning on the Floor Manager and other contestant.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He screamed as he ran over, pointing the large gun in his hands at them. That poor girl had just been trying to save their friend and they killed her. The two people held their hands up in fright as he advanced on them, "Back off!" He commanded furiously. She had barely known him for more than a few weeks, but Danni had acted like she had known him for ages. They flirted harmlessly, each knowing neither of them had any actual romantic feelings for each other but still enjoying the banter. While the Doctor and Rose had been slightly wary of him in their first couple of travels, which he understood perfectly and was still trying to make up for even now, she had just told him to buck up and took his hand when Rose took the Doctor's. It had made him feel like someone actually cared about him, he wasn't used to it but he loved it and now she was gone.

The Doctor crouched down by the pile of dust that was once Danni, running it through his fingers thoughtfully. Of course he was sad that the girl had been killed, he wasn't heartless anymore but he had bigger things to worry about at that moment. Why was this 'Bad Wolf' putting humans into gameshows just to kill them? What was the point? Surely there had to be something more to it.

"Why did she do that?" Rose whimpered. He stood up and pulled her into a hug as she started crying, only to be tore away from from her as two security guards pulled them apart.

"Hey, wait a minute..." The Doctor protested as Rose tried to struggle free, the two security guards tying their hands behind their backs. They did the same to Lynda who was also in floods of tears, overwhelmed at what was happening and she wished she had just stayed when she was.

"Don't you touch them! Leave them alone!" Jack snapped as he was advanced upon by two more guards.

"Jack, put down the gun." The Doctor ordered him, realising resisting would just make things worse, "Now." He barked when Jack didn't comply. Jack shot him an incredulous look but reluctantly did as he was told.

"You killed her! Your stupid freaking game show killed her." Jack shouted at the Floor Manager as his hands were tied behind his back as well. He looked at his two friends then down at the pile, his eyes filling with tears.

"Sir, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate..."

_~0~0~0~_

Jack didn't put up any resistance when they had searched him roughly, chucking him through a metal wire gate with Lynda and Rose. He had just been glad they had been slightly more gentle with the two women. Rose was still crying, while Lynda was in shock. He pulled Rose into a hug while the Doctor was slammed against the gate as a guard searched him.

"She knew she was going to die, didn't she?" Rose whispered. Jack didn't reply, just squeezed her tighter before letting her go and giving her a sad smile. He was almost certain she had known what she was running into, and there was no way she would have let Rose suffer the same fate.

"Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir?" The security guard asked, brandishing the sonic screwdriver he had just pulled out of the Doctor's pocket.

"It's my remote control." The Doctor replied with a happy grin. The security guard didn't looked amused and he pocketed the device before shoving the Doctor through to the rest of the prisoners, "And I would like it back." The Doctor added as they were marched away. He shot Jack a smirk who had turned to look back at him in disbelief at his happy demeanour. While Jack had been moping, the Doctor had been thinking and connecting stuff in his mind. He now had a plan.

_~0~0~0~_

"Can you tell us how you got on board?" The security guard asked them again as the four were sat on a prison cell bench together. Jack didn't even look up at him while the Doctor just shrugged, not saying a word. The security guard hovered over the Doctor menacingly, sensing that he was the leader of the little group given the fact the American man had listened to him before.

"Just leave him alone-" Rose started but the security guard grabbed her by the chin, silencing her.

"I'm asking _him._" He told her firmly, motioning with his head to the Doctor. Jack moved to stand up, fuming but the Doctor held a hand against his chest, forcing him back down into the chair. The smile on his face had dropped into an angry glower but he still didn't reply, "Sir? Can you tell us who you are?"

_~0~0~0~_

"You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial, you may not appeal against this sentence." The security guard explained to them after they had been taken for mug shots. Lynda shifted uncomfortably in her seat but Jack, Rose and the Doctor didn't react. When Rose had noticed that the Doctor was willingly going along with everything being done to them, she realised that there must have been a plan. Jack had been much calmer after being brought back into the cell, even flirting shamelessly with his guard, it had just confirmed her suspicions that there was more to what was happening than she had initially thought, and if the Doctor wasn't worried then neither was she, "Is that understood?" There was no response again and the guard turned with a sigh to open the gate.

"Let's do it." The Doctor said to Jack suddenly and the two men were on their feet, Jack knocking out the guard with a punch, sending him into the wall, the Doctor swiftly bending down and retrieving his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. The two women, realising they were escaping, jumped up and followed them as Jack used the gate to knock out another guard. They headed towards a line of weapons and Jack smiled grimly as they each picked one up. Danni would have pointed out how convenient the guns were, and he would be inclined to agree even though he was glad they were there.

"Hi, I'm Rose by the way." Rose said to the other woman, who smiled weakly back.

"Lynda." She told her quietly. Rose grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, causing Lynda to blink in surprise. That had been what Danni had done to her when they had first met, just not on the run like Rose had.

"Nice to meet you Lynda." Rose told her happily as alarm starting blaring above them.

_~0~0~0~_

The door from the lift to Floor 500 opened and the Doctor strode out into the room, holding a large gun while Jack followed with two smaller ones. The room looked almost identical to when he and Rose had stepped into it last time, except much less cold. The reminder of Rose made his features harden in anger; if it hadn't been for Danni pushing her out of the way Rose would be dead, and it was all these people's fault.

"Okay! Move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear!" Jack commanded, "Stand to the sides. And _stay _there." The staff rushed to the side, huddled together as the Doctor walked up to a woman wired into the computer who was muttering numbers under her breath. He narrowed his eyes at her obsessive mumblings, the action reminding him of Danni back in World War II.

"Who's in charge of this place?" He asked her firmly, the gun hanging at his side as a threat but not pointing it at the woman.

"... 18... 19... 20..." The woman continued, her eyes forward as if she couldn't even see him.

"This Satellite's more than a Game Station. Someone is using it to hide themselves, who is it?"

"Who killed Danni?" Rose asked, frowning at the Doctor's behaviour. He was curious, urgent even in getting the information but he didn't seem to even care about the fact Danni had died to save her, "You must know who's behind all this."

"All staff are reminded that solar flares occur in delta point one."

"She can't reply." One of the male members of staff stated, causing the pair to turn and approach the members of staff. They all flinched, worried about the gun he held in his hand regardless of the fact he wasn't pointing it at anyone.

"Don't shoot!" Rose rolled her eyes at his exclamation. When had that ever worked? Yes, just tell someone not to shoot and they won't out of the kindness of their hearts.

"Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever gonna shoot." The Doctor told him, chucking the gun at the man who caught it gingerly before turning to Jack, "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits."

"Yes, sir!" Jack cried happily, heading towards one of the set of doors into the room. If anyone tried to come in, he would stop them and he would enjoy every minute of it.

"What do you mean she can't reply?" Rose asked the man, "She can talk, she just told us about solar flares." The man looked between the gun then down at the gun in his hands.

"But... I've got your gun." He stuttered out, bewildered.

"Okay, so shoot me." The Doctor told him, "Why can't she answer?"

"She's, um..." He trailed off, unable to take his attention of the huge gun he found himself still holding, "Can I put this down?"

"If you want, just hurry up." The Doctor replied, obviously becoming annoyed at his rambling.

"Thanks." He put the gun down on the nearest desk, "Sorry. Um... the Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain - you're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognize your existence."

"What's her name?" The Doctor asked, looking up at the woman.

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known."

"And no one stopped it?" Rose exclaimed, horrified, "They let a little girl be taken from her family and wired into a computer so you could watch sick game shows?" The Doctor nodded.

"Nice question." He complimented and Rose smiled happily, a faint pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Thanks."

"Why did no one stop it?" The Doctor asked the group, "I bet I can guess, she's not the first is she? Probably an orphan, so no one would kick up a fuss." The staff members looked between each other, looking guilty but no one speaking up, "Another fine example of the human race."

"Door's sealed." Jack called over, "We should be safe for about ten minutes."

"Keep an eye on 'em." The Doctor shouted back over, not taking his eyes off the woman.

"But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station - I think you're right." The man continued, "Unauthorized transmats... it's been going on for years."

"Show me." The Doctor commanded as Jack's manipulator buzzed, indicating the end of the scan it was running through. He looked down at the screen then at the door behind him with a touch pad.

"You're not allowed in there! Archive Six is out of bounds!" One of the female controllers shouted as he held his hand up to the pad. He held his two guns in the air, waving them pointedly.

"Do I look like an out-of-bounds sort of guy?" He placed his hand on the pad and the door opened. He stepped inside to find a small white room with the TARDIS sat neatly in the middle. He grinned and rushed over, opening the door and running to the console. There was a flurry of data running down on the monitor, too fast for him to read but was obviously there for his attention.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down." He told the machine, "What are you trying to show me?" The mass of data slowed down, showing a mixture of letters and numbers. He read through them slowly, not understanding what they were, "Hold on... are they co-ordinates?" He mused out loud. He typed one of the lines into the console and a map appeared on screen of the space outside, Earth to one side and the Game Station on the other. A red dot flashed just off to the middle of the screen. He frowned, there was nothing there. He typed some more things on the keyboard and the screen began flashing with thousands upon thousands of red dots, all filling the space around the Earth and the satellite.

"Okay, so they are co-ordinates. But what for?" He brought up the list again, scrolling down quickly for anything out of the ordinary when a set of numbers caught his eye. He continued down, each increasing in increments of one. He checked his manipulator; they were all dates, and not from very far into the past either. But why dates? Unless... He grinned then cheered.

"Oh, you clever thing!" He praised the box, which hummed appreciatively. Danni had told him that the TARDIS was sentient, and that she liked to be praised. He turned and ran back out into the satellite, grinning from ear to ear.

"Found the TARDIS!" He cried.

"We're not leaving now, are we?" Rose replied, alarmed as she turned to the Doctor. He hadn't taken his gaze off the poor woman hard-wired into the computer system after she had managed to break free of the programming. The Doctor had tried to get information out of her, becoming increasing agitated when she didn't give him a straight answer.

"No. But the TARDIS worked it out." Jack answered as he ran over to the control desk, pulling the male controller out of his seat and pushing him out of the way, "You'll wanna watch this." The Doctor turned to face him, intrigued. Jack smiled and pointed just to the front of the desk.

"Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?" He asked nicely. Lynda looked hesitant, pulling on the edges of her sleeves anxiously.

"I- I just wanna go home." She replied, feeling really out of her depth. Why did she follow the Doctor, she should have just stayed put.

"It'll only take a second." Jack told her, his smile becoming tense, "Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can?" She nodded slowly and moved over to the empty area of floor he had pointed to, "Everybody watching? Okay... three, two, one-" He pressed a button on the desk and Lynda was shot in the head by a disintergrator beam from the ceiling. She disappeared with a gasp, leaving only a cloud of smoke behind her.

"But you killed her!" The Doctor exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, d'you think?" Jack smirked, pressing the button again. Lynda reappeared next to Rose, obviously disorientated as she held her head.

"... What the hell was that?" She exclaimed. The Doctor couldn't answer so he turned to Jack.

"It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator - a secondary transmat system." He explained happily, walking over to the pair.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked him, the hopeful glint in his eye causing her to straighten where she stood.

"It means people don't get killed in the games! They get transported across space!" Rose's mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh my god, Danni is still alive?" She asked and he nodded.

"Danni's still alive!" They both laughed in relief, chucking their arms around each other and jumped up and down on the spot.

"The question is," The Doctor started slowly, pulling their attention away from each other and to him, "If she's out there, where is she?" He dashed over to one console, typing on it for a moment before dashing over to the other.

"Doctor!" The woman cried, her voice thick with pain as she fought her programming, "Co-ordinates five point six point one-" She forced out. The Doctor typed them in frantically.

"Don't! The solar flare's gone, they'll hear you!" He told her as she yelled in pain.

"Point four three four- no my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma seven seven-" She screamed then disappeared in a billow of smoke. Her wires fell to the sides, causing a loud clang as they hit the sides of the metal frame she had been in since she was five.

"They took her." Rose breathed and the Doctor pulled her in for a hug, Jack taking over as he comforted his friend.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni jumped as there was a flash of light and a pale woman appeared on the floor next to her. She had been moved around the ship a few times now, having seen people appear through glass walls, being killed instantly by the Dalek's who were waiting. She scrambled off the floor and over to the poor woman, helping her stand before another person was killed. There were holes running up and down her sides and her eyes were almost completely white from blindness. Dalek's rolled up, guns at the ready as she pushed off whoever was helping her and stared forward, proud.

"Oh, my masters, you can kill me. For I have brought your destruction." Danni grabbed her, throwing her to the ground, both narrowly missing the rays.

"Oh no you don't!" Danni barked at them, moving in front of her protectively.

"You will stand aside." One Dalek commanded.

"Oh will I?" She scoffed, "You won't hurt her, you understand?"

"You will stand aside or you will be exterminated!" She laughed angrily.

"Before you do that, let me just make a suggestion. That man out there," She pointed to the wall, "is called the Doctor. He's over 900 years old and the last Time Lord of Gallifrey. And me? My name's Danielle Fielding. I'm from another universe and I'm just your bog standard human. Why don't you look us up, and then see if you want to exterminate me?" The Dalek's were silent as they searched their data banks, then their guns lowered and she smiled triumphantly, "That's what I thought. You leave her alone."

"We will address the satellite." The same Dalek told her, "You will speak to the Doctor." She shrugged.

"We'll see." She turned to the girl, smiling kindly as she knelt down by her, "Hello, I'm Danni. You're the Controller from the Game Station, aren't you?" The woman nodded fearfully, pulling herself away from the ginger girl, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My friend's the Doctor, I think you've met him haven't you?" She nodded, relaxing at the mention of the Doctor.

"He will stop my masters." She replied shakily.

"Yes he will." Danni confirmed, "Do you have a name?"

"I did, once." The girl admitted, "But I can't remember what it was." Danni placed a hand on her arm, the girl flinching but not pulling away.

"Well, we'll worry about that later. For now, I'm going to look after you, I promise." The girl smiled shakily, her naivety working to Danni's advantage as she began to trust the girl straight away.

"Alert! Alert! We are detected!" One Dalek proclaimed, pulling them out of their moment. Danni scooted over and pulled the Controller against her side protectively.

"It is the Doctor! He has located us!" Another one replied and Danni grinned.

"See? We're going to be fine." She whispered to the girl.

"Open communications channel!" The first Dalek commanded.

"The females will stand. Stand!" Danni rolled her eyes and helped the Controller of the floor.

"Okay, okay..." She murmured as she did. The Dalek looked upwards and she followed its gaze as an image appeared in mid-air just like it had done in the Vault. The Doctor, Rose, Jack, Lynda and two people she didn't know stared back at them.

"I will talk to the Doctor." The Dalek demanded.

"Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!" The Doctor waved at the screen mockingly, his grin fading rapidly at the sight of the Dalek.

"The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh, really? Why's that then?" He asked, folding his arms as he readied for the answer.

"We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated." Danni waved at the screen with her free hand.

"Look who I found!" She exclaimed.

"Silence!" Another Dalek screamed and she rolled her eyes. The Doctor stared at them, eyes calculating.

"No." He finally stated. Danni grinned widely as the rest of the people on the turned their heads to stare at him, confused. Even the Dalek next to her seemed stunned by his answer.

"Explain yourself." The Dalek demanded.

"I said 'no'." He repeated.

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means 'no'."

"But she will be destroyed." The Doctor stood up, his chair falling back at the force.

"No!" He cried passionately, "'Cos this is what I'm gonna do - I'm gonna rescue her. I'm gonna save Danielle Fielding from the middle of the Dalek Fleet, and then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last STINKING Dalek outta the sky!" His voice rose until he was shouting at the Daleks.

"But you have no weapons! No defences! No plan!" The Dalek protested. The Doctor grinned back at it.

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death? Danni?" She stepped forward, keeping one hand on the girl's arm at all times so she knew she hadn't disappeared.

"Yes, Doctor?" She called up.

"I'm coming to get you." She nodded as he held up his screwdriver to the screen, cutting the line and the image disappearing with a click.

"The Doctor is initiating hostile action!" The Dalek screamed, turning to its fellow machines.

"The Stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!" Danni laughed happily as they turned away from the pair.

"The Doctor will be exterminated!"

"Exterminate!" The three cried, the shout echoed around them as the entire ship began chanting 'exterminate'. The Controller shook in her arms and she shushed her gently, reassuring her despite the rise of her own heartbeat at the sight. Thousands of Dalek's all heading for the earth. And towards the Doctor.

_~0~0~0~_

_I'm sure that was super obvious, but I hope what's coming next isn't XD I have such a good idea for the Controller but you'll have to wait and see what it is :P_

_Reviews are awesome and always welcome :)_

_The Doctor isn't not saving her, it's more that he wanted to find out who was running Game Station and now he knows Danni's rescue is in the package, but it's not the top of his to-do list._

_I know it seems a bit strange that Danni hasn't looked herself up, but I am going to address that a 'Meanwhile With Amelia Pond' I have coming up in a couple of episodes. There is a reason behind everything, but I can understand that it seems she's jumped in it and not been bothered by being torn away from her family etc. She's been in the Whoverse for getting towards a year now, so while she hasn't forgotten her family by any means she's just more settled in now. But thanks for the comments, I will try and work on it :)_

_Hmm... drunk Amy and Danni? it's like you saw right into my mind XD_

_And I do have a tumblr, but I've never used it. It's dannifielding . tumblr . com and you're more than welcome to follow me, or whatever it is that you do on tumblr. I might start to try and use it, but I gave up on twitter quite quickly so I can't promise anything :)_


	9. The Parting of the Ways

Dalek's rushed around the ship in a state of panic, scared of what the Doctor was going to do. They had been created with the knowledge of the Doctor that the elder Daleks had from the Time War and knew he exactly what he was capable of. One turned to Danni and the Controller and Danni pulled the girl up against her protectively.

"You know the Doctor!" It shouted, "You understand him! You will predict his actions!"

"If he says he coming to get you, then he will." Danni told it, "The only thing he truly hates in this universe is you, he won't stay away and let you win."

"TARDIS detected. In flight." Another Dalek cried, pulling the attention of the Dalek hovering over them to it.

"Launch missiles! Exterminate!" Danni rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, go on, exterminate him. Give it all you've got." She mocked, smiling at the Controller who still seemed scared, "Don't you worry, he'll be fine. Then he'll save us." She promised. The sound of the TARDIS materialising filled the room and a breeze caused her hair to blow backwards. Slowly the TARDIS appeared around the pair and one of the Daleks, the outline of the Doctor and Jack becoming more prominent, Rose joining them.

"Danni! Get down!" The Doctor shouted as he solidified in front of them. The Dalek's eyepiece swivelled around to face the Doctor as she pulled the Controller to the ground with her.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek cried, shooting at the Doctor who also ducked. Jack aimed his gun at the monster, shooting at it and causing it to explode with a scream. It smouldered as Danni helped the Controller back up again.

"You did it!" Rose cheered, running over to Danni and chucking her arms around her. Danni laughed and patted her on the back as Rose squeezed her happily, "Feels like I haven't seem you in years."

"Same here." Danni admitted, "I don't nearly come back to see Rose Tyler enough." Rose pulled off her slightly, keeping both hands on her arms.

"That is very true. You all right?" She looked the girl up and down.

"Yeah. You?" Danni asked, just as concerned. Rose nodded.

"Not bad." She replied. Danni smiled warmly at her then stepped back, wrapping an arm around the Controller.

"This is the Controller, who you've already met I believe." Rose nodded. Danni took the girl's hand and placed it in Rose's, "This is Rose, one of the best examples of humanity you will ever meet." She explained gently before turning back to Rose, "Can you take her to the T.V. for me? Put the Simpsons on, something not too alarming."

"Okay..." Rose replied, confused, and she squeezed the girl's hand gently, "Just this way." Danni watched them walk into the depths of the TARDIS before approaching the Doctor and Jack who were examining them remains of the Dalek.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack mock protested and she nodded with a grin.

"Always!" They laughed as they hugged each other, Jack lifting her off the ground as he always did.

"Welcome home!" He told her and she nodded.

"I knew you'd come for me. Captain Jack Harkness saves the day once again!" Jack puffed his chest out proudly.

"Oh, you were lucky - I was just a one-shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk." He explained as they turned back to watch the Doctor examine the Dalek with his screwdriver, a thoughtful frown on his face. There was something not quite right about this Dalek, but he couldn't pinpoint what.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni left the Doctor to explain the Dalek's and the Time War to Jack and Rose and headed to the entertainment room where the Controller was sat on the sofa listening to the Simpsons with a look of wonder on her face. Danni smiled softly at the look on the girl's face, like she couldn't believe this was actually real.

"Hello, only me sweetie." The Controller jumped slightly in her seat, relaxing as she recognised Danni's voice, "How are you feeling?" Danni slowly walked over, standing by the sofa.

"What is this show?" The Controller asked.

"Ah, that's the Simpson's. Marvellous isn't it?" Danni replied.

"It's different from everything that went through my head." She admitted as Danni sat down next to her.

"That's why I told Rose to put it on for you. It's a fine example of the silliness and joy the human race is actually capable of when given the chance." She explained, "Do you want anything to eat or drink? Or, if you want to sleep you can use my room. The TARDIS will help you find anything, just ask her and she'll direct you anywhere you want to go."

"Is this a spaceship?" The Controller asked and Danni nodded and looked upwards.

"Yes. The best spaceship." The room hummed and she grinned, placing her hand on top of the Controller's as she shifted on the sofa to look at her, "I'm going to find you somewhere to live, where you'll be free from your masters. Somewhere new and everyday at the same time, how does that sound?" On the television Homer complained about being full of potato salad and the two girls laughed together, Danni being pleasantly surprised about how very child-like the Controller's laugh was.

"Promise?" The Controller asked quietly and Danni linked her fingers through hers, squeezing lightly.

"Absolutely." Danni promised, "And if I don't, the Doctor will. He's brilliant like that, he'll make sure that you'll be okay. But you'll have to stay here until we do, okay? You can stay safe then." The Controller nodded, keeping her attention on the television. Even though she could barely see, there was slight blobs of bright colours fighting their way through the darkness and they were mesmerising. Danni rolled her eyes good-naturedly, she was just like a child, unable to keep her attention off of cartoons. She supposed that really she was still only five or so, having been strapped into the machine when she was child she wouldn't have really grown up. She stood up, rubbing the girl reassuringly on the arm as she did.

"I've got to go now. Just stay here until either me, Rose, Jack or the Doctor come get you okay?" The girl nodded, laughing again and Danni headed out. Where could she possibly take the girl where she would be okay? Obviously staying on the TARDIS was out of the question and Earth seemed the most logical choice, but where from there?

"There's thousands of them now. We could hardly stop ONE_. _What're we gonna do?" Rose asked the Doctor quietly as Danni appeared back in the console room. The Doctor took a deep breath then smiled cheerfully.

"No good stood round here chin-wagging! Human race, you'd gossip all day." He teased, "The Daleks have got the answers," He clapped his hands together, "Let's go and meet the neighbours." He headed off down the ramp, Danni jogging to Jack's side.

"You can't go out there-!" Rose cried, alarmed as the Doctor stepped out into the room. Danni shrugged.

"Come on then!" She exclaimed happily, skipping down the ramp and out to face the room of Dalek's she had just been in.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The machines all cried at once, firing their bolts at the pair who stood there, smiling triumphantly as the shots reflected off the TARDIS's forcefield. Jack and Rose appeared in the doorway, watching the ricochet in amazement. The Daleks eventually gave up when they realised their guns were not working and the Doctor turned to Danni, his arms folded across his chest.

"That was it? Useless!" He exclaimed and she nodded.

"Pointless." She agreed. He turned back to the Daleks.

"Nul points." He told them before walking over to Jack and Rose, leaning against the TARDIS, "It's all right, come on out. That forcefield can hold back anything."

"Almost anything." Jack pointed out as he joined him. Danni closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation as they Doctor's eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"... Yes, but I wasn't gonna tell them that. Thanks." Jack winced and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

"They're being very quiet." Danni pointed out lowly and the Doctor stared the mass of Daleks down as they watched the exchange between the humanoids silently. The Doctor pushed himself off the TARDIS and walked right to the edge of the forcefield, leaning over the Daleks who were lined up there menacingly.

"D'you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld?" He asked them quietly, "The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions... but I reckon that right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's fear." Danni grinned happily, how she loved his dramatic speeches. With Nine having such a small tenure, he didn't get too many but it still made her skin prickle to hear one, "Doesn't it just _burn_ when you face me? So, tell me - how did you survive the Time War?" He demanded.

"They survived through me." A voice boomed through the ship and the Doctor turned around, startled by it. He started walking towards it, lights illuminating a large open Dalek case towering over all of them, the mutant suspended in mid-air in a glass tube.

"Rose... Captain...Danni... this is the Emperor of the Daleks." The Doctor stated quietly, his voice full of dread.

"You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek Race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."

"I get it." The Doctor bit out angrily.

"Do not interrupt!" One Dalek shouted angrily, the others echoing it. Rose and Jack winced away from the voice, Danni stepping back and up to the Doctor who was looking slightly annoyed at all of them.

"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor. And if there's one thing I can do - it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got _one _way of stopping me. So if anybody's gonna shut up, it's YOU!" He shouted the last word, turning on his heel to scream at the Daleks behind him who all moved backwards away from him. Jack and Rose grinned proudly at him, Danni being the one this time to flinch away from the shout. She never liked it when he shouted, "Okay dokey. So, where were we?" He asked the Emperor lightly, the grin now plastered back on his face.

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth. Harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed - they all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted." Danni bit her lip, feeling nauseous. That's what was going to have happened to her. She hadn't even thought about it, she just had pushed Rose out of the way and hoped for the best. Jack reached forward and pulled her backwards, his thoughts going to same way and wanting to get her away from the Emperor, "The seed of the Human Race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

"So, you created an army of Daleks out of the dead." The Doctor stated rather than asked, glaring up at the Emperor, seeing everything, everyone he had sacrificed for nothing flash through his mind.

"That makes them... half human." Rose guessed quietly, looking to Danni for confirmation. Danni nodded, wanting to reassure the girl who looked ready to be sick but she just couldn't find it in her. She hadn't even thought, and she had condemned herself to becoming a Dalek.

"Those words are blasphemy!" The Emperor exclaimed furiously.

"Do not blaspheme!Do not blaspheme!Do not blaspheme!" The Daleks commanded, the Doctor spinning around to stare at them, disturbed and shaken.

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek." The Emperor proclaimed.

"Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" The Doctor asked, turning back to face the Emperor.

"Since they had a false God." Danni mumbled.

"Do not blaspheme!" The Daleks commanded again and she backed into Jack, surprised they had heard her.

"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the _God_ of all Daleks!" The Emperor shouted out.

"Worship him! Worship him! Worship him!" The Daleks commanded.

"They're insane!" The Doctor breathed out, horrified, "A hundred years hiding in silence - that's enough to drive anyone mad." He stared at the Daleks intently, trying to figure out a plan, "But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever." He turned back to the Dalek Emperor, "We're going." He told it before turning and storming back towards the TARDIS, Rose, Jack and Danni quickly following.

"You may NOT leave my presence!" The Emperor protested.

"Stay where you are!" One Dalek told them but they all entered the TARDIS, the Doctor closing the door behind them with a grin. The Daleks outside began firing at the TARDIS, the sounds of the shots echoing in the room as they tried fruitlessly to do any damage. They all watched the Doctor lean his forehead against the door, eyes closed as he listened to the sound of the never-ending Time War outside.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor landed the TARDIS on Floor 500 silently and stormed out, striding over to the controls and the people sat behind it.

"Turn everything up. All transmissions, wide open, full power. Now! Do it!" He shouted. The male controller from before did as he was told, typing on the console.

"What does that do?" He asked.

"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board." The Doctor explained, "How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes."

"And the planet's just sitting there, defenceless." He looked around,trying to find some sort of inspiration when his gaze fell on Lynda, "Lynda, what're you still doing on board?" He asked in surprise before turning on the male programmer, "I told you to evacuate everyone."

"She wouldn't go." The male programmer defended, continuing to open transmissions.

"Didn't wanna leave without finding out if Danni was okay." She told him with a sheepish smile. Danni walked over and put an arm around her.

"I'll just take her to the TARDIS." She told the Doctor gently, "She can look after the Controller while we fight the Daleks." The Doctor looked relieved at the suggestion and nodded.

"All right, but come straight back out again. We need all the hands we can get." Danni rolled her eyes at his snappy comments and began leading the girl away. Of course, keep the new girl safe and let yourself be killed instead. Not that she didn't agree with the statement, Lynda had just been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time but he still could show a little concern for her.

"Now, the thing you have to remember is that it's supposed to be bigger on the inside." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Lynda asked as she stepped in and saw the giant console room inside, "Oh, I guess you mean that." Danni nodded.

"Yes, I do." She laughed, "Now, you know the woman strapped into the computer? She's in the television room, but she's completely blind and hasn't done anything since she was five except stand in a computer and have data stream through her mind. So, she'll need looking after and since you're kind and sweet it seemed like the best place for you." She lead the awe-struck girl down the hallway to the entertainment room and gently opened the door. The Controller spun in her seat.

"Who's there?" She called shakily.

"It's just me, sweetie." Danni reassured her, "I've brought you a friend. This is Lynda." Lynda waved, even though the Controller couldn't see her.

"Hello." She said shyly.

"She's going to be staying with you while we sort out everything outside. If you're lucky, she might help you figure out your name." Danni explained, pushing Lynda towards the sofa, "Just ask the TARDIS if you need anything before stepping out of the room again and she'll take you straight there, she's alive you see. Be good, stay safe." She shut the door on Lynda's bewildered face and ran back out again. The Doctor was just outside the door, taking panelling of the consoles and ripping out the wires on the inside. The others stood around, not really knowing what to do as Danni shut the TARDIS door behind her, leaning against it.

"Dalek plan - big mistake. Because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on - it's obvious. A great big transmitter - this station." Jack was watching him, a look of concentration on his face as Danni rolled her eyes. The Doctor could never just _tell_ people what he was doing, "If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it - anyone?"

"You've gotta be kidding." Jack stated in disbelief.

"Give the man a medal!" The Doctor grinned at him before pulling out some more wires, "Want to tell them Danni, or is this something you don't know?" He asked mockingly. She crossed her arms.

"A Delta Wave?" She replied just as mockingly and he pointed at her.

"A Delta Wave! Well done Danni-Girl." She blinked in surprise as he continued on his mission, completely oblivious to the nickname he just called her. It had slipped out without him noticing, or maybe he used to call her it but didn't by the time 'Dalek' happened. Nah, she doubted it. So, he must have been thinking it but not saying it.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked, confused.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy." Jack explained quickly, "Fries your brain - stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbecued!"

"And this place can transmit a MASSIVE wave! Wipe out the Daleks!" The Doctor cheered.

"Well, let's get started and do it then!" Rose told him and rushed over, kneeling down beside him, "What can I do?"

"Trouble is," He continued, "wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about - ooh - three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?" He called over to the male programmer, who glanced at his computer screen.

"Twenty-two minutes." He replied apologetically. The Doctor began pulling a large length of cable out of a hole in the desks, looked at the open end and beamed at them all.

"I can patch the extrapolator into the system, that should hold them off for a little while." Jack told the Doctor.

"Do it then, Captain." The Doctor called over as Danni dove back into the TARDIS, picking up the large circuit board before rushing back out and past the Doctor and Rose, holding it up to Jack.

"Can I help?" She asked him eagerly and he nodded with a smile.

"Do you know what to do?" He asked as he grabbed four small pieces of metal to prop the extrapolator on. She shook her head.

"Nope." He laughed, "But I'll give anything a try." She smirked, "There's a spoiler for you."

"Okay, see that knob?" He pointed out a dial to the left-hand side of the console, "pull it up and separate the wires for me." She saluted him and got to work, tearing the console apart with some difficulty. She was small, after all, and had very little upper body strength. Jack glanced over at the Doctor and Rose, who were talking intently then back at Danni, who was doing her best to ignore the pair. He smiled sadly at her, he knew seeing them together was hard for her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the head, causing her to look up at him in happy surprise and confusion. He winked at her and went back to the extrapolator.

_~0~0~0~_

"We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky." Jack explained to the little group of people that had gathered around the computer; the male and female programmer had joined himself, Danni and Rose, "But that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading."

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" The male programmer asked. Jack nodded.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, if they want to stop the Doctor, that means they've got to get to this level – 500." He pointed to the diagram on the screen of the satellite. Red lines began flashing their way down the top of the diagram, highlighting the top levels of the Game Station, "Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, 500 to 495. So, they'll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up."

"Who're they fighting?" The male programmer asked, feeling like he already knew the answer. Jack pushed back, leaning on the back of the chair in front of him.

"Us." He revealed.

"And... what're we fighting with?"

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets - that's enough to blow a Dalek wide open." Jack explained.

"There's FIVE of us." The female programmer pointed out sceptically.

"Rose, you can help me. I need all these wires stripped bare." The Doctor called over from the floor outside the TARDIS where he was still working on the Delta Wave. Rose turned to Danni, hesitant to leave but Danni nodded at her encouragingly, pushing her over. Her part was still to come.

"Right! Now there's FOUR of us!" She exclaimed in frustration. She hadn't asked for all this, she had wanted to go home but her stupidly cute co-worker had refused to leave so she had stayed to. She couldn't leave him on his own.

"Then let's move it! Into the lift! Isolate the lift controls!" Jack commanded, motioning to the lift on the other side. He then turned to Danni.

"You're staying here." He told her firmly. She frowned.

"No, I'm helping fight. I can't leave you on your own, Jack." She protested.

"And what will happen if you fight?" He pressed. Her face dropped as she thought back to the episode and he patted her on the arm.

"That's why you're staying here." He told her gently, "I need something worth saving."

"But Jack..." She protested weakly. She knew he had to die so Bad Wolf would resurrect him, because some much revolved around Jack being immortal but the thought of him dying alone made her want to cry. He shushed her gently before he took her hand and walked her over to the Doctor and Rose, "Danni-Girl here is going to help you, Doc." The Doctor looked up at the pair, Danni clinging to Jack's hand with tears in her eyes and Jack smirking just a bit too brightly. He stood up, brushing his hands on his jeans and nodded.

"She can help Rose." He told Jack, who nodded and pushed her gently to the blonde woman.

"They'll head down first, not up." Danni told them quietly, "Try and at least get the people who won't fight onto a higher floor, because they'll massacre them otherwise." Jack nodded once.

"Will do, Danni-Girl." He promised. They all stood in silence for a moment, solemn but trying to be hopeful, "It's been fun!" Jack settled on, "But I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't talk like that." Rose scolded him gently, "The Doctor's gonna do it. You just watch him."

"Rose..." He stated with a sad smile on his face, stepping forward and cupping her face in his hands, "You are worth fighting for." He placed a brief kiss on her lips before turning to the Doctor. Rose blushed at the action, "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor!" He told the man, "I was much better off as a coward." He cupped his face and kissed him as well. He then stepped towards his Danni-Girl, who had tears running down her cheeks. He cupped her face and wiped the trails away with his thumbs.

"It'll be okay." He promised her, meaning more than just his certain death. He leant forward and pushed his lips against her. He went to pull away, meaning the kiss to be as brief as the Doctor and Rose's but she stood on her tiptoes, chucking her arms around his neck and holding him in place. The Doctor and Rose both stared at them in surprise, the Doctor's fists tightening involuntarily as they moved back, Jack's eyebrows up in his hairline.

"Love you." She told him through her sobs. He ruffled her hair and she laughed at the ridiculousness of the action. He pointed towards the exit.

"See ya in hell." He ran off without a backwards glance to the trio and Rose turned to the Doctor, who was staring after him with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"He's gonna be all right..." The Doctor turned to her, a solemn look on his face, "... isn't he?" She turned to Danni, who had sat down by the desk, her head in her hands as she sobbed, "Danni?" She asked worriedly. Danni looked up at her and Rose's heart broke at the devastated look on her face. Danni then shook her head, wiping her cheeks and plastering a smile on her face. She turned to the Doctor.

"Well, we best get cracking. What do we do now?" She asked him.

_~0~0~0~_

_Hello all! How goes the day? :P_

_What did you think of the Danni/Jack kiss? Just a little friendship peck, but what would 1200 year old Eleven think about it if they met Jack again in the future? Just a thought there XD Hehe, foreshadowing is fun._

_Everytime I get a new review, it makes me tingle inside so all your kind words really do make me happy. So thank you again XD_

_My tumblr address should be fixed on the last chapter, but it's 'dannifielding' if you want to try it yourself. I still have no idea what you use it for or really how to use it, so if anyone has any suggestions you're more than welcome to tell me using the little box down below._

_And I'm glad everyone's on board with the drunk Amy and Danni. It shall be coming up relatively shortly, but after Nine we're going to Ten so maybe not just yet XD_


	10. The Request

Rose sat next to the Doctor on the floor as they worked on the Delta Wave in silence. Danni sat across from her helping her strip some wire, which is all the Doctor deemed them able to do, as he connected parts and typed on the computer next to them. Thoughts rushed through Danni's mind as she tried to figure out exactly what to do with the Controller now she was safe. Even from her short interactions with the girl she could tell that she would need looking after, that despite all the horror she had seen she still thought and acted like the five year old girl she would have been when she had been taken from her home by the Daleks and abused for years. She was also trying to keep her mind off of Jack, who was down a few floors from them getting ready to fight the Daleks that would eventually kill him. Instead, she focused on the blind woman in the TARDIS, someone she could actually save and help have a better life.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Rose asked her suddenly, causing her to jump out of her thoughts. She had been staring at Rose with a thoughtful frown on her face for a while now, as if an idea was trying to form in her mind but failing to connect for some time. In fact, she had been thinking about Rose, about what she was about to do and about how far she had come in such a short amount of time. The television show couldn't do any of the people she had met justice, really, but even after only meeting one earlier version of Rose she could already tell that she had changed and grown.

"I was just thinking about what a wonderful person you are." She replied honestly. Rose blushed slightly at the compliment, "I have a favour to ask you, and it's pretty big and I won't mind if you say no but please think about it." Rose nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Okay..." She drawled.

"I want you to take the Controller to your mother's." Rose blinked at her in surprise. Well, that was unexpected.

"Sorry?" Danni sighed, placing the wire she was holding down by her feet.

"That poor girl was taken at the age of five and plugged into a machine which fed horrific images and information through her for years." She explained calmly, "She needs to go somewhere safe, because she may be our age but ultimately she's probably only still five in her own head. I've been trying to work out where the Doctor could take her, she needs to be shown that people can care for each other so current Earth is out of the question." She motioned to the wall, as if pointing at the Earth outside. Rose nodded, agreeing with her there. If what this satellite was broadcasting was what the human race wanted, then the Controller wouldn't be safe there. No one would.

"But why my mum's?" She asked. Danni smiled fondly, cocking her head to one side as she sat back, leaning against the desk.

"Because of you." She replied, "Because you're Rose Tyler, and you're only Rose Tyler because of Jackie Tyler. Look how fantastic you are, and that's because Jackie raised you right." Again, Rose nodded because she couldn't fault her. Her mum had been wonderful to her, making sure she had never forgotten her father even though she had barely met him, making sure that she could stand up for herself, hold her own in any situation and yet being there whenever it went pear-shaped, "And, I think your mum needs her as much as she needs a mum. I worry about Jackie sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, feeling slightly defensive. What was there to worry about? Her mum was fine, she was always fine. Just because she's not always there doesn't mean something was wrong.

"Are you going back?" Danni asked her gently, "If you given the choice to stay with the Doctor for the rest of your life, which is a very real possibility at this point, would you ever go back?"

"No." Rose told her honestly.

"And I understand that completely." Danni explained, "But that means that your mum is at home, on her own, waiting to see if her daughter ever comes back. We have to make these decisions without worrying over those we leave behind, but they _are_ left behind. I think your mum could use someone around who needs her, because you don't any more and it wasn't gradual, it just happened. And if she looks after the Controller in any way as she did you, then I wouldn't need to ever worry about her again."

"I don't know..." Rose replied, "Even if I did, she probably won't go for it."

"That's fine." Danni reassured quickly, "Just consider it, please?" Rose sighed and nodded.

"Okay." Danni grinned and hugged her, Rose laughing at her tight squeeze.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Danni repeated. She fell back into her seat and started working again. Rose picked up the next wire, frowning in thought. She always worried about her mother, and always felt guilty over the fact she rarely crossed her mind but she knew her mum was waiting for her. Maybe distracting her might be a good idea.

_~0~0~0~_

"Suppose..." Rose started, interrupting the comfortable silence the three had fallen into. She was now allowed to separate cables, rather than just strip them while Danni was helping the Doctor connect them to a large switch he had created.

"What?" The Doctor asked when she didn't continue, placing a cover on a group of wires with a rather aggressive whack.

"Nothing." She dismissed, going back to here wires. She couldn't believe that this far into the future wires hadn't been replaced by anything, there was so much of the stuff!

"You said 'suppose'." He pressed.

"No, I was just thinking... I mean, obviously you can't, but... you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?" She asked, pointing with the clump of wires at the TARDIS in the corner.

"Soon as the TARDIS lands in that second, I become part of events. Stuck in the timeline." He explained, not looking up at her from his work.

"Yeah, thought it'd be something like that..." Rose muttered, not really understanding how that was a bad thing.

"If he goes back and warns them, then they won't be here. Which means you won't be pulled here by the Controller to find out what was wrong to go back and warn them." Danni elaborated, "If you're not here to find out something's wrong, you can't go back and warn them. It's a large paradox." Rose nodded, still annoyed that they were sat on the floor making stuff rather than actually pro actively doing something to stop the Daleks.

"There's another thing the TARDIS could do," The Doctor added, "It could take us away." Rose looked over at him, a small smile on her lips as he still didn't look up, "We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989."

"Yeah, but you'd never do that." She pointed out.

"No, but you could ask." He looked her in the eye and she didn't reply, the thought only now crossing her mind. During all of this, she hadn't once thought about going home and it surprised her, "Never even occurred to you, did it?" She shrugged and went back to her work.

"Well, I'm just too good!" Danni smiled sadly as the Doctor watched Rose, looking totally amazed and captivated by her in equal measure. She would never begrudge him Rose, he loved her more than anything and he deserved that. Still, it was hard to watch them together sometimes. It was a different hard to River was. River made her angry and insecure because she didn't know how her relationship with the Doctor would be affected by the archaeologist. But with Rose it was just bitter-sweet because she knew it wouldn't end well. The computer whirred behind them and both Danni and the Doctor looked over at it.

"The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?" Danni was already on her feet and rushing over to it as the Doctor and Rose scrambled off the floor. They reached her and the Doctor sat in the chair in front of the monitor, pressing a few buttons and bringing up the results. His face fell and he sighed heavily.

"Is that bad?" He leant his arms on the console, resting his forehead on them and squeezing his eyes shut, "Okay, it's bad. How bad is it?" The Doctor suddenly spun in the chair to face her, his back to Danni as he seemed to perk up, an idea forming in his mind. He jumped up onto his feet and beamed down at her.

"Rose Tyler, you're a GENIUS!" He pulled her in to place a huge kiss on her forehead and she smiled back eagerly, looking up at him waiting for instruction, "We can do it! If I use the TARDIS to cross my old timeline... yes!" He cheered and ran off towards the TARDIS, Danni and Rose tailing him. Rose followed him up to the console, Danni by the doors as he typing a few things onto the console, "Hold that down and keep position." He instructed Rose, who did exactly as he asked, "Danni..."

"I'll go get Jack!" She interrupted him, pointing at the door, "He'll be able to help more than I can." She grinned at Rose, who smiled back and nodded encouragingly and she dashed out, falling still just a few feet away. She knew the Doctor would have protested, but she also knew he would rather send Rose back without her than wait and try and convince her to stay. Her smile fell and she faced the door patiently, waiting for the Doctor to emerge. He dashed out, stopping much like Danni did and faced her with a devastated look on his face.

"She'll be safe, won't she?" He asked her, for the first time needing her to tell him the future. Danni glanced at the door then back at him, steeling herself as she prepared to lie to him, then nodding.

"Do it." She told him and he turned, pointing the sonic screwdriver at the TARDIS. It began wheezing as he set it into flight. Rose's voice floated over the noise, her words not quite making it but the urgency in her tone hitting him like a train. Danni stepped closer, taking his hand as the TARDIS slowly began to fade. He held onto her tightly as his aim with the screwdriver never faltered.

"Let me out! Doctor, what've you done?" Rose screamed, pounding on the door, "Danni, please let me out!" Neither moved as the TARDIS disappeared in front of them, leaving them both sad and stranded. Danni took a deep breath then looked up at him.

"Right, this Delta Wave." She stated with a grim smile, "We'd better get back to work."

"You should have gone with her." He told her sternly, "It's not..."

"You can't refine it for just the Daleks, I know." She interrupted, holding her hand up to stop him talking, "But you had to face them once on your own and I'll be damned if you're doing it again. You may not like me, but you can't get rid of me so just get on with it. Rose is safe, that's all that matters." He stared at her, looking ready to shout at her but he rolled his eyes and stormed back over to the device.

"Make yourself useful then." He snapped, "Fetch me those switches." He pointed at one of the many discarded panels and Danni did as she was asked, not even commenting on his attitude towards her.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor sat in front of the large cage that the device was slowly becoming, sonicing parts of it to behave just like he wanted them to. Danni was sat next to him, holding out a circuit that he wanted when he was done.

"Rose," Jack's voice came over the intercom, "I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different number on every screen - can you read them out to me?" His image appeared on a screen underneath where the Controller once stood. Danni stared at it, only now remembering that both she and Lynda were still in the TARDIS. At least they were safe too. Hopefully Rose would remember them after he regenerated.

"She's not here." The Doctor called over to him before taking the circuit board off her and slotting it into place. She picked up the next one of the pile ready for him.

"Of all the times to take a leak!" Jack joked, "When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes!" Danni stood up, balancing the board on top of the device.

"I'll do it." Danni called up to him, sounding tired and resigned to the task at hand.

"She's not coming back." The Doctor added solemnly as Danni walked over to the screens.

"What d'you mean? Where'd she go?" Jack asked, looking surprised. The Doctor stopped what he was doing to look over at the American.

"Just get on with your work." He commanded before going back to the device.

"You took her home, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then why is Danni still here?" He snapped, angry. It was one thing to dismiss anything the ginger girl had to say, but to actively not try to save her?

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted to get rid of me Captain." Danni retorted. He looked down at her, being able to see her on the monitor he was stood in front of.

"You should be with her." He told her, "If he won't take you back, I will." Her eyes narrowed and her hands flew onto her hips.

"I'd like to see you try." She challenged just as angrily. They stared each other down and Jack realised that there was no way that Danni would ever leave the Doctor on his own, not even for Rose.

"The Delta Wave..." He asked the Doctor, dropping the argument much to Danni's relief, "is it ever gonna be ready?"

"Tell him the truth_, _Doctor." The Emperor of the Daleks appeared on a holographic screen above Jack, where the Controller had stood, "There is every possibility that the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path - with no distinction between Human and Dalek. All things will die. By your hand."

"Doctor... the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth." Jack pointed out warningly.

"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you_, _Doctor?" The Emperor taunted the Doctor, who stared back at him, trying to put on a brave face but faltering.

"There are colonies out there. The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole universe is in danger if I let you live." He tried to defend his actions, reasoning them out to himself rather than Jack who was staring at him expectantly, "Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a Human or live as a Dalek."

"Actually, it's not yours to make." Danni pointed out, moving over and kneeling in front of him, drawing his attention to her. He stared at her, looking completely helpless and she reached over, placing a hand on his arm, "We may look like you, but you definitely aren't human. Me and Jack are, and we're not going to let you make that decision alone." She looked over her shoulder at Jack, "Jack; as a human I know what I'd choose. What would you do?" Jack stared at her, understanding exactly what she was saying. He nodded once.

"You sent her home." He told the Doctor, "She's safe. Keep working."

"But he will exterminate you!" The Emperor exclaimed.

"Never doubted him," Jack replied with a grin, "Never will." The Doctor grinned back and leapt to his feet, striding over to stand underneath the holographic screen.

"Now, you tell me, 'God of all Daleks'," He asked the mutant, "'cos there's one thing I never worked out. The words 'Bad Wolf', spread across time and space. Everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?"

"I did nothing." The Emperor told him.

"Oh, come on. There's no secrets now, your worship." The Doctor said sceptically with a roll of his eyes.

"They are not part of my design." The Emperor defended, and the Doctor stared baffled up at him, "This is the Truth of God." The Doctor tore his gaze from the holographic screen just as the transmission was cut. He stared at the 'Bad Wolf Corporation' sign hanging above the room with a thoughtful frown on his face. The Dalek would have admitted if it had been their doing, so what was it?

~0~0~0~

The Doctor rushed around the room frantically, piecing all the scattered parts of the machine together. He had to hurry, there wasn't much time left. The Daleks would be there any minute and he needed it up and running as soon as possible.

"Danni, that cable!" He shouted, pointing to a huge mass of tied together wires as he plugged in his own with a spark. She reached down to get it just as the satellite shook, sending her to the floor with a yelp, whacking her knees against the metal floor. They both looked down at the floor as the aftershocks continued to shake them around.

"They've broken through the defences, haven't they?" Danni asked him quietly and he nodded, shooting her a sad smile.

"Keep working." He encouraged, helping her off the floor. She handed him the cable but turned and walked over to the intercom.

"Jack," She called into it, "Did you manage to move everyone upwards?"

"I'm kinda busy Danni-Girl." he replied tersely and she sighed.

"That means no, doesn't it?" She asked sadly.

"I did my best." He replied apologetically after a pause. She smiled even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I know you did, sweetie." She promised him, "Stay safe."

"You too Danni-Girl." She walked slowly back over to the Doctor, who was still plugging things together but looking at her concerned.

"We'll stop them." He promised her and she nodded.

"Oh, I know. What do you want me to do?" She asked, clapping her hands together to try and distract herself. He motioned over at the computer with his head.

"Tell me what numbers appear." She nodded and walked back over.

"At the moment it's just a load of ones..."

_~0~0~0~_

"Jack, how're we doing?" The Doctor shouted as he moved the device closer to the computer, starting on the back of the thing. Danni bit her lip as she looked upwards, waiting for Jack to reply.

"495 should be good. I like 495." Danni gasped then giggled.

"Oh, it's the Anne Droid, isn't it?" She exclaimed and Jack chuckled.

"Nothing gets past you, does it Danni-Girl?" There was silence for a moment then Jack cheered.

"Yes!" Danni cheered with him.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni stood looking at a computer screen which had an aerial shot of the Earth broadcasting on it. The Doctor had hacked into the surveillance systems and pointed the Observation Deck's cameras out of the large window.

"What's happening?" The Doctor asked her as she stared silently at the screen. Dalek ships began descending onto the Earth, thousands upon thousands of Daleks _heading_ into the atmosphere.

"They're..." she swallowed down the lump in her throat, "they're about to bomb everything." She whispered as explosions of lights began signalling the attack, "Everything's just being destroyed. They're killing everything." She hit a large button on the console, turning the screen off. She propped her elbows on the desk, holding her head in her hands as she breathed deeply, the image of the Earth exploding in front of her burned into her vision even as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"This is perfection. I have created Heaven on Earth." The Emperor's voice boomed through the satellite, basking in his victory.

_~0~0~0~_

_My Lord this chapter did not want to write itself. I've not been very well, but I didn't want to be thrown off my schedule by some stupid bug :(_

_So yeah, hope you enjoy it. Mainly filler, I suppose, except the beginning. The next chapter, which I hopefully will also get out on time, will have a bit of Doctor Fury in it. It may also by slightly shorter than most, depending on if I feel better or if I think of more to write XD_

_Yes, Jealous!Doctor is fun and appears quite a bit when he's Eleven, and a little when he's Ten as well :P_

_I haven't decided if Rose will know about Jack. I feel it is something Danni would tell Rose, but then again with her 'acting weird' becoming more and more prominent at this story goes on she might not XD_

_Gah, I also wanted to promote my tumblr again. At the moment I'm just re-blogging stuff (see, I know the terminology :P) but once I'm feeling better I'm thinking of trying posting something worthwhile :) it's dannifielding, just in case you want it._

_Ever get the feeling there was something else you wanted to say? My brains a mess, so I'll leave it at that. See you (hopefully) on Thursday xxx_


	11. The Blame of a Time Lord

The sound of the doors opening onto Floor 499 below them echo ominously as the Doctor added the final touches to the Delta Wave device.

"Open fire!" Jack's scream caused Danni to wince and the sounds of gunshots being fired at the Daleks stopped the Doctor in his tracks for a moment as he turned to stare at Danni, who watched the door biting her thumbnail with an anxious look on her face.

"Pass me that." He told her gently, pointing at a plug on the floor as he placed another one into the device. Anything to distract her, the device was almost ready and hopefully he could at least save her. Just one person, that's all he needed. She nodded and picked it up, rushing to his side and he took it off her.

"It's not working!" The male programmer shouted at Jack as the gunfire continued, almost drowning anything other sound out.

"Concentrate your fire!" Jack replied, "Eyestalk, two o' clock!" The Doctor squeezed her shoulder as he rushed past, fixing another piece to the device. Almost done, he just needed a little more time.

"He'll be fine." He reassured her and she shook her head sadly, staring back at the door again, being able to imagine what was happening. Both of the programmers were now dead, or were about to die. At least Lynda wasn't going to die, she had at least saved the sweet woman who had just wanted to help.

"No, he won't." She whispered and he stared at her, surprised at the certainty in her voice. Suddenly Jack roared with anger and she let out a sob, feeling utterly helpless. That's both of them, dead, leaving Jack on his own. She hadn't felt like this since Donna, but it was so much worse because Jack was heading towards so much sadness, he was destined to a life of dying over and over again, losing everyone he loved and finally dying without any of his family in the ruins of New New York. He had headed out with the very small army of people almost completely certain he was about to die.

"Last man standing!" Jack screamed from just outside the door, shooting his final bullets, "For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!"

"Finish that thing and kill mankind." The Doctor stopped, listening to the Dalek Emperor taunt him from the holographic screen before he carried on working frantically, almost there...

"Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum!" Jack shouted in from behind the door, the sound of his gun changing as he began to run out of bullets.

"I... I can't do this!" Danni exclaimed, in floods of tears, "I've got to stop them, I've got to save him." She began running for the door, slamming her hand on the touch panel but it didn't open.

"Danni, stop it!" The Doctor told her as she continued to hit the panel, trying to open it. She hadn't even seen either of them lock it. It hadn't occurred to her they would, because the Daleks would just break the locks easily.

"Let me out," She begged, "Please, he can't die. I have to save him!" He ran over and grabbed her hand, turning her onto him as she collapsed into a pile of sobs. She began to beat her fists against his chest, "Please, let me out." She whispered, "I can't let him die and die again."

"Exterminate!" The Dalek on the other side of the door said victoriously.

"I kinda figured that." Jack snapped back and there was the sound of a Dalek gun firing as they shot him dead. Danni let out a loud, heartbroken sob as the Doctor winced at the sound of the shot and dragged her over to the device, placing her hand on a lever attached to it. He smiled encouragingly at her and they yanked it up together.

"It's ready!" He whispered, amazed that he'd be able to complete it in time.

"We can't let them get away with it." Danni whispered, staring as the Daleks began filing into room through every door, surrounding the pair, "I wish Eleven was here." He looked down at her, surprised and slightly hurt at the fact she would want to be with another incarnation over his current one, she had never expressed the want to leave him. In fact, back in London she had practically glued to his side. Danni took a deep breath in through her nose, letting out a shuddering one as she tried to calm herself down, now was not the time to think about a Doctor who could comfort her. She wasn't angry at him, she was angry at the Daleks who ruin Jack's life.

"You really wanna think about this." The Doctor warned the Dalek Emperor, placing a finger on top of the lever they had just pulled up, "'Cos if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

"I am immortal." The Emperor replied lowly. The Doctor grinned in disbelief and leant towards him slightly.

"You are tiny." Danni snapped, glaring at the mutant on the screen and interrupting anything he was about to say.

"D'you wanna put that to the test?" The Doctor added, taunting the Dalek hoping it would back down.

"I want to see you become like me_._" The Emperor told him, "Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator!"

"I'll do it!" The Doctor exclaimed angrily, placing both hands on the lever as a threat.

"Then prove yourself, Doctor." The Emperor challenged, "What are you - coward or killer?" The Doctor's hands tensed on the lever, ready to push it down, glancing at Danni out of the corner of his eye. She stood there, glaring at the screen defiantly as he could see her anger building higher and higher. This young girl, and travelling with him had turned her into someone ready to just wipe out her own species, just like he had. He deflated and let it go, he couldn't do it. He couldn't let her do it, no one should become like him.

"Coward." He replied, resigned, "Any day."

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness." The Emperor proclaimed on the screen and the Doctor nodded, pulling Danni towards him protectively.

"And what about us? Am we to become part of your angels?"

"The female shall join us but you are the Heathen. You will be exterminated." The Doctor pushed her behind him protectively. He was about to be killed, and he wasn't afraid of that but he wouldn't be happy unless he at least _tried_ to save her.

"You leave him alone!" Danni shouted, glancing over her shoulder at where the TARDIS was last parked. Where was she? Maybe her memories of the episode were wrong, cause she was sure Rose should have been here by now. The Doctor shushed her gently then faced the Emperor, unresisting and ready.

"Maybe it's time." He replied sadly, closing his eyes as he prepared himself.

"Come on." Danni urged quietly, looking back over her shoulder. She grinned, cheering to herself as the sound of the TARDIS materialising filled the room. It began to appear exactly where it had been parked before it had left and the Daleks all turned as one to stare at it.

"Alert! TARDIS materialising!" One Dalek exclaimed and the Doctor's eyes snapped open. He spun on the spot to stare at the box in shock.

"You will not escape!" The Dalek Emperor commanded. The doors on the TARDIS flew open and the blinding light of the Time Vortex poured out into the room, tendrils of energy stretching into the room. The Doctor and Danni both shielded their eyes to stare at Rose stood in the doorway, her eyes glowing with the same light.

"I knew she could do it." Danni whispered, the Doctor's head jolting to stare at her, suspiciously. Rose stepped out towards them, the Vortex teleporting her in front of the pair instantaneously. The Doctor stumbled backwards in surprise, falling to the ground and taking Danni down with him.

"What've you done?" The Doctor cried, scared for the blonde in front of him. Rose looked down at him, eyes blinding as tear tracks ran down her cheeks.

"I looked into the TARDIS." Her voice echoed with the power inside of her, "And the TARDIS looked into me."

"You looked into the Time Vortex - Rose, no one's meant to see that." He urged.

"This is the abomination!" The Dalek Emperor decreed.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek fired at Rose, who held up her hand and sent the bolt straight back into the gun. The Doctor watched the action in amazement before gazing back up at Rose.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words..." She waved her hand and the words 'Bad Wolf' on the wall behind them began to fly around the room, "I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."

"Rose, you've got to stop this." The Doctor begged, "You've got to stop this now." He turned to Danni as Rose stared straight ahead, unable to hear him, "Did you know she would do this?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Rose was always going to be Bad Wolf." Danni explained, "It's how the Daleks are defeated." He glared at her, unable to believe she would do that to Rose. He always thought that she would protect Rose, the only reason he had decided to put up with her was because her knowledge of the future could keep Rose safe.

"She's got the entire vortex running through her head!" He shouted, furious as he pointed up at the blonde, "She's gonna burn!"

"She'll be fine!" Danni insisted.

"You took a bullet for her before, why couldn't you do this for her as well?" He demanded.

"Because this is important!" Danni replied, "Don't get angry with me because you didn't think this was a possibility."

"You think I'd _ever_ think of this?" He cried, "All I wanted was Rose to be safe!"

"I want you safe." Rose stated suddenly as Rose stared intently down at him, her eyes now back to normal, "My Doctor. Protected from the false god." He blinked at her choice of words, it was exactly what Danni had said to the Dalek Emperor earlier. Maybe Danni had told her to do this, they had been talking to each other quietly before he had sent Rose home.

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." Her eyes snapped to the Emperor.

"You are tiny." Rose snapped in reply, again echoing Danni, "I can see the whole of time and space - every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." She raised her hand in the air and as her eyes glowed once again the Dalek in front of them began to disintegrate into golden dust, "Everything must come to dust..." He voice choked up as she saw the whole of time in her head, saw everything perish, "all things. Everything dies." The rest of the Daleks began to dissolve into nothing as she stared, "The Time War ends."

"I will not die. I cannot die!" The Emperor exclaimed in fear as it screwed up it eyes before dissolving into nothingness. The screen closed down and the Daleks were no more. Rose continued to stare forwards, hand raised as she shook in pain.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." The Doctor told her.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life..." She replied calmly and blissfully as her hair blew from the Vortex.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!" The Doctor exclaimed, terrified of what was becoming of her, and all because of Danni.

"But I can." Rose replied, looking down at him as her eyes dulled again, "The sun and the moon... the day and night. But why do they hurt...?" She whimpered.

"The power's gonna kill you," The Doctor exclaimed before turning to Danni, "And it's all your fault."

"This isn't my fault!" Danni protested.

"Yes it is! She's going to die and it's because of _you!_" Rose held her hand towards Danni as the red-head scooted away from the Doctor, terrified of the burning anger in his eyes, "You're killing Rose, and I'll never forgive you!" Danni opened her mouth to argue back when her arm began to burn hotter and hotter. She grasped the Manipulator, yelling out in pain as she disappeared in a ball of gold, glowing light.

_~0~0~0~_

On her way to work at the Royal Hope Hospital in London, Martha Jones closed her phone with a sigh. She was always the go-between for every member of her family and she had just had to deal with her father's new girlfriend, Annalise, a woman she thought was superficial and vague at the best of times, but who her father adored. The crowd around her moved at its normal speed, oblvious to her family issues as a man stepped in front of her, with brown styled hair and in a long, brown jacket. Next to him was a ginger girl at least a foot smaller in a blue dress with an enormous grin on her face.

"Like so!" The man said, addressing Martha and causing her to stare at him bewildered as he took off his tie and waved it at her, "See?"

"Just go with it, sweetie." The ginger girl added, "It won't get any better." They both smiled at her and walked off, leaving her stood them completely confused as to what just happened.

_~0~0~0~_

Meanwhile, in the women's toilets in the Royal Hope Hospital, London, Danni Fielding materialised in a puff of gold energy. She was staring forward, still reeling from the accusatory glare Nine had been shooting her as she had disappeared. It hadn't been her fault, had it? And Rose would be fine, so there was no harm in letting her go and absorb the Vortex like she had done, right? She stepped out into the hallway outside the room and headed down in her own world; maybe she should have gone instead, but like he had said it was burning her up. No-one could say that she was stronger or indeed as strong as Rose, she might not have made it back to the Game Station. She stopped and leant against the wall, taking in a shuddering breath. No wonder Ten hated her, though, if that's what he thought. There wasn't any chance Nine wanted to regenerate, after all who would, so he'd blame that on her as well.

"Excuse me, love." Her gaze snapped to a female nurse with black hair and a gentle smile standing in front of her, "Are you okay?" Danni frowned then felt the trickle of tears on her cheeks. She reached up and wiped them away, she hadn't realised Nine had got to her that much, "Are you here with anyone?" Danni frowned and looked to her left and right.

"Er... I'm not sure where 'here' is, if I'm honest." She told the nurse. She had just walked out from the bathroom she had landed in without even checking where she was. That wasn't clever. The nurse chuckled slightly, she was obviously used to people getting lost in the moment.

"Royal Hope Hospital, love." She explained warmly, "Admissions ward." Danni nodded.

"Oh yes, I remember now." She lied, "I'm here with John Smith. He's my... friend." She settled on, not really comfortable lying to the nice lady. She nodded and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Okay, we'll go find him together, shall we?" She nodded and smiled shakily as the nurse led her into a couple of rooms, none with a John Smith in before they found Ten in a bed, in his pyjamas, smiling widely at everyone.

"Here he is." The nurse said with a smile, "I found her on her own, she was a little upset but seeing as you seem to be okay I'm sure she'll cheer right up." She sat her down in a chair next to him as he tried to mask his surprise at Danni being there. The nurse left them alone, pulling the curtain around his bed to give them a bit of privacy.

"When did you pop up?" He asked her with a frown.

"Not too long ago." She replied quietly, "Why are you in hospital? Is that such a good idea with, you know, you having two hearts and all?"

"Oh yes, I knew I'd forgotten something." He exclaimed sarcastically, "I can stop one if I need to." She narrowed her eyes but as a flash of Rose's glowing eyes crossed her mind she held her retort back.

"Still doesn't answer why you're in a hospital." She pointed out.

"The TARDIS picked up some strange electrical readings around here." He explained, sounding reluctant to tell her, "Huge amounts of static, much more than what would normally be in the background." She nodded.

"Okay, so you're scoping the area?" He nodded.

"Yes, so you can go if you like. Probably something mundane."

"Or we could be taken to the moon." She snapped back, sitting back in her chair, "Well, _Mr Smith_, you could do with a sister, or a wife." She smirked at the startled look on his face at the suggestion, watching as his cheeks turned ever-so-slightly pink, "Is that you trying to fake a fever?" She pointed to her own cheek to illustrate her point.

"Oh shut up." He groaned, blushing even more and they both laughed. He propped himself up in the bed more, making the pillows behind him more comfortable.

"So, go on then." He started, "Where have you come from?" Her smile fell and she looked away from him, feeling guilty.

"Game Station." She whispered.

"Oh." Was his reply, "Look, what I said..." The curtains opened, interrupting their conversation and revealing a bald man in a suit surrounded by medical students, all in white lab coats, Martha Jones stood to one side looking confused at the pair.

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" The bold man asked loudly, obviously in an attempt to show his class good bedside manner. The Doctor shrugged.

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah." He stuck his tongue out to emphasise the 'blah'.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains." The bald doctor explained to his class, "Along with Mrs Smith, I presume, who I haven't yet met. It is always good practice to get to know your patients next of kin, it gives off a friendlier atmosphere which will help all the more when a patient is healing." He held out his hand to Danni, "Dr Stoker, nice to meet you Mrs Smith."

"It's Fielding, actually." She corrected, watching the Doctor visibly relax as she did, "Not wife, just girlfriend." His eyes widened again and she shot him a huge smile, "Well, not just yet, right sweetie?" Dr Stoker shot her a fake smile and turned to Martha.

"Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Martha immediately stepped up to the challenge, walking around the bed to the opposite side Danni was on.

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" She scolded him slightly, putting her stethoscope in her ears as she did.

"Sorry?" The Doctor replied, confused. He'd been here all night, and Danni had only just arrived.

"On Chancery Street this morning." Martha elaborated, confused by his confused look, "You came up to me and took your tie off. And your girlfriend told me it wouldn't get any better." The Doctor looked at Danni, who shrugged in reply. They would do that, but not yet but she couldn't exactly say that at that precise moment.

"Really?" He asked Martha, bewildered, "What did we do that for?" Martha shrugged, still confused why he was denying it.

"I don't know, you just did."

"Not me. I was here, in bed." He told her.

"And I was here with him." Danni added, making sure she had an alibi as well. It wasn't like Martha had time to look into it.

"Ask the nurses." The Doctor continued.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" She asked, needing an explanation. The man and woman who approached her that morning looked just like the two in front of her but both looked completely bemused by what she was saying.

"No, not any more. Just me." He replied, a sad edge to his voice that told her there was more to it than he was going to tell her. Danni reached over and grabbed his hand, happy when he squeezed back.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Dr Stoker breathed in exasperation. Martha blushed slightly and nodded.

"Sorry. Right." Martha placed her stethoscope to the Doctor's chest and Danni had to hide her grin in a cough as Martha looked puzzled at the sound coming through. It sounded like... no, that can't be right. She moved the stethoscope to the other side of his chest, no, there it was. Two heartbeats. She looked up at him, hoping for an explanation but he just smirked and winked at her.

"I weep for further generations." Dr Stoker told her, "Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" She moved back from the Doctor, unable to think of anything else but the fact the man in front of her had two hearts and that was completely impossible.

"Um. I don't know. Stomach cramps?" She threw out, remembering what he had told them at the beginning of the check-in.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis." He replied, walking to the end of the bed, "And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He picked up the chart only to receive an electric shock. He dropped it in surprise onto the bed by the Doctor's feet.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha told him.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." Another student added from the other side of Stoker.

"And me, on the lift." A third one piped up. The Doctor's eyes darted between the group, adding this bit of information to his growing pile.

That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by – anyone?" He looked around his students.

"Benjamin Franklin." The Doctor answered before anyone else had a chance. Dr Stoker looked mildly impressed.

"Correct!"

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked."  
"Quite..." Dr Stoker replied, a grin suddenly plastering itself onto his face.

"... and then I got electrocuted." The Doctor finished, turning to Danni, "I'll take you to see Ben, he's a right laugh." She smiled and nodded, patting him on the arm as if she was humouring him.

"Moving on." Dr Stoker called loudly, turning to an orderly, "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric." He said.

"I agree!" Danni called.

"Hey!" The Doctor exclaimed, offended. She laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm only joking." She watched the students walk away, "We'll see you soon, Martha Jones." Martha looked over her shoulder, shooting the pair a very suspicious look as she exited the room with everyone else, "So, what do we do now?" The Doctor shifted on the spot, crossing his arms, another pink tint on his cheeks.

"We wait."

_~0~0~0~_

_Hello all! We're back to Ten, hope you enjoy the tiny piece of him we got today :) But there'll be more on Sunday XD_

_It's like after 11, which if you knew me you'd know is like uber late for me to be up because I've been very naughty and done no writing the last couple of days so this has literally been finished and chucked up, so I apologise for any mistakes up there. _

_You're all lovely and have been reviewing in droves, which I adore and appreciate because I am one of them people who don't always review so I know what it's like to take time to do it, so thank you. But, I want to thank the people who just read and don't review because you people don't get enough credit! Have a cookie *cookie*_

_I've also decided that the day I post a new chapter I'm going to post a quote I rather like from the chapter, even if it isn't from an important part of the chapter, on my Tumblr if you're all interesting - t'is just dannifielding, cause I'm original like that. I'll also be able to answer any of your questions on there much quicker than I can on here, so if you want to shoot me a question I'll be waiting :)_

_Time for my bed, which is important because I lurve to sleep! Toodle pips by internety friends!_


	12. The Judoon Platoon on the Moon

Danni stared out of the window, watching the rain pour outside as the Doctor played some card game with himself on the pull-up table in front of him. He had tried to teach her the rules, but there were so many and he got frustrated with her inability to keep up with what he was trying to teach her so he just decided to play against himself. It was quite funny really, because he was currently losing.

"How are you losing to yourself again?" Danni asked him, not taking her eyes off the window.

"It's not my fault I have a fantastic hand. I mean, look at this," he showed her the seven cards in his second hand, "two sevens. How am I supposed to beat that?" Danni shrugged.

"I dunno, have you got a seven and a nine?" He looked down at his cards, taking her sarcastic comment as a serious suggestion and grinning.

"Yeah, I do." He beamed at her, "You're getting better at this." She rolled her eyes and sat up straight in the plastic chair.

"Did you know that rain is only over the hospital?" She told him, wanting to move on. As much as she loved spending time with him, watching him play a ridiculous card game was not a good use of their time. The quicker they moved on, the quicker he could meet Martha properly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, playing the seven and the nine onto the table.

"I mean, if you walked off the hospital ground there wouldn't be any rain. It's literally just on the hospital." He stopped what he was doing and looked out the window, his interest off the cards.

"Really?" Danni nodded and he climbed off the bed and walked over to the window, "Well would you look at that." He opened it as much as it would allow him, which wasn't much at all, and tried to look at the sky, "It's got its own micro climate. Why would that happen?" He closed the window, his hair speckled with rain drops then walked over to the bed, grabbing his dressing gown and pulling it over his pyjamas, "Come on, let's do a little investigating." He held out his hand and she took it with a smile. He helped her out of the chair and they headed down the corridors, peaking into each room as they went. Most were just filled with patients and the main talk was of the sudden downpour but nothing out of the ordinary. They walk past the staff room for the doctors and Martha is in there on her phone. The Doctor glanced in, a serious look on his face as he searched for some sort of clue and Martha stopped what she was saying to stare at them. The Doctor ignored her, moving on to the next room but Danni stopped to wave.

"Hi Martha!" She called happily before skipping off to the Doctor, "She's lovely, you know?"

"There's no water demons, or Saturnyns or even a Flounder here." He replied, ignoring her question, "So why the change in weather?" They headed back into the original room and the Doctor sat on the edge of his bed.

"I think you should look at the rain." Danni told him, watching it change direction, "I think we're about to move." He turned and his eyes widened as he saw the rain outside.

"It's going up!" He exclaimed, "Why would it..." The ground shook and a bright light filled the room as the rest of the room let out screams of terror. The Doctor grabbed Danni and pulled her onto the bed as the ceiling cracked and dropped dust over the pair. The light dulled and it was now dark outside. He jumped off the bed and ran to the window, looking at the landscape outside. Danni joined him, grinning.

"We're on the moon!" She exclaimed, "I always wanted to go here."

"That was a H2O scoop." He deduced, "The rain wasn't to change the climate, it was a way to move us up here. But why?"

"I'm sure it's nothing good." Danni replied, "We should get you back into bed. Last thing we want is whoever it is to spot the last Time Lord in existence." He nodded.

"You're right, I'm pretty spectacular. Would just stand right out." He hopped back into his bed with a smirk and she giggled at the proud look on his face.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything..." She told him, sitting down and picking up the cards in the spare hand, "What if I do this?" She pulled out a Two of Diamonds and a Jack of Hearts and played them on the table. The Doctor groaned and chucked his hand down in defeat.

"How did you do that?" He exclaimed and she shrugged, picking up all the cards and shuffling them.

"No idea. Let's try again."

_~0~0~0~_

Martha dashed through the hallways, her colleague Swales following her, past all the screaming patients and doctors who were failing to cope with the impossible move the hospital had made. They were on the _moon_, she could understand their hysteria, but it wasn't very helpful. She dove into an empty side room and up to the window, looking out at the moon's surface and the Earth hidden partially in shadow. How did this even happen? She ran back out into the crowd and headed down the corridor, looking for the two people from before. That Mr Smith and his girlfriend seemed to know more than they were letting on; Mr Smith had _two_ hearts! Maybe he had something to do with this, or maybe he knew what had happened. She didn't know but it was the best place to start.

"Have you seen -" An elderly woman started to asked her but she just shot her an apologetic look as she rushed back.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She told the woman as she and Swales burst into the room with Mr Smith in. The patients were all over the room, sobbing and panicking as Martha made her way through them all, "All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out." She told them calmly but authoritatively. The Doctor watched her closely as Danni stood up and followed the two women. He pulled the curtain closed around the bed while Martha headed straight to the window, looking out in amazement.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Danni asked her.

"It's real." Martha replied in shock as Swales began to cry, "It's really real. Hold on!" She reached up to open with window.

"Don't!" Swales begged in tears, "We'll lose all the air!" Martha frowned.

"But they're not exactly air tight." She argued, letting go anyway if only to calm her down, "If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

"Very good point!" The Doctor exclaimed as he pulled the curtains back, now fully changed into his blue suit and trainers. Danni pouted slightly, wishing he'd let her stay to watch him get changed. She blushed, thankful no one could here her thoughts, she sounded just like a bloody fangirl, "Brilliant, in fact." The Doctor continued with a frown on his face as Danni blushed for no apparent reason, "What was your name?"

"Martha." Danni and Martha answered at the same time, Martha looking down at the girl, who seemed a bit flushed.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" Martha nodded, "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" He jogged over to the window, looking out to see if he could see anything that would give him any indication to how they were still breathing.

"We can't be!" Swales sobbed and he shot her an annoyed look.

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time." He snapped back.

"Oi, rude!" Danni scolded him with a sigh. No manners, these Time Lords.

"Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?" He continued.

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." She confirmed. He turned to her, a serious look on his face.

"Fancy going out?" He asked her. She stood up straight and nodded.

"Okay."

"We might die." Danni pointed out from her side. Martha turned to her with a shrug.

"We might not." The Doctor grinned.

"Good!" He praised, "C'mon. Not her, she'd hold us up." He pointed to Swales as he dashed off. Danni took Martha's hand and lead her after him.

"Don't worry, he's always like this." She explained, "Like a child in a sweet shop, there's no stopping him. You've just got to try and keep up."

_~0~0~0~_

Martha and the Doctor paused at the doors to the balcony, each looking at the other before pushing one door open each. The Doctor stepped out first onto the balcony, Danni after him as Martha stared in awe.

"We've got air!" Martha whispered as she stepped out with them, as if she was afraid someone might take it away from them if they heard her, "How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does." The Doctor replied, meaning he had no idea. The three headed over to the edge and looked out towards the Earth. Danni smiled softly to herself, the sight of the planet being so far away, so small in the expanse of space around them made her feel calm, collected. As always, the sight of the universes wonder made anything she was feeling insignificant, reducing her fears the Doctor was ignoring her down to a dull idea in the back of her head.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really ... really.." Martha trailed off, her voice catching in her throat. Danni took her hand and Martha squeezed tightly back.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked her gently, seeing her becoming overwhelmed.

"Yeah." She replied quickly with a nod.

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Martha repeated as she looked back outwards.

"Want to go back in?"

"No way." She told him confidently with a small laugh, "I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same - it's beautiful."

"You think?" He asked her, leaning on the edge of the concrete barrier.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" She held out her arms in happy disbelief. How could they be here?

"Standing in the earthlight." He confirmed.

"It's so much prettier than the last time I saw it from this angle." Danni stated, "It was covered in smog and was so dull." The Doctor leant on one of his arms as he turned to face her. She was staring intently at the sight, mouth in the smallest of smiles.

"It certainly is different." He agreed and she nodded, her hair illuminated by the little light from behind them in the hospital.

"It's shining." She whispered. Martha watched them, the ginger girl staring at their planet while Mr Smith stared at her, almost like he didn't notice he was watching her. A tear rolled down the girls cheek, but her gaze never wavered.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked, changing the conversation and startling him out of his thoughts. He turned with a cough to face her.

"What do you think?" He asked her quietly as Danni let go of her hand to wipe her cheeks. She had to stop crying all the time, it was getting ridiculous. She had been coping so well with everyone, settling in the best she could but lately she had been feeling... well, sad she supposed. It was hard to put a label on, really. It was probably all in her head.

"Extraterrestrial." Martha settled on with a nod, "It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben - Christmas - those Cybermen things." She paused and looked out at the planet again, wondering if that was Great Britain she could make out on its surface, "I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry." He told her sincerely and she shrugged.

"Yeah."

"We were there." He told her and Danni blinked in surprise, she had been there? "In the battle." They all stood there, deep in their own thoughts, staring outwards.

"I promise you, Mr Smith, Miss Fielding, we will find a way out." Martha told them, resolve in her voice, "If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." The Doctor pushed off and walked over to the side of the balcony, looking outwards.

"It's just Danni." Danni corrected gently.

"And it's not Smith, that's not my real name." The Doctor admitted. Martha frowned, suddenly suspicious and tilted her head to look at him.

"Who are you, then?" She asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams." She glanced at the Earth again; if she ever got home, "What is it, then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor." He replied, walking over and looking over the edge again. There was nothing there, just the surface of the moon, so it wasn't going to be easy then.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?" She wrinkled her nose, what kind of name was that?

"Just... the Doctor."

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?"

"Yeah."

"Like I said," Danni told her, patting her hand, "Just go with it, makes everything a lot easier. Everybody else does." Martha shook her head.

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." She told him shakily. She hated not having control over the situations she was in, that's why she loved being the mediator of her family even though she complained about it constantly. This man was obviously not a doctor like she was trying to become, so he had to show her exactly why he was called that.

"Well, I'd better make a start, then." He replied, impressed as Danni shifted on the spot. He never looked at her like he was impressed, "Let's have a look." He looked down and picked up a small pebble of the ground, "There must be some sort," He chucked the stone and it bounced of a surface with a blue shimmer, "of force field keeping the air in."

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" She looked up at him for answers.

"How many people in this hospital?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know, a thousand?" She replied. His eyes widened.

"One thousand people. Suffocating."

"Why would anyone do that?" She cried, horrified.

"They're not trying to." Danni spoke up, tired of being ignored. She may not be as impressive as the Doctor, but she sure as hell could have some input, "That's not their aim."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked her.

"I mean, them sealing off the hospital isn't to suffocate the people inside, they don't want to kill anyone."

"Then what do they want?" The ground began shaking again, whatever was holding the gravity together in the bubble reacting to what was approaching.

"Head's up! Ask them yourself." They looked and saw large spaceships hovering in the sky above them. Long, grey cylindrical ships headed towards the moon's surface and landed in front of the hospital. Large lines of what appeared to be soldiers dressed in a similar grey headed marched to the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Martha breathed, amazed. She's kept up with all the information of aliens and other life forms since Adeola had died but to actually see them?

"Judoon." The Doctor stated like the name put a dirty taste in his mouth, "Come on!" He rushed back into the hospital.

"Told you." Danni sighed, "Like a child." She grabbed Martha's hand again and pulled her after him.

_~0~0~0~_

They quietly made their way onto a platform overlooking the main reception, watching the Judoon scan the people below with a blue light before moving on, going through the entire crowd who were crouching and flinching away in fear. The Doctor looked over the room then smiled as the shop in the corner caught his eye.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." He pointed over, speaking in a quiet tone.

"Oh yeah!" Danni replied just as quietly, "We'll have to go later." He nodded.

"Never mind that!" Martha admonished, "What are Judoon?"

"And more importantly are you going to teach me how to speak Judoon?" Danni interrupted.

"Wait, you speak Judoon?" Martha asked him and he nodded.

"I speak everything."

"Including horse." Danni told her, "Remember Arthur?" The Doctor grinned as he thought back to the horse he found on a satellite.

"Oh Arthur, he was a good horse. Wish I could have kept him."

"You know the TARDIS wouldn't have liked that. They can be quite messy and she has a hard enough time dealing with you."

"Excuse me." Martha snapped, "Judoon, remember?"

"Yes, right, sorry." The Doctor apologised, bringing them back into the moment, "They're like galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked, confused. What they were didn't really explain anything.

"It's neutral territory." Danni told her.

"According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." Martha shook her head, no that didn't make any sense either.

"What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from?" She turned to see the Doctor and Danni had moved and were now crouched down a couple of feet away. She moved over to them, "If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No." He turned to her, a smile on his face, "But I like that. Good thinking." He looked back to look back out at the Judoon, "No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me."

"Why?" He looked at her, "Oh, you're kidding me." She looked at him in disbelief as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't be ridiculous." He didn't stop staring and she started to feel uncomfortable, like he wasn't lying, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Come on, then." He stood up slightly and moved slowly away. She turned to Danni.

"Are you..." She trailed off, 'are you' what? Human? An alien?

"Nah, I'm human." Danni replied, "He's the alien. A good one, though, so don't worry." She followed the Doctor and Martha watched them go for a moment before following them out.

_~0~0~0~_

Martha came back into the office the Doctor and Danni had stopped at, having just checked outside to see the progress the Judoon had made. The Doctor was sat at the desk shining a blue light at the screen while Danni was sat on the desk next to the keyboard, her legs swinging in the air.

"They've reached third floor." She told them, "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver." He told her, not looking away from the screen as the computer flew through the system, checking the data as it did.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!" Martha exclaimed, slight offended he had so blatantly lied to her. He turned to her, surprised at her reaction.

"No, really, it is." He held it up, "It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." She turned to Danni, still not quite believing him. He had just told her he was an alien, and while she could believe him, she felt that Danni might just be able to convince her that he wasn't trying to wind her up.

"No, it really _is_ a screwdriver." Danni told her.

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" She asked with a laugh, moving over to the ginger girl.  
"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." He replied vaguely, turning back to the computer and using the screwdriver. Nothing happened and he smacked the monitor, "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon." He rhymed, rubbing his face in frustration before turning to the two girls, "Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." Danni frowned.

"You didn't tell me about the plasma coils." She replied, slightly hurt.

"I didn't think you'd..." He trailed off, eyes wide at he was about to say and her mouth fell open slightly.

"You didn't think I'd understand?" She finished for him slowly.

"I didn't say that." He defended too quickly, confirming her suspicions and causing her to move away from him, "I wasn't go to say that."

"Yes you were." She exclaimed angrily, "You were going to say you didn't think I'd understand because you think I'm just some stupid little girl!"

"I've never said that!"

"No, you're right." She laughed harshly, "It was 'you selfish little girl' on New New Earth, wasn't it? Just before you told me you wished I'd just go home. I'll give you that, it's in the future you call me a stupid little girl."

"You remember that?" He asked quietly, looking slightly guilty. She nodded, looking away, not wanting to tell him she dreamt of it, dreamt of him in his three incarnations demanding she went home.

"So, the Judoon? They're looking for something, aren't they?" She replied instead. He didn't reply, reaching forward to touch her but thinking better of it and turning back to the screen instead.

"But what were they looking for?" Martha prompted, sensing something deeper going between the two. Danni refused to look at the Doctor, who looked remorseful and like he just wanted to hug her better.

"Something that looks human, but isn't." He replied, typing on the computer again, trying to find some sort of anomaly in the patient files.

"Like you. Apparently." Martha pointed out.

"Like me. But not me." He retorted, still typing away. There must be something he could use on this system.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha suggested.

"Might be a shape-changer." He pointed out. He clicked quickly through the mass of patient files he had opened, each one blank.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." He explained, maybe he'd have to find the back way in.

"All of us?" Martha exclaimed, horrified. But they hadn't done anything wrong.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first... Oh!" He exclaimed angrily, pushing himself backwards as he chucked the mouse at the keyboard, "Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." A symbol appeared on the screen, red with a black shape in it. The Judoon 'keep out' symbol.

"What are we looking for?" She asked, trying to calm him down. He reached up and ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know." He admitted, "Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." He picked up the monitor, seeing a black box connected at the back with a cable running out, connecting it the file server.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know."

"Be careful." Danni called after her as she left to find her teacher, the Doctor not looking up as he soniced the box, trying to get access to the system.

"I will." Martha promised, the door slamming behind her.

"He won't." Danni said quietly.

"Whatever it is got to him already?" The Doctor asked, surprised.

"I don't know when." She told him with a shrug, "But I know it's between us going up to the moon and Martha going to look for him."

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything." Danni stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the moon and the stars outside. It didn't have the same effect the doorway of the TARDIS did.

"I forgot." She whispered, "I forgot about him. It happens sometimes, I guess I can't remember everyone but I wish I could." He watched her as she continued to look outside. She looked so sad, so defeated, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you can't expect to remember everything."

"No, about Rose." She told him, "I'm sorry I didn't go instead of her. I'm sorry that she took the Vortex then you had to regenerate. I just couldn't take the chance that I couldn't hold it, or that I would jump before I got back or... I dunno, I just knew it worked with Rose and she'd be okay. I didn't mean to make you hate me." He stopped what he was doing and stood up, walking over to her and standing next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't hate you."

"But you did." She retorted, "On New New Earth, you hated me. In 1950 you didn't like me, you kept telling me to put some shoes on." He grinned at the memory despite at how sad she sounded.

"Ha! I remember that," He looked down at the floor, "You're wearing them now, I see." She nodded.

"I try and keep them on now." She told him, blushing in embarrassment, "I don't want you shouting at me again." They stood in silence, staring out the window. She could tell he wanted to say something, he kept looking down at her then changing his mind. He hated the fact he made her so sad, he knew he hadn't been acting too kindly towards her but he hadn't realised just how much it had affected her.

"I'd better see if I can find a back-up." He told her, sounding reluctant and she nodded.

"Good idea." She told him, "Martha will be back soon."

_~0~0~0~_

Martha dashed out of Mr Stoker's office just as the Doctor and Danni ran out of the office. She rans straight into the Doctor, him catching her before the slammed into each other.

"I've restored the back-up." He told her happily.

"I found her." She countered.

"You what?" He asked, amazed as two Slab men smashed their way through the doorway at them, "Run!" He shouted, grabbing Danni's hand out of reflex. She grabbed Martha's and the three ran down the hallway, jumping over patients and into a stairwell. They headed down, only stopping when they came across a Judoon regiment heading upwards. The Doctor pulled them through another door and onto the fourth floor. The Slabs continued to follow them, Danni letting go of both their hands as she struggled to keep up, the lack of oxygen already affecting her ability to run. They turned corner after corner, the corridors seemingly deserted as the Slabs kept their pace, just moments behind them.

"In there!" She panted, pointing down a small corridor which had a sign indicating 'Radiology'. The Doctor pushed the pair towards the shielded part of the room with the controls in it.

"When I say 'now', press the button." He told the pair. Martha looked at the mass of buttons, having no idea what any of it did.

"I don't know which one." She cried.

"Then find out!" He retorted, shutting the door and heading to the x-ray machine suspended from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Martha looked around helplessly as Danni moved to the controls, looking at the buttons and dials with a frown. Martha grabbed the Operations Manual off the shelf and tried to quickly flick through it.

"What about the big yellow one?" Danni asked her, pointing to the button as the door broke down and a Slab stepped in front of the Doctor.

"You sure?" Martha asked her urgently and Danni shrugged.

"There's no red one." She reasoned, hoping she was right as well.

"Now!" The Doctor shouted and Martha slammed her hand on the button with a scream. The Doctor aimed the machine at the Slab and it was flooded with radiation, continuing until the machine ran out. It stood straight for a moment then fell to the floor, rigid and with a thud as its helmet hit the hard surface.

"What did you do?" Martha asked, amazed.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." He replied, looking down at it slightly sadly. He didn't like to kill anything, even if it was just a lump of leather.

"Isn't that likely to kill you?" She gasped, suddenly worried.

"Nah, it's only radiation." He brushed off as if it was just water and she gaped at him while Danni rolled her eyes at his dismissive attitude, "We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery." He looked at them and smiled, "It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all." He twitched as Martha stepped tentatively out into the room, Danni following her with an amused look on her face, she knew what he was about to do, "All I need to do is expel it." He began bouncing up and down on the spot, "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it..." He began to hop, shaking his foot as Martha watched, mouth open, baffled at what he was doing, "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah - hold on." He yanked his shoe and sock off and chucked them into a yellow bin, "Done."

"You're completely mad." She declared.

"You're right. I look daft with one shoe." She stared as he took the other one off and chucked it into the bin. He then took off his sock and flexed his toes, "Barefoot on the moon!" He declared. He turned to Danni, "You're right, this is so much better than wearing shoes." She grinned and laughed in disbelief and he beamed, happy he'd made her happy. He hadn't meant to tell her off, he wanted her to put shoes on because it had been chilly and he hadn't wanted her to get sick.

"I told you so." Danni cheered as Martha walked over to the Slab, crouching down beside it.

"So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?" She asked.

"It's just a Slab." He explained, "They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."

"Spoilers." Danni stated without thinking, before blushing furiously. Martha smiled at her suggestively as the Doctor coughed, turning slightly pink as well as he stood up and walked over to the x-ray machine.

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan." Martha told them, saving them from the embarrassing moment, "It was working for her. Just like a servant."

"My sonic screwdriver." He said sadly as he pulled it out of the hole he had placed it in, the end warped and burnt.

"She was one of the patients, but -"

"My sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor cried again, touching the end and flinching as it burnt him.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire." Martha exclaimed, trying to get him to listen.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" He told her, showing them the screwdriver in horror.

"Doctor!" Martha and Danni shouted at once. He chucked the screwdriver over his shoulder.

"Sorry." He told them sheepishly before smiling as he realised something, "You called me 'Doctor'." He told Martha.

"Anyway!" She said loudly, trying to bring him back on track, Danni was right, he was like child, "Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless – no." He looked upwards as he thought about it, "Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes!" Martha jumped slightly at his exclamation, "Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it."

"And that means?" Martha prompted.

"If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" He grabbed Danni's hand again and they headed out to find the Judoon before it was too late.

_~0~0~0~_

_Hello! Of course, the first chapter after I tell you I'd post a quote on Tumblr and I forget to do it XD Sorry about that, folks, but I've been really naughty yet again and only just finished this chapter. I've been changing the running order of the next few stories and I'll probably change it again, so it may not run the way I've previously said but again, it might. Let's see how I decide to take it, eh?_

_Some of you may have noticed I posted a new chapter in Outtakes. It really isn't canon to Danni, so don't worry when you read it. I was just watching some replies to Matt Smith's 'Thank You' video and thought about what Danni would do in hers, that's all :) But, if you want to read it, just head on over there. T'is on my profile :)_

_Welcome to all you new readers, I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) Hope I continue to hold your interest :P_

_Yesh, we shall be getting 11 after this, but which episode I still need to decide. It'll either be the Girl who Waited or the Lodger, depending on what I want to happen first. Leaning towards the Lodger at the moment :)_

_I hope Danni's feeling of needing to prove herself came across in this chapter, I also think that his reaction was uncalled for but also hopefully in character :) He wouldn't be our Doctor if he didn't do something he didn't mean whilst being emotional._

_And I know how hard it is to find time to write XD And even if I do, I'm usually terrible at doing it anyway and procrastoate like crazy. If anyone missed it, LovelyDovely has started a spin-off of the Time Child, called 'And This Is How It Ends'. Go give her some love! / s / 9665139 / 1 / And-This-Is-How-It-Ends - without the spaces of course :)_


	13. Smith, Jones and Fielding

The Doctor, Danni and Martha all watched a Slab look left and right before walking past where they were crouched, in a doorway concealed by a water cooler.

"That's the thing about Slabs." The Doctor stated quietly, "They always travel in pairs."

"What, like you?" Martha replied.

"Like me?" He asked her, confused and she nodded, looking pointedly at Danni, "Oh, she doesn't travel with me. She just pops up unannounced, don't you?" He asked over his shoulder. Danni bit her lip, hurt that he just dismissed her but nodded all the same.

"I jump around time and space. It's very tiresome, sometimes." Danni explained, not expecting Martha to believe her and by the look on her face, she hadn't.

"So, you she isn't you girlfriend?"

"Uh. Humans." He tutted lightly, almost alarmed at her question, "We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on." He stood up and tiptoed to the corner of the corridor.

"I like that. 'Humans.'" She turned to Danni, "I'm still not convinced he's an alien." Danni stood up.

"He is." She promised, "A very hurtful, rude one but an alien nonetheless." She followed the Doctor over before she had a chance to comment. Martha followed behind her as the Doctor stepped out into the adjoining corridor, straight into the path of three Judoon officers. One shone the blue light in the Doctor's face.

"Non-human." It stated, the Doctor's eyes widening in panic.

"Oh my God, you really are!" Martha exclaimed in surprise.

"And again!" The Doctor replied in exasperation, the three turning and running away from the Judoon as they began firing at them. They headed up a flight of stairs onto Floor 7, the Doctor locking the doors behind them. Martha and Danni panted slightly as they walked at a brisk but slower pace than they had just been running, past patients who were beginning to collapse, both out of breath from the lack of oxygen. Swales was on the floor in front of a patient, helping them to get more oxygen with a bottle and a mask, "They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." He told the pair. Martha stopped by her colleague and crouched down in front of her, the more pressing matter of the patients care now at the forefront of her mind. Danni leant against the wall, panting for breath. God her lungs hurt; neither of the girls had realised just how little oxygen they were running on.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asked Swales quietly, smiling reassuringly at the patient.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." Swales replied, a lot calmer than she had been earlier but whether that was her own strength or again the lack of oxygen was debatable.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the two girls, the conversation reminding him of the other reason they were trying to find the plasmavore, "Are you all right?"

"I'm running on adrenaline." Martha replied with a nod while Danni just dismissed the question with a wave of her hand, not really willing to talk.

"Welcome to my world." The Doctor said the Martha, half-jokingly. He did run on adrenaline most of the time and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked, hoping they were going to be like the humans and feeling the effects of the lack of oxygen like everyone else.

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down." She frowned in disappointment, maybe not, "Where's Mr Stoker's office?"

"It's this way." She panted quietly, climbing off the floor and walking apst the Doctor and Danni towards the office. Danni rolled her eyes and pushed off the wall, couldn't they just stay still for two minutes?

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor motioned behind him for Martha and Danni to stay back as he entered the office first, seeing that the coast was clear and running over to the very pale corpse of Mr Stoker.

"She's gone!" Martha whispered, bewildered as she made her way over to the Doctor, "She was here." Danni stayed at the entrance to the room, not wanting to see yet another body.

"Drained him dry." The Doctor said sadly, checking the man over before leaning back on his heels, "Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore."

"What was she doing on Earth?"

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." He jumped up and jogged over to Danni, rubbing her arm slightly in comfort as he went past her. He knew she didn't like seeing the dead, no one did but she knew it really bothered her.

"Wait a minute." They both paused as Martha closed the man's eyes before they all left together.

"Think, think, think." He muttered, playing with his hair absent-mindedly as he did, "If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" His eyes drifted to a sign pointing down the hallway 'MRI' written on it, "Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost." There was a loud bang as the Judoon made it through the locked door at the other end of the corridor.

"Find the non-human. Execute." One commanded.

"Martha, stay here. I need time. You're going to have to hold them up." He told her urgently, his eyes darting down to the Judoon.

"Why do I have to do it? I don't know what to do, what about Danni?"

"She can barely hold herself up, let alone anything else." The Doctor replied.

"Hey!" Danni wheezed out. Oh, what she wouldn't do for one of them oxygen tanks right about now. Martha looked the girl over, watching her sway from her own weight and nodded.

"How do I do that?" He looked back down at the Judoon again.

"Martha, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing." He promised. Martha nodded, wondering where he was going with it but trusting him to do the right thing. He grabbed her head and planted a kiss on her lips, her eyes widening as he did. He let her go and grabbed Danni's hand, who was staring at him, mouth open in shock and hurt. Not his girlfriend and kissing someone else, right. Just to rub that fact home, eh Doctor?

"Come on!" He cried, pulling Danni alone and down the corridor, listening to her panting as they approached the MRI room.

"How to you lot live? You humans with your tiny lungs." He asked her, a playful smile on his lips to try and cheer her up as they stopped outside the door.

"Dunno..." She panted, "Give me a respiratory... bypass system any day." He shot her a surprised look, he didn't remember mentioning that to her. He shook his head, she always knew so much more than he gave her credit for.

"Let me do the talking." He told her firmly, assuming that she knew his plan. She nodded, which he took as a sign that she did. He opened the door and pulled her in to see the MRI machine flash with energy, an elderly woman with a black cross on her hand fiddling with the controls behind a screen. He studied what she was doing quickly, trying to work out what she was altering and why.

"Have you seen - there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon." He exclaimed, faking bewilderment and surprising the old lady, "Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look." He lifted his foot up for her to see, even though she had turned back to the controls, "They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife, I'd recommend this place to anyone, didn't I dear?" Danni nodded, moving over to a discarded chair and sitting down. Her vision was going all wonky. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, "but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?" He asked.

"Hold him!" Mrs Finnegan exclaimed and the remaining Slab burst from behind a curtain, grabbing both his arms to pin in him place. She walked over to the MRI machine, reaching inside to fiddle with some of the alterations she had made to it.

"That thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" The Doctor asked still faking confusion.

"You wouldn't understand." Mrs Finnegan brushed off.

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet?" She shot him a slightly impressed look, she hadn't expect this babbling human to know what the machine was supposed to be, "I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla." She explained, spinning a dial on the side and watching the energy flash inside the machine.

"That's... strong... yeah?" Danni panted out, leaning on her knees. She really shouldn't be talking, but she hated being left out. The old lady looked over at her, studying the girl closely. She was obviously suffering from oxygen starvation, he blood wouldn't be any good. Red blood cells that weren't fully oxygenated tasted vile, but she might be use later on.

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles." She told her, "Except me, safe in this room."

"But... hold on, hold on, I did geography for GCSE, I did pass that one, doesn't that distance include Earth?" The Doctor asked, shooting Danni a look telling her to keep quiet. Danni rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." The elderly lady replied smugly, watching a mass of images flicker on the computer screen.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions - why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape." She explained as if it was obvious.

"Now, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien." He laughed nervously, keeping up the act. She had to continue to believe he was a human.

"Quite so." She turned to face him with a smirk and his mouth dropped.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, yes." She nodded.

"You're joshing me."

"I am not." She was starting to look a bit annoyed at his babbling.

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?" he asked, sounding amazed.

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking." She stopped what she was doing and walked over to him. Danni leant back, her head floating slightly. What was supposed to happen next? It was hard to think about what was happening when she could barely focus on breathing.

"Oh. Right! Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans." She heard the Doctor say in the background. Oh, she missed a bit of the conversation. Oh well, never mind. She'll catch it up in a minute...

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." The woman said to him. Missed another bit of the conversation there, she could tell. Cake, what was this about cake? Oh yes, that's right, she's going to drink his blood. Was she meant to stop her? She couldn't stop a yawn at the moment, she was so sleepy...

"Steady him!" Suddenly the Slab pushed the Doctor to his knees, holding his head to one side, exposing his neck. She pushed up on the seat but fell back, her energy all but gone.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she rubbed her fingers over his neck. He sounded scared, she needed to do something!

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." Danni pushed herself up again, but fell back into the chair. She couldn't do anything to stop her, so she just watched, sobbing quietly as the old woman descended on the Doctor's neck.

_~0~0~0~_

Mrs Finnegan dropped the Doctor in alarm Judoon suddenly swung the door open, entering the MRI room. Danni immediately fell to the floor, pulling herself along to his unconscious body. The elderly lady rushed over and put the straw back into her handbag before turning and pointing at the Doctor.

"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." She scolded in the way only a little old lady could do. Danni placed her head to his chest but couldn't hear either of his hearts beating. Sobbing, she placed one hand over the other, beating down on his chest just like Martha had done in the episode.

"One, two, three, four." She whispered.

"Scan him!" One Judoon demanded as Martha ran in, gawping at Danni on the floor trying to bring him back to life.

"Confirmation: deceased." The other declared.

"No, he can't be. Let me through, let me see him." Martha cried, pushing her way through to be stopped by one of the Judoon.

"Stop. Case closed."

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." Martha begged, pointing at the old lady who raised an eyebrow, smug in victory.

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human." Martha exclaimed.

"Martha...Scan... her..." Danni panted, stopping her resuscitation of the Doctor for just a moment. Her head swam, but she needed to do this. Needed to show him that she could do something good. She couldn't remember why, her mind a muddle but she just knew it was important.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." Martha grabbed one of the scanners, just as Danni told her to, yanking it from the Judoon's hand and pointing it at the Mrs Finnegan.

"Non-human." The Judoon declared after listening to the bleeps the device let out. Danni continued to pound as hard as she could on his chest, but it wasn't enough. She wasn't strong enough to get both hearts beating, she could barely breath anymore.

"What?" Mrs Finnegan asked.

"Confirm analysis." The Judoon commanded and the rest of the group scanned her, all getting the same results.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." She defended as Martha looked down, seeing Danni struggling to do anything.

"He gave his life so they'd find you." She breathed, amazed and humbled by the alien. He wasn't even from Earth, but he'd died to save them all.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine." The fake smile on the face of the old lady dropped and she glared defiantly up at the Judoon officer.

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." She crowed.

"Do you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab - stop them!" She shouted. The Slab headed towards the Judoon but with one shot it was disintegrated. Danni's head fell onto the Doctor's chest, she let out a sob as she still didn't hear anything. Just a little more...

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." The Judoon declared as Mrs Finnegan began plugging cables together, setting the MRI scanner into 'Magnetic Overload'. Martha dropped to the ground as all the Judoon pulled out their guns, aiming it at the old lady behind the barrier.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" She cried, the word echoing as they disintegrated her as well. Martha crawled over to Danni, rubbing the girl's back as she coughed.

"Case closed." The Judoon summarized, putting it's gun away. Martha turned to it.

"What did she mean, 'burn with me'? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." She cried, scared. This was becoming too much, she just wanted to go home. The Judoon officer walked over to the MRI machine and scanned it.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse." He told her.

"Well, do something! Stop it!" She exclaimed. Instead it pulled out an communication device.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." It's voice echoed throughout the hospital.

"You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" None of the Judoon answered, leaving the room in a march. She scrambled off and followed them into the corridor, "You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault!" She screamed, frustrated before joining Danni down at the Doctor's side, pushing her hands out of the way. Danni shook her head, placing Martha's hand over one side of his chest.

"Two... Hearts..." She reminded her and they began pumping on Martha's count. With one final breath from Danni, the Doctor gasped and coughed as Danni collapsed onto the floor next him, passing out. He rolled to face the ginger, reaching out to her.

"Danni..." He breathed.

"The scanner." Martha pulled his attentions away from her, pointing over to the MRI scanner, "She did something." The pair scrambled to their feet, Martha swaying slightly as they did, "What do we do?"

"Controls." He panted and they helped each other over to the controls, the Doctor becoming slightly more healthier as he began to heal himself. He reached into his pocket and groaned, "Oh, sonic." He growled before heading to a mass of plugs, piled hastily upon one another.

"Which one?" Martha asked. He looked at them, then the machine, then the wires again before unplugging the red cables from each other. The machine instantly died down and they sagged against each other in relief.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor scooped Danni up in his arms and, with Martha's help, walked her down the hallways of the hospital, past all of the weak or unconscious staff and patients, all the way to the original ward where he had been admitted. He walked over to the window, Martha collapsing on a bed, exhausted.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." He begged quietly, completely out of breath as it started raining upwards again, "It's raining, Danni. It's raining on the moon." He told her happily, smiling as in a flash of white light, they disappeared.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor and Danni stood, later that night, looking at a typical British Pub with a slightly a-typical family arguing outside. He looked down at her as they leant against the side of the the corner of a building, she seemed much better now. He'd taken her straight to the medi-bay and given her some tablets and she was as good as new by the time he had transported them to Martha's brother's 21, where her dad's girlfriend seemed to be kicking up a fuss. First the blonde woman stormed off, shortly followed by her new boyfriend, then the rest of the family went the other way, leaving Martha on her own. The girl looked around, looking lost and alone until her gaze fell on the Time Lord and his human friend. Danni waved with a grin, pointing down the alleyway before they both headed down there. She frowned and jogged over, finding them both leaning against a big blue box.

"I went to the moon today." She told them both with a smile.

"A bit more peaceful than down here." The Doctor commented, a smile of his own as she headed towards them.

"You never even told me who you are." Martha pointed out.

"The Doctor." Danni said, pointing to the Doctor who rolled his eyes good-naturedly and pointed to her in return.

"Danni." He replied.

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that. I know Danni's human, but you're definitely not Judoon." Martha prompted. The Doctor nodded, no he wasn't, that was true.

"I'm a Time Lord." He told her ominously.

"Right! Not pompous at all, then." Martha retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing," He pulled the screwdriver he had retrieved from somewhere inside the TARDIS, Danni wasn't sure where, "you might fancy a trip."

"What, into space?" Martha asked with a laugh.

"Well."

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..."

"If it helps, I can travel in time, as well." He interrupted her rant about her everyday life. He didn't want to get too personal. It was better if it was just him and, when she popped up, Danni. He rubbed the back of her hand with him thumb, not realising that he had grabbed her hand the moment Martha had appeared around the corner.

"Get out of here." Martha's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"I can." He promised.

"Come on now, that's going too far."

"I'll prove it." He turned and pulled Danni into the TARDIS, the box disappearing to that morning in front of Martha's eyes. She shook her head in disbelief and walked over, waving her hand where the box had just been, checking for a mirror, or some sort of lighting. Anything to indicate the trick they had managed to pull off, because obviously they didn't just disappear. The blue box reappeared and the Doctor stepped out, holding his tie.

"Told you!" Danni's head popped around the corner of the doorframe.

"I will get better, I promise." The ginger girl told her with a warm smile, "You'll love it Martha, I'll wait for you inside." She patted the Doctor on the arm, "Don't blow it Romeo." She shut the door with a giggle, hearing the Doctor stutter his insistence that it wasn't a date. She leant against the door of the TARDIS, looking at the console and smiled happily with a sigh.

"Smith, Jones and Fielding sounds a lot better, doesn't it Old Girl?" The TARDIS hummed, the column in the middle rising and falling in agreement as Danni skipped to the centre, twirling on the spot.

_~0~0~0~_

"You know, I think you might have confused Martha with that kiss." Danni pointed out to the Doctor. He was stood, trying to decide where to take Martha on the 'one trip' he had insisted on taking her. He had sent her into the TARDIS to explore while he chose, it was very hard. All of time and space, and only one trip? How was he supposed to decide?

"Hmm?" He asked vaguely.

"You kissed her, and you've said so yourself, you're quite the kisser." She hopped over to him, bouncing on the spot, "I don't know why you didn't just do it to me. I knew what you were doing, no mix-ups." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, smiling slightly to himself as he saw the obviously peeved look on her face. She was jealous.

"I didn't think you'd want me to." He replied, flipping a switch, "I'm not an American Captain, after all?" He walked around the console, leaving her wide-eyed.

"Wait a minute!" She exclaimed, "Did you kiss Martha because Jack kissed me?" Not only had that been with Nine, but for him that had been ages ago. He can't have felt threatened, can he?

"I didn't say that." He told her, a tone in his voice telling her that was exactly why he had done it, "Think quite highly of yourself, don't you?" She opened her mouth to retort when Martha re-appeared in the doorway, pointing behind her in bewilderment.

"It's huge!" She cried and Danni nodded, holding her hand out to the girl who walked over to grab it.

"It's not an it, she's a she." She corrected, "And she's supposed to be like that."

"Are you sure?" she asked and Danni nodded.

"Of course I'm sure. Where to now, Doctor?" He looked at the two girls, hand in and hand and was struck with a thought.

"I know exactly where."

_~0~0~0~_

_Gah, I'm a terrible author. You have my permission to tell me off :P Because of work, this chapter has only just been written XD I must try and get on top of things more, I really should *nods*_

_Nothing really to report today, peeps. So, I shall see you on Thursday with a bit of original content x_


	14. Meanwhile With Amelia Pond 2

Amy stopped to let out a particularly large yawn that had been threatening to leave her since she had left her and Rory's bedroom – she really had to talk to the Doctor about the bunk beds, they had reappeared a few nights ago and she had a feeling he had something to do with it – before pushing the door open, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to be blinded by the unexpected level of lighting first thing in the morning. Danni was by the stove, dancing and singing along to some song she had never heard of as she poured a white liquid into a frying pan. She looked over her shoulder and beamed at Amy.

"When did you turn up?" Amy asked, surprised because Danni usually woke her, and by extension Rory, up the moment she appeared.

"A couple of hours ago. Want a pancake?" She asked, motioning to the pan as she rolled the liquid around, spreading it across the pan.

"You're making pancakes?" Amy asked slowly, confused as she sat down at the table. Danni couldn't cook, she always had been very open about that so she never attempted it. Danni nodded, biting her lip in concentration.

"Well, trying to." She admitted, "I'm not very good at it." She pointed at a pile of mush on a plate on the side before stepping back from the stove, frying pan handle clasped firmly in both hands, "Ready?" She flicked the pan firmly, the pancake flying in the air and landing on the edge of the pan, splitting in half. Most of it fell onto the floor by her feet, a little landing in a lump in the pan, "Oh damn it!" She exclaimed, tipping what was left onto the pile of failed attempts before carefully scooping the rest off the floor, "I really thought I had it that time."

"Why are you trying to make pancakes if you're so bad at it?" Amy asked with a laugh.

"Because it's tradition." Danni replied simply, making some more pancake mix in the jug she had been using, stirring more vigorously than was probably necessary.

"Tradition?" Amy prompted when she realised she wasn't getting anything else out of her.

"Yes." Danni stated, "Every year for as long as I can remember my mum made me pancakes and golden syrup on my birthday. She'd bring them to me in bed. Then, when I went to Uni she rang Claire and told her to do it so Claire has done it for the last two years." She explained, pouring the mixture into the pan and spreading it around again.

"It's your birthday?" Amy asked, surprised, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I missed it." Danni replied, "I was crossing out days on the calendar so I knew where I was in relation to my universe and it was over two weeks ago. So, I decided to celebrate it this morning by making my own pancakes." She tried to flip it again, this time it landed in the pan but in a large pile. She growled and chucked the pan down on the stove angrily, "All I want is a bloody pancake! I cannot be _this_ useless!" She shouted, "Why is this so hard?!" Amy shot off her seat and pulled her in for a hug as she started crying.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Amy asked gently as the girl trembled in her arms, "You should have woken me and Rory up, he makes excellent pancakes." Danni sniffed.

"I'm sure he does, but the Doctor would have wanted to take me to inventor of pancakes or... to some little café in France he loves. All I want is a pancake with syrup on like my mum makes me." Danni sobbed. Amy nodded, understanding completely. The Doctor had a way of taking an idea and taking it to the extreme, which was brilliant most of the time but if you craved normality then it was a bit of a nuisance.

"Do you want me to try?" Amy offered, "I'm not very good, but I'll give it a shot." Danni shook her head, pulling back and wiping her eyes.

"Nah, it's all right." She replied, "The moment's gone now anyway. I'll just clean this up and we'll go watch cartoons, yeah?" Amy nodded, shooting her a sad smile as Danni turned to clean the mess up.

It was so easy to forget she wasn't just the girl who appeared in a flash of light during random adventures, happy and smiling and taking her hand to run. She was someone who had been torn from her friends and family and chucked into a situation she hadn't asked for, a completely different universe where she had no idea if the people she loved even existed, and they certainly wouldn't know who she was. That before she came here, she was someone's daughter, someone's friend. She could have had a boyfriend, Amy had never asked and Danni hadn't mentioned anything of the sort. She was torn out of one universe and shoved into another with very little warning and most of the time she was fine with it. As long as Amy had known her, Danni had always been very grateful for being brought to them and that she wouldn't trade meeting the Doctor in for anything.

But sometimes, like today, the hurt she was feeling came through. She was a girl without a home, or a family. With no one to remember it, her birthday wasn't celebrated unless she celebrated it because she didn't have a day of birth. She might not even ever land on the right date, or she might land in the middle of an alien invasion that the Doctor was stopping and there simply wasn't _time _to celebrate, and just like she had done it was forgotten by everyone, even her.

"Should I go get the Doctor anyway?" Amy asked her, wanting to do something to make her feel better, "I won't tell him it's your birthday." Danni shook her head, shooting her a smile.

"No, it's fine. I don't want him to worry." She grabbed the red-head's hand, pulling her gently towards the kitchen door, "I'm thinking Fairly Odd Parents today. That was always one of my favourites. I used to love watching it before I went to school, you know? There's this one where the men and women are separated by a giant wall. There's a song and everything, I think we should watch that one first." Amy frowned in concern at her sudden change in attitude before nodding in agreement, allowing herself to be dragged towards the television room without the cup of coffee she had originally gone into the kitchen for.

"Yeah, sounds great." She replied.

"Then we'll go find the Doctor." Danni added, "Although, I'm sure he'll appear while we're watching anyway, he said he loved it last time we watched TV together." She flopped down on the couch, tucking her legs underneath herself, "Fairly Odd Parents, please Old Girl!" She cried and the large scree turned on, playing the theme tune to the show.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Amy asked her, still concerned.

"Yeah, of course I am." Danni told her, sounding like she was confused as to why Amy thought she'd be any other way. Amy sighed then settled down for the show.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni stepped into the kitchen, much like Amy had done the day before, mid-yawn as she went to get her morning cup of tea before heading off to watch cartoons. She was thinking of some Rugrats, she had woken up feeling rather nostalgic and really fancied watching the baby cartoon. She blinked at the sight of Rory, Amy and the Doctor all stood around the table with pointy hats on, all grinning at her. Above them hung a banner and there was a blue and white cake in the middle of the table.

"Happy Birthday!" They all cried at the same time, Amy and the Doctor popping a party popper each and letting the streams fly through the air. Danni stared back at them silently before turning to Amy.

"I thought you weren't going to say anything?" She asked. Amy shrugged.

"I lied." she replied. The Doctor walked over, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Sit down." He told her gently, moving her to the table and sitting her in one of the chairs in front of the cake. He sat down next to her on one side and Amy sat on the other, both grinning as he presented her with a fluffy pink tiara boasting 'Birthday Girl'.

"You should have said something." He scolded her lightly as he placed it on her head, brushing her hair out of her face as he did.

"I didn't want a fuss... oh Rory." She groaned lightly as a plate of pancakes was placed in front of her, "Thank you."

"No problem, I make a lovely pancake." He told her as he moved back to make more for the rest of the group.

"I know, Amy told me." She replied, spreading some golden syrup on it and rolling it up. She cut a bit off with a spoon and took a bit, nodding in agreement as she did, "And she was right. A sexy Italian who can cook? You've got the whole package, haven't you?" He looked over his shoulder with a smug smile.

"I'm glad someone appreciates it." Amy stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, placing a kiss on his cheek from over his shoulder.

"I do too." She told him. Danni watched them fondly as Rory tried to turn and give her a kiss without burning the pancake he was making. She took her last bite and turned to the Doctor, motioning at him with her spoon.

"What about you?" she asked with a swallow, "I know you can make an omelette, what about a pancake?" The Doctor shrugged, munching on the pancake Amy brought over for him.

"Never tried. Don't suppose it'll be that hard." She nudged him.

"Go on the, Mr I-Can-Do-Anything. Try making a pancake."

"What's the point?" He replied, "Rory's making them now." Danni looked up at Amy, who was stood next to her watching her husband at the stove.

"Knew it." She bragged, "He can't do it. You owe me a fiver."

"You bet on me making pancakes?" The Doctor exclaimed, offended.

"No." Danni told him, "I bet on you not being able to make pancakes." Amy smiled, seeing what she was doing, and nodded.

"I thought you'd make one to show off." Amy explained, "But I wasn't sure if you'd actually be able to make one. You are a bit like a baby giraffe sometimes, don't forget." The Doctor stood up, straightening his tie at the challenge.

"I'll think you'll find I'm rather graceful, Pond." He strode over to the stove, shoving Rory out of the way. Amy looked down at Danni out of the corner of her eye and they fist-bumped silently as they watched him mix the ingredients together.

"You are aware they just played you, aren't you?" Rory asked him. The Doctor turned to look at the women who were grinning innocently back at him. He eyed them suspiciously before turning back to the stove.

"Danni-Girl wants pancakes." He stated simply. Danni beamed, he just knew exactly what to say to make her feel loved.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni munched on the pancake thoughtfully as the Doctor watched on anxiously.

"I like it." She told him and he beamed, relieved.

"Is it better than Rory's?" He asked. Rory looked suitably outraged and Danni shrugged.

"They're about the same." She replied, "They're just pancakes." He pouted and she leant over, kissing him on the lips, "but thank you."

"It's not over yet." The Doctor pointed out, reaching under the table and pulling out a box wrapped in shiny paper. Amy grabbed another one and placed it next to the Doctor's one on the table in front of her.

"You got me presents?" Danni exclaimed, "When?"

"Time machine." The Doctor replied as if it was obvious, which she supposed it was, "And of course we did. It's your birthday."

"Open ours first!" Amy exclaimed excitedly and Danni laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay." She picked it up and ripped off the paper, revealing a hard-backed pad of paper. It was covered in pictures of the foursome as well as others such as Rose and Jack.

"You said you wanted a way of remembering details from your universe. I thought you could use a diary, like River does." Amy explained, "I took some of your photos, hope you don't mind." The Doctor smiled as Danni ran her finger over the pictures.

"Hey, remember that?" Danni turned to the Doctor, pointing at a picture in the middle of the front cover, "That's when you finally took me to that Madame Tussauds by Arthadia." He nodded as she stared at the picture of the pair sat in the middle of waxworks of the Two Ronnies, behind their legendary desk. The Doctor had pulled her up against his side, both of the smiling but Danni having a faint pink tinge on her cheeks at the contact. Even though she'd met the twosome in person she had insisted on a picture with the replicas. She had been pleasantly surprised to find they had lasted that long and travelled that far. She turned to the back to see a picture of herself and Amy on karaoke.

"When was that?" Danni asked the other red-head. She didn't remember going to any bar with Amy, or singing on a karaoke machine. Which was a shame, because she rather liked karaoke.

"Just after we went to see Vincent." Amy replied, "You were adamant that we went. You said..."

"Open my present now." The Doctor interrupted, pushing his box in front of her to take her attention off Amy.

"Okay, okay..." She laughed, pulling the big bow around it off and then unwrapping it. There was a plain brown box underneath and she opened it up. It fell open, just like in cartoons, to reveal a tatty-looking brown bear in a little tweed suit with a red bow-tie. Her mouth fell open as she took in the very familiar bear.

"I hope you don't mind, I had the TARDIS extract the memory of a childhood teddy and create it. I didn't look at anything," He defended quickly, "But it's from when you're about 14. I put it in the outfit so you would always be with me, even when you're with an earlier version of me." Amy smiled at his cuteness as he blushed slightly, he hadn't realised he would have company when he gave it to her, he just remembered her wishing he was there and wanting to make sure he was in some form. Danni didn't reply, just continued to stare as she reached out and felt the worn but still soft fur covering the bear, "It should even smell the same." He boasted, feeling slightly apprehensive at the fact she hadn't seen anything. She hadn't even picked it up.

"I..." She started before pushing the chair back, yanking the tiara off her head, "Sorry, I need to go." She ran out of the room leaving the three to stare after her in shock. The Doctor turned to the bear, picking it up.

"Didn't she like it?" He asked, sounding like a child whose well-meaning present had been rejected.

"No, I'm sure she did." Amy reassured him, patting him on the arm, "I'll go talk to her. You two tidy up." She followed Danni before Rory could protest about having to clean up yet again and knocked on Danni's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Danni called a bit redundantly, it was only going to be one of three people after all.

"It's Amy." She replied, opening the door before Danni could tell her to go away. She was sat on the bed, staring at the wall. She wasn't crying, but was teetering on the edge of falling into a ball of tears and sobs. Amy sat next to her, "So, what was that about?"

"I wasn't expecting that." Danni explained quietly, not taking her eyes off the wall, "Of everything he could have possibly given me, that had to be the farthest from my mind. It's really freaked me out."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Amy told her gently.

"Oh, I know that." Danni told her, "But the moment I saw it all I could think about was my mum. Just before I went to Claire's I packed my suitcase because I was getting an evening train home, and she was packed in there." She smiled sadly at the memory, "My Moo." Amy frowned.

"Moo?" She repeated, "As in cow?" Danni nodded.

"I was young and couldn't say much." She retorted, "If they remember me, which I'm still not sure I want them to or not, then my mum would have had to unpack my suitcase and find Moo in there. She always insisted on me taking Moo everywhere, because when I was a kid I didn't feel safe without her. She'll see that bear and..." She trailed off with a sniff, rubbing her eyes before the tears started to fall, "I guess I just miss my mum." Amy studied her, a question popping into her mind as she took in her hunched shoulders and her sad-looking features.

"Why don't you ask the Doctor to take you to see them?" She asked slowly, "I'm sure he would."

"Oh, there's no doubt he would." Danni said, "But I don't want him to. I don't want to see them."

"Why not? You say you miss them all the time."

"And I do." Danni insisted, "I miss them all the time, even if I'm not thinking of them at the very moment. But even if there is a Martin and Elizabeth Fielding exist here, then they'll have their own Danni. She'll have ginger hair, and go to university and have a friend called Claire but she won't be me. She'll be her. And she's the one they'll love, not me. And _if_ I can talk to them, they'll think they're talking to her and it won't be me. Or, they won't." She shifted to face Amy, tucking one leg underneath her, "You know Rose? His old companion from his earlier regeneration?"

"The blonde girl?" Danni nodded.

"Yeah. Well, they accidentally crossed universes to one where her dad was still alive, but she was never born. When she told him he was her dad, he rejected her. And they'll do the same, because who would believe some random girl who said she was their daughter? I can't handle that. To see them, with the same faces and the same voice, telling me I'm not their daughter? I'd rather not see them again." Amy nodded, understanding completely as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug.

"Do you want me to go get the Doctor?" Danni nodded slowly, an apologetic smile on her face. Amy placed a kiss on the side of her head then stood up, "I'll send him down. You two do whatever it is you do together _without_ telling me what." She warned and Danni laughed even as she blushed, "Then we're going out. It is still your birthday and we're still your family, however mismatched we are." She turned and stormed out, her mission firmly in her head.

_~0~0~0~_

There was a knock on the door and the Doctor peaked his head into her room. She smiled shakily at him, he looked nervous and there really was no need for him to be.

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly and she nodded. He pushed to door opened and entered holding the replica Moo bear, "Amy said I should try again with the bear." He sat next to her and held it out. She took it with a smile.

"Thank you." She whispered, hugging it close and smiling, it really did smell familiar, just like the old bear would have done. He watched her closely as she placed it down by her pillows then took his hand, "Lie with me?" He nodded and they laid down together, her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. They stayed in silence for a while, Danni just listening to his hearts beating. It was such a... different sound, she could listen to it for hours.

"Did I upset you?" He asked eventually and she propped herself up, shaking her head.

"No, you didn't." She promised, "I upset myself. I love the bear, I promise." He smiled, "I was upset because I don't think I miss home as much as I should, but I'm okay now."

"Then why are we still in your bedroom?" He asked, confused.

"Because it's my birthday." She stated simply, "And I didn't think Amy and Rory would appreciate me snogging your face off in front of them."

"Snogging my... oh!" He smirked and pulled her down, "I think I can do that." She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, laying her down as he kissed her. It always surprised her how he could take her breath away so quickly, even with a just a quick brush of his lips he made her want more. As his tongue darted out to brush against her lips, his fingers danced against the base of her spine, causing her to gasp at the almost ticklish sensation. He deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing as her grip tightened on the top of his arm, as if she was scared he would disappear if she let him go.

"We should stop now." He breathed as the kiss broke, their lips still touching, "Because otherwise I won't." Her hand ran down his front and he groaned as she brushed against him.

"Good. Don't." She whispered, "Don't ever stop, Theta." She watched his eyes darkened, knowing hers reflected the desire in his. He pressed his lips against hers again, this time forceful as he rolled her on top of him.

The Doctor smiled as he watched Amy and Danni enter the TARDIS before them, skipping and chattering energetically. Both were wearing dresses, Danni a deep blue and black tights and shoes, Amy wearing a similar outfit but a deep red, a white headband standing out proudly in her hair.

"I wanna hold your hand! I wanna hold your hand!" The girls sang together as Rory followed the Doctor in, wearing a simple grey suit with black shoes. Danni swung Amy's arms as she danced to the music they had been listening to.

"Oh my god, the freakin' Beatles!" She shouted, "The freakin' Beatles on Ed Sullivan! Best birthday present EVER!" Her and Amy jumped up and down, squealing at what they had just seen before Danni let her go and ran over to the Doctor, launching herself on him just as he was shutting the door. He managed to catch her, laughing as she clung to him, "Thank you, thank you." She repeated and he chuckled.

"No problem, Danni-Girl." He told her, "It's not over yet though."

"What do you mean?" She asked, "What could possibly be better than the Beatles? Seriously?"

"Fair enough. I'll just have to tell our Captain that you don't want to see him." He told her with a fake sigh, shrugging as he walked over to the console.

"Captain?" She frowned then gasped, "Jack? We're going to go see Jack?" He didn't reply and she squealed again, "We're going to see Jack!" She rushed over to the console, "We're going to see Jack, right?" He nodded and she looked at Amy, "Have you met Jack yet?"

"Cute American guy?" Rory shot her an annoyed look.

"Yeah, that's him." Amy caught then look Rory was shooting her and shook her head with an innocent smile.

"Nope. Not once."

"Nice save." Rory told her, "Almost believe you there for a moment." She mock-pouted at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, you know I think you're gorgeous." Amy told her, to which he grinned, "Plus, Danni's the one who kissed him." The Doctor frowned, while Rory looked at Danni, intrigued.

"You?" He asked and she nodded, sitting on the pilot chair and swinging her feet.

"It was a while ago, and he was about to go to his death. It didn't mean anything." She explained, "Now, enough with this nonsense!" Danni cried with a regal tone, "I want to see Jack!"

"Who made you the queen of everything?" Amy teased. Danni sighed dramatically.

"Do I have to point out the tiara again?" She sighed, pointing with both hands to the 'Birthday Girl' tiara perched on her head, "And as designated birthday girl, I want to go see my Captain!" The Doctor, amused by the three humans and very happy they were now focusing on something other that the kiss, flicked a lever and the TARDIS went flying through the Vortex.

_~0~0~0~_

_A lot of you loved Jealous!Danni and Jealous!Doctor, which I am very pleased about XD Just some normal everyday fluffiness for you all in this chapter, though. _

_Right, just a few notes on reviews..._

_I would say that Martha-Ten is starting to get a crush on Danni, yes :) He realises with Rose that he doesn't really dislike her, but I didn't want to jump straight to him being 'in love' with her. We'll still get moments where he's a bit mean, because old habits die hard and all that, but by Donna he's just adorable with her._

_Thanks, I did try and update more often but I found myself stressing out, and quite frankly I'm not very good at doing the three a week, lately most of them have been wrote in the evening I'm posting them. I do worry sometimes that I'll lose peoples interest, so thanks for the comment XD_

_Danni and the Master? Oh, I can see him using her to really annoy the Doctor, but I've already written him up for the most part. It's a very interesting time, but it's not for a while. There's a reason for that though, which we'll start to see in the next proper episode._

_I might put a sneak peak up when I hit 200 reviews, but she doesn't meet Clara in this story I'm afraid. I'll think about which one to give you out of the rest though :)_

_Ah, changed the two errors you pointed out, sweetie, cheers :) I hope Eleven here is up to your satisfaction and next chapter we'll see Jack, like we've never seen him before *mwaha* :P_

_Oh, and before I forget, some of you might be interested to know that Sunday's chapter will come with a little bit of smut in my Outtakes story, so keep an eye out for that! And don't forget, if you want a quicker answer my tumblr is dannifielding and I'll answer questions on there as soon as I possibly can. Toodle pips! x_


	15. Meanwhile with Jack and Amy

The TARDIS landed with a thump and Danni cheered, giddy as she was because it was her birthday, and she ran out onto the street outside. She frowned at the futuristic street, she had been expecting a time more contemporary to herself.

"When are we?" she asked the Doctor as he joined her.

"2251." He replied, "New Wales. Still in Great Britain, but just rebuilt. And there is our Captain." He pointed down the street to a man who was slightly fuller, and quite the bit greyer but most definitely Jack. He was hugging a blonde woman tightly before she stepped back and disappeared in a spark of white light.

"Who was that?" Danni asked him.

"I have no idea. Go find out." He pushed her towards him, "We'll be back in three hours." She looked at him in disappointment.

"You're not coming?" She asked and he shook his head, patting her on the cheek.

"It's your birthday, you should spend some time with your Captain." She studied him for a moment before grinning and kissing him on the cheek.

"Three hours, Spaceman, otherwise I'm coming to find you." He crossed over both his hearts and she turned, running towards Jack.

"No kissing him!" The Doctor shouted after her and she shook her head, laughing as she barrelled towards Jack, who was turning to head into the house he was stood outside of.

"Jack!" She called, waving frantically in his direction. He turned and gaped at her as she launched herself at him. He froze on the spot before looking down at the ginger girl clinging to him, who was looking up expectedly.

"Danni?" He asked, surprised and she nodded happily.

"Miss me?" He looked around for a moment before spotting the Doctor just in the distance. The Time Lord saluted him before heading into the TARDIS, flying away to take the Ponds somewhere interesting. He looked down and pulled her in for a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. She squealed and giggled.

"Danni-Girl!" He cried, putting her down and holding her at arms length, "Look at you!" She blushed but kept grinning at him, "It's been so long since I saw you all... ginger." She frowned.

"Why?" She gasped in horror, "I don't go white, do I?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No, more... blonde." She looked at him in confusion, since when had she wanted to be blonde? "And me starting to grey." He ruffled his own hair. He was older than this Danni would have seen him before, much older. His hair was definitely on the wrong side of grey and the lines on his face were more pronounced. Of course, he was ageing at a much slower speed than he had originally had been expecting all those years ago, but still... she was so young, and he wasn't.

"I think you look quite distinguished." She replied instantly, "Silver fox or something, isn't it?" he smirked with a nod, he liked the sound of that. He stared at her again and she looked away, feeling uncomfortable. It was like he hadn't seen her in years, and she didn't like the idea that she never saw him.

"You're so young." He breathed. She shook her head.

"I'll think you'll find it's my birthday." She pointed to her tiara much like she had done with Amy, "I'm a year older." He smiled and took her hand, leading her inside his house.

"Oh yes, November 22nd. I should have know." He said with a chuckle, "And how old would that be?"

"23. Why, do I look older?" She asked self-consciously, looking around the front room. It looked just like any other front room she could think of, just everything seemed... newer, more high-tech. A very thin piece of glass she guessed was the television in one corner, a black leather sofa facing it with a matching armchair. A few pictures were dotted about, a book here and there making it looked lived in. She liked it.

"No, you look about 10." She smacked his arm, offended and he laughed, "How about a drink to toast the occasion?" He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine of a drawer that opened as he stepped close.

"You read my mind, Captain." She replied, flopping onto his sofa, stretching out and kicking her shoes off underneath the glass coffee table in front of her, groaning lightly at the slight relief it brought her. The Beatles had been amazing, but her feet were killing her now. She was so happy to just sit down and relax with a glass of wine. Jack sat next to her, handing her one of the two glasses of wine he was carrying.

"So, Birthday Girl, tell me what you've been up to so far today. Did you have pancakes?" She nodded, taking a sip of her wine.

"I did. Rory made them for us. Have you met Amy and Rory?" He nodded.

"Red head and the Roman guy?"

"Yeah, that's them. He made me one, then the Doctor made one." His eyebrows shot up.

"The Doctor cooking? Never thought I'd see the day." She laughed, that was understandable. He didn't come across as a chef, "Then what?"

"We went to a little place called Paradise Cliffs and went swimming in this lake with these fish that shone different colours in the light. It was really beautiful. Then we went to see the Beatles perform on Ed Sullivan. _That _was amazing. Hence the outfit."

"The Beatles?" He repeated, "How did he manage that?"

"Well, apparently John Lennon owed him a favour or two. That's a good story."

"Tell me it." He told her gently and she shifted so she was sat sideways, cross-legged on the sofa.

"Well..."

_~0~0~0~_

"Who was the blonde girl?" Danni asked suddenly after they had fallen into a comfortable silence. She was reaching over to pour herself some more wine but didn't miss the alarmed look on his face at the thought she had spotted him with the other woman.

"Blonde girl?" He asked, faking confusion. She sighed and motioned to a picture of him and the blonde woman that sat on the wall behind them.

"You know, the girl you were hugging before she disappeared in a flash of white light. She wasn't me, even if I am blonde she was a lot taller than I was. Prettier too." He rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his own drink.

"You're gorgeous, you know that." He told her, "She was... she was just someone." Danni smirked knowingly.

"She your new girlfriend then?" She teased and he shook his head.

"No. Definitely not. She..." he sighed, "She's my daughter." Danni's mouth dropped slightly in shock, glass halfway to her mouth.

"Wow... Wasn't expecting that." She murmured before smiling, "I'm glad you've got someone." She told him and he grinned at the thought of his daughter.

"Yeah, me too." He replied honestly, "Wouldn't wish it any other way."

"I wish my parents had someone too." She stated, looking back out of the window, staring sadly. Again, she had managed to depress herself on her birthday. This mood slump she was in was slightly disconcerting, it came out of no where and she really hoped it would pass.

"I'm sure they do." Jack reassured her, after all these years he knew just how much she missed her parents. She shook her head, forcing the thoughts down then turned to smile at him.

"What's her name? Who's her mum?" She gasped, "Are you married? Did I go to the wedding? Did the Doctor wear something appropriate, I know how he gets in formal situations."

"Woah, woah, woah Danni-Girl." He chuckled, "One question at a time. Her name's Ella."

"That's really pretty. I surprised, I was expecting something futuristic."

"Like what?" He asked despite himself.

"I dunno." She shrugged, "Something made of just vowels, like 'aooe'." He laughed outright at the noise she made trying to pronounce a word of just vowels.

"In any case, her mother named her. Who, by the way, I'm not married to. I haven't seen her in years, actually." He smiled sadly at the memory of her, "She's been dead a while now." Danni scooted closer to him, resting on his arm.

"I'd like to meet Ella sometime." She told him gently, hoping to cheer him up. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her up against his side tightly.

"Oh, you do Danni-Girl. Just not for a bit, I'm afraid." Danni drank the rest of her wine in a couple of gulps.

"Right, enough moping for the pair of us." She declared loudly, "It's my birthday and I only have," She looked at her watch, "2 hours and 28 minutes until the Doctor comes to get me again. I demand we go out for a meal. It's on me." She frowned slightly, "Well, apart from the money, of course." He rolled his eyes and stood up with a stretch.

"God, getting up shouldn't be that difficult." He groaned. She smirked, her tongue behind her teeth as she cheekily jumped up as quick as she could.

"Come on Grandpa, time for food." She mock scolded, "You need to keep up with us young-uns." He raised an eyebrow at the challenge and picked her up, causing her to yelp as he chucked her back onto the sofa.

"Don't call me Grandpa, young lady." He replied, "In my day you had a lot more respect." She stood up, brushing herself down with a smile.

"All right. Sorry. Come on you big Boe Face, time for food."

_~0~0~0~_

Danni twisted the spaghetti around her fork, taking a bite as Jack seemingly attacked his steak. It was nice food hadn't changed too much over the years, she loved spaghetti bolognese. He had taken her to a little restaurant a few minutes away from his house, not too posh but still very nice. He told her he took his daughter here when she came to visit, apparently she was a pasta fan as well. She leant forward slightly, the room was dimly lit to give the air of intimacy but she just found it a little difficult to see him.

"Tell me about Ella." She told him, "All I know is that she's blonde and pretty." He swallowed his mouthful, picking up the streak knife and cutting his meat up a bit more.

"What do you want to know?" He asked,

"What was she like as a child?" She suggested, "What does she do as a job? Is she married?"

"I didn't get to raise her." He replied, looking wistful, "I met her when she was about 27. she didn't know I was her dad and I didn't know she even existed."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Danni apologised, feeling guilty for bringing it up. Jack shrugged, eating one of his chips.

"She's more like me than my other children have been." He explained, "She's not fully human, her mother was only half-human and she ages slower than everyone else. She's much older than she looks." He smiled fondly, "She won't leave me as quickly as everyone else." She reached over and grabbed his hand, stopping him and forcing him to drop his fork. She linked fingers with him and squeezed tightly.

"I'm not going to leave you." She promised him, "I'll be there 'til the end, I promise." He squeezed her hand back.

"Don't doubt it for a second, Danni-Girl."

_~0~0~0~_

Danni scooped the last of her vanilla ice cream out of the glass, spinning the long spoon around the edges to get every last drop.

"This is the best ice cream ever." She told him as she ate the last of it, "Thanks for the meal, Jack."

"You maybe should have taken the tiara off, though." He pointed out. She shook her head.

"Why?" She asked, "How is anyone supposed to know it's my birthday?" He shook his head with a chuckle. She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip as Jack looked at his watch.

"We should go soon, the Doctor said he'd be back in a few minutes." He told her and she nodded with a sigh, putting her glass down.

"I'm going to have to make him bring me more often. Three hours isn't enough." She told him and he nodded.

"Good. That Time Lord takes too much of your time." Jack motioned for the check and paid quickly, the pair walking out hand in hand. They chatted inanely as they turned onto Jack's street to see the Doctor stood outside his house, pacing slightly in boredom.

"There he is!" Danni cried, letting go of Jack's hand and running over to the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as Jack walked up, smiling knowingly at the pair.

"Where have you been?" The Doctor asked her, "I've been here a whole twelve minutes."

"We went out for food. It was yummy, Jack got me ice cream." She rambled and he tilted her head up so she was looking at him with a wide smile.

"And drunk, apparently." He added, amused. She shook her head.

"No, I only had a few glasses of wine. I'm fine."

"Well, Amy will be pleased. She wanted to take you to a bar and get you drunk. I didn't think you'd want to..." She gasped in delight and turned to Jack, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's been a blast, Boe Face, but I'm off to get drunk." She turned back to the Doctor, "Maybe there'll be karaoke." She exclaimed before dashing off into the TARDIS in a whirlwind of excitement, leaving the two men gaping at her, both highly entertained by her.

"Well, I'll see you soon, Doc." Jack said with a casual salute after an awkward silence,turning to head back inside.

"Did you kiss her?" The Doctor asked and Jack spun back around, staring at him incredulously.

"Are you still on that?" He asked with a laugh, god that felt like a few lifetimes ago.

"I know what you're like." The Doctor replied, "All handsome and tall and flirty." Jack stared at him with an amused smile, "Convincing people it's a good idea to get all... kissy with you."

"Well, let me put your mind at rest." Jack clasped both hands on his arms, "I didn't kiss her. I won't ever kiss her like that again, I promise." The Doctor nodded, looking pleased.

"Good." He replied with a nod, pausing for a moment, "Because she's mine." Jack laughed.

"Yes, yes she is." He humoured him, "Now, off you pop Romeo." He turned him around and pushed him towards the TARDIS, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The Doctor frowned in confusion as Jack left him standing on the street on his own before blushing, realising what Jack was implying.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni followed Amy into the bar, looking around with a frown of confusion. All of time and space and she takes her to Leadworth in 2012. Neither had gotten changed, so while both of them were still dressed up for the '60's they didn't look too out of place amongst the young people who had gathered there. It was around 11pm and the clientèle were already quite drunk, which was nice because it meant they had a goal to aim for, apparently.

"That's what me and Mels used to do." Amy explained, still getting over the fact that her best friend as a child had been her daughter, "Find a load of drunk people and try and catch up." They both headed towards the bar and Amy waved at the barman, who grinned at the sight of her.

"Amy Pond!" He cried over the music as he finished serving the man in front of them, heading straight over to them.

"Williams." She corrected with the same grin, "This is Danni. She was at the wedding as well." The man nodded.

"Oh yes, I remember. Pretty girl in the polka dot dress." Danni shrugged.

"Could have been, I've not been yet." His brows furrowed in confusion before he laughed it away.

"Oh yes, definitely one of Amelia's friends." He told her, "Usual Amy?" She nodded.

"Two please." He turned around and Danni looked up at her.

"Who's he?" Danni asked, pulling herself up onto one of the tall barstools, automatically swinging her feet as they dangled in the air.

"Oh, just Jonathan. One of Rory's mates. He went to the stag do." Danni nodded, trying to remember the man but couldn't, having been more focused on being in a cardboard cake at the time. He came back with two glasses of what Danni guessed was vodka and coke and Amy paid him, sitting down on the stool next to her.

"To a great Birthday." Danni toasted.

"And a great night." Amy added and they quickly drank down the vodka, wincing slightly at the burn from the alcohol. Amy pointed over to the other side of the room.

"The karaoke lasts all night." She explained, "When we're drunk enough we'll sign up." Danni nodded.

"Then we'd better start, Pond. Fetch me more vodka!" Amy laughed and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She turned, "Jonathan, keep the booze coming!"

_~0~0~0~_

"One, two, three..." Amy counted down, "Go!" Danni and Amy licked the salt off the back of their hands, downed the shot then bit into the lime.

"Tequila!" The pair shouted together before falling into a fit of giggles, leaning against each other. Danni yelled in surprise as she almost fell of the stool, setting Amy off again. The singer on the karaoke finished.

"Oh, oh it's our turn!" Amy cried, grabbing Danni by the hand, "What are we singing again?" They headed unsteadily onto the stage.

"I... I have no idea." Danni told her, "But the screen will tell us." She pointed dramatically at the monitor in front of her. The music began playing, a cheap knock-off version of the real song.

"_Don't wanna be an American Idiot!_" Danni sung loudly and off key, "_Don't want a nation under the new media._"

"_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_" Amy continued, ripping the microphone out of Danni's hand, "_The subliminal mind... _Hey, they bleeped it!"

"Just continue on!" Danni commanded, taking the microphone back, "_Welcome to a new kind of tension. All across the alien nation._.. Haha, alien!"

_~0~0~0~_

"_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby,_" Amy and Danni were still on the stage as the clock struck 3 and the Doctor entered the bar looking for the pair. The numbers in the bar were dwindling, leaving Danni and Amy to have practically free reign of the machine. Amy had her arm wrapped around the smaller woman, keeping her upright and they shared a microphone. Danni's face lit up and she pointed to the Doctor, Amy nodding, "_Come with me Friday, don't say 'maybe'. I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you... Ooooooo._" He laughed, wincing slightly as they both attempted a pitch neither of them could reach. Danni stepped forward to get off the stage, now barefoot, but Amy shook her head.

"Song s'not finished." She pointed out, slurring slightly. Danni nodded.

"_Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'_" The continued on together, "_Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'._" They then both began to play air instruments along with the song, chucking their arms up in the air as the finished on a high. Danni then pushed Amy away and stumbled off the stage, running over to the Doctor and chucking her arms around in, bringing him down for a kiss.

"Yep, you taste like a lot of alcohol." He told her, bopping her nose. She giggled, going cross-eyes as she watched his finger.

"You taste like..." She frowned in thought as Amy joined them, "Like the Doctor!" She settled on, proud of herself and he chuckled with a nod.

"That's probably right. Come on you two, time to head back." Amy pouted.

"Spoilsport." She accused him as she followed the pair out of the bar, the Doctor holding Danni steady.

"We did tequila, and this thing called a Cheeky Vimto; that was yummy." She rambled, "Then a lovely cocktail called Sex on the Beach. That tasted like peaches and reminded me of when we went to that planet with the pink ocean and we left Amy and Rory and went behind that big rock..." Her placed a finger against her lips, blushing deeply at being exposed by her as Amy looked horrified.

"You had sex on Entho? Me and Rory were right there!" She cried as they entered the TARDIS. Danni nodded as Rory heard the last of the conversation, grimacing at the fact that he had been the one to go look for them when they'd disappeared.

"Yeah." She gasped, "Oh, I've had a brilliant idea!" She pulled him down again, trying the kiss him. He pushed her back slightly, the taste of alcohol flooding into his mouth as he continued to blush.

"Danni, not here." He told her gently and she pouted, crossing her arms.

"You're no fun!" She sulked and he placed a kiss on her hair, reaching over to Rory who handed him a little test tube full of a purple liquid.

"This is for you. It'll stop you having a hangover. Drink it then I'll put you to bed." He explained gently.

"But I don't wanna sleep!" She cried, "I wanna be with you." He held out the liquid, "Ooo, it's purple." She yanked off him and downed it like a shot, "Oh yum, it tastes like grape. Can I have some more please?" He laughed, taking hold of her again as they headed into the TARDIS.

"They had sex while we were there?" The Doctor heard Amy ask Rory and shook his head. If Amelia remembered she'd never let him live it down. He yelped as Danni pushed him against the wall, trying to kiss him again. He let her for a moment, hoping it would keep her quiet, before using his grip around her waist to move her into their bedroom. He helped her lie on the bed, tucking her in, not even attempting to get her change.

"I left my shoes at the bar." She told him with a yawn, snuggling into the pillow. Pillows were comfy.

"It's fine. The TARDIS will make some more." He promised her.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" She asked him. He nodded, stroking her hair.

"I'll do my best." He promised, "I'm going to the library to catch up on some reading." She reached up, pawing at the top of his shirt.

"I'wan your tie." She mumbled, her eyes closing and he took off the red bow tie, placing it in her hand and she grasped it tightly. He leant down and placed a kiss on her hair as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

"Happy Birthday Danielle." He whispered, making sure she was covered up before leaving.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni's eyes flickered open and for that brief moment after she was torn from her dreams she looked around, disorientated. She reached up, rubbing her forehead expecting a headache considering what her and Amy had drunk, but was pleasantly surprised to find she felt fine. She grinned, man that stuff was amazing. Another perk of being in love with a time-travelling alien genius she supposed. She sat on the edge of the bed, stretching the kinks out of her back with a yawn, seeing the bow tie in her grasp and smiling warmly at it. Such a sentimental old fool. She stood up and headed towards the chest of drawers in the corner, hoping that even if she couldn't find a pair of pyjamas she might be able to find a shirt to sleep in instead of the dress she was wearing. She riffled through the drawers until her hands fell on something white. She looked at it, eyes wide before looking at the bow tie still wrapped around her hand. She grinned and yanked the garment out of the drawer, an idea forming in her mind.

_~0~0~0~_

_Quick warning, next chapter plot starts happening so don't be alarmed XD_

_The smut for this chapter shall be posted on my Outtakes as soon as I've finished posting this, so go check it out. Tried something a bit... different than my last one, so be warned :)_

_Notes on reviews..._

_Hope there's enough Danni/Jack here to satisfy you all for now :) I figured he would have had more than the one daughter during his time, so here she is... just :P Can't promise she'll appear again, she was just a little plot point for this chapter really._

_I hope you all liked the little Jack/Doctor moment too... Not that the Doctor's jealous or anything :)_

_Aww, I'm glad you like it :) I welcome all readers, not just ones who review although of course reviews are always welcome :)_

_Yes, pancakes are awesome :) I wanted to incorporate them somewhere, so I'm glad you liked it :)_

_I feel bad, cause the Master doesn't happen for a while yet, but it'll be worth the wait, I promise :) His story gets a few more chapters than maybe other episodes have gotten, and I'm still writing more :)_


	16. The Green Anchor

Danni slept softly in the big bed, the cover tucked underneath her arm revealing her bare shoulder. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was covering the pillow behind her. The Doctor laid across from her, smiling as he watched her breath. He loved to watch her breath, because it meant she was healthy and peaceful and living. He encountered so much death to see her chest rise and fall was magical. She mumbled slightly under her breath, a load of nonsense, she tended to do that as she was slowly pulled out of her dreams. He frowned slightly, he wanted her awake because he had a fantastic idea about where to take her next, the Ponds would like it as well, but at the same time he was reminded of all the times she didn't get any sleep and he wanted her to rest a little while longer.

He leant forward and placed his lips against hers, smiling into the kiss as he felt her lips pucker up to respond. He moved back to see her eyes flutter open and she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hello sleepy." He whispered teasingly. She stared at him for a moment, trying to register his face before her eyes fluttered shut and she snuggled back into the covers with a groan. He chuckled and placed another kiss on her lips to which she responded instantly before batting him away.

"Stoppit." She mumbled, "S'not fair." He stroked her hair slightly, his fingers pausing to play with the red strip of fabric still around her neck.

"I'm going to need that tie back." He told her gently. She shook her head, eyes still closed.

"My tie." She replied.

"No, my tie." He counted with a grin as his thoughts drifted back to the night before. Her eyes opened again and she pouted slightly.

"You're no fun." She grumbled, "Why did you wake me up?" She asked, snuggling up against his bare chest.

"Because it's time to get up, we've got places to go." He answered, his hand falling to her bare hip, tracing over it lightly in circular patterns, "Plus, there's very little I like more than having you all to myself."

"'Very little?'" She repeated, "What do you like more than having me all to yourself?"

"Having you to myself whilst wearing very little." He smirked as she flushed slightly, "Because I get to do this." He rolled on top of her, a hand on each of his wrist as he straddled her waist. He leant down to kiss her, Danni moving to meet him when he grinned and started pressing tiny kisses all over her face. She yelled in surprise and tried to wriggle away as he attacked her.

"Doctor, stop it!" She laughed as he moved to her cheek, doing the same over the rosy red skin, "Doctor!" He tightened his grip on her wrists, so it wasn't painful but so she couldn't use her hands to push him off as he began kissing her eyelids, "Doctor!"

"Why should I?" He asked in between kisses.

"Because it's ridiculous." He paused, looking thoughtful before shaking his head.

"Nope, that's not good enough." She struggled underneath him as he resumed his onslaught of tiny caresses.

"Because you wanted to take me somewhere?" She asked.

"Nope." He muttered against her skin.

"Because you love me." She tried. He paused again, moving away to look down at her.

"And...?" He asked leadingly. She rolled her eyes.

"And because I love you too, you fool." She retorted. He grinned and moved to her lips, kissing her forcefully. He loved to hear her say it, not every version of her did. She parted her lips and he deepened the kiss, a very different reason for waking her up now in his mind.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor was running around the controls, flying the TARDIS with minimal turbulence as Amy, Rory and Danni watched from the other side. Even though the medicine he'd given Amy and Danni had worked excellently, the Doctor had decided that they should go somewhere calm and quiet to follow the night out.

"Apalapucia." He declared with a grin, his arms wrapped around the girls' shoulders before rushing off, pressing a big button as he did.

"Say it again?" Amy asked.

"Apalapucia." He pronounced it slower so she could copy.

"Apalapu...?" She trailed off.

"Cia."

"Apalapucia." Rory repeated.

"Apalapucia." Danni tried and The Doctor shot her a grin, proud even though all she did was pronounce a word properly. She blushed happily.

"Apalapucia." Amy managed with a smile, "What a beautiful word."

"Beautiful word, beautiful world." He flipped a lever and the TARDIS shook, causing Amy to exclaim in surprise, "Apalapucia, voted number two planet in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveller." He explained. Rory approached him, standing almost face to face.

"Why couldn't we go to number one?" He asked, confused.

"Planet of the coffee shops? Who wants to go there?" Danni explained before sticking her tongue out in disgust. Even though she ran off coffee, that was one of the last places she'd want to go to and the Doctor knew it.

"Exactly! Apalapucia! I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades!" He grabbed Danni's hand as he led them over to the doors, spinning her around as they walked down the stairs. Rory looked at Amy before jumping down the stairs, Amy doing a little twirl herself as she followed, "I give you..." He flung the doors of the TARDIS open dramatically to reveal an empty white room with only a pair of grey doors staring back at them.

"Doors." Rory finished as he looked out of the TARDIS first. The Doctor stuck his head out next, spotting the doors with two buttons across from them.

"Doors. Yes. I give you doors." He stepped out, pulling Danni with him and Rory followed, "But on the other side of those doors, I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades." Amy's head popped out of the doorway.

"Have you seen my phone?" She asked and the Doctor frowned.

"Your phone?" He repeated and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Your mobile telephone? I bring you to a paradise planet, two billion light years away, and you want to update _Twitter_?"

"Sunsets. Spires. Soaring silver colonnades. It's a _camera_ phone." She pointed out and the Doctor sighed.

"On the counter, by the DVDs." He told her.

"Thank you." She replied smugly before re-entering the TARDIS.

"I'll come with you." Danni called and followed the red-head in as they quickly headed to the television room, "He'll just be grump that you had a good reason to fetch it anyway." Amy nodded.

"I know I can't exactly show people the pictures, but I'd like to have something to look back on." The Doctor watched them go before joining Rory at the doors, his hands in his pockets as Rory kept his arms crossed.

"How do we get in?" Rory asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied, "Push a button." He motioned to the two buttons by the door, one with a red waterfall on it, the other a green anchor. After a slight deliberation Rory pressed the green anchor and the doors slid open, revealing another white room. In the middle was a glass table with a large magnifying glass stood on top of it, some chairs discarded on one side.

"OK, so, rain check on the soaring silver colonnades." The Doctor admitted.

"Yeah." Rory replied and they entered the room together. Rory headed straight for the magnifying glass while the Doctor did a quick scan around the room, checking for anything else out of the ordinary.

"It's a magnifying glass." Rory declared a bit redundantly, it wasn't as if the Doctor couldn't tell what is was. They looked at each other through the glass, neither of them knowing what it was for.

"Hey? Hey, it's locked." Amy's voice came through the doorway.

"Yeah, push the button." Rory called back, waiting for his wife to open the door. The Doctor looked around the room again, sensing something was amiss with the place they were stood in but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Come on, Amy!" Rory groaned, leaning on the table when he realised she wasn't coming through. He walked over, opening the door and looked out, seeing the TARDIS and nothing more. The Doctor sat down on one of the chairs, feeling increasingly concerned and slightly bored at the same time.

"Where is she? Where on wherever we are is my wife?" Rory exclaimed as the Doctor leant forward, spotting a red and green button on the handle of the magnifying glass. He pressed the green button and the glass flickered like a screen, revealing a blurry close up of Amy.

"Rory... I think I've found her." The Doctor stated slowly, watching Amy as she seemed to recognise him.

"What do you mean you've found her?" He walked over and saw his wife reflected back at them, "Whoa! No, but, she's not..." Rory ran around the other side of the magnifying glass, bewildered as the Doctor and Amy looked around their sides, "she's not here! I can see her, but she's not here."

"Where are we?" She asked, "In fact, where are you?" Danni appeared in front of her, pointing over their shoulders.

"Don't let the Handbots touch you!" She warned them as a door slid open with an exhalation of air. The Doctor and Rory jumped up as a white robot with realistic-looking hands slowly walked in, holding its hands up in front of it. There were two small lights on its chest, one red and one green.

"Handbots?" Amy asked as Rory let out a noise of surprise at the sight.

"Hands! Hello. Hands. Handbot with hands, Rory." The Doctor told the other man, the two men looking at their own hands as Amy and Danni craned their necks to try and see the robots with very little results.

"Welcome to the Twostreams Facility. Will you be visiting long?" The robot asked in a calm, reassuring voice. Rory shrugged.

"Er, Doctor. Something's happening." Amy cried, alarmed, drawing their attention back to the glass. It began to blur, Amy and Danni disappearing in front of them. The Doctor ran over and pulled his sonic screwdriver out, aiming it at the glass.

"Amy!" He shouted, "Danni, stay calm! Stay still! Ah, time's gone wobbly." The image on the screen began to change rapidly, Amy and Danni changing positions like they were flicking through a bunch of photos, "I hate it when it does that." The Handbot shot its hand out towards Rory, causing him to jump back in alarm.

"Will you be visiting long?" It asked again.

"Good question, bit sinister." The Handbot began to advance on him, "What's the answer to not get us killed?" The Doctor finally got the image back, sighing relief as he saw Amy crouched in the corner, Danni lying down on the floor.

"It's OK, I've got you, you're fine." He breathed.

"Will you be visiting long?" The Handbot asked again, having backed Rory into a corner.

"Doctor, a little help. Doctor." He cried, actually quite worried. Robots were never good, he should know. Last time he encountered some sort of robots it had tortured River Song, who turned out to be his and Amy's daughter, somehow. The Doctor moved over to Rory, seeing him in possible danger.

"And where have you been?" Amy asked , annoyed.

"Will you...?" The Handbot began to asked again.

"What do I tell it?" Rory exclaimed, now fully panicking as Amy approached the magnifying glass.

"Stop shouting, Danni's just got to sleep." She snapped, "We've been here a week!"

"A week?!" The Doctor shouted as he headed back to the magnifying glass, alarmed at this development. That meant Danni had just spent a whole week of her life with Amy and not with him. It was so hard to get any prolonged time with her, and a whole week had just disappeared without him being there, "I'm so sorry! Aha! Same room, different times. Two timestreams running parallel but at different speeds. Amy, you're in a faster timestream." He rambled as it dawned on him what was happening.

"Yes, I know. Danni told me." Amy replied before looking apprehensive, "Doctor, she keeps getting headaches." His eyes widened.

"Headaches?" He asked, his voice going up in pitch. This Danni was okay, he knew she was. But if she was getting headaches, maybe this was the start of everything. Amy nodded, seemingly thinking the same as he was. Maybe this was the tipping point, he could change it. Save her from what was to come.

"Doctor, it's going again!" Amy cried, pulling him out of his thoughts as the image blurred again.

"Doctor!" Rory cried, the Handbot reaching towards his face but the Doctor didn't turn around.

"Danni!" The Doctor cried, "Amy!"

"DOCTOR!" Amy screamed before the glass went blank. He pulled out his screwdriver, playing with the settings again anxiously until the image reappeared. Amy was sat with her feet up on the table the magnifying glass was resting on, Danni leaning on her arms next to her.

"Come on. Gotcha! There. Stabilised, settled, shh! Danni, are you okay?" He asked her. She looked up, her brows furrowed angrily.

"My head hurts." she snapped, lying back on her arms, "This is stupid, I wanna leave now." He sighed, there were the mood swings.

"Why has this got hands?" Rory asked, cornered by the Handbot. The Doctor got up and walked over, looking at the hand it was holding up towards Rory.

"Organic skin, ultimate universal interface, grown and grafted, not born. It's actually seeing with its fingers, scanning the room. But why not just give it eyes?" He asked, still very confused.

"Will you be visiting long?" The Handbot asked again.

"As long as it takes." The Doctor replied, striding back over to the glass, "Amy, what exactly did you do?" He asked, not wanting to aggravate Danni anymore.

"I just, I came in, and I pressed the door button." She explained, "Danni followed shortly afterwards."

"Ah..." Rory said in realisation as the Handbot left him alone, "Amy, there are two buttons. Green anchor, red waterfall. Which one did you push?" Amy looked down, looking slightly guilty.

"I pushed the red waterfall." She told him, "Danni told me not to, sorry." She apologised to the other red-head who didn't even look up.

"Sorry's no good now, is it?" She replied before sighing and sitting up, rubbing her temples, "Sorry, sorry." She muttered as if she had been apologising a lot. The Doctor studied her, was it affecting her yet? Or was this a pre-illness symptom. He looked at her hand; must be pre-illness.

"Great." Rory muttered as he pressed the exit button and headed back into the little white room outside. He waited until the doors closed then went into the red waterfall room, finding it empty.

"Amy?" He called, looking around, "Danni?" There was obviously no sign of the two girls and he stepped out again, groaning as the doors shut. Of course they weren't there, that would have been too easy. He pressed the green anchor button and headed over to the Doctor.

"I pressed Red Waterfall, and they weren't there!" He explained, exasperated. Nothing could ever be simple. The Doctor nodded, he had suspected as much, pushing himself off his chair and he began pacing as Rory took his place.

"So you can't follow them directly. You know, it's never simple!" He growled, just wanting to get both Danni and Amy out of there. He walked over to the Handbot, "Hear that, Handbot? She just pressed the wrong button. We're aliens, we didn't know."

"Statement..." The Handbot paused for a moment, "rejected." The red light on it's chest lit up, "Apalapucia is under planet-wide quarantine. This is a kindness facility for those infected with Chen7." The Doctor immediately covered his mouth with his coat collar, Rory doing the same and Amy using her hands. Danni reached up and pulled Amy's arm down, shaking her head at the girl.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Chen7, hmm?" Rory asked, wanting more information if he and his wife were in danger.

"The one day plague." The Doctor replied and Rory's eyes widened.

"What, you get it for a day?" He asked hopefully. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, you get it, and you die in a day."

"There are 40,000 residents in the Twostreams Facility." The Handbot explained, "Please remain in the sterile areas. Visiting hours are now." The Doctor and Rory slowly lowered their collars as the robot bowed and teleported away.

"Sterile area, I'm safe." The Doctor breathed in relief, walking over and sitting in front of glass, rubbing his eyes. That would be the last thing he'd need, he had to save Danni.

"What about us!" Amy exclaimed, pointing between her and Danni.

"Chen7 only affects two-hearted races like Apalapucians."

"And Time Lords." Danni piped up and the Doctor watched her sit up, the headache visibly disappearing as she straightened and grinned, "We're fine, I told you we would be."

"In that facility, I'm dead in a day." He confirmed, "Time moves faster on their side of the glass. Amy, you said you'd been here a week. What did you eat?" Amy frowned, she hadn't even thought about it. The thought of food hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Nothing. I wasn't hungry." She replied.

"Danni, what about water? Didn't you get thirsty?" The Doctor asked her and she shook her head, her headache completely gone. Finally.

"Neither of us did." She confirmed.

"No, because Red Waterfall time is compressed. That's the point. The Time Glass syncs up the timestreams for visits. You could be here for a day, watch them live out their entire lives." Rory sat down in front of the glass as the Doctor leant over him, trailing off. Danni was in a different timestream, did that mean she wouldn't jump away? Would he have to watch her live to death without spending her life with him?

"And watch them grow old in front of your eyes? That's horrible."

"No, Rory," The Doctor turned to him, "it's kind. You've got a choice. Sit by their bedside for 24 hours and watch them die, or sit in here for 24 hours and watch them live. Which would you choose?" Rory couldn't reply and the Doctor picked up the magnifying glass, cutting off the signal.

"Doctor?!" Amy cried, the sound coming across but the image still being blank.

"Doctor," Danni exclaimed, "Don't leave us, please!" The Doctor adjusted the glass and the girls appeared back on the screen, facing off to the side.

"I'm here, Danni. I'm right here." He reassured her and she visibly relaxed. He smiled, he loved that she felt safe when he was there. He would always protect her, always.

"Where are you? Am I looking at you?" Amy asked, smiling in amusement despite being trapped in another timestream.

"Turn left, just a fraction." They both moved, staring just off from the two men, "Bit more, stop. That's it."

"Eye to eye?" Danni asked.

"Eye to eye to eye." He promised her and she grinned, waving. He laughed and waved back, even though she couldn't see him he knew she would know he was waving back.

"Hello." Rory added uneasily.

"Amy, Danni-Girl, I'm taking the Time Glass back to the TARDIS. Like satnav, I'll use it to get a lock, then smash through, using the TARDIS to get you out. Until then, you're on your own." He explained apologetically. He pulled out his screwdriver and soniced arund the edge of the glass.  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Locking onto Amy, she less likely to jump away. Small act of vandalism, no-one'll mind." He brushed off as an alarm sounded, "Ah, that will be the small act of vandalism alarm. Amy, Danni, I need you to go into the facility just for a bit. Find somewhere safe and leave me a sign. Remember, you're immune to Chen7, but don't let them give you anything. They don't know you're alien. Their kindness will kill you. Now go!" Danni grabbed Amy's hand and they watched through the glass as they headed over to another door. They stepped through but paused, turning back to face the general direction of the glass.

"Rory, I love you." Amy told him.

"And I love you, Doctor." Danni added.

"Now, save us. Go on." Amy finished and the doors closed, cutting them off from the men.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor led Rory into the TARDIS and headed straight for the console with the magnifying glass, plugging it into the top of the console.

"This is locked onto Amy permanently. Play the signal into the console, the TARDIS'll follow it." He explained, using crocodile clips to attach it to something Rory didn't understand, causing it to spark. Rory barely flinched, he was so used to the machine sparking when the Doctor did something to it he'd be surprised if it didn't. The Doctor headed off to the side, reaching underneath the console and pulling out a metal toolbox. Rory stared at him incredulously, he had a toolbox?

"Now then, I know you're in here." He threw the lid open and rummaged through the box, "Um... erm.. Haha!" He pulled a pair of thick black-rimmed glasses out, putting them on happily, "How do I look?" He turned to face Rory, a huge grin on his face.

"Ridiculous." Rory told him bluntly.

"Glasses are cool. See?" He put then on Rory, "Oh, yes. Hello, handsome man."

"Oh, hello." Rory replied, grinning bashfully.

"Hello, Rorycam!" The Doctor pointed at the glasses and Rory frowned, confused.

"Huh?" Rory turned and saw the monitors being displayed on the monitors behind him, "Oh, you can see what I see." He nodded as he realised the Doctor had been talking about himself.

"We're breaking into Twostreams." The Doctor explained, suddenly back to being serious, "Now, I can't go in, the Chen7'll kill me, no regeneration. You will be my eyes and ears." He flicked the glasses then Rory's ears.

"Rory-cam. Rescue Amy. Got it." Rory nodded, sounded good.

"That's the spirit! Now, smashing through a timewall could get a bit hairy." The Doctor warned, looking at the controls as he worked out the best way to break through and get to Amy and Danni.

"Is it safe?" Rory asked and he shrugged.

"Don't know. Never tried. Best hold onto something." Rory turned and headed towards the railings, gripping tightly and the Doctor began to pilot the TARDIS.

_~0~0~0~_

Rory stepped out of the TARDIS cautiously, looking from side at all of the works of art that seemed to be displayed. He had the glasses on, showing the Doctor everything he was seeing and the magnifying glass strapped to him with a large leather belt. On the wall was a large red circle with a waterfall symbol cut out of it and he sighed in relief.

"Red Waterfall! We made it." He told the Doctor over the earpiece built into the glasses.

"Good old us!" He heard the Doctor breath, knowing he was happy to be there as well. As much as he was worried about Amy, he knew the Doctor was infinitely more worried about Danni and he couldn't blame him. He remembered Danni's headaches' well, and it didn't look good for her.

"How do we know that we're in the same Red Waterfall as Amy?" Rory asked as he headed into the room towards the door, looking at all the works of art dotted around.

"Focus on the positive." The Doctor replied, meaning he didn't know, "We locked onto Amy's timestream." Rory gazed up at the Venus de Milo, "Eyes front, soldier!" Rory jolted and blushed, being caught.

"Right, yes, sorry." He apologised, clapping his hands together and carrying on down the room.

"Apalapucians are the great cultural scavengers, Rory, this gallery's a scrapbook of their favourite places." The Doctor explained.

"Bit of Earth," He pointed to the Mona Lisa, "bit of alien," He pointed to a white sculpture, "bit of..." He trailed off as he saw an oozing purple... thing, "whatever the hell that is." Rory moved on, the oozing goo making him feel grossed out. He headed into the next room, more artworks being displayed for him to view, "Where... is everyone?" He pointed out.

"Right, Rory, switch the Time Glass on and sonic it." The Doctor commanded, "I'll send a command to the screwdriver. Amy's here somewhere. If I can just get a lock on her. I wonder what happens if we mix the filters?" Rory held the glass up and did as he was told, the glass shimmering and the image of thousands of people overlapped, all moving at different speeds appeared on the reflection, "And there they are. 40,000 time streams overlapping. Red Waterfall isn't one time stream. It's thousands." The Doctor breathed, impressed.

"Are they happy?" Rory asked, needing to know. Something about this made him really uncomfortable. Even if they said it was kind, it seemed cruel. The people may live a lifetime, but they live it on their own cut off from their families, and that didn't seem kind at all.

"Oh, Rory. Trust you to think of that. I think they're happy to be alive." The Doctor settled on, "Better than the alternative." Rory lowered the glass and a masked person came charging at him, sword raised in one hand, forcing him down to the floor.

"I come in peace! Peace, peace, peace, peace!" He cried, terrified, holding his hands up in surrender as the masked person pushed the sword against his throat.

_~0~0~0~_

_Hello! Sorry for the late update, I'm not doing very well am I? Although, this was because I changed the entire way I'm posting this episode so I have a slight excuse :) As you may be able to guess, the next chapter is going to be called 'The Red Waterfall' :)_

_Glad you all liked Danni's Birthday. I thought that she could do with some sort of normality, even if it involves going from the 1960's to the 2250's ;) I also wanted this one to carry straight on from that, just cos it seemed a good way to go with it :P_

_Reviews..._

_Hehe, I thought you might be jealous, Lexi :P I didn't mention her name, that might be for a very good reason or just because I didn't. I couldn't possibly say :)_

_You have the same birthday? Cool! Well I'll have to remember and say Happy Birthday on the chapter nearest to the 22nd :)_

_I'm also only doing up to the end of the Ponds, so the only Clara we will 'see' is the Dalek-Clara from Asylum of the Daleks. I'm not too sure when I'll be putting that in, but it will be done because I love that episode :) Danni does know that the girl who played Oswin is the girl who plays the next companion, but she was zapped away two days before The Snowmen aired so she's not seen Nanny-Clara before._

_I also wanted to post a response to a review I got on the Outtakes and a question I had on Tumblr, because I don't reply to reviews on the Outtakes story and I felt that there may be other people with the same question. So, ignore if you've not read the latest chapter of that (the smut one :P)_

_I can totally appreciate that people may find him OOC in that chapter :) I would only say that their relationship has been building since Nine and therefore is different than anything Matt Smith has had to deal with, and this is my take on it. That chapter was only one moment between the two in 300 years of his life, not everytime is or will be like that. It's just the interpretation of the character that I have in my head, I think there are multiple sides to him and that he can give as good as he gets, given the circumstances he comes across. We've seen that he isn't always forgiving, kind or playful and I think that in controlled circumstances that it's plausible for him to behave like that in that scene._

_If they bother you, the Outtakes don't need to be read with the rest of the fanfic, that's why they are in a separate story, so people could read them if they were interested but they don't have to because they don't effect the story in any way. Ultimately it is a fanfic and it might not always cater to everyones taste, but it is my interpretation and I stick by it._


	17. The Red Waterfall

Amy and Danni headed back through the console room, Amy playing with her phone as she brought up the camera on it. Danni had gone with her to grab the phone in the hope she could save her from entering the Red Waterfall room and living almost 40 years on her own. This didn't seem to be like a fixed point, nothing that she knew was going to happen was related in anyway to this episode it was just a stand-alone and she was determined to save Amy from waiting.

"Look, I promise." Danni insisted, "It was just on Enthro."

"How come I don't believe you?" Amy retorted. She knew exactly what the pair were like, sometimes the Doctor couldn't keep his hands off her. Danni sighed in frustration.

"It's not like we just go... around rocks whenever the mood takes us." Danni defended, "I think it was the bikini." Amy looked at her, one eyebrow raised and Danni shook her head, "Fine, I promise not to wear a bikini again, okay?" Amy nodded, satisfied.

"Okay. I told you, I don't need to know what you two get up to." The TARDIS console groaned, almost as if it was protesting and Danni stopped at it, Amy continuing on as she flicked through some of her older photos.

"What's wrong, Old Girl?" Danni asked, stroking the console. The lights flashed once and Danni frowned, she didn't really speak 'TARDIS' but that didn't seem to be good, did it?

"Leave it, they're waiting for us." Amy called over, opening the doors again. Danni nodded and stepped away and the TARDIS groaned once more, the column in the middle flashing with light again.

"I'll be there in a sec." Danni replied, "Just go on without me." Amy shrugged and stepped out, "Not the Red Waterfall!" She shouted as an afterthought.

"What?" Amy shouted in reply.

"Not the Red Waterfall!" Danni shouted back, louder this time as the TARDIS seemed to calm down, "What was that about?" She asked, not expecting a reply as the TARDIS settled into silence. She shrugged and placed a kiss on the console before following Amy. As she reached the door the TARDIS groaned and flashed another time, "Do you not want me to go?" Danni asked the machine, which didn't do anything in reply. She shrugged, "I have to go with Amy." She explained stepping out to see the grey doors outside close, the Red Waterfall button glowing until they sealed.

"No!" Danni exclaimed, alarmed as she ran over, "No, no, no, no, no!" She looked at the two buttons apprehensively. She could go into the Green Anchor and explain to the Doctor what had happened, hopefully saving Amy sooner or she could go with Amy and have her spend 36 years there but not alone. She sighed, it wasn't like she would remember it after the Doctor saved them anyway. She hammered the red button, the doors slid open and there was Amy, looking at the large magnifying glass on a table in confusion.

"What part of 'Not the Red Waterfall' don't you understand?" Danni scolded, Amy turning to face her, looking surprised at her anger, "Do you have any idea what you've..."

"Rory... I think I've found her." The Doctor's voice stated slowly as he turned the magnifying glass on from the other room. His face appeared on the glass, Amy walking over to it, mystified.

"What do you mean you've found her?" Rory asked, appearing next to him, "Whoa! No, but, she's not..." Danni stepped forward when a large spike of pain shot through her head, She grasped it, hissing in pain as she almost doubled over. A wave of nausea washed over her and she covered her mouth as bile rose in her throat. She swallowed it back, the need to be sick fading as instantly as it came but the headache remained as a throb, "she's not here! I can see her, but she's not here." Danni looked around, confused. What was that about? She hadn't felt that bad since she had encountered all them Silents, but there wasn't any there. Maybe it was a delayed reaction to the hangover cure? She'd have to ask Amy if she felt the same.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, looking through the glass, "In fact, where are you?" Danni moved in front of her.

"Don't let the Handbots touch you!" She warned them as she heard the door in the other room open. seeing a robot step into the room out of the corner of the glass.

"Handbots?" Amy asked as Rory let out a noise of surprise.

"Hands! Hello. Hands. Handbot with hands, Rory." The Doctor told the other man, Amy and Danni craning their necks to try and see the robots, with very little results.

"Welcome to the Twostreams Facility. Will you be visiting long?" They heard the robot say. The image on the magnifying glass began to wobble, the image fading.

"Er, Doctor. Something's happening." Amy cried, alarmed.

"Amy!" He shouted, and then he was gone. She smacked the side of the magnifying glass as if it was a television, but nothing happened. She sighed in frustration and sat down on one of the chairs, crossing one leg over the other. Great, left behind, again. She looked at Danni, who was still staring at the magnifying glass.

"Now what?" Amy asked.

"We're in the Twostreams Facility." Danni explained, sitting in a chair next to her, "Our timestreams are now running at different speeds. All we can do is wait until they converge again." She rubbed her temples, squeezing her eyes shut. Amy saw her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Everytime Danni had a headache she worried terribly about her, they all did.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danni bit out, not wanting to risk nodding her head, "It's probably a delayed hangover or something. It'll get better." She brushed off.

"If you're sure." Amy replied, not believing her.

"Don't you worry about me, Amelia." Danni reassured her, "Worry about them getting us out."

_~0~0~0~_

Amy flopped onto the chair with a growl, her hair bouncing as she crossed her arms. Danni paced backwards and forwards behind her, fingers pressed against her temples as she tried vainly to attack the headache that _had_ _not gone away!_

"Two days!" Amy exclaimed, "Where the hell are they? The Doctor should have sorted this out by now! I'm going bloody mad in here!" Danni stopped and squeezed her eyes shut, her teeth clenching as her temper flared, "I mean, seriously! Why do I always have to wait for him to come get me? Can't he be on time for once? He's got a bloody time machine..."

"Oh for God's sake! Shut up Amy!" Danni screamed, her eyes shooting open in shock at the anger she felt. It dissipated almost immediately and Amy was staring back at her, "Oh God, I... I don't know why I... I'm so sorry, Amy. I didn't mean to snap." Amy smiled sympathetically, squashing her own hurt and outrage down as she saw how distressed she was.

"Still got a headache?" Danni nodded.

"It won't go away." She explained. Amy god up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, walking her to the chairs and sitting her down gently.

"Must be more than a hangover." Amy reasoned, "Maybe you're allergic to the hangover cure and you've had a delayed reaction."

"Maybe." It seemed plausible, but for some reason she knew it wasn't right.

"Do you know when they're coming?" Amy asked her and Danni nodded with a sigh.

"Not for a while." She admitted, "A long while, I'm afraid." 36 years, to be more precise but she couldn't bring herself to tell Amy that. It seemed cruel, somehow, to warn her before them first two weeks were up, before she was going to be saved. No need to worry the poor girl after all.

"He can't ever be on time, can he?" Amy joked and Danni laughed, shaking her head gently.

"No, he can't." She agreed, "But he's over 900 years old, that's not going to change now."

~0~0~0~

Amy was curled up in the corner, sleeping softly. She had her jacket under her head, using it as a pillow to try and get some rest. She thought it had been five days since they'd stepped into the room, but she wasn't sure because the lights never went off, so it was hard to tell when it was day or night. So she had taken to just sleeping when she was tired, or when there was nothing else to do.

Danni was sat across from her, leaning on the wall with her knees pulled up against her chest as she watched Amy sleep. She hadn't been able to get to sleep, not once since they'd entered. The headache had been keeping her awake, but in the moments that it disappeared she had tried to catch up. But, every time she closed her eyes it would spring into action, refusing to let her get any rest. She suspected she had huge bags under her eyes, though Amy told her she looked fine she knew she was just trying to be kind. She chuckled darkly to herself, kindness is what got them here in the first place. Kindness had been what caused her to press the Red Waterfall to be with Amy instead of the Green Anchor to be with Theta, where she really wanted to be. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. No one else could compare to him, and now she had to wait 36 years to see him again, to hug him and kiss him. She should never have thought Amy was worth giving him up for.

There was always the chance her manipulator would activate, it always did eventually but in a compressed timestream? Could it even work? She hoped it could, so she could get out of this godforsaken place and get some sleep.

She looked over at Amy, glaring at her sleeping form. She would never forgive Amy for this.

_~0~0~0~_

Amy crawled into the corner opposite Danni, watching the girl as she finally slept for the first time in seven days. She couldn't believe that this was happened, here of all places. Danni would either be able to sleep for days or wouldn't have sleep in weeks. Seeing her struggle with a headache just proved that this was where it started and she wished more than anything the Doctor was here so he could help her, maybe stop her.

"It's OK, I've got you, you're fine." She looked up to see the Doctor on the glass in the middle of the room. She glared at the image, her anger flaring because he still wasn't there to save them.

"Will you be visiting long?" A robotic voice asked and his disappeared out of view.

"Doctor, a little help. Doctor." Rory cried in the background, but Amy didn't care. They'd left them here in that room, and they still weren't trying to find them.

"And where have you been?" Amy asked, her annoyance coming through in her tone.

"Will you...?" The robot asked again.

"What do I tell it?" Rory interrupted loudly as Amy shot up and stormed over to the magnifying glass.

"Stop shouting, Danni's just got to sleep." She snapped, "We've been here a week!"

"A week?!" The Doctor shouted, his face now up close as the image flickered, "I'm so sorry! Aha! Same room, different times. Two timestreams running parallel but at different speeds. Amy, you're in a faster timestream." He rambled as it dawned on him what was happening.

"Yes, I know. Danni told me." Amy replied before looking over the girl, who was curled up on her jacket. She was asleep, but very restless, her face scrunched up in pain because even though she had passed out from exhaustion, she still had the headache. Amy turned back to the glass, "Doctor, she keeps getting headaches." His eyes widened.

"Headaches?" He asked, his voice going up in pitch as he came to the same conclusion she had done. The image began flickering again and she felt her chest tighten in panic. She shot out of the chair, slamming her hands on the table.

"Doctor, it's going again!" Amy cried.

"Doctor!" Rory cried from across the room and she saw the Handbot reaching towards his face.

"Danni!" The Doctor cried, "Amy!"

"DOCTOR!" Amy screamed before the glass went blank. She let out a sob and smacked the glass hard, falling into the seat.

"What's all the shouting about?" She turned to see Danni sitting up, rubbing her eyes as she woke up from only maybe an hours sleep. She had heard the Doctor, well, she thought she heard the Doctor shouting her name and then Amy shouting his. A sharp spike of pain rushed through her skull like a lightning bolt and she felt herself flare with anger at them waking her up. Didn't they understand she just wanted to sleep. She stood up, ready to shout at Amy when yet another wave of nausea washed over her. She stumbled over to the side of the room, unceremoniously throwing up. Amy rushed over to her, gently pulling her hair out of her face as she dry heaved. She sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth with the back of her hands and she was suddenly very grateful Amy was there. She frowned to herself, these mood swings were getting worse and worse.

"Feeling better?" Amy asked her kindly, and then Danni was suddenly feeling so guilty she was ever going to shout at her. Amy was so kind to her, helping her deal with any emotional issues that had cropped up over the last almost-year, and she was going to scream at her for being scared? What kind of friend was she?

"Yes, thanks." She replied, although she didn't feel better at all, "Was that the Doctor?"

"He came on the glass when you were asleep. I'm sorry we woke you." Danni shrugged as they stood up, Amy keeping a grip on her just in case she stumbled again.

"It's fine. I'm glad you did, I miss him." She admitted, "I think he comes back soon, lets wait for him." Amy sat her on a chair then picked up a spare chair, heading over to the corner and flipping it upside down. She covered up the sick with a grimace, not really knowing what else to do with it and sat down next to Danni.

"How long?" She asked. Danni shrugged again and crossed her arms on the table, leaning on them and closing her eyes.

"Soon." She replied, hoping she was right. She just wanted to see him again, otherwise the next 36 years were going to feel longer than she wanted them to.

_~0~0~0~_

"Come on. Gotcha!" Amy jumped as the Doctor appeared again, only maybe 15 minutes after the last time she had seen him, "There. Stabilised, settled, shh! Danni, are you okay?" He asked, seeing her leaning on the table in front of him. She tensed, what a stupid question? Did she look okay? She was trapped in a different timestream to him, what a ridiculous thing to ask. She looked up, her brows furrowed angrily.

"My head hurts." she snapped angrily at him, lying back on her arms, "This is stupid, I wanna leave now." Amy sighed as the Doctor looked at her, his gaze slightly hurt. Danni had been snapping at her for days now, but the Doctor had just been with a happy Danni and now she was angry. She knew he would be blaming himself, when really Danni had just followed her into the room because she had pressed the wrong button.

"Why has this got hands?" Rory asked, cornered by the Handbot. The Doctor got up and walked over, looking at the hand it was holding up towards Rory.

"Organic skin, ultimate universal interface, grown and grafted, not born. It's actually seeing with its fingers, scanning the room. But why not just give it eyes?" He asked, still very confused.

"Will you be visiting long?" The Handbot asked again.

"As long as it takes." The Doctor replied, striding back over to the glass, "Amy, what exactly did you do?" He asked, shooting a glance at Danni who didn't move.

"I just, I came in, and I pressed the door button." She explained, motioning to Danni next to her, "Danni followed shortly afterwards."

"Ah..." Rory said in realisation as the Handbot left him alone. He headed over to the glass and she grinned at the sight of her Roman, "Amy, there are two buttons. Green anchor, red waterfall. Which one did you push?" Amy looked down, looking slightly guilty.

"I pushed the red waterfall." She told him, "Danni told me not to, sorry." She apologised to the other red-head who didn't even look up.

"Sorry's no good now, is it?" Danni snapped before sighing and sitting up, rubbing her temples. Her head was pounding, the lights were too bright and she was feeling slightly claustrophobic but that wasn't Amy's fault, "Sorry, sorry." She muttered, wondering if she would ever have to stop apologising to Amy. She hadn't been treating her very well.

"Great." Rory muttered as he pressed the exit button, leaving the Doctor with them on his own.

"How long have you had the headache?" The Doctor asked her gently, not wanting to annoy her.

"Since I entered the room." She replied and watched him deflate, frowning slightly at him. Why was he so sad over a headache?

"I pressed Red Waterfall, and they weren't there!" Rory exclaimed, exasperated as he re-entered the room. Danni nodded, she could have told them that. She should have told them that, actually, but she had just wanted everyone to shut up. The Doctor pushed himself off his chair and he began pacing as Rory took his place.

"So you can't follow them directly. You know, it's never simple!" He growled, "Hear that, Handbot? She just pressed the wrong button. We're aliens, we didn't know."

"Statement..." The Handbot paused for a moment, "rejected." The red light on it's chest lit up, "Apalapucia is under planet-wide quarantine. This is a kindness facility for those infected with Chen7." The Doctor immediately covered his mouth with his coat collar, Rory doing the same. Alarmed, Amy covered her mouth. 'Planet-wide Quarantine' didn't sound very good, neither did 'infected'. Danni rolled her eyes, if they were going to be infected surely they would have been been by now. She reached up and tugged the girl's hands off her face, shaking her head when Amy shot her a look.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Chen7, hmm?" Rory asked the Doctor.

"The one day plague." The Doctor replied and Rory's eyes widened.

"What, you get it for a day?" He asked hopefully. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, you get it, and you die in a day."

"There are 40,000 residents in the Twostreams Facility." The Handbot explained, "Please remain in the sterile areas. Visiting hours are now." The Doctor and Rory slowly lowered their collars as the robot bowed and teleported away.

"Sterile area, I'm safe."

"What about us!" Amy exclaimed, pointing between her and Danni. _They _weren't in a sterile environment, were they?

"Chen7 only affects two-hearted races like Apalapucians." The Doctor exclaimed.

"And Time Lords." Danni piped up, smiling. Her headache had vanished, disappeared into nothingness and she felt fantastic! Suddenly 36 years that weren't even going to happen seemed fine, she felt like she could take on the world, "We're fine, I told you we would be."

"In that facility, I'm dead in a day." He confirmed, "Time moves faster on their side of the glass. Amy, you said you'd been here a week. What did you eat?" Amy frowned, she hadn't even thought about it. The thought of food hadn't even crossed her mind at all, she had been too worried about Danni and how they were going to get out.

"Nothing. I wasn't hungry." She replied.

"Danni, what about water? Didn't you get thirsty?" The Doctor asked her and she shook her head.

"Neither of us did." She confirmed; that's what compressed time did to you, she supposed.

"No, because Red Waterfall time is compressed." He explained, confirming what she was thinking, "That's the point. The Time Glass syncs up the timestreams for visits. You could be here for a day, watch them live out their entire lives." Rory sat down in front of the glass as the Doctor leant over him, trailing off.

"And watch them grow old in front of your eyes? That's horrible." Rory exclaimed and the Doctor turned to him, frowning.

"No, Rory," The Doctor turned to him, "it's kind. You've got a choice. Sit by their bedside for 24 hours and watch them die, or sit in here for 24 hours and watch them live. Which would you choose?" Rory couldn't reply and the Doctor picked up the magnifying glass, cutting off the signal.

"Doctor?!" Amy cried and Danni shot off the chair, peering closer at the glass. He couldn't just leave her like that!

"Doctor," Danni exclaimed, "Don't leave us, please!"

"I'm here, Danni. I'm right here." He reassured her and she visibly relaxed at the sound of his voice. She felt so safe when she knew he was near.

"Where are you? Am I looking at you?" Amy asked, smiling in amusement despite being trapped in another timestream. She did always love the adventures they had, the adrenaline and the mystery of everything was addictive.

"Turn left, just a fraction." They both moved in unison, "Bit more, stop. That's it."

"Eye to eye?" Danni asked hopefully.

"Eye to eye to eye." He promised her and she grinned, waving and he chuckled. She knew he was waving back and she felt giddy at the thought.

"Hello." Rory's voice added, sounding a bit confused and Amy smiled as well. That was her Rory, not quite comfortable with something he didn't understand.

"Amy, Danni-Girl, I'm taking the Time Glass back to the TARDIS. Like satnav, I'll use it to get a lock, then smash through, using the TARDIS to get you out. Until then, you're on your own." The Doctor explained apologetically. There was a buzzing as he attempted something with his screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked him.

"Locking onto Amy, she less likely to jump away. Small act of vandalism, no-one'll mind." He brushed off as an alarm sounded over the connection, "Ah, that will be the small act of vandalism alarm. Amy, Danni, I need you to go into the facility just for a bit. Find somewhere safe and leave me a sign. Remember, you're immune to Chen7, but don't let them give you anything. They don't know you're alien. Their kindness will kill you. Now go!" Danni grabbed Amy's hand, squeezing it reassuringly and the pair stood and headed over to another door with an exit button next to it. Amy had wanted to try it before, but Danni had told her that if they went through it they would be stuck. Now they were heading through it and Amy was scared, just how long would they have to wait? She pressed the button anyway, trusting Danni and her Raggedy Man and they stepped through together. Amy paused and turned back to where the Doctor had been talking from, just needing to talk to Rory one more time.

"Rory, I love you." Amy told him, wanting him to know. Danni nodded and smiled.

"And I love you, Doctor." She added, hoping that he knew that.

"Now, save us. Go on." Amy finished and the doors closed, cutting them off from the men.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni and Amy stood hand-in-hand as the doors behind them closed and they were immediately sprayed with what Danni guessed was disinfectant. She was immediately reminded of Ten on New Earth, one of the few times he seemed to have been semi-civil towards her. Amy shrieked at the cold liquid, shying away while Danni took a leaf out of Ten's book and began rubbing it into her hair as if she was showering. Amy watched her before laughing at her actions and copied. They were then blasted with warm air and they were dry as they walked into a large welcome area, filled with large sofas and a desk lining one side. The word 'One' was spelled in giant lettering on one wall. Amy looked from left to right, frowning as she took in the monochromatic room.

"Where is everyone?" She asked Danni, who shrugged.

"There's so many timestreams, maybe we've been separated." She offered. To be honest, she wasn't really sure why Amy had been on her own all them years. Was everyone else in the facility on their own? How was that better than dying with your family?

A beam of light shot down from the ceiling, encircling the two girls. Danni shielded her eyes, it bringing back her headache almost instantly while Amy squinted as she looked upwards, trying to find the source of the beam.

"Welcome to the Twostreams Facility." A female voice declared before the light disappeared.

"What was that?" Amy asked Danni before looking upwards again, "Erm, who are you and why can't I see you?" The light reappeared, blinding the pair once more.

"I am the Interface," The female voice told them, "between yourself and the systems of the Twostreams Facility. I will be your guide, your teacher, your friend." The light disappeared again and a woman in a smart uniform appeared on a screen behind the desk next to them.

"Welcome to Twostreams. What are your names, please?" She asked with a smile.

"Amy. Amy Pond." Amy told her uncertainly. She didn't really trust the computer, anything involved with the place holding them hostage didn't seem someone to rely on.

"Danni Fielding." Danni added.

"Welcome, Amy Pond, Danni Fielding." The woman said, still smiling, "I see you're travelling together. As residents you will now have access to all of the entertainment zones inside. For a taste of adventure, why not try the mountain zone," A picture of the mountain zone appeared on the screen next to the woman's head, "and explore Apalapucia's famous Glasmir Mountains. Or try our roller-coaster zone," The image turned to one advertising the zone, "authentically modelled on the famous Warpspeed Death Ride at Disneyland, Clom. All that you could wish for and more is through the Departure Gate," She motioned with a smooth motion to the door at the end of the room, "provided for you with kindness." The woman disappeared and Amy looked around, still not quite understanding what they were suppose to do. The Doctor wanted them to go somewhere safe, but where was safe?

"Come on." Danni took her hand again, "Straight out of the door." Amy nodded, stealing herself and the pair headed out onto a platform, a Handbot patrolling just in front of them. A plaque on the wall told them they were in 'Arrivals'.

"Unexpected visitors. Welcome. Please seek assistance." The female computer voice told them in its airy tone.

"We should ask the robot." Amy suggested and Danni shook her head.

"No, if they touch us we'll die." She pointed out firmly.

"We don't know what to do." Amy argued, "Come on." She pulled Danni towards it despite her protests, "Hello? Hey! Oi, wait!" The Handbot turned and used its hand to scan them. Amy frowned, finding the movement creepy. Maybe Danni was right.

"You are carrying unregistered bacteria." The Handbot declared quietly, "Please let me help you." It's chest panel opened and it removed a syringe from the flap. Amy's eyes went wide and Danni tried to pull her away.

"No, we're not from this world. Your medicine'll kill us!" Amy told it, stepping back.

"Statement..." The red light on it's chest panel lit up, "rejected. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness." It jabbed the syringe towards the pair and they ducked out of the way. Danni dragged Amy towards what she guessed was a giant bin next to a counter, hiding behind it and closing her eyes. Oh, why did she do this again?

"No, no, please, I hate needles." Amy stuttered out, terrified.

"Secondary delivery system engaged." The Handbot declared and it's head opened revealing a group of needles. It turned on the spot and shot them all towards them, one landing right by Amy. She shrieked as more Handbots appeared.

"Unauthorised infection on check-in, version 223." One declared. She looked the other way to see two more appear. She turned to Danni hoping she knew what to do but saw her with her eyes squeezed shut, a headache racking her brain. She wasn't going to be any help, it was all down to Amy. She tugged Danni's hand and she motioned to the counter when her eyes opened. Danni nodded, wincing as the pair jumped over and ran through a door, finding themselves at the top of some stairs.

"Always bloody stairs." Danni grumbled as they headed downwards. Her mum used to laugh when she was a child because she was adamant she was going to live in a bungalow. And, to be fair, the TARDIS didn't really have many stairs. Only in the console room and the library. Danni blushed slightly, now was not the time to think of _that._

"Unauthorised resident detected." The female computer voice announced, accompanying the alarm ringing through the dark area.

"Come on." Amy told her, pulling her down the hallway and around a pillar, the pair pressing themselves against it.

"This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness." A Handbot repeated as it followed them. Amy pulled Danni across the room to what looked like a long tunnel for a vent and they hid behind it, panting lightly. A hand appeared underneath and the pair shrieked again, jumping out from behind it to see the Handbot there. They headed down the hallway, stopping only when three more Handbots materialized in front of then, blocking their way.

"No. No, no..." Amy breathed, clinging to Danni's hand.

"This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness. This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed." The Handbots repeated as they slowly made their way towards them. Danni yanked on her hand.

"Over here!" Amy turned and headed to the centre of the room where a vent stuck. They ripped off a part of the caging around it and Amy dived in first. Danni scrambled in after her, stopping her as she tried to jump upwards into the tunnel above and they hugged each other, still panting and with their eyes shut.

"Come on, please..." Danni heard Amy plead and even though she knew it would work she joined in, the two begging together to be okay.

"No residents detected. No residents detected." They both relaxed against each other, utterly relieved that they were okay.

"They didn't see us, they didn't see us!" Amy panted and Danni nodded.

"The steam is from the engines." She explained quietly, trying to remember what it was exactly and failing completely. Her head was still hurting, and when she thought back it just hurt more. She dismissed the thought, not believing for a second that the two were in any way related. She was just reacting badly to the purple liquid, nothing more.

_~0~0~0~_

The pair quietly made their way through the hallway, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence and Amy chose a door, pushing it open gently and checking to see if there were any more Handbots. If they were going to survive, they'd have to look out for those robots and she wasn't about to get killed by 'kindness' before she saw Rory again. On the other side of the door was a circle of seven white doorways with a podium in the middle.

"Interface?" Amy asked and the light appeared, shining just on her this time.

"I am here, Amy Pond." It told her.

"Turn that light off!" Danni snapped, the light blinding her even though she wasn't underneath it. They needed to keep a low profile and a large spotlight wasn't going to aid with that at all.

"What is this? How does it work?" Amy asked it, heading towards the podium.

"This is the Gate. From here you may depart to any of Twostreams' entertainment zones." The podium had seven buttons going around the outside and Amy pressed the one nearest to her, "Cinema." The computer declared. Danni tried one, "Aquarium."Amy pressed one more, a grimace on her face. As far as hiding places went, a cinema and an aquarium weren't much use, "Garden." Amy turned to Danni.

"Garden?" Danni shrugged.

"Why not?" She replied and Amy pressed the button again, wondering how they got to the garden. The doorway next to them began to flash as it seemed to spin through a reel, landing on an green scene. The pair ran through the doorway, ending up in a stunning garden. Large trees stood in front of them sculpted in strange yet beautiful shapes and the sky was blue above them, not a cloud in the sky.

"It's... beautiful." Amy declared, "I mean, freaky hedges." The light appeared above them again, barely illuminating the pair in the sunlight.

"The perfect replica of a Shill Governor's Mansion on Shallanna." The Interface told them.

"I think the Doctor was going to take me to Shallanna at one point," Danni recalled, smiling slightly at the thought, "back when he was Ten. Just before I went to Venice." She had been with Donna for a while, and the Doctor had taken them to some magnificent places. They were going to some mansion just before she appeared in the cake at Rory's stag night, and the name rang a bell. She smiled and turned from the light to the garden, "It's very pretty."

"You really could spend a lifetime in here. Not that we're going to." Amy declared to the Interface firmly, convinced that the Doctor was going to save them. Danni walked down the steps in front of them.

"Let's have a look around before we head on." She suggested, "It's too beautiful of a place to just leave." Amy nodded in agreement and followed her down, walking around until they found a terrace with a large fountain on it, statues surrounding them.

"We need to find somewhere safe." Amy told Danni, who nodded.

"We need to find the engines. The smoke in the vents blocks the Handbots from being able to see us, so we need to hide near them."

"And they are..." Amy asked leadingly, but Danni shrugged. She was never good at remembering the technical information from the show. She just knew that the smoke in the vents shielded Amy from the Handbots, "Interface?" Amy asked and the light appeared once more.

"Amy Pond?"

"What were those vent thingies?" She asked the voice.

"The vents channel the exhaust fumes from the temporal engines that hold the multiple timestreams in place." The Interface explained.

"And these temporal engines mess up the Handbots' sensors. So where's the temporal engines?" She tried.

"Temporal engines held within."

"Okay..." Well, that wasn't much use really. She supposed they weren't really 'within' at the moment, being outside in a garden. Maybe they should head into the facility again, start from there...

"Amy!" Amy jolted out of her thoughts to see two Handbots on either side of them, holding their hands out to touch them.

"Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness." They approached the two girls, who pushed against each other, afraid. Not really knowing what else to do, Amy grabbed their wrists and forced them to touch, ducking out of the way as they sparked and disabled themselves. She slowly stood up, still apprehensive but then grinned when she saw they weren't moving anymore.

"Ha! Don't like that, do you?!" She taunted them. Danni rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her.

"Come on, we need need to head inside." She told the other ginger, "We have to find that other engine."

_~0~0~0~_

In the Arrivals section of the facility, they headed through a door and into a large factory-looking area. They headed deeper and deeper until they came across a line of large engines. Amy and Danni smirked at each other as they looked up at the giant machinery.

"Temporal engines. Somewhere to hide." Amy stated and Danni nodded.

"Go leave them a message." She pushed Amy back out before moving to the wall and sliding down, head in her hands. Her head hurt so much, the running hadn't helped in the slightest and now she had stopped it was all she could do not to cry out in pain, but she didn't want to worry Amy. She rubbed her eyes and looked up, frowning in confusion at the red splodge on her hand. She cautiously reached up and wiped under her nose, blood covering her fingers and she stared at it, alarmed.

_~0~0~0~_

_Sorry for the very long chapter, I wanted to show the beginning of this episode from Amy/Danni's POV and it sorta got away from me :)_

_I'm glad you're all intrigued about what's wrong with Danni. We'll know by the end of the episode and plot will begin :)_

_Not really much to say today, just that you all are amazing and please keep reviewing, although I would be posting this even if no one read it so don't feel pressured into doing it :) If you want to, great, if you don't well that's pretty awesome too :) Oh, and Danni being pregnant? Interesting idea, but nope sorry :)_


	18. The Girls Who Waited

Rory stared up at the warrior, sword in one hand and a wooden staff in the other, hands up in surrender and terrified. They pressed the sword against his throat, almost hard enough to cut the skin and all he could do was think about how he'd failed to find Amy before he'd even really started.

"I waited." The warrior spoke with a computerized voice and he frowned in confusion.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, not wanting to anger the person with the sword but also not really understanding what was happening.

"I waited for you." They pulled the sword away, holding it behind them, "I waited!" They slowly lifted their mask and Rory's mouth dropped as he sat up slightly. Amy, a much older Amy stared down at him, her face hardened and she stared coolly at him.

"Amy." He breathed, "Doctor, what's going on?"

"Er..." The voice in his ear trailed off, telling him exactly what he had feared. That this was his Amy, but that she had been there a long time. That she had been waiting for them, and they'd never come.

"Amy." He pushed the tip of the sword away from him before standing up slowly to stare at her, devastated.

"I think the time stream lock might be a bit wobbly." The Doctor told him and Amy drew her sword, holding it up to her eye level as she pointed it at him.

"No, please. Please!" He begged, holding his hands up again, although he wasn't sure if he was begging because she was pointing a sword at him or because she was still there.

"Duck." She bit out and he did instantly as she thrust the blade forward into the head of a Handbot that had appeared behind him without knowing. Rory turned to watch it fall backwards as it powered down, his mouth still open. Since when could Amy use a sword?

"Handbots carry a black box in case they go offline." Amy told him as she stepped past him to the Handbot, kneeling behind it, taking something out of her pocket as she removed the black box,"I've changed the cause of termination from hostile to accidental. Easy to re-programme. Using my sonic probe." She replaced the box back into the robot.

"Amy." Rory said again, not really knowing what to say as he stared at her. She was talking like she knew what she was doing, and the Amy he had seen only 10 minutes ago had problems with the DVD player.

"Rory." She stated in reply, looking up at him with no emotion.

"Why?" He asked, at a loss.

"We've survived this long by making the Handbots think we don't exist." She explained, "Don't touch the hands. Anaesthetic transfer - if they touch you, you go to sleep."

"But you're still here?" He asked sadly, watching her as she stood up.

"You didn't save me." She told him bluntly, striding past him towards the doorway. Rory let out a sob, his heart breaking at the thought of her thinking he hadn't come for her. After everything, she should have known that he would always find her.

"This is the saving!" He exclaimed, catching up to her, "This is the us saving you! The Doctor just got the timing a bit out!" He shouted down the communicator, hoping the Doctor could hear how angry he was.

"We've been on our own here a long, long time." Amy told him quietly, refusing to look him in the eye, "I've had decades to think nice thoughts about him. Got a bit harder to stay charitable once I entered decade four."

"40 years? Alone?" He asked her, still not quite comprehending it.

"36 years, thanks." She fluffed her hair self-consciously and he nodded, "And I had Danni."

"No. Right, I mean... you look great. Really. Really." He promised, still meaning it. She did, she may have gotten older but she looked just as amazing as she always did. And now he could understand why she liked the Roman amour.

"Eyes front, soldier." She told him, slightly flattered.

"Still can't win then." He said with a fake laugh, trying to cheer up the situation. She shot him a look then pushed past him.

"In fact," She continued, "I think I can now definitely say I hate him." She stopped and turned back to face him, still not looking him in the eyes, "I hate The Doctor. I hate him more than I've ever hated anyone in my life." She walked over, speaking with a conviction he had never thought he would ever hear in her voice, "You can hear every word of this through those ridiculous glasses, can't you, Raggedy Man?" She bit out.

"Ah. Yes. Putting the speaker phone on." The Doctor said over the communicator.

"You told us to wait. And we did. A lifetime." Amy told him.

"Amy..." He started, his voice coming across clearly and loudly, causing Rory to wince slightly.

"You've got nothing to say to me." Amy interrupted.

"Behind you!" The Doctor exclaimed and she spun around, chucking her staff at Rory in a single motion before grabbing the wrists of the robots and ducking out of the way as she pressed them together. They sparked and slumped forward, powering down.

"Feedback." She explained after a pause, "Knocks them out. Learned that trick on my first day." she stood up and left the room, leaving Rory to stare at her before snapping out of his daze and rushing to follow her. She strode down the corridor, trying to get away from him, torn between being happy that he had finally turned up and so, _so _angry that they had been so long.

"OK, so we just take the TARDIS back to the right time stream, yeah? We can stop any of this happening." He asked the Doctor as he followed her.

"We locked on to a time stream, Rory. This is it." The Doctor told him sullenly. The way she kept saying 'we' and 'us' meant that Danni was still there, that not only had he missed Amy and left her there for 36 years, that he'd left Danni behind too. 36 years she'd lived and he hadn't been there for any of it.

"This is so wrong." Rory exclaimed, frustrated.

"I got old, Rory, what did you think was going to happen?"

"Hey!" Rory shouted, annoyed at that. He grabbed her arm, not letting her walk further away, "I don't care that you got old! I care that we didn't grow old together. Amy, come on, please." She looked down at his hand grasping her arm tightly before yanking it away.

"Don't touch me. Don't do that." She told him quietly before continuing on.

"It's like you're not even her." He told her.

"36 years, three months, four days of practically solitary confinement." She stopped in front of a set of doors and turned back to look into the glasses, "This facility was built to give people the chance to live. We walked in here and we both died. Do you have anything to say? Anything, Doctor?" Amy pressed. She had waited 36 years for an answer. No matter how much Danni had reassured her they were coming, she had given up hope long ago and now she just wanted to know why. Why she hadn't been worth saving. Danni hadn't been able to jump away, the timestreams causing her to run too fast compared to actual time from what they could work out, but she guessed the Doctor had assumed she'd just jump away. If he had known, he would have saved her.

"Where did you get a sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor asked in reply, not really having an answer and not wanting to think about them both there, alone.

"I made it. And it's a sonic probe." She corrected.

"You made a sonic screwdriver?" Rory asked, amazed yet again that she had been able to do anything technical.

"Probe." She corrected again before entering the room, where the temporal engines sat. There was a section cornered off by a makeshift curtain and he followed her into a little room, with two beds, a couple of tables and what appeared to be a dresser. A Handbot was waiting with a smilie face painted on it and he jumped in surprise.

"Oh!" He held his hands up, backing away slightly.

"Don't worry about him." Amy snapped, taking off her helmet as she walked to the dresser, "Sit down, Rory." Rory sat on a box while the Handbot did the same, albeit slower than he had.

"You named him after me?" Rory asked, a bit touched.

"Needed a bit of company." Amy dismissed.

"So, he's like your..." Rory asked, standing up slowly with the robot.

"Pet." She told him firmly, so he didn't get any ideas. The last thing she wanted was him to think she had missed him. She reached over and grabbed her lipstick, she had always kept it with her. She rolled it out and stared at the deep red, not sure what she wanted to do with it

"Is it safe?"

"Yep. I disarmed it." She replied, not looking over as he nodded.

"How?" He caught sight of the stumps that used to be it's hands, "Oh, you... disarmed it."

"I drew the smilie face." He jumped as Danni sat up on one of the beds. Like Amy she had aged, her hair streaked with white and lines on her face showing the years she had been waiting. She was wincing, which made him frown in concern as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"You should be sleeping." Amy scolded lightly, twisting the lipstick back down and placing it back where it was. It was stupid, she was so old now and he... wasn't.

"You shouldn't wander off on your own." She replied with a smile, "You're always leaving me on my own, you know?" Rory frowned as she squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing them.

"Are you okay?" He asked before gasping lightly, "You're bleeding." She rolled her eyes with a sigh before reaching up, feeling the trickle coming out of her nose.

"Oh, well that's attractive." She muttered, reaching over and grabbing a bit of cloth, wiping it away, "I just wanted credit for the face. She wanted to name it Rory, though." She continued the other conversation, wanting to draw the attention away from her bleeding nose.

"Really?" He asked, turning back to his wife.

"Oh, don't get sentimental," Amy snapped, "it's just a robot. You'd have done the same."

"I don't know that I would have." The Doctor said, interrupting as he wanted to get to Danni and they all _kept talking._ He looked over at her, sat on the edge of her bed watching the two with a fond smile, she obviously wasn't angry like Amy was. It would have been better if she was, really, because there wasn't any way she could have forgiven him, which meant that she didn't care anymore and he refused to consider that.

"And there he is - the voice of God." Amy cried sarcastically, "Survive. Cos no-one's going to come for you. Number one lesson." She strode over to stare straight into the glasses, trying to ignore her husbands eyes, "You taught me that."

"Is that really all I taught you?" The Doctor asked in reply.

"Don't you lecture me, blue-box man flying through time and space on whimsy. All I've got - all I've had for 36 years - is cold, hard reality. So, no, I don't have a sonic screwdriver because I'm not off on a romp. I call it what it is - a probe. And I call my life what it is... Hell."

"Amy, don't do that." Danni said gently, standing up and walking over to the pair, "They came to save us, just like I said." She reached up and took the glasses gently off Rory's head, "We're going to have a chat." She told them with no room for argument, "Try not to eat each other 'til we get back." She walked over to the side of their little room they had built during their first year, adding to it over the years. She sat on a box and held the glasses up, moving them back slightly as she tried to position it properly before smiling, "I'm not too close, am I?" She asked him.

"No, you're fine." The Doctor's voice came through, for the first time in 36 years he spoke directly at her and she revealed in the feeling. She had missed him more than she could ever tell him, her whole time there had just been counting down the days until she could see him again. She had tried to make it more bearable for Amy, she hadn't been on her own this time which was a plus but Amy didn't know the outcome like she did. There was only so many times you could tell someone they were going to be rescued before they gave up.

"Good." Danni said, not mentioning how much she just wanted a hug off him because he would come hug her, and the last thing he needed was Chen7, "Let's get this over with. Firstly, if I remember you correctly you're going to try and apologise and I knew what was going to happen when I followed Amy to get her phone, so don't even bother." She held up a finger as he started to reply, "_Secondly_, I know you're going to try and save all four of us, and I knew from the start that you couldn't so you listen to me Spaceman," She leant in slightly closer to the glasses, "Don't you _dare_ try and save me. This is a redundant timeline, and I've been holding on to the fact that you would save her before me, so don't let me down." There was a pause and she reached self-consciously, running her fingers through her red and white hair. She was sure her bed hair wasn't as attractive as it once was.

"You went in there willingly?" He finally asked her and she nodded.

"Amy had to come in here, she didn't have to come alone." She replied instantly.

"You suffered for 36 years so Amy wouldn't be alone?" He pressed and she nodded again.

"No one should ever be alone." The Doctor let out a laugh and she frowned, "What?"

"Sometimes you say something that reminds me of just why I love you so much." He replied and she blushed deeply, running her hand through her hair again.

"Not like this though. I look like your grandma." She replied, embarrassed.

"Exactly like that." She smiled widely, the truth in what he had said coming through even just over the communicator.

"Right, come on Spaceman. Time to save the day. Just, one more thing." Her smile dropped as she took a deep breath, "There is something in my head. And it hurts, so much. All day, every day I can feel it but we looked and we can't work it out." She explained quietly.

"Is that why your nose was bleeding?" He asked, worried but also slightly relieved. She was still getting the headaches, but it hadn't progressed over all that time. That must mean that he could stop it.

"It's not like a normal headache, and I do get them so I know." She continued, "It feels like there's something in my head, something deep in my brain trying to push it's way out. The nosebleeds happen when the pressure gets almost unbearable, almost like my body is trying to relieve the pressure inside. When you save us, find out what it is. Please." She begged.

"I swear." He promised and she nodded once, standing up and walking back over to the couple. She rolled her eyes, they were sat looking in different directions like teenagers, Amy refusing to look at Rory in case she did something to show she still cared and Rory not being able to handle the fact she wouldn't look at him because it meant she didn't care.

"Right, stop sulking." Danni barked, "The Doctor has an amazing and completely plausible plan and we're going to get out of here today." She placed the glasses back on Rory's head as Amy turned to face her, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Amy Pond," The Doctor stated, taking the cue from Danni, "I am going to put this right. You said you learned from an Interface. Can I speak with it?"

"Doesn't work in here." She explained, looking at the her watch, "2:23, the garden'll be clear now." She walked over to Rory, looking everywhere but at him, "Stay or go?" She asked. He stared, waiting for the Doctor to answer before jumping in realisation.

"Sorry, me? No, I'm coming with you!" He replied insistingly.

"Then try not to get killed. Or do. Whatever." She flushed slightly, annoyed that she let that slip out as she stormed off, "Danni, you stay here."

"Hold on, she should come too." The Doctor interrupted from the TARDIS, not wanting to leave her on her own. If he could observe her, he might still be able to fix her. Danni shook her head, shooting the glasses an apologetic smile as she moved over to the bed.

"Wasn't planning on coming," Danni replied, "I need to lie down. It's getting worse again."

"Try and get some sleep." He told her gently, "I'll fix it, I promise." She didn't reply, turning over in the bed and squeezing her eyes shut as the couple left her alone. She hoped more than anything he could save her when she was younger, back when she was 23. Because, she thought as her nose began bleeding once again, because it scared her. She hadn't told Amy, but every time in built up it felt like her brain was being ripped apart from the inside and nobody wanted to die like that. It wasn't the pain that worried her, it was the mood swings. They were far, far worse. She had once found herself over Amy, a pillow in hand about to press it over her face as she slept and she had no idea how she had gotten there, all she knew was that she just wanted Amy to pay for having her trapped there; in Twostreams without the Doctor.

She was terrified that once out she would do something terrible, and he was the only one who could stop it.

_~0~0~0~_

Rory followed Amy down the stairs into what he guessed was the gardens, unable to stop glancing back the way they came. It was incredible, really, the way the people in Twostreams had all these places at their fingertips so they would never get bored. That was something he was grateful for; his wife may have been trapped in this place for 36 years, but at least she wasn't trapped in one room, she'd be able to move and explore and even learn thing if the sonic screw...probe was anything to go by.

"What's wrong with Danni?" He asked her as they stepped through an archway. She obviously wasn't well, anyone with eyes could see that and he hadn't been comfortable leaving her on her own, but Amy had left and he couldn't let her leave, not even for Danni.

"We don't know." Amy admitted, "She gets headaches, they dull when she sleeps, _if_ she can get any sleep. They never go though."

"Have they gotten any worse?" The Doctor asked, "Or has anything else developed from them?"

"It never progressed into anything." She replied, sounding worried for her friend before clearing her throat, clearing thinking that she had been too concerned in front of them, "When we first came here, we had to trick the Interface into giving us the information, but I've reprogrammed it now. It'll tell me anything except how to escape." She explained.

"You hacked it? That's genius!" Rory exclaimed, impressed.

"Sorry to interrupt that beautiful moment," The Doctor snapped, wanting to move on. The quicker he could figure out how to get back to the earlier versions of Amy and Danni the quicker he could save them both, "but temporal engines have a regulator valve, which has to be kept from the main reactor or there's feedback. Interface, where's the regulator?"

"The regulator valve is held within." The Interface replied, bringing up a hologram of the valve. It spun slowly in mid-air.

"Ah! Oh, very, very 'ah!'" The Doctor said as he looked them over, "Interface, I need to run through some technical specifications. Rory, give me to Amy a minute."

"Here you go." Rory took off the glasses and went to place them on her head, but thought better of it when he remembered her reaction to him touching her before. He held them out to her and she took them, almost smiling gratefully that he had been so considerate. She placed them on and they stood in silence for a moment.

"They look ridiculous." She told him and he nodded.

"That's what I told him." He agreed before smiling, "Still, anything beats a fez, eh?" They both laughed until Amy stopped abruptly. Rory frowned at the action, it looked like she was surprised at it.

"What is it?" He asked her gently.

"I think that's the first time I've laughed in 36 years." She replied. They stared at each other, Rory's heart aching at the time they had lost, she had grown up and old without him to witness it and it hurt to think that they'd never get that time back.

"I'll just," He broke the moment, unable to look back at the face of the woman he'd let down, "um, leave you two geniuses alone. I'll be back in a minute." He turned and walked out into the garden, down a path as he marvelled at the scenery around him. It truly was beautiful, the greenery almost shining in what he guessed was artificial sunlight. He frowned to himself, he wondered if it ever rained here. Had Amy seen rain in 36 years, or was it constant fake sunlight? He shook his head, walking up some steps onto a platform with a doorway stood proudly on it. He walked up to it.

"How can you have a door without a wall?" He asked out loud as he tried to walk around it, slamming into an invisible barrier, "Oh!" He reached out, feeling the smooth surface of something underneath even though he could say past it to more garden, "Holographic wallpaper?" He turned and saw a Handbot stood just behind him, taking him by surprise, "Oh!" It placed a hand on his neck. He went rigid and fell to the ground as the Handbot leaned over him.

"Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness." He heard it say as he drifted in and out of consciousness before there was an small sparking noise.

"Oh." He groaned, his head smarting from the fall.

"Rory?" A voice called to him and he forced his eyes open to see Amy looking over him, looking concerned. He smiled up at her when he noticed the pair of glasses perched on her nose.

"Glasses." He told her and she stood quickly, turning away from him.

"You stupid..." She muttered under her breath, although he wasn't sure if he was telling him or herself off. He looked forward and saw the torso of the Handbot that had appeared behind him, without the head and still sparking.

"Oh! You saved me." He exclaimed, surprised. Amy spun angrily on the spot to face him.

"Don't get used to it." She warned him and he frowned.

"Have you been crying? A little bit?" He asked her.

"Shut up, Rory." She bit out.

"You have, haven't you?" She raised her sword by her side, gripping the handle tightly.

"Woman with a sword. Don't push it." She warned him again. He raised his hands in the air and he nodded in surrender as the Doctor's laugh came over the communicator.

"OK, so here's the plan. Time is always a bit wibbly-wobbly, but in Twostreams it's extra wubbly." Amy ripped the glasses off of her face and jammed them on Rory's, making sure to get him in the ear with the arm as she did, "I've worked out how to hijack the temporal engines and then fold two points of both Amy's and Danni's timelines together. We're bringing them out of the then and into the now! Amy, once we go fetch Danni I'll just need to borrow your brain a minute, it won't hurt, probably - almost probably. And then, Amy Pond, I'm going to save you. I'm going to save you both." Amy stared at the glasses before stepping closer so she was eye-to-eye with Rory.

"No!" She declared firmly, surprising both men with her refusal as she took out her sonic probe, "Time's up, Handbots coming." She turned and left through the doorway with no wall without a word. Rory jumped into action, following the furious woman back into the facility.

"Amy, you've got to help us help you." The Doctor pleaded as Rory caught up to her, "I need you to think back 36 years ago." She didn't stop, didn't even look around at the pair as she slammed the door to the engines open and walked through it, letting it swing closed behind her, "Amy? Amy!?" He cried after her. It would only work if they were both willing to go through with it, and if Amy wasn't then he couldn't save Danni either. They'd be stuck 36 years older than the last time they'd seen them and he'd lose all that time with her. Human lives were so short compared to Time Lord ones; like he'd told Rose they withered and they died while he continued on and he'd wanted to spend ever single moment he could in Danni's life by her side. 36 years was a large chunk of it that without Amy's help he'd never get back.

Rory watched the door swing close at a lose over what to do. He wanted to follow her, beg her, plead with her to help herself come back but he wasn't sure if it would just anger her further. He lifted up the magnifying glass hanging at his hip as he spotted red smudges on the door, looking through it to see the writing 'Doctor We're Waiting' on the door with an arrow pointing inwards. The writing in the now had obviously been rubbed off, probably by Amy as she became angrier and more resentful about being forgotten.

"You told her to leave us a sign. And she did. And they both waited. Oh, Amy." He breathed sadly before throwing the doors open and following her in.

"Why won't you help yourself?" He called as he jogged to catch up to her.

"He wants to rescue Past Me from 36 years back, which means I'll cease to exist." She replied as she stormed towards her home, "Everything I've seen and done dissolves, time is rewritten."

"That's... That's good, isn't it?" Rory asked in reply, stopping. Amy paused and turned to face him.

"I will die. Another Amy will take my place, an Amy who never got trapped at Twostreams, who grew old with you, and she, in 36 years, won't be me." She turned to storm off.

"But you'll die in here." He protested.

"Not if you take me with you." She turned to face him, "You came to rescue me, so rescue me."

"Leave her and take you?" Rory asked incredulously.

"We could take this Amy with us, easy," The Doctor told them, "but if we do, our Amy has to wait 36 years to be rescued." And his Danni. He couldn't force Amy to help, but he could try and get Rory to convince her it's a bad idea. He wouldn't let his Danni suffer through this, even if it meant trading Amy for her.

"So I have to choose - which wife do I want?" Rory muttered angrily.

"She is me. We're both me." Amy told him gently before turning and entering into her and Danni's room.

"You being here is wrong. For a single day, an hour, let alone a lifetime. I swore to protect you...I promised." Rory shouted after her. Amy stormed over, pausing and staring at her bed as she thought about it. She didn't want to live here, she didn't want to condemn the younger Amy to have to stay in this place but she wasn't prepared to die.

"When I followed you in 36 years ago." Danni told her, sitting up and startling her, "I knew I'd be stuck here with you. And it worried me, but I knew that when it came to 36 years later I'd be saved by the Doctor and Rory. My younger self would take my place and I'd cease to exist and that was fine, because I wouldn't subject anyone to this."

"I refuse to die." Amy replied firmly.

"Well I don't." Danni snapped back, "You think you've got it hard, poor Amelia Williams." She taunted, "Well, let me just put this to you. If you knew you had 36 years of misery ahead of you, 36 years of looking after me while I refuse to die, would you do it again? Because I wouldn't. Given the choice, I wouldn't choose to follow you in again and I'd leave you here to rot." Amy's eyes widened as Danni snarled at her, "And if this is the me you choose to live with, on your head be it."

Rory came into the room holding the magnifying glass up. The sound of sobbing came through and Amy recognised it as herself crying. She remembered this. Danni had passed out after a particularly bad headache and it was the first time she had felt alone since they'd been stranded. She sat on her bed as Danni walked over to Rory, seeing Young Amy crying through the glass.

"You need to convince her." She whispered to the man, "Please, I want to go back." Rory nodded and walked over to Amy, kneeling in front of her.

"Look me in the face and say you won't help her." He demanded. Amy turned to face him slowly, looking him directly in the eye.

"I will not help her." She told him.

"OK... OK." He stood up and walked over to a table, perching himself on top of it. There was no way he would ever be able to change her mind, once she had decided something no one could make her do anything else. He looked down at the magnifying glass, the only person who could change Amy's mind was Amy. He held up the glass to his face, turning it on.

"Look me in the face and say it now." He told her. The glass flickered, bringing up the image of Younger Amy crying. The girl sniffed, looking around the room.

"Rory? Rory is that you?" She asked. He soniced the glass, bringing up the connection on the other side and Younger Amy approached the glass warily, "Rory, where are you?"

"Same place as you - and a bit ahead." He explained apologetically.

"I remember this." Amy remarked, taking a hold of the glass and peering at her younger self. She had been pretty, she had always known that but to see her face to face she could appreciate just how lovely she actually looked, especially since she'd lost her looks.

"But who's she? There's no-one else here, just me and Danni." Younger Amy asked, confused as she glanced over at the prone body of Danni on the floor, breathing steadily after finally finding some sleep. She hoped it would cheer her up a bit, she hadn't expected her to be so angry.

Rory let go of the glass and walked away, leaving his younger wife to convince the other one to save herself. He opened the curtain and walked over to Danni, who had exited a while ago and was leaning against one of the engines, her eyes closed. He sat next to her.

"I... is there anything I can do to help?" He asked her and she opened her eyes to look at him, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry." She replied sadly, "I need a Doctor, not a murse." They both chuckled hollowly at the joke, "Please try not to be angry at her. She's spent too much time on her own."

"You've been here. Didn't you tell her we were coming?" He had to ask, he had to know that Amy had been given some form of hope.

"I did." She replied defensively before sighing, "It's just been hard for her to believe. I couldn't leave here much," She motioned around the room, "The Handbots can sense something's wrong and they swarm whenever I go out. She wouldn't leave me at first, but I made her." She smiled fondly, "She used to bring me things. She found a karaoke machine once, you know? Boy, that was a good six months.

"The Doctor told me about your karaoke attempt." Rory admitted and she laughed.

"We were terrible, but we were happy." Her smile dropped, "Then she started going out more and more, spending her time thinking to herself. It's not been easy in here, she's had a lot of time to convince herself that everything she thinks badly of is true. She thought you'd given up on her. She just needs to convince herself that she hasn't given up on you." Rory turned to watch her as she closed her eyes again with a sigh.

"Didn't you give up?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Not on the Doctor, no." She replied, "I gave up on everything else. I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, now I'm not. I had a life ahead of me, now I don't." She rubbed her eyes, "I wanted to die for the longest of times, I even gave up on that. I don't care anymore, that's the price I paid for choosing Amy. She cares so much still, but I don't... And you're still wearing them ridiculous glasses aren't you?" she opened her eyes to look directly into the thick lenses.

"I'm going to save you." The Doctor promised over the communicator, "I'm not going to let you feel like that ever again, I swear." Rory stood up, handing her the glasses before walking away to give them a moment alone.

"I know you're going to save me." She told him, "I know you're going to save the younger me and that this one won't exist anymore. I won't grow old here and so I won't feel like this, but you can't expect me to live this long away from everyone without something giving."

"I don't, believe me I know what it's like to be alone." She nodded to herself, "I just never wanted that for you." She smiled softly.

"It took a while, but we managed to hie me somewhat from the Handbots." She started slowly, "I used to go to the gardens because they're a perfect replica of a Shill Governor's Mansion on Shallanna and you were going to take me, remember?"

"You jumped away before I could. I'd forgotten about that." he replied. She could hear the smile in his voice at the memory, the thought of Donna was always bittersweet.

"I used to go on my own and talk to the Interface. I used to ask to see you. I had it on repeat, images of your first eleven incarnations. I refused to look further, because I wasn't sure if I'd see him, but I used to just sit and watch you for hours." She trailed off, a lump in her throat. 36 years and she'd only had a hologram to hold onto. The only time she could see him.

"Why did you stop?" He'd noticed her use of 'used to', as in she doesn't now.

"Because I've been too ill to." She replied bluntly, "And we should look over there now." She turned to glasses despite his protest to see Amy stride out from behind the curtains, a woman with a purpose. Rory turned to face her, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"I'm going to pull time apart for you." She declared before pulling him for a gentle kiss, her first with her husband in 36 years. She placed his hands on her hips before grasping his shoulders, never wanting to let go even as they broke away. Rory stared, mouth open and so happy before pulling into her hug, vowing never to let ago as Amy cried.

_~0~0~0~_

_This is a quite a Doctor-lite episode so I tried to add some more of our Time Lord in by exploring in a bit more detail what's going on with Danni, so I hope it's okay. I hope that my reasoning for Danni being there was also okay. It's a bit flimsy, but I'm not very technically-minded so it was the best I could come up with :P_

_Also, don't expect every chapter to be so long :P I wasn't going to do the bits with Rory and Amy without Danni but I love this episode so much I thought I'd do them anyway and find a way to jam Danni in it somehow XD_

_Ooo, some of you are so close as to what's wrong with Danni, but we don't have long to find out now :)_

_And, and, AND because we've reached 250 reviews, there's a sneak peak of a later episode I've been asked about at the bottom for you lovely people :)_

_Reviews..._

_Here's more, reviewer-wench :P_

_Ahh, is she infected? Well... no, not with Chen7 anyway :P_

_I hope your theory is correct, I'd like to see who has guessed correctly. Some people have had it like *this* close but not quite right, so if you were right please let me know :)_

_Don't worry, Danni doesn't die... yet :) Or she might not ever die in this story, I haven't decided yet XD Oh, and I can't wait for the next chapter. For anyone who hasn't read it yet, ready LovelyDovely's spinoff it's called And This Is How It Ends and you can find it / s / 9665139 / 1 / And - This - Is - How - It - Ends without the spaces :)_

"In your journal," Joan started carefully, not wanting to upset him even though he had given her to journal to read, "in one of your stories, you wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen."

"That was just a dream." John dismissed, looking around the street as if he could sense something was amiss.

"Look," A female voice stated loudly, "I just want to see it in the sunlight. I won't be a..." The pair stopped in their tracks as Danni came out of the shop in front of them backwards. She was wearing a tight-waisted pale red dress, the skirt not quite reaching the floor as it swam around her legs. She was arguing with the shop clerk who followed her out and she spun around, smiling widely at the sight of John and the Matron, "Matron, Mr Smith. How lovely to see you!" She greeted them happily. Joan frowned as John's attention turned to the girl in front of them.

"Shouldn't you be up at the school?" She asked haughtily but Danni didn't notice, she just replied with a shake of her head.

"Oh no, I quit that." She replied off-handedly and John frowned, looking dismayed.

"You quit?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I had to go shopping, there's a dance on tonight didn't you know?" She told the pair, "What do you think?" She did a twirl, the skirt fanning out as she did.

"You suit blue better." John replied instantly before blinking, not really sure why he said such a comment. He'd never seen her in anything but her plain, black maids uniform, had he?


	19. The Husband's Choice

Amy marched through the engine rooms, Rory following with the glass now strapped back at his side and Danni behind him trying to keep up.

"OK, Doctor, Twostreams is back on air." Amy called back to the glasses perched on her husband's nose, "Right, OK, so this is big news, this is temporal earthquake time. I am now officially changing my own future. Hold on to your spectacles. In my past, I saw my future self refuse to help you. I'm now changing that future and agreeing. Every law of time says that shouldn't be possible." She ranted as she headed for the doors to the arrivals hallways.

"Yes, except sometimes knowing your own future is what enables you to change it, especially if you're bloody minded, contradictory and completely unpredictable." The Doctor replied over the communicator.

"So, basically, if you're Amy, then?" Rory replied.

"Yes, if anyone could defeat pre-destiny, it's your wife."

"Hey, I'm doing it too you know." Danni exclaimed angrily, letting the door slam behind her as her head exploded and she hissed, leaning against the wall next to the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, concerned, "You really shouldn't be outside." She didn't fair well outside the engine room, that was why she didn't go out.

"If I don't come out then I'm not going home, am I?" Danni retorted, taking a deep breath and pushing back off the wall, "I'm fine, it's fine." She muttered, "Continue on."

"I'm trusting you to watch my back, Rory." Amy warned him lowly.

"Always. You and me, always." He replied passionately with a nod. He was never going to let his wife suffer like this again.

"Cos here's the deal..." She paused, "you take me too in the TARDIS. _Us_ too." He frowned, looking at Danni who shook her head. She obviously wasn't a fan of that part of the plan.

"But that means that there'll be two of each of you, permanently, forever." Rory pointed out.

"And that way we both get to live." She replied. Rory shook his head slightly, turning to the side to address the glasses.

"Two Amys together. Can that work?" He asked the Doctor who didn't reply immediately.

"I don't know, it's your marriage." He eventually said over the communicator and Danni chuckled to herself.

"Doctor!" Rory urged quietly. If there was a chance he could save the Older Amy he would, but he wasn't sure he could do it at the expense of the Younger Amy. She shouldn't have waited 36 years in any form of a timeline, he wasn't prepared to allow her to do it again.

"Perhaps, maybe, if I shunted the reality compensators on the TARDIS, re-calibrated the doomsday bumpers and jettisoned the karaoke bar, yes, maybe, yes. It could do it. The TARDIS could sustain the paradox." The Doctor replied in a ramble.

"Not the karaoke bar!" Danni protested, Rory turning to her to give the Doctor a good shot of her pouting, "If I stay behind can we keep the karaoke bar?"

"Fine, we can keep the karaoke bar." The Doctor chuckled, "But I'll have to get rid of the squash court." Danni shrugged.

"Fine by me, I've never been a sport person." He chuckled again. 36 years and she was still so... childish. He hoped when the timelines were fixed that she'd still be like that having spent 36 years with him.

"Right." Rory nodded, interrupting their moment and picking up the magnifying glass from his hip, "Amy and Danni..." He turned around and switched the glass on, showing the younger Amy and Danni stood there, Younger Amy with her arm wrapped around Younger Danni's waist, "and Amy and Danni. The wife and the wife, right." He murmured.

"OK, Amy and Danni-Girl - Past Amy and Danni-Girl – stand by the door. Future Amy and Danni, you too. Future Amy, can I borrow your sonic scr..." The Doctor growled slightly, "_probe_?" Amy smiled guiltily and handed it to Rory.

"It's a screwdriver!" She finally admitted, having been in denial about what it was modelled off since the moment she and Danni had made it together.

"Rory, sonic it, double our power." Rory did as he was told, "Amy and Danni Now, you're our link to Amy and Danni Then. We need to get a signal through. That signal will be a thought." The Doctor explained as Rory chucked the screwdriver back to Amy, "Amy Now and Amy Then, share a thought. Something so powerful that it can rip through time, then when I say Danni Now and Danni Then do the same. Rory," Rory jumped, ready when the Doctor addressed him, "sonic the plinth front. Inside you'll find three levers and a jumble of wiring." Rory used the actual sonic screwdriver to open the front revealing just what the Doctor had described, "That's the regulator valve. After we've reroute it you have ten minutes to get back to the TARDIS."

"OK." Rory replied as he pocketed then screwdriver. Amy watched her husband work, in awe of him as he fell straight into the situation, ready to tackle anything. Danni, however, was listening to the Doctor. She had always loved it when he was being clever.

"Pull out the red and green receptors," The Doctor continued quickly, spotting the look on Danni's face and feeling smug about it, "re-route blue into red and green into blue. Leave red loose and on no account touch anything yellow." Rory pulled out two large wires, looking at the colours and realising he hadn't registered anything the Doctor had said, "Come on, Rory. It's hardly rocket science. It's just quantum physics." He reprimanded, wanting to remind Danni again about how smart he was compared to the man in front of him. She had always been a bit _too_ fond of Rory.

"Yes, right. Blue into red..." Rory muttered, switching the wires as he set to work.

"Now the lever. Throw them in order!" He explained, "Amys, start thinking the most important thought you've ever had. Hold it in your head and do not let it go! Lever one." Rory threw the switch and the engines powered up behind the doorway.

"Macarena." Both Amy's said at the same time, Amy Then coming across the magnifying glass, "Macarena, Macarena."

"She's doing The Macarena." Rory muttered, stopping to watch his wife close her eyes and focus on the memory.

"Macarena."

"Our first kiss." He breathed. Her most powerful memory, and it was of him.

"Lever two, Rory." Rory switched the lever instantly, wanting to get both Amy's safe. If he was so important to them, he was going to make sure he earned it. Amy started to do the steps to the dance as Amy Then began flickering into existence.

"Danni-Girl, your turn." The Doctor commanded and Danni Now squeezed her eyes shut and thought back over 36 years to New New Earth, trapped in a cubicle with Ten.

"I don't have a home." She whispered to herself, falling straight into the memory. Tears ran down her cheeks as her younger self echoed the quote. The Doctor frowned, where had he heard her say that before?

"Lever three." He commanded Rory, who flicked the last lever and the magnifying glass cracked, becoming completely useless and Amy and Danni Then both appeared in front of their older counterparts.

"Oh, Amy." Rory breathed at the sight of his wife. Young, like she was supposed to be.

"Danni." The Doctor whispered, his Danni-Girl in the here and now. The two pairs of women stared at each other, surprised by how sudden it had been. Amy Then looked herself up and down.

"Oh, my God." She whispered, she was so _old!_

"Oh, my God." Amy Now echoed. She was so _young!_ Both Danni's stared at each other, taking in every little detail.

"Hello." Danni Now said with a wave to her younger self, smiling but with her brows furrowed. How come she seemed prettier than she remembered being?

"Hello." Danni Then replied with the same expression. She was so much prettier than she thought she was going to be when she had gotten older.

Rory rushed over, chucking his arms around Amy Then and the pair clung to each other tightly. Amy Now watched them uncomfortably, painfully aware of how happier Rory had been to see her younger self compared to her current one.

"Sorry..." He apologised, pulling away from Amy Then as he caught the eye of Amy Now. She shrugged, trying to convince herself as well as him that she didn't care. Both Amy stared at each other, not knowing what to do next.

"Hello." Amy Now settled on and Amy Then nodded her head, that's exactly what she was going to say.

"Hello!" She replied.

"I don't know what to..." They both said, stopping as they echoed each other.

"Weird." Rory muttered, nose wrinkled. They even thought the same. Well, why wouldn't they? They were the same person, after all.

"OK, this is weird. Right, just stop doing that." They both barked at each other, becoming annoyed.

"Ha!" Both Danni's laughed at the same time, amused by the pair before their faces lit up and they turned, pointing with both hands at each other absolutely delighted, "Ha!" Then they both grabbed their heads, their headaches both flaring up and they groaned in unison, taking a few steps away from each other warily, "Well, that was too good to be true." They both grumbled.

"How about Amy One speaks first?" Rory compromised for his wife... _wives._

"Which one's Amy One?" They both asked, turning to face him at the same time and he realised the hole he had just dug himself.

"Well..." He trailed off, not knowing the answer. One Amy would be annoyed if he chose the other one to be 'Amy One'. Why did he suggest that?!

"I am." The both decided simultaneously before turning to each other and glaring, "No, I am!" They turned back to their husband, "Rory! Rory, just stop doing that!" The glasses on his nose began to spark, electrocuting him mildly in the process and he winced.

"Oh. Rory, Rory, take the glasses off. You're getting temporal feedback." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Ah!" He cried out and he flicked them off his face at the same time as a particularly large spark.

"Whoa! Calm down, dear!" The Doctor tried to calm down the TARDIS, "Danni's, Rory, Amy's, we've created a massive paradox and the TARDIS hates it. She's self-phasing, trying to get out of here. What's nasty Amy done to you? Just calm down, dear. Hang on in there." Rory knelt down so he could look into the glasses, "Rory, you've got eight minutes left. I'm sorry, you're on your own now." The monitor turned off as the glasses sparked then exploded gently, destroying the connection. The Doctor placed both hands on the TARDIS console before sighing to himself, staring into the blank image, "Please bring her back to me."

_~0~0~0~_

Rory watched as the glasses sparked so violently they bounced off the floor, falling flat and breaking completely. He stood up again and looked at his watch; 8 minutes, that's fine. He could get them all back in 8 minutes.

"I'm not on my own. I've got my wives." He shot them both a thumbs up, the two Amy's looking at him, one amused and one spotting the Handbots approaching them from behind Rory, "And my wives imaginary friends." He added as both Danni's frowned angrily at him at being ignored.

"That's us!" They both cried at the same time, now very happy and he shot them a confused look as they both winced in unison. The headache; it was the _same_ headache.

"Do not be alarmed..." A robotic voice said and Rory spun around.

"Incoming!" He cried, spotting the approaching Handbots.

"..this is a kindness." They finished, slowly making their way towards them.

"It's me, they know I'm here." Danni Now exclaimed worriedly.

"Why do they know we're here?" Danni Then asked but Amy Now interrupted by handing her staff to Amy Then.

"With me." She commanded and the pair headed towards the group of robots, Amy Now in battle stance and Amy Then spinning her staff not knowing what to do.

"Do not be alarmed, this is a kindness. This is a kindness." The Handbots repeated as one advanced towards Amy Then. Amy Now smacked one on the back of the head, disabling it before turning to her counterpart.

"Amy, Kate Hayler, year ten hockey." Amy Then's face contorted in anger as the memory of the girl came back to her. Stupid woman, with her stupid Jack Russell stood outside Budgens like she owns the place.

"Go for the shins!" She snarled, whacking the Handbot and sending it to the floor with a crash.

"Amy!" Both Danni's cried and Amy Now turned, taking out the two Handbots about the grab them, the two girls huddled together but unable to do much about them. Amy was the one with the sword, after all.

"This is a kindness." Amy Then turned to see one about to get Rory and lifted her staff up high.

"Duck!" She swung at the Handbot, taking of it's head and destroying the last one there. They all sighed in relief, then another group transported in front of the doorway out.

"They're cutting off the Departure Gate. We can't get back to the TARDIS." Rory exclaimed.

"Side door. We'll go behind them." Amy Now told them firmly, ushering the Danni's towards the desk they had jumped over to get away from the Handbots 36 years ago. She waiting until the two girl's were on the other side, helping Danni Now to get over before hopping over herself. Rory and Amy Then followed them into a stairwell and down into the depths of Twostreams.

"Think you're coming with us, just like that?" Amy Then asked, protesting slightly.

"Yeah, just like that." Amy Now replied simply. Amy Then grabbed Rory's arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Rory, talk to her!" She demanded. Amy Now turned to him, looking just as cross as her younger self.

"Rory! Talk to her!" She repeated and he looked between the two, panicked.

"Yeah, Rory talk to her." Danni Then piped up, looking over her shoulder to see Rory shoot her an annoyed look. She grinned then turned to her counterpart, who looked ready to keel over.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, "You don't look so good."

"Neither would you after 36 years of being confined to bed." Danni Now snapped back, not in the mood for the questions. Danni Then wouldn't have to suffer like she did, that's all the mattered.

"And what does that mean?" Danni Then snapped just as angrily. Rory looked between the four cross women, suddenly wishing that he wasn't in the middle of them.

"Now, ladies..." Rory tried but Amy Now rolled her eyes, running off as alarms sounded in the maintenance corridor.

"Where are you going to live?" Amy Then pressed as they all followed her, not wanting to share her husband with anyone, not even herself.

"Not with you, don't worry." Amy Now replied, "I'll go travelling. Pop back for Christmas, maybe Easter."

"Amy, you always say, cooking Christmas dinner, you wish there was two of you." Rory pointed out to Amy Then, who just shot him an incredulous look. He nodded, yeah, not his best point. They headed into the gate room, Amy Now shoving the sonic probe into Amy Then's hand, who turned to face the door they entered in and closed it with a buzz. The other four huddled round the podium in the middle.

"Can't we just teleport in?" Rory asked.

"It's not a teleport, it's a time jump." Amy Now told him as if it was obvious.

"They can't shunt within the same timestream." Amy Then pointed out and they all turned to stare at her, surprised.

"Yes." Amy Now confirmed slightly confused. Even she was impressed with her younger self's knowledge. Amy Then looked smug and Danni Then shot her a smile.

"Well done Amelia." She nodded.

"I try." The two giggled slightly and Amy and Danni Now watched them fondly, their friendship reminded them of their own

"The TARDIS is in the Gallery." Rory told her, walking over to examine the doorways as Amy Now pressed the button to open the portal.

"Gallery closed." The Interface told them. She pressed some more of the buttons.

"Controls are stuck. They've locked them from outside." Rory rushed over to her side.

"Can you unlock them?" He asked her.

"Yeah, give me a minute and your cutest smile." She replied flirting and he shot her a quick smile before looking back at the door, the Handbots trying to get in, "That's the one."

"Can you stop flirting with me? You're old enough to be..." He told her, pausing when he realised how close their faced were.

"I've known you my whole life. How many games of Doctors and Nurses?" She asked and he blushed.

"Ssh!" He hushed her, looking over at Amy Then.

"Don't get coy now." Amy Now told him.

"Um..." Amy Then called over, not really knowing how to feel about watched herself, an older version but still herself, flirting with her husband. On one hand it was her, she was allowed to flirt with Rory because she was Mrs Rory but it was still another person, another actual person that wasn't her flirting with him.

"Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness." The doorways began flashing as Handbots appeared in each one, "Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness."

"What do we do?" Danni Then cried, grabbing Danni Now by the hand. They both cried in pain as they sparked, the touch causing even more temporal feedback and they both reached up with the back of their left hands, wiping the blood way from the nosebleeds that started in unison. They looked at each other.

"Creepy." They said together. Rory leant over, sonicing the right button on the podium as Amy Now held her hand out to Amy Then. She chucked the staff back and Amy Now drew her sword, ready to fight them all.

"Danni, stay back." She warned. Rory slammed the button down at the doorway to the gallery flashed. Amy Now led them through, fighting off every Handbot in their way. Danni Then, Amy Then and Rory rushed in front while Danni Now stayed next to her friend, taking the staff from her hands and doing her best to help destroy the robots. Amy Then and Danni Then pushed a Handbot over, the force of the fall destroying it and they paused to look behind them.

"Come on!" Amy Then and Rory called.

"Go! I've got your back!" Amy Now told them. They three rushed forward and were immediately confronted by more Handbots. Amy Then screamed in surprise and the two girls ducked out of the way, Rory grabbing it's hands and pushing them together, causing feedback to short it out. Amy Then headed around a statue into another one, which touched her neck and she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Rory!" Danni Then screamed and Rory saw Danni Then ducking out of the way as it tried to get her as well.

"No!" He yelled, grabbing the Mona Lisa he had spotted on the way into Twostreams and slammed it over the head of the Handbot. It shorted out, the panting handing around it's neck and he bent down, scooping Amy Then up into his arms. Danni Then followed him over to the TARDIS as Amy and Danni Now came into the room.

"Danni!" The Doctor cried as the doors of the TARDIS flew open and she ran up to him, chucking her arms around his waist as he hugged her tightly, "You're okay, you're safe." He whispered before pulling away, "How's your head?" He asked her, pulling her eyelids down and she shook out of his grasp.

"I'm fine, leave it." She replied, "Amy!" She pointed over as Rory laid his wife on the ground. The Doctor ran over and checked her pulse, sighing in relief.

"Ah, it's just an anaesthetic. She'll be fine." He told Rory who nodded, it was what he suspected but it was nice for the Doctor to confirm it. The Doctor stood up and headed to the door to see Danni Now at the doorway, panting from the run and Amy Now still at the other end of the room.

"Hello." He breathed and Danni Now smiled sadly.

"Just how I remembered you." She whispered, "Don't let us in." She warned and he shook his head as tears began running down her face, "Goodbye, Spaceman."

"I love you." He told her sincerely before looking over at Amy Now, who saw exactly what he was doing.

"I'm sorry." He told her before slamming the door shut, leaning on it and closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Rory demanded, standing up.

"I lied to her, Rory." The Doctor admitted as Amy Now began to pound on the door.

"Doctor? Let me in!"

"Amy, stop it!" Danni Now begged from the other side of the door.

"There can't be two Amys in the TARDIS. The paradox is too massive. Danni knew that, that's why she's trying to stop her." The Doctor explained.

"She'll die!" Rory shouted.

"No, they'll never have existed. When we save our Amy and Danni, this future won't have happened." He insisted, convincing himself as much as he was convincing Rory. He had to believe that, she wasn't dying, she never had existed. She shouldn't exist.

"But she happened! She's there!" Rory pointed at the door, at Amy Now who was still trying to get in.

"Danni! I trusted you!" She sobbed, banging harder.

"I know. And they won't let us in. We're not real!"

"No, she's not real." The Doctor closed his eyes, unable to listen to them anymore, trying to block them out.

"She is real. Let her in!"

"Look, we take this Amy, we leave ours. There can only be one Amy in the TARDIS. Which one do you want?" He placed Rory's hand on the latch, "It's your choice."

"This isn't fair. You're turning me into you." Rory shouted, gripping the latch tighter.

"Your choice, Rory, because I've made mine." Unable to stand the banging anymore, he walked over to Danni, grabbing her hand and leading into the hallway, "Let's sort out that nosebleed." He told her gently, focusing on her as he pulled out his handkerchief mopping up the blood on her face. Because, unlike Rory, he was selfish. He chose this Danni and had done from the moment he realised he could save her, because he wanted them years. He didn't want her to spend 36 years with Amy, he wanted her to spend them with him. They were _his_ years, she jumped around _his_ timeline and he wasn't about to give them up.

_~0~0~0~_

In Twostreams, Amy Now turned away from her husband, giving herself up to give him the life with the wife he deserved and faced the five Handbots surrounded her and the only friend she had ever truly had, the woman who had given up the years to make sure she wasn't alone.

"Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness." The Handbot told them and Danni Now took her hand, both crying as they faced their fate.

"Interface?" Amy Now called, her voice choked.

"I am here, Amy Pond." The light appeared and the female voice called to her.

"Show me Earth. Show me home." She asked and a hologram of her home planet appeared in the air, spinning majestically. She turned to Danni, clinging to her hand tightly.

"Did I ever tell you about this boy I met there? Who pretended to be in a band?" Danni Now shook her head.

"No." She sobbed, "Tell me." And the pair fell together, hand in hand as the TARDIS dematerialised and the timeline was erased.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni quietly stepped down the stairs underneath the console to see the Doctor with his large goggles on, messing with some wires. She had been sat in the television room for a while on her own, Rory refusing to let Amy away from his side. She understood completely, the emotional time taking it's toll on everyone and she had a pounding headache. She had tried to get some sleep, but yet again it alluded her and she had spent her time not-watching Red Dwarf until she worked herself up to finding the Doctor.

"Why are you hiding?" She asked him and he jolted, pushing the goggles up on his head to get a better view of her.

"I'm not hiding." He defended and she nodded.

"Yes you are." She insisted, "What's wrong?" She perched herself on one of the stairs and watched him look everyone but at her until he sighed.

"I couldn't save her." He muttered and she smiled, she had figured that it had to be that.

"But you did. Amy's upstairs with her husband making more babies." The horrified look on his face caused her to laugh loudly, wincing at the noise as it rushed through her own head. She hated having headaches.

"Not Amy." He told her quietly and she frowned.

"Then who?"

"You. The older Danni." He replied and she looked confused at the devastated look on his face. She had gone in knowing he couldn't save her, and Danni Now had insisted on him not letting her in.

"But I didn't want you to save me. You heard me." He jumped off the swing and sat down next to her on the stairs.

"I know. But I'll always want to save you." she blushed and took his hand.

"And you did, I'm right here aren't I?"

"She still lived 36 years without me saving her." He pointed out sadly, his thumb running over the back of her hand.

"36 years that I chose to live. And I'd choose it again, you know? Amy should never have had to suffer that alone, even if she then ceased to exist." She squeezed his hand, "Everything turned out for the best. All that happened was that I had to spend a a few weeks with just Amy for company, and the girl is quite a hoot so I don't think I'll be too traumatised." He grinned widely at her before pulling her in for a kiss. It was just a quick peck on the lips but she smiled from ear to ear. It had been too long since he'd kissed her, "So, cheer up." She finished as she rubbed her eyes. He frowned at the action, she couldn't still have a headache, it'd been hours since they'd left Twostreams.

"That was the thought you used?" He asked her after they'd sat in silence for a few moments. He had recognised what she had said but he couldn't quite place it. She began to bite on her thumbnail as she studied him, obviously torn on whether or not she wanted to tell him.

"It was when we were trapped in the cell... thing on New New Earth. When Cassandra had locked us in together. You told me you wanted me to go home." She told him quietly, eyes downcast and thumb still in her mouth. He frowned, his heart twinging slightly at the memory of how horrible he had been to her.

"Why that one? Amy's was a good memory." Didn't she have _any_ good memories of him?

"It had to be a powerful one, and it is for me." She explained, "It was the first time you broke my heart." His eyes widened and his breath caught in his chest as he stared at her.

"What?" He whispered and she smiled at him.

"It was the first time you broke my heart." She repeated, "Because it was the first time you _could_. It took me a while, but looking back on it now, I realise that's the moment I can pinpoint it to. The moment, if someone ever asks, I can say 'That's when I knew I loved him'." She took both of his hands in hers, "And I do. I love you, Theta, so much." He relaxed slightly.

"I love you too. You silly, silly human." He kissed her on top of her head and she winced away from the touch, squeezing her eyes shut. Her head was feeling quite tender, did he really have to touch it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I just have a headache." She brushed the concern away with a smile, "I think the compressed time has shook my brain up or something."

"You – the older you – said there was something in her head causing headaches." He told her and Danni frowned, suddenly worried.

"Something in my head? What?" He shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted, "It was something deep in her head and she asked me to check." She nodded.

"Okay, go on then." He placed his fingers on her temples.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she closed her eyes.

"Yes. Go for it, Spaceman." He focused on entering her mind and she felt him searching through her head, being careful not to look too deeply into her memories until she tensed and he jumped back.

"Something just kicked me out!" He exclaimed, panicking and she closed her eyes in pain, grabbing the sides of her head tightly as she doubled over on the stairway.

"What did you do?" She asked slowly, her teeth gritted in pain. The pressure in her head, the headache she had thought was just a headache was pushing it's way out, crushing her mind in a similar way Cassandra had on New New Earth. She groaned again, her fingernails digging into her skin.

"Nothing, there's something in there!" He pulled her hands down as she began to cut into herself, "Let me look again." She shook her head, pushing his hands off her head.

"No, it's hurts." She mumbled quietly. She could feel something deep in her mind trying to break free, thumping rhythmically and gaining volume. She tried to focus on it, ignoring the Doctor who was trying to get her to reply until she gasped loudly, her eyes shooting open.

_One, two, three, four._

"Danni?" He tried again. She wouldn't answer him, just stared straight ahead as something in her mind visibly gave way.

"One, two, three, four." She counted, her head filled with the beats as her headache subsided, her mind filling with a blissful joy she didn't think she could have ever experienced.

"What?" He asked, confused and she placed a hand on his arm, tapping along.

_One, two, three, four._

"Why are you doing that?" He asked, fearing he already knew what was wrong.

"I... It's in my head." She admitted as she looked into his eyes. His deep, green eyes. They were a green she hadn't seen before, they held so much age, yet looked so young. She reached forward and ran her fingers through his hair. She just wanted to bury her face in it and she leant towards him to do so.

"Danni, focus." He commanded gently and her attention snapped back to his face, looking dazed as she did, "What's in your head?" She opened her mouth to answer but paused as her eyes fell to his lips. All she wanted was to kiss them, feel them moving with hers. With the rhythm in her head urging her on, pulsing her blood through her veins, she leant forward and kissed him hard. He responded for a moment before pushing her away.

"What's in your head?" He asked again and she looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"The drumming." She whispered, "the never-ending drumming." She shifted so she was sat on his knees despite his best efforts to push her off.

"No, no it can't be." He whispered, horrified but she nodded, "But I unlocked it!" She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. No, he was supposed to stop it. He was supposed to save her from it, but he had started it!

"Oh, it's... you're so beautiful." She breathed, kissing him hard again, not letting him go even as he squirmed underneath.

"Danni!" He exclaimed, "Danni, stop it." She broke back, resting her forehead on his, eyes closed. It filled her mind, who knew a noise could be so wonderful? She'd never be sad again, she could tell. All she needed was that noise.

"Danni!"

_~0~0~0~_

_Hello! What'd ya think? Anyone guess correctly? A lot of you mentioned the drumming, but mostly to do with the Master and she's not met him yet, has she? You'd know if she had, cause we get to see all his episodes :) Well done to everyone who mentioned it though, you all get a cookie *cookies for all*_

_As to why she's hearing it... well, let's just say anyone who wants to know all they can about the Doctor would probably end up researching the Master at some point, both being Time Lords and all..._

_I actually cried writing the end of Amy and Danni Now. Never done that before, it was odd..._

_With Danni's thought, I wanted to show the difference between Amy and Danni at that point. Both were defining points in their relationships with their men, but both very different emotionally. I think Danni would view something so sad as powerful, finding the good point within it whereas Amy's would be inherently happy._

_And there's nothing canon as far as I'm aware about Kate being the woman with the Jack Russell, that was just my little thing :)_

_I won't review the reviews today, I'll just wait for the fallout. Let me know what you think in the little box below and barring something terrible I shall see you Thursday x_


	20. The Beginning

The Doctor stared in horror as Danni finally let him go, jumping off his lap and onto the platform around the console. She began pacing around it, a look of pure joy on her face as she listened to the noise in her head as it seemed to fill every part of her, sending a warm tingling feeling from her head to her toes, hugging her and making her feel fantastic.

"Oh my, this is so much better than a headache." She crowed, "Oh, when I talk it gets faster. Look, now I'm talking it's more like one-two-three-four." She demonstrated the pace on her own arm, "Oh, and now it's like this," She tapped again, even faster this time, "The more I talk the faster it gets. I'll have to keep talking then, because it must like it when I talk. It got quite fast when we were kissing too, maybe we should..." The Doctor shot up and over to her, pressing a finger to her lips and stopping her talking.

"Danni." He said lowly as she stared up, wide-eyed, "Listen to me. We might still be able to stop it."

"No!" She exclaimed and his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Why would you do that? You need to hear this." She grabbed his hands and placed them on either side of her head, "Do that mental linky thingy and listen!" He shook his head and moved his hands away.

"Danni, I know it seems nice right now..." He started and her eyes narrowed angrily.

"_Listen to it!_" She screamed before hissing, grabbing the sides of her head. The drumming, which had been making her feel euphoric not only a second before turned harsh inside her mind. It pounded against her skull, not soothingly but as if it was trying to break free. She tried to focus on the Doctor, on anything else around her but it wouldn't let her. It flooded through her system and the Doctor could only watch, helpless as she whimpered in pain.

He had tried to stop it so many times before. After the Valiant, when he had finally realised what was wrong with the ill Danni's that had appeared in his life, he had tried to force it out of her head. He had tried to help her build mental barriers around it, but every wall they placed it just tore down, blowing through it as if it were just a piece of paper standing between itself and it's goal – her.

"Doctor..." She whimpered, "What is it? What's in my head?" He pulled her up against him as he mood changed yet again, tears streaming down her cheeks as the drums changed in tone again, spiralling her downwards. She clung to him hard, confused and terrified. When her and Amy had been in Twostreams, her moods had been more erratic than normal, little things Amy would do would irritate her more than she ever thought possible, she would burst into tears and feel like she would never escape, like she was alone and doomed to be until she died. But they were always followed by periods of normality, feeling just like she did everyday.

"I don't know." He admitted, placing a gentle kiss on her hair even as she flinched away from it, "But I promise I'm going to find out. I promise I _have_ been trying to find out."

"Please make it stop." She begged, sobbing, "It hurts." He rocked her gently as he tried to comfort her.

"I'm trying, I promise." He insisted, but she couldn't hear him, he could tell. She had tensed underneath his embrace, seemingly no longer crying as he focus was directed inwards on herself, as the drumming did what it did best, pull her out of the real world and into her own mind. She stepped away from him then did something he hadn't expected; she looked up at him, a frown on her face.

"It's in time with your hearts." She told him, bewildered, "I know it's the Time Lord heartbeat, but it's like... it's _your_ heartbeat."

"No, no that can't be right." He pulled out his screwdriver and scanned her with it, but as always the results made no sense. She nodded.

"It is." She replied, "It went faster when you looked scared, then when you looked sad it went deeper. And then, when I was listening to your hearts, it was the same." He studied her face for a moment, she looked like she actually believed it so he gently placed her hand on his arm.

"I want you to tap along with the noise." He told her gently and she nodded, tapping a steady beat . He then took a deep breath and proceeded to slow his own heartbeats down, something he hadn't done since... oh, maybe his eighth self. He began to slowly fade in and out of consciousness, his body falling into a coma of sorts, every sense telling him that he was hurt and would need time to heal but he fought against it, focusing on Danni's finger tapping out the beat on his arm. As his hearts slowly began to beat less and less, each tap became further and further apart, but still keeping in time with his hearts. He quickly brought his hearts back to speed, and with it Danni's tapping sped up.

"It is." He confirmed with a sigh, "Why is that? Do you remember anything at all, any place you could have been when you weren't with me, where someone could have gotten you?" She shook her head.

"I'm always with you." She replied, "Only Twostreams, but then I was with Amy, wasn't I?" He nodded distractedly, looking over his shoulder at the stairs.

"Maybe I'll go wake Amelia..."

"Don't do that." Danni interrupted quickly, "They won't be sleeping." He frowned in confusion then groaned, his nose wrinkling up.

"Danni!" He cried and she laughed, her mood back where it was when she'd come to see him. The drumming was still there, but it was like she could almost ignore it, like it was at the back of her head, gently beating away at a steady rhythm.

"Oh, grow up." She teased, "It's not like we've not..." He blushed deeply.

"Danni!" He cried again, "Stop it. They might come in."

"Don't worry, we won't be seeing them for a while." She told him with a smirk and he threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine! That's it! No more... hanky-panky on the TARDIS." She nodded with a shrug.

"Fine, if that's what you want." She told him, "I'll just go to bed _on my own_." His eyes widened as he realised what he had said, about to protest when he caught the glint in her eye and he deflated.

"Oh you little... Dalek." He settled on and she nodded, pulling herself against him.

"Oh you big Time Lord." She replied and pulled him down into a kiss. He grasped at her tightly, his arms around her waist as she pushed him into the console, trying to get closer. He smirked into the kiss before deepening it, drawing a moan from her. He knew this bit well, the drumming would heighten every emotion she felt and this was one of his favourites. Her fingers were already undoing the buttons on his shirt, running her hands over his chest and to his shoulders, forcing his braces off and they fell to his sides. He let himself revel in the moment, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his before firmly pushing her away. Her fingers were tapping out another four beats as she held onto him, however this time it was not as fast as his hearts were going.

"Danni, we need to focus." He reminded her gently and she shook her head, trying to get back to him, "It's not always going at the same rate as my hearts, we need to figure out why it is connecting to me. Maybe then we can get it out of you head."

"No, kiss me." She demanded and he grabbed both her wrists, forcing her arms down by her sides to stop her clawing at him. Any other time he would be happy at her enthusiasm, but if he could fix this now then maybe it meant she would be okay, that whoever did it to her would leave her alone. Most creatures ran in fear when he mentioned who they were, whoever had actively harmed her wouldn't fair as well as others had.

"No." Her eyes narrowed at him but before she could shout at him, as that was what she wanted to do, her brain exploded in pain, the drumming pounding away furiously in her skull. She cried out and doubled over, "Danni, Danni-Girl can you hear me?" He asked urgently but she didn't answer, panting from the pain as she stared forward, not really looking at anything. She couldn't hear him, she wasn't even aware he was trying to get her to respond, the drumming was just so loud. It sounded... angry, and angry at the Doctor for saying 'no'. She didn't know how else to describe it. She tried to fight it down, tried to make herself heard over it as she tried to gain control, but she couldn't.

Danni squeezed her eyes shut moments before the manipulator activated, although she barely noticed as the world dissolved around her and she landed on the cold ground with a slight groan. She grasped the sides of her head tightly as she curled up into a ball, covering her ears even though it didn't do any good. It wasn't the first time something had been inside her head, the Doctor had prodded her mind a couple of times before, the last time being in America to see why she could remember the Silents, and while it had felt a bit unnatural to have someone else in there it hadn't been uncomfortable. The drumming, however, felt like it was constantly forcing itself into her mind, destroying mental walls she didn't even know existed. Footsteps echoed as somebody ran towards her, some of them echoing the drumbeat and someone pulled her off the ground.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" A voice asked frantically. She tried to focus on it, but it floated away before she had time to understand what the person had said, "Did the Angel do that to her?"

"No. Danni, can you hear me? Danni?" Another voice called and as quickly as the drumming overcame her it dulled to a background noise once more. She opened her eyes and saw Ten and Martha staring at her worriedly. She smiled uncertainly at them, disorientated. She hadn't felt her manipulator activate, when did she move?

"Oh, hello." She stated, "I wasn't expecting you two at all."

"What happened?" Martha asked, "You were sobbing and grasping your head." Danni frowned and tried to think back, but any memory of what had happened since she had last seen the Doctor had melted away. She remembered talking to him about Apalapucia, then... She reached up and wiped her cheek, feeling the wetness of tear tracks and realised this was how Amy must have felt after Rory had been wiped from history; crying and not knowing why.

"I... I'm not sure." She replied uncertainly, "I remember talking to Eleven, then you calling my name." The Doctor helped her stand up and she swayed slightly as she looked around, "Where are we?"

"1969!" Martha snapped, glaring at the Doctor, "Apparently we were killed by a Weeping Angel." Danni nodded, wincing at the movement.

"Ah, the Weeping Angels. I remember this, I think. You work in a shop, don't you?" She asked Martha, trying to ignore the Doctor's subtle but very concerned look. She couldn't tell him yet, this Doctor wouldn't understand why the drumming was so significant. Still, the noise increased in intensity for just a moment, as if it was angry it was being ignored. Great, an emotional mind implant. Just what she needed. Hopefully she would get to a later Doctor soon, so that they could work on finding out exactly _why_ she was hearing the drumming only one man had ever heard in his head before.

"Just a little corner shop. The hours suck, but someone has to pay for him." Martha motioned to the Doctor, who looked slightly affronted.

"I got a job too, remember?" He replied.

"Yes," Martha told him, "And why don't you have a job _anymore_?"

"How was I supposed to know it would boil the eggs _inside _the chickens?" He protested.

"Why were you near chickens?" Danni asked as they began walking away from the alley she had landed in. They were on a small shopping street, nothing hugely exciting but it looked pretty in the dark.

"He won't say. He was working at a library!" Martha exclaimed and Danni laughed.

"Oh yes, the thing that goes 'beep'." She replied, "So, you've been paying for him all this time? I might be able to help you now I'm here. See if you can get me a job at your little shop." Martha nodded.

"I'll do my best. It's just a corner shop, I don't know if they'll need any more staff." Danni paused but the Doctor and Martha kept walking, the pair arguing over the job Martha had. She looked down an alleyway and saw a Silent stood there, staring ominously out at her.

"Hello." She told it, smirking as she thought about the last time she had seen one of the creatures, "1969 eh? This is going to be a _great_ year for you."

"You are Danielle Fielding." It breathed and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and you are a Silent. I feel like I've been over this with one of you lot before. Do you mind? The Doctor's waiting for me. Send my regards to the mothership." She turned to walk away, not wanting to spend any more time with the creature, the wave of nausea she had felt when she looked away washing over her again.

"You will not speak of us to him." It warned and she sighed in annoyance, turning back. She just wanted to get back to the Doctor, being away from him was making her frustrated. The drumming in her head seemed to echo the sentiment, increasing in volume as it pushed it's way to the front of her mind from it's dormant stage.

"I know, he doesn't meet you yet. This isn't my first time travelling through time, you know?" She snapped.

"We will see you again." It told her and she nodded.

"I know _you_ will." She corrected, "But my part is over, you tried to wipe my mind but it failed so run along." She told it firmly.

"We will see you again." It repeated, "Your part is not over yet." She frowned and opened her mouth to reply when Martha appeared next to her.

"Who are you talking to?" The companion asked, looking down the alleyway. Danni looked, ready to explain but the Silent was gone. A wave of nausea rushed over her and her hand flew to her mouth as she gagged. Martha quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder to help steady the red-head.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned considering the terrible condition Danni had appeared in. She had been in so much pain when she arrived. Martha and the Doctor had been following some fort of temporal energy or something, Martha hadn't really understood what the Doctor was explaining to her, when Danni had appeared out of nowhere like she had done every other time Martha had met her. The girl had immediately dropped to the floor, sobbing hysterically as she had rolled into a ball, clutching the sides of her head, all the while counting to four in a loop. The worrying thing was that the Doctor hadn't seemed surprised at it, more worried that she appeared to be in pain. And then she had come out of it with no residue symptoms or memory of it, and the Doctor _still_ didn't think it was a cause for concern.

"I'm fine." Danni insisted with a smile, glad she didn't have to explain the Silents to Martha, or indeed watch Martha try to kill it. After all she could be after the moon landing, she wasn't sure, "Come on, the Doctor's waiting." She linked armed with her friend and they walked off down the street to where the Doctor was stood, looking confused at the pair.

"What took you so long?" He asked Danni, who shrugged.

"Nothing, sweetie." She promised and they headed towards where the Doctor and Martha were currently living, the Doctor ranting about 'domestic' life. Both Danni and Martha tuned him out, the pair more than used to his rants and Danni looked up at her.

"Can you hear that noise?" She asked and Martha listened for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nope, just the traffic." Danni sighed sadly. She had hoped that on some level the sound was everywhere. Maybe this drumming was an echo from the future, or the past and that it might have been audible to everyone. She should have known better.

"No, I didn't think you could."

_~0~0~0~_

_Short chapter is short, I know, but hopefully Sunday's will be longer :)_

_Thanks for all the well-wishes, I had a lovely time and I was struck with some inspiration, so double good times :)_

_I came back to some amazing reviews, so I'm going to spend some time going through them all from first to last that I have at this moment for the A/N, because I've had a smile on my face ever since I checked my emails because it's lovely that you've taken a time to leave me a comment on a non-chapter :)_

_The Lady Geek - Hehe, sorry to disappoint with the A/N but I hope you enjoy this chapter instead :)_

_Looking4Misteria - I had a great time, thanks :) I'm glad you're enjoying Danni, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)_

_fireman12468 - Then wait no more, my friend :)_

_The Final Shadow - Ah, yes indeed where did it come from? And then, once you know where it came from the question will be why? :P_

_YTaMSPw - Hopefully I shall be able to answer all of your questions as time goes on, the Master's reaction will be... unexpected, I should think :P Sorry about the fake chapter, hope you enjoyed this one and I had a lovely time thanks :)_

_KatieTheBaka - I know, I felt bad about posting the A/N but it was the only way I could contact all you lovely people, I hope today's makes up for it :) Aww, I'm glad you like Danni that much, I get the same thing as well when I hear the name in the street, even if it's a boy XD_

_sarahbellie - I'm glad you're enjoying Danni :) I hope I can keep it up for you :)_

_I Believe in Molly Hooper - That's my reaction every time I see John Simm, nevermind the Master :P_

_Lauren - Thank you! I did :)_

_Virginia I - hehe, I aim to please :)_

_Guest - Her moods will be all over the spot, sometimes she'll be sad but sometimes she'll be hyper and joyful and others... well, you'll just have to see :) I'm glad you like their relationship, although it is hard to write out of order I'm trying to have it build up rather than just happen._

_There you go :P Don't expect this every time :) See ya Sunday my friends xxx_


	21. The 1960's

Danni walked into the small living room, a mug of tea in one hand and pulling her dressing gown around her with the other. Martha had been kind enough to lend her some pyjamas as they couldn't go shopping until tomorrow. She sat down on one of the worn chairs that had come with the small two-bedroom flat and blew lightly on the steaming mug as she gazed off into the distance.

She had tried to go to sleep, she was sharing a room with Martha who didn't snore thankfully, but she hadn't been able to drift off and at around half four she had given it up as a bad job and decided to get a cup of tea and wait for the television channels to start up. Every time she closed her eyes the noise in her head seemed to amplify itself, the four beats screaming in her head until she opened her eyes. It was strange, considering she had always been one for sleeping anywhere. Her mum had found her at the top of the stairs once, curled up in a ball when she was about 7. Then she had fallen asleep at Vincent's house on the bench outside, again that was nothing unusual but to not actively be able to fall asleep was very unlike her.

It was because she was worried, really worried, she knew that. Everyone who had watched New Who knew what the drumming was, what it had driven the Master to. She didn't want to become like him; an insane monster looking to take out his anger on the universe around him. Is that what it would do to her? Would she become insane, plotting to take over the world so she could build missiles to attack the rest of the universe? Or was that just because he was naturally very aggressive and the drumming exaggerated it? Or did it really have nothing to do with the drums, maybe he was just evil? She sighed, taking a sip of her drink, barely feeling the hot liquid slide down her throat, she knew that wasn't right. Until the Time Lords had put the drumming into his head, he probably was just like every other Time Lord child. They did that to him.

She shook her head hard to shake the thoughts out of her head. She wouldn't dwell on it, the Doctor had promised he was trying to figure it out and she trusted him. It was hard not to, even if she didn't feel the way she did about him she knew from watching him for years that he took care of his friends, if he promised to help her he would try his hardest to. She wrapped her spare arm around her waist, wishing she had Doctor-Moo to hug close but the teddy was on the TARDIS, which was in 2007, unlike them.

She looked down at her arm, where her manipulator sat. Maybe it had something to do with that? The drumming had entered the Master's head when he had looked into the Vortex, perhaps travelling all that time without a case around her had bled it into her head? It seemed plausible, but if the Doctor had been working on it like he said he had then it was probably one of the first things he considered and as he hadn't told her about it, he must have brushed it aside.

The more time had past, the more she remembered after the drumming had started. It was just bits and pieces of the conversation, the Doctor promising her he could fix it, her feeling so, _so_ happy then angry. Them kissing; she blushed as she remembered how she had felt, all she had wanted was for him to touch her. The feeling had overwhelmed her in a way it never had before, she had only had a few boyfriends before she came to this universe and none of them had been serious. Until the Doctor, no one had made her feel anything near what she had felt at that moment. She would have killed to get what she had desperately craved, and that worried her more than anything else. Was she dangerous now? The Master had little control, would that happen to her? And what if it happened and the Doctor _wasn't_ there to help her, or even stop her? Could she stop herself?

There were just so many questions, and she couldn't even ask the Doctor she was with because he only had a vague idea about the noise, stories he had heard in passing but no first-hand experience with it. The drumming had been a Russell era addition, earlier Master's hadn't suffered from it. So why did she?

"Hey, are you all right?" She turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway, still in his pinstripe suit, looking at her with a concerned frown on his face. She plastered a smile on her face and nodded.

"Fine." She replied, "Couldn't sleep." He walked in and flopped on the couch across from her.

"That's unlike you." He remarked, "I've never known you to pass up an excuse to sleep." She shrugged, cupping her mug with both hands.

"First time for everything, I suppose." She lifted the mug to her mouth but pulled it away quickly as soon as the cold tea touched her lips. She looked down at the liquid, she must have been thinking a lot longer than she thought she was.

"Where have you just come from?" He asked her and she stared at him, considering what to tell him.

"My birthday." She settled on with a small smile, "I turned 23 and you took me to see the Beatles."

"But I've already taken you to see the Beatles." He replied with a confused look. She shrugged, not yet but it wasn't important.

"I like the Beatles." She told him, "I enjoyed myself." She stood up and walked over to the window, pulling the curtain open slightly to look onto the street below. It was empty, illuminated only by the street lamps dotted around. It was later than she realised. She moved in closer as a Silent stepped out from next to a house, staring up at her as if it knew she was there. She stared back down at it, she wouldn't be surprised if it knew she was looking out.

"When in 1969 are we?" She asked the Doctor.

"June, why?" He asked. She stared down at the Silent, the moon landing hadn't happened yet. That was a shame, but it wasn't far away and then the Silents would have to go into hiding, their own command telling the humans to kill them on sight. Only there because the Doctor had put it in the transmission, because they had taken her. She smirked then turned back to the Doctor, a triumphant feeling filling her as the drums banged louder.

"No reason." She replied vaguely as she sat next to him, curling her legs up underneath her as she did, "Did you get the thing that goes beep working?"

"It's a Timey-Wimey detector." He replied, "And it goes ding, not beep." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Did you get the thing that goes 'ding' working?"

"It _is_ working!" He protested.

"Does it still boil eggs?"

"Yes, but it's meant to do that." He told her and she giggled.

"No it's not." She replied, "Did you use it to find me?"

"No, you just appeared while we were walking home." He studied her for a moment and she shifted under his gaze, "Do you know the Weeping Angels?" She nodded.

"Yeah. They zap you into the past and survive off the potential time you leave behind." He nodded, smiling proudly.

"I should have known you'd know." He praised her and she blushed happily, "Well, they're going to send a guy called Billy back, and we need him to get a message to a girl called Sally Sparrow." He reached over to a small coffee table and picked up a paper file, "It's all in here." He handed it to her.

"Sally Sparrow? I remember that." She flicked through it, a picture of a young black man catching her eye, "That's Billy, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I wish there was more I could do for him, but he has to deliver the message to her."

"He'll be fine." She told him, "You'll help him set up a new life, won't you?"

"It's the least I can do." She nodded with a smile.

"Then he'll be fine." She repeated, "I know he will be."

"You seem very sure of that." He pointed out and she closed the file, smiling up at him.

"You helped me." She replied, "I was torn from my home with no chance of getting back, and you helped me. My life is fantastic, and it's because of you. Thank you." And he had, she realised. He had set up a whole new life for her, helped her settle in and shown her the universe. Despite her jumping around at random, she felt secure and the Time Lord in front of her had done that for her. She owed him everything.

She surprised him by moving over on the sofa, snuggling into his side and resting her head on his chest. Tears built in her eyes as she listened to his heartbeats, slightly out of time with the drumming in her head. She needed him to hold her, to know that whatever happened next would be okay and that he wouldn't leave her behind.

The Doctor stared down at the girl who was clinging to him, eyes wide in surprise as she began to cry. Not sobbing, crying silently as if she couldn't help it. He had been so worried about her, she had arrived in different states of emotion and dress before but never in so much pain. She had been muttering that count of four again, something she had done in the past but he still didn't know what it was about. It seemed a subconscious thing because she never seemed to realise she was doing it until she caught herself. Something was wrong with her and he didn't know what and _he didn't like it._ He was her... _The_ Doctor and he should be able to fix it, but how could he do that if she wouldn't even tell him what was wrong with her?

He slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her closer and whispering soothing words into her hair. As she slowly relaxed, finding the sleep that had alluded her he vowed that he would get her to tell him, and he would help her.

Then he'd find who had done it to her, because he was sure it was deliberate, and they would pay.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni and Martha entered the flat talking animatedly about the many bags they were holding. Fortunately, the following day had been Saturday and Martha only worked the morning so the two girls had gone shopping to find Danni some suitable clothes. Martha had asked her boss, Mr Richards, if there was a job for her but as there wasn't the pair were going job hunting all Monday, so Danni had needed some smart clothes and the shopping spree had started from there.

"I think I like the black skirt the best because it goes better with the blue top and I really, really like blue." Danni rambled, not noticing Martha's concerned look as the Doctor came to meet them, "Oh, hello sweetie, I'll go and try them on again and then we'll know what I need tomorrow so don't either of you come into the room or I'll be very cross." She walked into Martha's room, shutting the door behind her and Martha turned to the Doctor.

"She's been talking non-stop for the past ten minutes." She told him anxiously, "It's like she's drank her weight in caffeine or something, because she doesn't seem to be able to be quiet." The Doctor nodded in agreement, he had heard how quickly she was rambling as soon as the door had opened. He had come to see what was wrong, but she had brushed past him like it was her normal behaviour.

"I don't think she knows she's doing it." He told her, "She's been like this a couple of times before, but somehow she seems less in control."

"Should we do something?" Martha asked, worried. The Doctor had warned her of these 'particular' Danni's. She had seen one once before, back in 1914 but he was right, she had seemed much more herself back then even when she did drift off. There was something 'off' with this Danni.

"I think it's something to do with her jumping around," He replied, looking at the door so she couldn't tell he was lying, "I don't think there's much we can do." The door opened and Danni stepped out wearing the blue blouse and calf-length black skirt she had mentioned to Martha. She looked very smart, ready for an interview but she looked upset.

"I don't like it." She whimpered. Martha stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her as she looked about to cry.

"It's fine." She reassured her, "If you don't like it, we'll find something else." Danni nodded with a sniff.

"Okay. Will you help me?" Martha smiled warmly.

"Of course." She walked Danni back into the room, the Doctor moving to follow, "No boys allowed." The Doctor pouted but headed back into the kitchen, determined to get the Timey-Wimey detector not to cook eggs. Not that he was taking his mind off Danni. Not at all.

_~0~0~0~_

Martha sat Danni down on the edge of her bed, keeping her arm wrapped around her as she sat next to her. The girl was shaking underneath her touch, her hand tapping on her own leg steadily. The noise in her head was almost tangible, banging mockingly at her as she had been getting changed.

"Right, why don't you tell me what's wrong? You've not been right since you got here." Danni looked at her, how did she even begin to explain what was wrong? She had tried the same outfit on she had in the shop, looked at herself in the small mirror in the bedroom and promptly burst into tears. All she could think about was how awful she looked and that if the Doctor ever saw her in it he would hate how she looked and decide to leave her. It was totally unfounded, she had worn a variety of different outfits and he hadn't ever said anything bad about any of them, but it was swimming in her head and this little voice just kept insisting he would hate her if she wore it.

"I..." She looked Martha in the eyes, this woman who had just accepted her along with the Doctor into her life and she couldn't bring herself to add to her burden, "I just haven't had a lot of sleep." She settled on, "It's making me grouchy, that's all." Martha looked unconvinced.

"That doesn't explain why you were in so much pain." She pointed out.

"You try travelling without a capsule on a regular basis." Danni retorted, wiping her eyes. She wasn't about to let them know how she was feeling, she couldn't disrupt the order of things, "Now, I want a better outfit than this, Martha Jones. The Doctor once said I should show off my legs more, let's do that." Martha's concerned look turned smug.

"I knew it had something to do with the Doctor." She teased, standing up, "I'm sure we can find something more appropriate for you." She didn't buy into the jumping around excuse, no matter how many people told her it but there was a chance Danni just didn't know what was wrong with her. They must think she was stupid, trying to hide it from her but she didn't press it, she would do what she had always been doing, observing from the side and trying to come to a conclusion which she could act on, even help treat it.

She wasn't a trainee doctor for nothing.

_~0~0~0~_

"Down here!" The Doctor rushed ahead of Martha and Danni, dashing down the alleyway, Timey-Wimey detector in hand as it beeped... _dinged_ loudly. It had taken a week for Billy to turn up, well they hoped it was Billy. Two more people had turned up since Danni had appeared, a lovely young woman called Claire and her boyfriend Mark who had gone into the old house in 2007 as a dare one night. The Doctor had sent them on their way, grumbling about people wasting his time. They were doing important things, didn't they know?

There was a flash of light and a man appeared against the wall of the alleyway, groaning as he hit it before sliding to the floor. Danni smiled slightly, that must be what it was like when she appeared from nowhere, and just as graceful.

She had felt much better since talking with Martha, and being dressed up had been rather fun. She had been true to her new-found resolution and tried as hard as she could to not let them know that she was feeling out of sorts. Her moods _had_ calmed down, although she had spent a good hour crying after watching a show about animals on BBC1 for no reason because it hadn't been sad. Still, she still hadn't been sleeping and she was starting the feel the after effects of it, especially considering she had been drinking her weight in coffee.

The Doctor approached him, holding the telephone receiver that he had added to the device to his ear, pointing it at the man.

"Welcome." He called.

"Where am I?" Billy asked, his head swimming as the three stood over him.

"1969. Not bad,as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to." The Doctor explained as the beeping stopped and he lowered the device.

"Oh, the moon landing's brilliant. We went four times. Back when we had transport..." She glared at the Doctor, still not fully forgiving him for having her effectively killed.

"Working on it!" He promised her, nodding at Billy.

"How did I get here?"

"The same way we did. The touch of an angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year." The Doctor stepped through some railings as Billy tried to get up. The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back down as he sat next to him, "No no no no no, don't get up. Time travel without a capsule, nasty. Catch your breath, don't go swimming for half an hour."

"I don't... I can't..." Billy stuttered, unable to comprehend anything the man was saying.

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye." The Doctor explained, "You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Billy asked, confused and Danni smiled down at him.

"You've been sent into the past by an alien." She told him, "The Weeping Angel lives off potential energy, so the life you might have lived is their food. The Doctor just likes to ramble."

"Oi!" He exclaimed and she shot him a cheeky grin, which he returned.

"Trust me. Just nod when he stops for breath." Martha added.

"Tracked you down with this." The Doctor lifted up the device, "_This_ is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow."

"I don't understand. Where am I?" Billy asked, looking around the alley. One moment he was at work the next these three people were standing over him, talking about being in 1969 and time travel. His two friends were hot, not as hot as Sally Sparrow was but then again he was too disorientated to notice.

"1969, like he says." Martha replied gently. It was hard, because while they were going to get away, this was his life now and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor. So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow." Billy's attention was pulled fully to the man at the mention of the girl's name, "And I'm sorry, Billy, I am very, very sorry. It's gonna take you a while."

"What do you mean?" he asked as the man stood up. Danni stepped through the railings and smiled at the man.

"My name's Danni." She told him gently, "We're from the future, and Sally gave us this." She reached into the messenger bag at her hip and pulled out the Sally Sparrow paper file. She flipped through it to the point that mentioned Billy, "She says that just after you were touched by the Weeping Angel, she saw you as an old man. That means you're going to live here. You meet a lovely girl, work in media. You have an amazing life, but it begins here, not in 2007." She handed him the sheet on himself and he read through it, shaking his head.

"This means nothing." He replied, "Some girl could have just told you this." Danni nodded.

"I know, but she didn't." She replied, "This is real, because you're in 1969." He slowly stood up, looking around his surroundings. He had moved, but he could be unconscious or anything.

"But what do I do?" He asked, "I... I wasn't even born in 1969." Danni grinned and took his hand.

"Oh, don't worry, we've got that all sorted. You live about 15 minutes away in a lovely flat, I've got you a job at the BBC with me and you'll be very successful there." she had found a job at the BBC almost instantly and had set to work convincing them to hire Billy even though they had never met him. The one thing she didn't like was the fact being touched by an Angel meant you had to start from scratch, no one ever has to do that in real life. Most people don't just run away with absolutely zero money, not even existing in the time period they were in so she insisted that they help Billy, considering him helping them meant that he could never go home.

"But I'm a police officer." He protested weakly as the Doctor frowned from the floor, standing up and breaking the contact between Danni and Billy. She didn't know the man, she didn't need to hold his hand. He reached out and grabbed it, switching the Timey-Wimey detector into his other hand, just in case Billy got any ideas. Martha saw him and smirked again, he didn't even see what he was doing.

"And now you're a runner, Billy-Boy. Let's get you home." The Doctor declared loudly, "Then once you're settled in, we'll be filming some Easter Eggs for Sally."

"Why Sally?" Billy asked as they started walking down the main street, "Why is she so special?"

"At the moment she's one of the most special women on Earth." The Doctor explained.

"The most special being Martha, obviously." Danni added, Martha batting her arm.

"Oh, shut it you." She was always saying that. Danni kept insisting she was the most important woman on Earth, although when she was challenged about it she would shrug and change the topic of conversation. Martha guessed she was just trying to make up for the fact that the Doctor was obviously crushing on her, while she... well, she didn't anything him. Honestly.

"And she'll be forever grateful for your help." The Doctor continued, tightening his grip on Danni's hand as she smiled up at Billy, "So we'd better get started, hadn't we?"

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor entered the pub, looking around for where Danni and Martha were. The two girls had just finished work and they'd agreed to meet at a pub for a meal and to discuss when would be the right time to find Billy and get the Easter Eggs filmed. He scanned the room and caught Danni sitting at a small table and grinned as she met his eyes and waved him over. He shrugged off his jacket, chucking it over the back of the chair in front of her then flopped into it.

"You took your time." She pointed out, taking a sip of her lemonade. She had been waiting for at least 15 minutes for him, but then again she should have known better for the Doctor to ever be on time. She might have to start telling him to come earlier if she wanted him to ever be on time.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He apologised, running his hand through his hair, "I was just tidying up and lost track of the time." She was wearing a short white dress with black squares on it and a pair of black tights and she looked... lovely. This era of clothing really suited her, no wonder he kept taking her to see the Beatles.

"What did you break?" She asked him with a laugh, bringing his attention back to the present.

"What makes you think I broke anything?" He defended, blushing slightly. She stared back at him pointedly before he sighed, "The kettle. I wanted to make it electric." She giggled and he beamed.

"Oh bless ya." She told him, "Good thing Martha isn't here, she would have told you off. How many times has she told you to leave stuff alone?" He frowned and looked around, realising for the first time his companion wasn't there.

"Where is she?"

"At home." Danni replied simply, crossing one leg over the other, "I sent her there." He turned back to her.

"Why?" He asked bewildered.

"I wanted to spend some time with you, so I asked her to leave and she did." He studied her closely. He couldn't say he wasn't glad to spend some time with her, he had found himself really missing her between the times she was there, but he still didn't understand.

"Why?" He asked again, not really knowing what else to say.

"Because, like our friend Billy once said, 'Life is short and you are hot'." She grinned, happy she had gotten to say that line. It was one of her favourite lines from the whole show, he was just so sure of himself when he said it, "So, Doctor, welcome to our first date." She knew he had really only just started to like her, but to make sure Eleven liked her she had to start somewhere, and the Doctor wasn't going to make the first move, "We're in the 1960's, the decade of peace and love. Seemed appropriate." The Doctor stared at her, shocked, then shot her a large smile.

"Well then, Danni-Girl." He drawled, "If this is a date, we should go some place more suitable." He stood up and held his hand out for her. She took it happily and he lead her had been thinking about it since she had first landed in 1969. She had to start now, she had to make him hers.

There was no way she was going to let him marry River Song.

_~0~0~0~_

_Meh... I don't really like this chapter. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but it's changed loads so I don't think I'm going to get it like I wanted it so I'm going to give you it and move on._

_I hope it gave you some insight into how Danni's reacting to the noise. The next chapter should also give some more, I'm using Blink to get her into the noise as it were. Then I may do a little time jump, I haven't decided yet. I'm just worried if I don't it might start to drag. It's something to think about._

_I'm also thinking of dropping the updates to two a week, Wednesdays and Sundays. I'm worried that, with my lack of time, the quality is dropping rapidly and I'm losing the drive to write... And I don't want to give up, I really want to finish Danni's story because I have so much planned for her, but on the run up to Christmas I'm just going to have less and less time to update three days a week. Let me know what you think, because I don't want to let you down either :(_

_Oh, and as a quick answer to a question I got in a review, no she isn't related to the Master :)_


	22. The Easter Egg

_Just a quick word of warning, there's a curse word in this chapter. I know it's rated 'M' but I felt I needed to warn you :)_

_~0~0~0~_

Martha smiled to herself as the front door to the flat opened and the Doctor and Danni entered, both laughing. She pushed herself off the armchair and walked slowly into the hallway to find them both absolutely soaked, the Doctor's long coat wrapped around Danni as the girl shook slightly from the cold.

"What the hell happened to you two?" She exclaimed, "It's not even raining!" Danni grinned.

"Well, we were on our way to see the Italian Job when this one," She motioned to her head to the Doctor, "Spotted a bunch of teenagers having a water balloon fight. They were ganging up on this one poor lad so we decided to stop them. Next thing I know I'm on a team of about 12 of them while _he_ leads the other side."

"Brilliantly, I might add." The Doctor told them as they headed into the kitchen.

"We still won." Danni replied smugly and Martha laughed.

"Really?" Danni nodded, looking victorious.

"There may have been a _slight_ miscalculation of ammo." The Doctor replied.

"You all surrounded me and chucked every last one at me." Danni pointed out before turning to Martha, "Not everyone else, just me."

"That seems a bit harsh." Martha said with a frown and Danni shook her head.

"Oh no, that wasn't the worse part. The worse part is after the dust fell and I'm stood there soaked from head to foot, all the boys started jeering because." She opened up the jacket, "You can see my underwear through my white dress." She turned to face the Doctor as she closed it back again, pointing at him angrily, "Best date ever!" She snapped, "But I'm still angry at you for bombarding me with water balloons so I can't look happy about it!" He grinned.

"Your team got even, and quite rightly as well because mine all turned out to be a bunch a little girls." Danni nodded in agreement. As soon as her team had seen what had happened, the one that weren't distracted by her underwear had charged with a battle cry and his team had run the other way.

"With pigtails." She added for good measure, reminding herself of Mickey. She hoped to see him again soon, but she doubted she would. Plus, that would mean an angry Doctor as she would rather stick with one who was at least nice to her, "I'm going to get dry. I expect fish and chips when I get out." She nodded once for good measure then left to get change. The Doctor watched her leave and turned to Martha, who was grinning at him.

"What?" He asked, confused by her look.

"You bombarded her with water balloons while she _happened_ to be wearing a white dress, and not once in that Time Lord brain of yours did you consider it might go see through?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No! No, it... it was an accident." He stuttered, alarmed, "I didn't..." He pointed to the door, "She was the... it was an accident!" Martha laughed.

"Of course it was." She replied, humouring him and the Doctor looked ready to argue his case again but just shook his head.

"Well, hurry up Martha. You heard the girl, fish and chips for three. Off you chop."

"Hold on!" Martha exclaimed, "Why do I have to go?!" The Doctor motioned down at his wet clothing.

"She's not the only one who was in the fight. Chop chop." He turned, a smirk appearing on his face as he dived into his room. He was sure he'd managed to convince Martha he hadn't done it on purpose, and he hadn't. It didn't occur to him that her dress might have gone see-through, it was just a happy coincidence... until them teenage boys starting staring at her and he'd had to cover her up. Next time he might take her swimming. The TARDIS _did_ have a pool.

_~0~0~0~_

The BBC played a slow version of the national anthem to indicate the channel closing down for the night and the Doctor stretched out in the chair. He turned to Danni, opening his mouth to ask her what she wanted to do next to find her asleep on the sofa, curled in a ball. Martha had headed to bed a few hours ago, leaving the two to watch a documentary on... well, the Doctor wasn't sure, if he was honest. He had been thinking about where to take Martha and Danni next to make up for being killed, which had led to him reminiscing about all the places he took Rose, which had led him to think about how he'd treated Danni and _that _took him back to where to take her to make up for everything. He watched her sleep for a moment before frowning and leaning over, watching her fingers tapping on her head as she slept. A beat of four, just like she would count. Even at the same speed.

She had been struggling to sleep since she had landed with him and Martha, catching an hour or so if she was exhausted and he could tell it was getting to her. She had deep bags under her eyes that Martha had helped her cover up for work, she had become irritable and she would just drift off into her own head, ignoring everything around her until someone managed to bring her out of it. She had barely eaten, only picking at the fish and chips Martha had fetched them and she was already losing weight, and she really didn't need to.

He smiled to himself, thinking about their 'date' beforehand. She had only been kidding, of course. They were only friends, and from what he knew about Earth culture friends didn't date. Danni didn't seem the kind of person who would go on dates anyway. He shook his head, not the time to think about that. She could date whoever she wanted, as long as he found them suitable of course, that's what friends were for.

He focused back on her fingers as they tapped on her skull. She really hadn't been able to sleep, and when she had she never did that. Then again, when she had fallen asleep previously she hadn't stayed asleep for very long but she seemed to be sleeping quite deeply. He reached across and placed a hand over the one on her head, forcing the fingers to stop tapping. She stayed calmly asleep for a few moments until her face scrunched up as if she was in pain and her eyes shot open.

"Doctor?" She asked, panting slightly and he let go of her hand. She looked around, taking in the surroundings.

"You fell asleep, I think it's time for you to go to bed." He told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think you might be right." She replied, sitting up, "What about you?"

"I think I might catch up on some reading." He told her, stretching again as he stood up. He held out his hand to help her off the sofa, "I'll walk you to your room." She smiled.

"Thanks, but I think I'll get a drink first. My mouth feels really dry considering how wet I was before." They both laughed and she stood on her tiptoes, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight, Doctor."

"G'night Danni-Girl." He replied, walking out of the room. Danni watched him go before heading to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water from the tap. She took a couple of large gulps from it before leaning on the counter, squeezing her eyes shut. She had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming a strange dream that like always was dancing on the edge of her memory, when she had been hit with this overwhelming urge to wake up, her head pounding so hard it had ripped her from the first good sleep she had had in weeks and she knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep that night. When she had opened her eyes she hadn't seen the Doctor and the urge to attack whoever had woken her raged through her until something had triggered in her mind that it was the Doctor and she had instantly calmed. The relief that she hadn't hurt him had caused the drumming to get so angry that she could barely hear the Doctor talking to her, which was why she had come to the kitchen, in the vain hope she could calm it down. Had the Master fought against it first? Had he been scared at what was taking over him, just like she was or had he embrased it? He had only been a child, only 8 years old when he had first heard it, he probably didn't know how to function without it.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down, she was getting worked up again and pushed herself off the counter, turning around and opening her eyes. She jumped in surprise, yelping slightly as she saw the Silent stood in front of the doorway, it staring ominously at her. Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled quietly.

"Your part is not over." It breathed. It must have been the same one she had seen when she'd first landed carrying on the conversation.

"Yes it is." She bit back, "Now get out."

"Your part is not over." It repeated, "You will kill the Doctor." An anger she had not felt before filled her, a burning hatred of the creature raging through her as she took a step closer.

"I will not." She replied firmly, panting as the drumming reared up to her defence, fuelling the fire inside her, "Get out."

"You will lead the Doctor to us. He will die to save you." She saw red and spun around, grabbing the first thing she saw and flinging it at the creature.

"Get out fuck of my house!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the item hurtled towards the Silent, the alien disappearing in a crackle of electricity just before it was hit in the head. The door flung open and the Doctor was stood there, looking at her in alarm.

"Danni!" He exclaimed, "What's wrong?" She shook her head, the anger replacing itself with hopelessness as she started sobbing.

"Don't let it back in, please don't let it back in." She cried and he rushed over, catching her as she crumbled.

"Hey, hey." He whispered, rubbing her back as she clung to him, "Nothing's getting in here, I promise." he looked around, catching the large kitchen knife buried in the back of the door, the blade wedged into it. It had taken quite the throw to get it in that deep, "Danni, what was here?" she shook her head into his chest.

"I don't know, I don't know." She repeated, "Please don't let it back in." He shushed her gently as he looked back over. There was no over sign that anything had been in there apart from the knife.

"I won't." He moved back, smiling warmly at her as he did, "Let's get you to bed, eh?" She shook her head.

"No, no don't leave me." She begged and he pulled her close, walking her out of the room.

"I'm not going to leave you." He promised, taking her to his bedroom and lying her down on his bed. He pulled the cover around her then grabbed his little wooden chair, placing it purposefully by the side of the bed, "I'll be right here when you wake up, then we'll talk about it." She stared at him, eyes-wide and obviously terrified.

"I don't want you to die." She whimpered and he stared at her, confused by the statement.

"I'm not going to." He told her firmly, "Now go to sleep."

"I don't think I can." He sighed and reached over, grabbing her hand gently and placing it next to her head.

"Tap." He commanded gently, "Like you were counting." She frowned in confusion but did as he was told, guessing he meant the beat of four in her head. Soon enough her eyes started to droop and she drifted off. Martha opened the door as she did and the Doctor held up a finger to his lips. She looked at Danni pointedly and he shrugged.

What the hell was that?

_~0~0~0~_

Danni was walking down the hallway in the office building she worked, humming a song that had yet to be released happily to herself. She loved her job, she really did. If she had known this when she'd gone to university, she would have taken up a degree in media. She shrugged to herself, skipping slightly, it didn't exactly matter now, did it? She spotted Billy walking out of a room, holding the door open for a young lady and grinned. The Doctor wanted to start filming the Easter Egg soon and they needed to rehearse.

"Billy!" She shouted, setting off in a slight jog as she headed towards him. The man looked up, slightly alarmed as the girl skidded to a stop, "I've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been hiding?"

"I was with Mary here." He motioned with his head pointedly at the woman and Danni realised instantly that she had interrupted him trying to 'woo' her.

"Oh, I see." She replied, picking up the girl's hands in hers, "My name's Danni, it's very nice to meet you Mary." She placed a kiss on the back of each of the girl's hands before dropping them and turning to Billy, "The Doctor just wanted to invite you around to ours for a catch-up. If you can nip in on your way home and let him know when you're free, I'd be very grateful, he can be quite impatient." She turned to Mary, "He's my fiancé, you see." She explained, not wanting it to seem strange she was living with another man, some people still had such old fashioned views, "He wants Billy to be his best man and they need to sort out details." She turned back to Billy before the girl could answer, "So I'll tell him you'll be around tonight, yeah?" She nodded and grinned, "You two cats be good now, but not too good. After all, life is short and you're both very hot." She winked and Billy and skipped away, heading home for the day.

_~0~0~0~_

"My fiancé?" The Doctor exclaimed, Martha laughing at the panicked look on his face. Danni was stood at the fridge, looking in for something to munch on. She was suddenly really hungry, she hadn't eaten in a few days and it was catching up with her.

"Uh-huh." She replied with a nod, pulling out some cheese, ham and butter for her sandwich, "Even in 1969 it's strange for two women and a man to be living together, it was the first thing that came to my head."

"But my fiancé?" He repeated and she shot him a smirk.

"Oh you should be so lucky." She teased, setting Martha into another fit of giggles. She quickly made herself a cheese and ham sandwich, sitting next to Martha at the little dining table they had.

"But you're not my fiancé!" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh does it matter?" She replied, "He's coming around, like you wanted. You'd better get ready for him, actually. I think he'll be here soon." the Doctor did what she said, leaving the room in a bit of a daze. She lifted the sandwich to her mouth, taking a small bite.

"You really couldn't think of another lie?" Martha asked her as she grimaced, placing the sandwich down, her appetite suddenly disappearing. She forced herself to swallow and pushed the plate away, feeling nauseated.

"Yeah, loads." Danni replied, "But Billy's girlfriend looked a bit startled and I wanted to reassure her I wasn't trying to get my claws into him, so to speak. Sandwich?" Martha shook her head.

"Still not hungry?" She asked the ginger woman.

"I was until I tried to eat it." she admitted, "I don't know where my appetite's gone."

"Have you seen any more of them aliens?" Martha asked quietly, not wanting to upset her. Danni had been in a fantastic mood since she'd woken up that morning, compared to how she had been in the last week or so and she didn't want to change that.

"I don't remember what I saw." Danni lied casually. She did remember, she never forgot the Silents, unlike the rest of the universe, but she had told them she couldn't remember anything after the Doctor waking her up on the sofa. Hopefully they would think it was because she was sleep-deprived and move on from it. She wasn't going to kill the Doctor, and neither were they.

"Do you think you dreamt it up then?" Danni nodded.

"I must of. I'll have to try and get some more sleep, it's becoming unhealthy." It was the drumming that kept her awake though, instead of becoming used to it as she thought, like when people lived by railway tracks and can't hear the trains going past, it just became unbearably loud whenever she shut her eyes. She had to wonder if the trick the Doctor had her do would work every time, but she suspected it wouldn't. She had noticed very early on the drumming seemed to fade into a sort of dull sound after she had been at the height of any particular emotion, and considering how hysterical she had become the night before she wasn't surprised that she had been able to finally fall asleep.

"It's a bit of a coincidence though, isn't it?" Martha started, "You fall asleep the first night you sleep in the Doctor's bed."

"It's not the first time." Danni blurted out, blushing deeply and Martha grinned, ecstatic at that piece of information.

"Really?" She asked and Danni shook her head at her enthusiasm.

"Not this Doctor, though." She elaborated, "Eleven. We share a room, it's not that big of a deal. You can't tell him."

"But..."

"No buts, Martha." Danni told her firmly, becoming serious, "This Doctor doesn't have that relationship with me, if he finds out that's to come he might fight it and I won't lose him to River Bloody Song." Martha reached across, grabbing Danni's hands which had tensed into fists at the thought of the woman. She had dreamt about River the last time she had managed to get some sleep, the woman grinning at her in a wedding dress. It had been one of the reasons she had been fighting sleep, she didn't want to see it again

"Who's River Song?" Martha asked, confused. She had never heard that name before, and Danni would occasionally let stuff slip through. Danni shook her head, forcing herself to relax and shot her a reassuring smile.

"No one. Don't worry about it." There was a knock on the front door, echoing through the flat and Danni stood up, "I'll get that. It'll be our Bill." She turned and walked out, ending the conversation. Martha sighed, everyone was keeping secrets and she knew it would all end unhappily.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni looked down at the large pieces of card in her hand again, then up at the Doctor. He was sat in front of plain background on a chair staring at a camera. She was sat behind the camera, Martha stood to her left while Billy fiddled with the camera, still getting used to the older technology.

"And why do I have to do this?" She whined, "Can't Martha do it?"

"No." The Doctor replied, "She's in the video and Billy has to do the camera. We need to space it out correctly, so that Sally knows..."

"So she knows what you're responding to. I know, I know." She grumbled, tugging at the sleeve of the oversized jumper she was wearing. She really didn't want to read out the part, if she stumbled over the words then they'd laugh at her and she'd mess up the entire video and they'd have to start again.

"Right, we ready?" Billy asked and the Doctor nodded, standing up.

"It says I walk into shot." He explained at Martha's confused look. Billy pressed the record button and the Doctor walked in front of the camera, sitting down. Danni held up the cards, one side with the Doctor's lines on, one side with hers on. She had much more to say, but because she was closer it was written much smaller so she could have more written on the back. She still didn't want to be doing this, she didn't want to mess up and let everyone down.

"Okay. There he is." She said slowly, leaving a few beats in between the lines as the Doctor put on his glasses, "The 's the Doctor? He's the Doctor." It was weird, like having a conversation to herself. She held up a finger on her free hand.

"Yep. That's me." The Doctor said with a nod.

"Okay, that was scary." Danni replied, "No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that." She held up her finger again.

"Yes, I do." The Doctor stated.

"And that."

"Yep, and this." Martha looked between the two, it was really strange. They were having a conversation that hadn't happened yet, but at the same time had already happened. That was one of the many problems with time travel, you couldn't put anything in order anymore.

"He can hear us. Oh, my God, you can really hear us!" Danni continued, not looking at anyone as she concentrated on the paper in front of her. All her lines were highlighted, she just had to keep it together a little longer, "Of course he can't hear us. Look! I've got a transcript, see, everything he says. 'Yep, that's me'. 'Yes, I do'. 'Yep, and this'. Next it's..."

"Are you going to read out the whole thing?" The Doctor replied, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry." Danni apologised on behalf of Larry, "Who are you?"

"I'm a time traveller. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969." The Doctor explained and Danni dropped the first card as Martha moved in front of the camera, Billy panning across so that they were both in the same shot.

"We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support him!" She exclaimed, annoyed.

"Martha!" The Doctor pointed at the camera and Martha deflated.

"Sorry." She moved back to Danni's side as she changed cards again.

"I've seen this bit before."

"Quite possibly." The Doctor replied.

"1969, that's where you're talking from?"

"'Fraid so."

"But you're replying to me. You can't know exactly what I'm gonna say, 40 years before I say it!"

"38." The Doctor corrected.

"I'm getting this down! I'm writing in your bits. How? How is this possible? Tell me!Not so fast." Danni said, getting bored. This was stupid, there was no need for her to be doing this. All the Doctor would have to do is read it and he could leave the right amount of space between lines.

"People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is." He told the camera.

"Then what is it?" The drumming agreed with her, she could tell. It wanted to be doing something more productive than_ this._

"Complicated."

"Tell me."

"Very complicated."

"I'm clever and I'm listening. And don't patronise me because people have died, and I'm not happy. Tell me." Danni smiled as she read this out. She loved Sally Sparrow, it was one of the only episodes surrounding over characters she had ever liked.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of... wibbly-wobbly... timey-wimey... stuff." The Doctor explained, using his hands as he rambled on. She had to admit, he knew how to act like the conversation was actually happening. Danni changed the card again.

"Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you." He nodded, looking thoughtful.

"It got away from me, yeah."

"Next thing you're going to say is, 'Well, I _can_ hear you'." Danni read.

"Well, I _can_ hear you." The Doctor repeated with conviction.

"This isn't . It's brilliant!"

"Not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say." The Doctor admitted.

"Always gives me the shivers, that can you know what I'm going to say?"

"Look to your left." He told her, nodding his head to the left as he did.

"What does he mean by, 'Look to your left'? I've written tons about that on the forums. I think it's a political statement." Danni rolled her eyes, how did he not get that during the moment is strange, "He means you. What are you doing? I'm writing in your bits. So I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the net. This will explode the egg forums."

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on my Autocue." The Doctor replied.

"Hey!" Danni exclaimed, looking up from the card with an angry frown on her face, "I am _not_ an Autocue!"

"Sorry." The Doctor apologised. "It's being held up for me by my Danni-Girl."

"I always loved that." Danni read out, slower as she read the words for the first time, "I loved that part. Like he has to qualify her because she had a boy's nam... How rude is that?!"

"Danni." The Doctor warned and she rolled her eyes, changing the card.

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It is still being written." Danni continued with the original conversation.

"I told you. I'm a time traveller. I got it in the future."

"Okay, let me get my head 'round this." Danni took a deep breath, like Sally Sparrow would, "You're reading from a transcript of a conversation you're still having? Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. Actually, never mind that. You can do shorthand?So?"

"What matters is we can communicate." The Doctor interrupted, "We have got big problems now. They've taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box."

"The angels have the phone box! That's my favourite, I've got it on a tee-shirt!" Danni grinned, "So did I! I loved that t-shirt!" The Doctor shot her another look and she sighed, "What do you mean, angels? You mean those statue things?"

"Creatures from another world." The Doctor elaborated.

"But they're just statues."

"Only when you see them."

"What does that mean?" Danni changed the card, revealing a large paragraph for the Doctor to read out.

"Lonely assassins, they were called. No-one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can!" Danni watched him, she loved it when he was all clever and serious, it sent a shiver down her spine. While Eleven had the talent of epic speeches, and Nine was brilliant at self-loathing, Ten had the power to grab everyone's attention while speaking calmly but deadly seriously. Even Martha, who knew exactly what was going on, stood up a little bit straighter.

"Don't take your eyes off that." Danni stated; an angel had just appeared at Sally's end.

"That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now." The Doctor apologised.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!"

"How? How?" She dropped the last card, nodding at him and he looked closer at the card she held up for him.

"And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got. I dunno what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!" They paused and then Billy shut the camera off.

"Finished." He stated, "What was all that about?" He asked and the Doctor stood up, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about that, Billy-Boy." He told the man with a cheery smile, "Just edit out the transcript and keep it in your pocket until you can get it onto them 17 DVD's on that list."

"Why should I?" Billy asked. He didn't understand why he was helping these people get home if he couldn't. Sure, Mary was hot, and clever, and funny... but he would never see his family or friends again.

"Because if you don't, the world will end and you'd hate to be the cause of that." Martha told him. Danni stood up and gasped, grabbing her arm as it began to burn. She heard the sound of the TARDIS materialising, and then she was gone.

_~0~0~0~_

_If you haven't noticed (although you're all intelligent people so you probably have) it is Wednesday. From the lovely amount of support from you fantastic people, I have decided to drop to updating Wednesday's and Sunday's. As soon as I did this chapter practically fell out of my brain, so I'm taking it as a good sign :)_

_Just a couple of notes on the reviews today..._

_Danni won't be seeing the Master next chapter, I'm afraid. He won't be for a little while, but I have a very specific plan with him and I think and hope it'll be worth the wait :)_

_And this is a spoiler, so don't read after this if you don't want to know :P_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_River will still be in the Spacesuit. We've seen Melody break out of it with Danni's help, but her role within the series will stay the same :P_


	23. The Lonely Girl

Danni appeared in a street, a perfectly normal ordinary Earth street. She frowned, looking around for something she recognised but there was no one around, nothing seemed to be happening. For all intents and purposes, she was just on her own on a street. There was a few pieces of bunting hanging off the roofs of some of the houses, but whatever they were celebrating either had already happened or hadn't happened yet.

"Well, that's a bit anti-climatic." She muttered aloud to herself. This time the jump hadn't been as painful, she still had a bit of a headache but the drumming seemed to have calmed down somewhat. She yawned as she set off down the street, barely noticing the 'Missing Child' posters stuck to every lamppost. The Doctor had to be around somewhere, she was never too far away from him.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, the Doctor pulling the door closed behind him as they headed out onto the street outside. They were trying to locate a pod for a stranded Isolus, a child who had been flung from it's gigantic family and taken residence in a local girl called Chloe Webber. The Doctor held a device in his hand he had created only moments earlier while Rose walked behind him, sulking slightly. Not only had he just revealed casually he had been a father already, not that she wanted to be the mother of his child or anything, and anyway was that even possible... Not only that, but he hadn't taken her hand when she'd held it out for him. He had been doing that lately, deflecting her hand, or her hugs. He'd also change the subject when he realised they'd been flirting, she couldn't understand it but it was like he didn't even realise he was doing it.

"Okay. It's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gulls egg. Very light." He explained as they fell in line with each other. That was something else she had noticed, he didn't want to hold her hand but he also didn't want her far away either.

"So these pods - they travel from sun to sun using heat, yeah?" She asked, carrying on as she was deep in her own thoughts, "So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?" There was a crash from behind her and she spun on the spot, alarmed to see the device the Doctor had been holding shattered on the floor and the Doctor no where to be seen.

"Doctor?" She looked back to see the TARDIS had also disappeared, "Doctor?" She gasped when she realised what had happened, Chloe had taken them both. She turned and ran to the street, she was going to get the child to give him back to her when she spotted Danni sat on the curb, her head in her hands.

"Danni!" The ginger looked up and grinned, finally, someone she knew.

"Rose!" She jumped up and they met each other, "Where's the Doctor?" She had a feeling it had something to do with the spike in pain she had felt run through her head, the drumming screaming in protest. It reminded her of when she had appeared back in the '60's, the drums aligning with the times.

"There's this girl, Chloe, who draws pictures and takes people. She's taken him!" she panted and Danni frowned.

"A girl who takes people by drawing them?" Seemed a bit ridiculous really but Rose nodded, "Is he okay? I mean, do the people die?"

"I don't know. We were trying to help her, but then he disappeared! Come on!" She grabbed Danni's hand, who to her relief didn't let go, and dragged her to the Webbers' household, banging on the door. A woman opened the door, Chloe's mother, but Rose barged past her before she could even say hello. Rose dragged Danni into the bedroom upstairs.

"It's okay! I've taken all the pencils off her!" The mother called, rushing up the stairs after them. In the room Chloe was adding the finishing touches to a picture of the Doctor stood by the TARDIS. Rose ripped it out from underneath her pencil and showed it to Danni. The redhead took the picture, staring at the smiling face of the Time Lord and felt a surge of anger flow through her. How dare this little girl trap her Doctor?

"Leave me alone! I want to be with Chloe Webber! I love Chloe Webber!" The girl cried, the alien that was obviously residing inside her using her voice.

"Bring him back, now." Rose demanded.

"No." The Isolus replied firmly. Rose turned away from her, head in her hands as she tried to figure a way to get the Doctor back. Danni's fists tightened, scrunching the edges of the paper before she knelt down in front of the girl.

"Bring him back, now." She hissed, eyes narrowed.

"No." The Isolus repeated and Danni grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"You bring him back, right now!" She shouted, the girl's eyes widening in fear, "He was going to help you, and this is how you repay him?!" Rose pulled her off Chloe, surprised at her violent response.

"Leave me alone! I love Chloe Webber!" The Isolus cried and Rose sighed, smiling sadly at her as she firmly held Danni in place.

"I know." She told her gently, "I know." She removed the picture from Danni's hands, looking at the man staring back at her sadly, "Doctor, if you can hear me, I'm gonna get you out of there. I'll find the pod." She whispered before turning to Trish, "Don't leave her alone, no matter what." She commanded, grabbing Danni's hand and pulling her out of the room, "What was that about?" She asked quietly.

"If she doesn't give him back I'm going to rip the alien out of her myself." Danni swore.

"It won't come to that." Rose reassured her. She had seen her in this sort of mood before, if something happened to the Doctor she would fly off the handle and it could be scary, but she knew it was just because she cared for him. There were various stages of Danni's moods, angry was good because it meant she still had energy and the drive to help her get him back. They stepped out onto the street outside to see a council worker putting the finishing touches on the ground, but otherwise nothing had changed.

"Right." Danni nodded, forcing herself to calm down, being angry was no use to them right now, the more she raged the more time she had to spend away from the Doctor, "So, there's an alien inside the girl who has taken the Doctor, and we're looking for a pod, right?" Rose nodded, "So, where could it be?"

"Heat. They travel on heat." She explained as they headed onto the street.

"Heat?" Danni asked. That sounded familiar. She frowned in thought, everything that had happened seemed familiar. Maybe it had been a Doctor Who book, she had read a few but she hadn't been as obsessed with them as she had been with the television show. She liked _seeing_ the Doctor, that's why she was so angry now. She had to be with him, as long as she was there she could look after him and save him from whatever the Silence had planned.

"Look at this finish. Smooth as a baby's bottom." The worker declared pulling her out of her thoughts and Rose grabbed Danni's hand.

"Let's ask Kel." She decided, taking the lead and pulling Danni towards the man. It was rare Danni didn't know what was happening, it had only happened a couple of times from what she could remember, so she was determined to be the one to bring the Doctor back.

"Not a bump or a lump." The man told them as Rose crouched to the ground next to him.

"Kel, was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?" Rose asked.

"I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful. So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship I did this one!" He continued, not really listening.

"Well, when you've worked it out, put it in a big book about tarmacking," She snapped, exasperated, they were in a bit of a hurry, "but before you do that - think back six days."

"Six days..." He pointed down at the ground, "When I was laying this the first time round!"

"What?"

"Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time."

"Six days ago... Hot fresh tar..." She looked up at Danni, who had the same thoughtful look on her face, "You don't think..." Danni nodded, spotting Kel's silver van at the end of the street. She ran off towards it without a word, Rose jumping up and following her.

"Ah- ah! I don't keep it in the van!" Kel shouted after them in surprise as Danni clambered into the back of the van, picking up a pick-axe and handing it to Rose, "Whoa, wait, wait, wait, you just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back. No don't, wait - put the axe back in the van, that's my van, gimme the axe." Rose moved over to another pothole and smiled at him happily, "No! Wait! No!" Rose cried out as she brought the axe crashing down into the tarmac, smashing through it as she broke through the surface, "No! You- stop! You just took a council axe - from a council van - and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!" Kel exclaimed, outraged as Rose stopped. Danni jumped out of the van, falling to the floor and searching through the rubble, finding a very small pod that looked like a seed.

"It went for the hottest thing in the street. Your tar!" Rose replied, laughing in delight.

"What is it?!" Kel asked.

"It's a spaceship!" Danni told him, looking at it as if he should have known that. She hated when people got in their way, if he wasn't going to help get to the Doctor then she didn't need him distracting them.

"Not a council spaceship, I'm afraid." Rose added.

"We need to take it to Chloe." Danni explained, "Then maybe the creature will leave her and we can get the Doctor back."They both turned and ran back to Chloe's house, bursting through the front door despite Kel's protests.

"We found it!" Rose cried as the ran into the living room, axe still in hand as Danni clutched the pod tightly, "I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board." Trish joined them from the kitchen, glass in hand as Rose stared at her, alarmed, "Hang on, I told you not to leave her!"

"Oh my god..." Danni breathed, not paying attention to them but instead looking at the television with coverage of a ceremony for the Olympics.

"My God. Er - what's going on here?" The commentator exclaimed, the stadium they were looking at completely empty.

"I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up-" Kel ranted, joining them in the front room.

"Shut up and look!" Rose snapped, pointing at the screen and he turned to the television, his mouth dropping in shock.

"The crowd has vanished! Er- um... they're gone. Everyone has gone. Thousands of people have just gone. Er... um... right in front of my eyes. Um... it's impossible! Bob, can we join you, um, in the box?" The footage moved to an empty commentator box, "Bob? Not you too, Bob?"

"We're not going to be able to save him." Danni whimpered, her mind not on the thousands upon thousands of people who had all disappeared, but on the fact the Doctor was one of them. She had to get him back, _needed_ him to be there even if he was one of the ones who didn't like her. She felt helpless, completely useless to stop the little girl taking everyone on the planet and she'd never see him again. Maybe this was what the Silent had meant; maybe she had failed to save him, maybe she had killed him.

"The stadium won't be enough." Rose agreed sadly, "The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters."

"Over eighty-thousand spectators and thirteen thousand athletes...Er... they're gone! All of those people. Er... it's a terrible, terrible turn of events..." The commentator continued and Danni ripped the axe out of Rose's hands, despite the girl's cries, and ran upstairs to Chloe's room. She rattled on the door handle a couple of times but as she suspected it was locked.

"Danni, wait!" Rose cried as the two women followed her upstairs, but she ignored them, stepping back and holding up the axe.

"You will give him back!" Danni shouted, bringing the axe down and crashing into the door, smashing through one of the panels enough to reach her hand in. She scrambled around blindly, feeling a chair lodged under the handle and pushed it out of the way, opening the door wide.

"I'm coming to hurt you..." A male voice growled from behind the wardrobe doors, causing it rattle in it's anger. Danni stared at it, confused, before stepping closer. The door rattled harder, whatever it was behind it trying to break free.

"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out. We will let him out together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair." The girl whispered, glaring at them as she paused her drawing of the Earth. Danni held out the pod to her.

"We found your pod. Get in it and give me back my Doctor." She snarled.

"The pod is dead." The girl told her simply.

"It- it only needs heat." Rose stammered out from behind Danni, not really knowing what to do. Danni looked ready to attack the poor girl, who wasn't doing anything more than wanting more friends.

"It needs more than heat."

"What, then?" Rose begged.

"I'm not being funny or nothing," Kel stated as he stepped into the room, staring at the opposite wall, "but that picture just moved." Rose and Trish turned to look at the wall, "And that one!" He pointed to the bed and their gaze moved to the picture of the Doctor and the TARDIS. A simple sketch of the Olympic Torch was now next to him and he was pointing at it.

"She didn't draw that. He did." Danni spun around, "But it needs more than heat, Doctor." Danni moved over, her arm dropping as she stared at the childlike drawing of the Time Lord. Everything about this felt so familiar, she had to think back.

"It's the torch..." She whispered and Rose frowned, watching her stare at it intently. Danni hissed, dropping the axe as a spike of pain went through her head, stopping her thinking about anything else. What was happening?

"It's much more than a torch now," The commentator continued and Rose turned to Chloe's laptop where a feed of the news was playing, "it's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage. And it's a beacon of love." Rose jumped slightly.

"Love..." She repeated thoughtfully.

"So let's have a look from the helicopter - there we go, the torch running..." She grinned and turned to Danni, letting the picture fall to the ground.

"I know how to charge up the pod." The pair ran out of the room, leaving Chloe colouring in the Earth as her mother watched, helpless.

_~0~0~0~_

Rose and Danni ran down towards the large crowd, all waiting for a glimpse of the Olympic Torch as it and the runner made their way to the stadium, completely unaware of the devastating events that had just taken place up the road. They pushed their way through the crowd, struggling to get to the front where they both tried to get over the metal barrier.

"Sorry, you'll have to watch from here." A policeman told them firmly, stopping them getting closer.

"No, we've gotta get closer..." Rose begged, trying to push herself over the barrier to be held back by the man.

"No way!"

"I can stop this from happening!" She exclaimed as the torch bearer ran by, holding the torch aloft.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Danni exclaimed, jumping over the barrier and running towards the bearer. The policeman yelled at her to stop as she pulled her hand back, launching the pod into the air.

"There you go!" She cried as it landed in the flame, "Now bring him back!" Two policemen grabbed her, restraining her arms behind her back.

"Hold on! You can't do that!" Rose cried as they walked her over to the blonde, "She's just really excited, I'll take her home." The officer looked between the two and nodded.

"Fine, but if she's around here again we'll have to take her down to the station." Rose grinned and helped Danni back over the barrier.

"We both promise, don't we Danni?" Danni nodded, watching the air and barely paying attention. Rose pulled her back through the crowd, "You almost got arrested." She told her, grinning even though she was trying to tell her off.

"Do you think it worked?" Danni asked her in reply.

"It must have." Rose replied, "We'll get back and he'll be there."Kel headed towards them as Rose cheered again, chucking her arms around the man in delight. Danni laughed, finally feeling the happy feeling Rose was exuding.

"You did it!" Kel praised before pulling back, "What was it you did?" Rose laughed and cheered, grabbing Danni and the girls bounced up and down in delight.

"We did it!" Rose cried out and Danni laughed.

"I always told you that you didn't need him!" Danni exclaimed, "Rose Tyler, defender of the universe strikes again!"

"Rose Tyler and Danni Fielding." Rose corrected, linking arms with her and they headed back towards the street as the children were all released, each materialising back into existence. They watched as they all ran to their parents, hugging each other tightly as the parents cried.

"He's not here." Danni mumbled, her mind unable to focus on the joy around her, just the fact that he wasn't there, that she wasn't with him.

"I don't know who you are," An old woman said with a beaming smile, touching Rose on the arm to get her attention, "or what you did, but thank you, darling!" She kissed Rose on the cheek, "And thank that man for me too!" Rose's face fell as she left the two girls alone.

"Where is he? He should be here." She looked at Danni, seeing the girl getting agitated that he wasn't there.

"I have to find him," Danni muttered, "I have to save him." Rose frowned, watching the girl tap against her thigh. Danni had once explained to her what the drumming was in her head and how it had affected her when she'd had it, but Rose hadn't really seen the effects of it directly, and not for a while. The girl scanned through the crowd, eyes darting as she discarded everyone as unimportant, only focusing on finding the Time Lord.

"All the drawings have come to life." Rose reasoned before a thought dawned on her and she looked up at Chloe's bedroom window, "That means all of them." The red light that flooded from the room along with the menacing growl pulled Danni's attention away from her search.

"Her dad!" Danni exclaimed, her eyes widening as terror replaced her anger, "I remember this!"

"I thought you didn't know what was going on?" Rose asked as Danni grabbed her head, doubling over as she hissed in pain. The drumming in her head pounded harder as she tried to access the memories. She remembered the drawing of the father, she remembered the two in the house singing but the more she tried to remember, the harder the drumming. Her mind felt like it was exploding, tinting her vision white and causing her head to burn.

"We have to help them!" She cried out, unable to bear the pain anymore and stopping, focusing on the situation at hand. She couldn't remember what happened or where the Doctor was, but she could help the little girl in the house who had just been lonely. She grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to the house, pounding on the door.

"Trish, get out!" Rose exclaimed, seeing the blurry figures of Chloe and Trish through the window.

"I can't! The door's stuck!" Trish shouted, shaking the door handle to try and get her daughter away from what was coming

"Is the Doctor in there?" If the Doctor was in there, he'd know how to save them. Rose felt powerless as she shook the door handle. At the very least he could use the sonic screwdriver to get them out.

"I don't think so!"

"Mummy..." Chloe whimpered, terrified. Large, heavy footsteps echoed from upstairs and they all stopped their actions.

"Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you..." The voice echoed menacingly down the stairs. Trish and Rose restarted their efforts while Chloe turned to look up the stairs.

"Please, dad. No more." She whimpered, curling into herself and away from the illusion of the man heading towards her.

"Chloe..." Danni knelt down by the letterbox, lifting it up to talk to the girl.

"Chloe, ignore him." She pleaded with the girl, "He can't hurt you if you don't let him. You're stronger now he's not here, you can do it."

"It isn't real like the others." Rose added, "It's just energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it-"

"Help us!" Trish pleaded, scared at everything that was happening. When her husband had died, she thought they were safe but now this was happening as she was still powerless to stop him.

"Oh it's 'cos you're so scared that he's real! But you can get shot of him, Chloe!" Rose continued.

"Mummy!" Chloe cried, her hand shooting out behind her, going unnoticed by everyone but Danni.

"Trish take her hand." Danni commanded, "Show her she's okay now."

"You can do it, Chloe!" Rose encouraged her as the girl shook, her hand moving away moments before Trish could grab it.

"I can't!" She sobbed.

"Chloe... I'm coming..." He called, heading closer and closer to them.

"I can't..." Chloe slid to the floor, shaking, "I can't."

"I'm coming..."

"Mummy..." She whimpered and Trish looked down at her terrified daughter, took a deep breath and sat next to her.

"Chloe..."

"I'm with you, Chloe." Trish told her, taking her hand, "You're not alone. You'll never be alone again."

"You have to sing!" Danni told them, recalling the little she remembered from before, "Show him you're not alone, show him you're not afraid anymore because he doesn't exist

"Chloe..." Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, clinging to her mum tightly.

"_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree..._" Chloe began.

"Chloe... Chloe... Chloe... Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you. Chloe!" He called down.

"_... merry merry king of the bush is he..._" Determined to save her daughter from the man she had failed to stop before, Trish nodded once, straightening and joining in with her, "_Laugh, Kookaburra laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be_." As they sang together the voice of the man upstairs dulled away, Danni and Rose collapsing against the door, exhausted from their efforts as the pair inside laughed, happy that the man was finally gone from their lives.

"But he's still not here." Danni whispered from her place on the floor next to Rose as Kel appeared, walking up the path to them.

"Maybe he's gone somewhere." He offered the pair in consolation and Danni frowned, an thought flickering in the back of her head like a flame

"Who's gonna hold his hand now?" Rose asked on the brink of tears. He was all alone, like Chloe and the Isolus felt and she wasn't there to make him feel better.

"... a flame..." Danni muttered out loud, "The torch!" She scrambled up off the floor, "We need to get to the stadium!"

"Now?" Kel exclaimed, sceptical and Danni nodded.

"Right now! The Doctor's at the stadium!" Rose looked at her, surprised.

"Are you sure?" She asked hopefully and she nodded, the drumming crowing in joy at the fact she had found him.

"Yes, I can't believe I forgot!" The memories of the episode flooded back to her, the children going missing, the Doctor taking the torch off the bearer who had stumbled. It had to be because it wasn't her favourite episode, she'd only seen it a few times in comparison to the rest... yes, that had to be it...

"You're never going to get there, it's miles away and the roads are closed around it!" Kel protested.

"You can take us as far as you can, won't you Kel? In your council van?" Rose asked, standing up and looking expectantly at him. He opened his mouth to protest then sighed, nodding.

"Fine! But you're on your own after that!" Rose hugged him again, causing the man to smile and they ran towards his van.

_~0~0~0~_

Rose and Danni stood outside the impressive grounds, not being allowed in without a ticket. Danni was pacing, muttering under her breath as Rose bit her thumbnail, apprehensive. There had been talk of a mysterious stranger taking the torch, backing up Danni's story but there was still no sign of him as people had poured out from the opening ceremony. They straightened up hopefully as, in the last of the crowd who trickled out, the Doctor appeared, hands in his coat pockets and a grin on his face.

"Doctor!" Danni cried happily and Rose took off in a run, chucking her arms around the man who hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground and not looking back at her. Her face dropped in despair as the pair began chatting animatedly. He hadn't even noticed she was there, and there was no mistaking the grin on his face as he looked down at Rose, not letting go of her hands. He wanted Rose there, not her. He never wanted her, he was stuck with her when all he wanted was Rose. She disappeared in a ball of light as Rose pointed over, explaining Danni's part of the whole plan. The Doctor blinked at the light, then frowned slightly in disappointment.

He hadn't had the chance to see her.

_~0~0~0~_

_Bit of a filler chapter, I'm afraid. This was more to set up some other stuff for later chapters :) I wanted to show how single-minded Danni becomes when the Doctor isn't there and also the slight change in the Doctor now he's finally seemed to move on from being angry at her._

_I changed the ending because once Danni remembered the episode there was no way she'd stay and wait for the Doctor to just turn up, but she never really got to see him at all this time :(_

_I'm missing Danni/Doctor fluff, I'm going to move onto Eleven I think... I dunno, I do like Doctor-Donna though, I might do that... Hmm, I'm not sure :P_

_A couple of replies to reviews..._

_I'm in the UK, England to be more precise :)_

_Yes, River is in the Spacesuit, but is she still his wife? Hmm, we shall have to see :)_

_Til Wednesday, I shall bid you adieu xxx_


	24. The Byzantium

River stood guard, her gun held steady in front of her as she stared out into the forest watching for any Weeping Angels that may approach. She was doing everything she could not to focus on the fact that the Doctor stood to her right was the youngest she had seen and that he would just get younger and younger. He was currently using her scanner to take readings of the area around them, trying to piece bits of information together to figure out what was going on. He couldn't help but think back to the last time he'd encountered the Weeping Angels. He and Danni had gone out on a date... he shook his head, it was very distracting.

"It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck." Father Octavian confirmed, examining the large circular door before moving to a small hole next to it, "This has got to be a service hatch or something."

"Hurry up and open it, time's running out." River replied, still angry at the man for revealing to the Doctor that she was currently residing in Stormcage and that she was only on the Byzantium to get a pardon, not that she needed one.

"What?" The Doctor's head jolted around so he was looking at her, "What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?"

"Yeah. I just meant..."

"I know what you meant. Hush!" He interrupted, River shooting him an offended look, "But what if it could?"

"What if what could?" River pressed.

"Time. What if time could run out?" He lowered his screwdriver and the scanner, his eyes darting around as his mind tried to join the dots. It was all related, he just didn't know how.

"Got it!" Octavian exclaimed, having unlocked the service hatch but he realised neither of them were paying attention.

"Cracks in time, time running out... No, couldn't be. How is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And she didn't recognise the Daleks!" The Doctor ranted, River repositioning her grip on her gun. She knew he needed time to ramble to get to where he wanted to be, "OK, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritt... Ah! Oh!" He trailed off, Octavian shooting him a confused look before looking up at River.

"Dr Song, get through, now." He commanded and she moved over as he ushered her though, "Doctor?" He called but the Doctor didn't reply, doing calculations in the air, making a clockwork motion then and anti-clockwork motion, "Doctor?" He called more firmly this time as the Doctor grinned.

"Time can be unwritten." He declared before his face fell, realising that wasn't a good thing. He smacked his forehead against a tree in frustration before storming off slightly, "It's been happening and I haven't even noticed!"

"Doctor, we've have to move." Octavian insisted but the Doctor moved further away.

"The CyberKing! A giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no-one remembers." He exclaimed, it all made sense. No one remembered the CyberKing because it never happened, Amy didn't remember the Daleks because they never invaded Earth, _it never happened._

"We have to move it!" Octavian stated, annoyed that he wasn't being listened to. He stood up and approached the Doctor, "The Angels could be here any second." He placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder to try and direct him into the hatch but the Doctor shrugged it off.

"Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels!" As he finished speaking the lights went out, covering them in darkness for just a second before they flashed back on. The Doctor spun on the spot, alarmed to see an Angel holding the Bishop around the neck in a headlock.

"I beg to differ, sir." Octavian replied, his voice wavering in fear. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, sonicing the Angel.

"Let him go." He demanded calmly.

"Well, it can't let me go, sir, not while you're looking at it." Octavian explained.

"I can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you." The Doctor retorted.

"It'll kill me anyway. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me!" The Doctor shook his head. He wasn't prepared to lose anyone else, so many people had died for him he had sworn this regeneration would be different, he would save anyone who tried to help him.

"Can't you wriggle out?" He suggested, still scanning it. Maybe if he could find a weak spot he could break the stone and free the man trapped behind it.

"No. it's too tight. There's nothing you can do." The Doctor knew he was right, because he had been so involved in figuring out the cracks in the wall he'd let this man get captured and he was going to die, "Sir, there's nothing you can do." Octavian reiterated.

"You're dead if I leave you." The Doctor told him, not willing to accept it.

"Yes, yes, I'm dead. And before you go..."

"I'm not going!" The Doctor cut him off. There had to be a way, something he could do to save him.

"Listen to me. It's important! You can't trust her."

"Trust who?" The Doctor asked, dropping the sonic down by his side.

"River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is." Octavian explained.

"Then tell me." The Doctor commanded but the man shook his head slightly, having no movement in the grip of the statue.

"I've told you more than I should. Now, please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends." The Doctor's teeth clenched, he had to save Amy. If he was going to get the Angel out of her head then he had to stay alive.

"Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?" The Doctor pressed.

"She killed a man, a good man, a hero to many."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know, sir. You really don't." Octavian promised and the Doctor leant closer. There was only one person who people would hide from him, the one person in the universe whose death would be something to hide and he had to make sure it wasn't her. Just because he said 'man' it didn't mean he wasn't lying.

"Who did she kill?"

"Sir, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me." Octavian tried, his breath coming out in pants as it became harder and harder to kill.

"You'll die." The Doctor pointed out sadly, realising he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end." He replied calmly, for above all things he was a man of God, "For that, I thank God and bless the path that takes you to safety."

"I wish I'd known you better." The Doctor admitted, tears in his eyes as he stared at the man he was about to let die, and there was nothing he could do, there was never anything he could do.

"I think, sir, you know me at my best." Octavian corrected him and the Doctor nodded.

"Ready?" He asked quietly and Octavian closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face.

"Content." He replied and the Doctor sniffed, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he steeled himself. He rushed over to the hatch, diving through it to the sound of breaking bones and he paused for a moment, letting himself mourn a man he'd severely underestimated, and it had cost him his life.

_~0~0~0~_

River was already working on the machinery inside the primary flight deck, kneeling on the floor and changing wires when the Doctor came in.

"There's a teleport!" She told him, "If I can get it to work, we can beam the others here." She jumped up to see him close the hatch behind him, "Where's Octavian?" She asked as she worked on the control panel.

"Octavian's dead," She stopped as he strode past her, talking bluntly and quickly so he didn't have to dwell on it, "so is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator." He picked up her communicator without waiting for permission as River reeled from the news. If the man was dead, not only was that devastating in itself but who would vouch for her and get her the pardon she'd worked so hard to gain?

The Doctor flicked through the channels on the communicator, trying to find the clerics so that they could bring Amy to him.

"_Hello? Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello!_" Amy's voice came through, she was obviously panicking.

"Amy? Amy, is that you?" He asked, confused. She shouldn't have the communicator, one of the clerics should.

"_Doctor?_" She asked, sounding relieved at the sound of her imaginary friend's voice.

"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?" He asked her.

"_They've gone._" His hearts dropped; that's what he'd feared. They were never going to be able to resist the crack, he couldn't and he knew what it was, "_There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other._"

"No. They wouldn't." He replied sadly, turning to the console and flicking through the security cameras to look for Amy.

"What is that light?" River asked as she continued work on the teleport.

"Time running out." He told her before turning back to the radio, "Amy. I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I should never have left you there." He apologised.

"_Well, what do I do now?_" She asked.

"You come to us. Primary Flight Deck, other end of the forest." He told her, flicking a few switches before taking out his sonic screwdriver.

"_I can't see! I can't open my eyes._" She reminded him, sounding dubious. He held up his screwdriver to the bottom of the communicator, flicking through the settings.

"Turn on the spot."

"_Sorry. What?_" She asked and he frowned, moving the communicator back to his mouth for a moment.

"Just do it." He snapped then soniced the device again, keeping the noise going to help guide her, "Turn on the spot. When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, you're facing the right way. Follow the sound." The whirring sound from the communicator filtered through as she spun on the spot, stopping on the same sound as the sonic screwdriver, "You have to start moving now. There's time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it."

"_But the Angels, they're everywher__e._" Her voice wavered with fear and he forced himself to keep calm, it was his fault they were there so he had to save her.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you." He told her, lying to her wouldn't do her any good.

"_W__hat does the Time Energy do?_" She exclaimed. He pointed his screwdriver at the door, keeping the sound continuing on as he held the communicator to his mouth again.

"Just keep moving!" He commanded firmly, not wanting to talk about it. He couldn't imagine what would happen if his little Amelia was eaten by the cracks. After spending so much of her life next to one but never being eaten by it, not only would it be heart-breaking to him but who knew what it would do to the universe?

"_Tell me!_" She pressed and he sighed angrily, stopping the noise.

"If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all." He told her, becoming furious at his uselessness with every word, "Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving!"

"It's never going to work." River pointed out and he spun on the spot.

"What else have you got?" He screamed at her and she tensed, intimidated by his rage, "River, tell me!" She watched as he turned back to the communicator, sonicing it once more and firmly ignoring her. He was so young, he had no idea who she was and she couldn't get him to trust her, not like this and not this emotional. There was a loud clanging from the outside of the deck, the sound of something climbing across the roof and she jumped, spinning and looking upwards towards the noise.

"What's that?" River asked quietly, staring at it, scared at what it could be.

"The Angels running from the fire." He told her, a grin on his face, "They came here to feed on the time energy. Now it's going to feed on them." He turned back to the communicator, "Amy, listen to me. I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. It'll beep if there's something in your way. You just manoeuvre till the beeping stops. Because, Amy, this is important." He paused, squeezing his eyes closed and taking a deep breath to steady himself before nodding, "The forest is full of Angels. You're going to have to walk like you can see." He told her. He should be out there with her, helping her back but he knew he also had to stop the Angels and the crack. If either were to get out of the Byzantium the whole universe would be a stake, and while Amy was more important to him, he had to put that first.

"_Well, what do you mean?_" She asked him.

"Look, just keep moving." He told her firmly, turning back to the console.

"_Amy take my hand..._" Both he and River froze at the shaky voice that joined Amy's and he stepped away from the console, looking at the communicator in horror.

"Danni?!" He breathed as terror struck him. An unsteady laugh answered him.

"_Hello __Spaceman_." She replied, "_I'll__ guide her, you just keep doing what you're doing._" He shook his head and headed towards the hatch. No, he couldn't leave her there. He had to get back to her.

"I'm coming back for you. The cracks..." He started.

"_Don't you dare._" She snapped back before taking a shaky breath, "_We'll both be fine, you need to keep him working River._" River nodded.

"Will do, sweetie." She called over, working twice as hard on the teleport. The quicker she got it working, the quicker she could get both of them back. It was one thing for Amy to be there, quite another for it to be Danni.

"I'm not leaving you there." The Doctor snapped.

"_You left Amy._" She pointed out, "_Keep working._" he looked at the hatch, then back at the console. Now Danni was there Amy had a much higher chance of making it back in one piece. She knew what she was doing, but he still didn't like it. He'd promised he'd look after her, and time and time again he failed her.

"Fine!" He shouted, annoyed, "But be quick, or I'm coming to get you."

"_Don't worry about that._" She told him, "_I don't want to be out here any more than you want us to be here. Scared and running, it's a good combination isn't it?_" He nodded.

"Yes. Now _hurry up._"

_~0~0~0~_

Danni held onto Amy's hand tightly as she looked around the area they were in. There was some trees, but nothing too hazardous and no Angels in sight. The forest was quite beautiful, really. If they weren't in so much danger she would have taken the time to examine it.

"I'll move you around anything big, but listen to the beeping." Danni told her gently as they started moving, "You still need to look like you can see and if I kept telling you where to go they might notice."

"Is it coming?" Amy asked and Danni looked behind them, seeing the tendrils of the light stretching slowly their way.

"Yes." She replied, "But very slowly. We've just got to keep moving and I won't let you down Amelia." She tugged Amy to the left, around a tree as the proximity detector beeped.

"You only call me Amelia when you're scared or upset." Amy pointed out with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I'm a bit of both." Danni told her, "Let's just keep moving."

"Why?" Amy asked, talking was helping to calm her down, "Where did you just come from?"

"Rose. There's a root sticking out of the ground." Amy gingerly felt the ground with her foot then stepped over the root.

"Ah, that's when he was mean-Doctor, wasn't it?" Danni had explained everything to her pretty early on and told her some of the horrible stuff the early Doctor had said to her.

"No, it was no-Doctor." She mumbled, her eyes welling up and she blinked them away. She didn't want to think about how he'd ignored her, and she didn't have to as a group of Angels appeared from no where, causing a high-pitched squeal from the communicator as the lights flickered.

"What's that?" Amy asked both Danni and the Doctor.

"_It's a warning. There are Angels 'round you now_." He replied gently.

"It's okay, I can see them." Danni told her, staring at the Angels even though they weren't looking at them. They were all cowering away from the light, and she didn't blame them.

"_Amy. listen to me._" The Doctor called to his companion, "_This is going to be hard but I know __y__ou can do it. The Angels are scared and running and right now they're not that interested in you __or Danni__. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this._" Amy's grip tightened on Danni's hand and she squeezed back.

"Just take your time." Danni whispered, "We'll be fine, just take a deep breath and step forward. I'm not going anywhere, I promise Amelia."

"You called me Amelia again." Amy whimpered and Danni winced.

"Sorry." She replied, "Now, step forward, listen to the beeping and you'll be fine."

"_You have to do this!_" The Doctor shouted angrily down the communicator, banging on something on the other side. Danni growled and snatched the communicator out of Amy's hand.

"Shut _up_ Spaceman!" She snapped back, "You're not here, you're not the one surrounded by Angels so you do not get to decide when she sets off. Either you calm down or I'm turning the communicator off."

"_You have to get moving. They'll notice, and even if they don't the Time Energy might grab you and I won't lose you!_" He argued back.

"Oh, go hug a blonde!" She shouted back, pulling her arm back and letting the communicator fly over the group of Angels, "Oh my god, why the hell did I do that?" She exclaimed, suddenly terrified.

"Danni, what's happening?" Amy asked, "What did you do?"

"Chucked the communicator into the forest." She admitted, "Right, we really have to move. Head up straight, Amy and continue straight on."

"I don't know where they are!"

"I do." Danni reminded her, "Straight ahead, just walk slowly and I'll pull you in the right direction." She began moving forward, between two Angels and Amy slowly followed her. She pulled her hand to the right, and Amy turned slowly until Danni started forward again. As they slowly made their way through the Angels, neither were paying any attention to the ground underneath until Amy stumbled, pulling Danni over as her foot caught on a root sticking out of the uneven ground. They both tumbled to the ground, Danni losing sight of the Angels as they landed in a heap.

"Amy, get up." Danni urged her, panicking, "Get up, I need to see the Angels." Amy scrambled up unsteadily, only to become face to face with an Angel, "Amy, no!" Danni screamed, only to be blinded by a white light and they both appeared moments later in the Primary Flight Deck. River automatically grabbed Amy, steadying the girl.

"Don't open your eyes." River told her firmly, "You're both on the Flight Deck, the Doctor's here. I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working."

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you." The Doctor replied, openly flirting with her and Danni's eyes narrowed. If it wasn't Rose, it was River bloody Song.

"Another blonde?!" Danni snapped, "You have quite the fetish for them, you must have been so disappointed when I appeared all ginger." He blinked at her, surprised at the outburst. She was almost shaking in rage, her eyes glistening as she fought back tears. He stepped closer and she stepped back, away from him.

"Danni, what's wrong?" He asked her, slightly hurt at her moving away. She'd never shied away from him, but she obviously didn't want to be near him. An alarm started blaring above them, but the Doctor ignored it, "I know you were with Rose, I heard you."

"What's that?" River asked, trying to pull his attention away from Danni who began crying at the mention of the previous companion's name.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power," The Doctor replied quickly, dismissing her question as he turned back to Danni, "I know you were with Rose, but you know I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?" Danni asked, sound broken, "The mean words, telling me to go home, or the fact you hugged her and ignored me completely?"

"If the Angels are draining the power," River interjected loudly, "Doesn't that mean the shields are going to be released?" The Doctor's eyes widened and he turned to see the forest on full display, an Army of Angels facing the four. He stepped in front of Danni, shielding her from them as she whimpered.

"Angel Bob, I presume." He addressed the one at the front angrily.

"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality." A man's voiced echoed around them, the Angel using his voice to communicate with the Time Lord.

"Yeah, and look at you, all running away." The Doctor taunted, " What can I do for you?"

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close and they will be saved."

"No!" Danni exclaimed, grabbing his arm as if to hold him back. He groped behind him, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. She clung to him and his anger flared at the thought of her being that scared.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?" He asked the Angels.

"Your friends would also be saved." Angel Bob pointed out and the Doctor nodded, looking back at Danni. The thought of her being eradicated from history, of him never knowing her made his blood run cold.

"Well, there is that." He admitted.

"No, you can't." Danni sobbed, "I won't let you." River let go of Amy, rushing over to Danni's side and wrapping an arm around the girl.

"I've travelled in time." She told the Doctor, "I'm a complicated space/time event, too. Throw me in."

"Oh, be serious!" He scoffed, "Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip." She grabbed his arm firmly with her free arm.

"Doctor, I can't let you do this." She exclaimed.

"No, seriously, get a grip." He clapped his hand on hers.

"You're not going to die here!" She promised and he grinned at her.

"No, I mean it." He pushed Danni's hand into River's, "Danni, River, Amy, get a grip." She looked at Danni's hand, then up at him, amazed and annoyed at the same time.

"Oh, you genius!" She rushed over to Amy, placing Danni's hands on the console next to them.

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now." Angel Bob insisted.

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the _gravity_ of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels..." He smirked as River grabbed Amy's hands, making her hold onto some more handles.

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything." She told her, doing the same next to her.

"Night-night." The Doctor crowed, turning and grabbing the handle next to Danni. The gravity failed and they were suddenly dangling in mid-air as the Angels fell towards the crack.

"I'm sorry I shouted!" Danni sobbed, "I didn't mean it."

"It's fine!" He promise with a warm smile, "I love red-heads!" She giggled as there was a burst of white light, blinding them all.

_~0~0~__0~_

_Here you go :) New chapter, new day, new Doctor :) I went with Eleven, because I saw the episode on TV and thought it would be a good one to do. There's no other logic than that, I'm afraid :P_

_You've all been lovely, as always with your lovely reviews. There's not been much Eleven/Danni but the next chapter is practically just them two, so I hope you can wait for it XD_

_Also, there was a couple of reviews asking me to update more frequently. I would, if I could I really would. If I could update everyday like the absolutely fantastic Lizzexx I would but I'm writing this as I go for the most part and unfortunately I have quite a busy real-life *grrr*. But I'm glad you like this story so much you'd like me to update more often, so I hope I can keep your attention :)_

_Oh, and if you haven't already go read Lizzexx's multiple Time Lord OC stories, because they're much better than mine. Especially Evy. Go read Evy :)_


	25. The Night Before Her Wedding

Danni sat on the edge of a rock on the beach outside the crashed spaceship, looking into the distance as Amy sat on the other side, pulling the blanket around her. She was so happy that the Angel was finally out of her head and she could see again, she honestly hadn't thought she'd survive and hadn't been convinced it was out of her head until they'd made it back onto the surface on the planet.

"Ah, Bruised everywhere." She groaned, stopping the Doctor pacing backwards and forwards in front of her.

"Me too." He replied distractedly, his eyes flickering over to Danni, who wouldn't look at anyone. Her fingers were on her thigh, tapping away as she muttered the beat of four under her breath. She only did that when the drumming was particularly loud, but he didn't know what he could do to calm it down.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut." Amy pointed out, trying to get his attention back on her.

"Neither did you," He replied, "I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the time field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now." He reassured her.

"Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other." She asked quietly, thinking of all them men who walked towards the light, never to exist to anyone except them.

"You're a time traveller now, Amy. Changes the way you see the universe forever." They both grinned at each other, "Good, isn't it?" She nodded, the smile falling from her face.

"And the crack. Is that gone too?"

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening..." He glanced at Danni again, "somewhere out there, somewhere in time." He stepped towards her then, thinking better of it, turned and headed towards River who was stood to the side with handcuffs on, watching Danni with a sad look on her face. The Doctor stopped by her side and they both watched the girl for a moment before River forced a grin on her face.

"You, me...handcuffs." She held her handcuffs up for him to see, "Must it always end this way?"

"What's wrong with her?" He asked in reply and she smiled, looking genuinely apologetic.

"I can't tell you." She replied, "I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why not?" He asked, looking back over to her, "You don't like it, I can tell."

"Of course I don't." She snapped in reply before sighing, "She'll be fine, I can promise you that." He nodded, not satisfied but he knew they were back to front, and as much as he'd like her to tell him everything she knew, time travel didn't work like that.

"What now?" He asked, changing topics and pacing away from her.

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see." She replied.

"Octavian said you killed a man." He told her, turning to face her and she nodded.

"Yes. I did." She admitted, a small frown on her face. He couldn't resist, could he?

"A good man." He clarified.

"A very good man. The best man I've ever known." He nodded a couple of times to himself.

"Who?" He had to asked, he needed to know.

"It's a long story, Doctor," She explained with a laugh, "can't be told. It has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one:" He grinned, "you'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica, ha!" He lent in close to her ear, whispering, "That's a fairy tale."

"Oh, Doctor, aren't we all?" She replied with a smirk, "I'll see you there."

"I look forward to it." He told her.

"I remember it well." Amy walked up to her, still wrapped in the blanket.

"Bye. River." Amy told her quietly, smiling softly at the woman who had tried to help her.

"See you. Amy." Her handcuffs beeped, "Oh! I think that's my ride." She looked over at Danni, who was still sat on the rock looking away from them, "Bye Danni!" She sighed sadly when the girl didn't even offer her a wave.

"Can I trust you. River Song?" The Doctor asked, seeing the sad look on her face. He knew that look, he'd seen it a few times on his own, a helpless longing to do anything useful, and it unsettled him that River felt the same way he did about Danni.

"If you like, but where's the fun in that?" She laughed before being teleported away onto the prison ship. He looked at the space she had been stood then turned to look out towards the ocean at the end of the beach.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asked, seeing the thoughtful look on his face.

"Time can be rewritten." He muttered before sending her smile and walking over to Danni, holding out his hand for hers.

"Time to go." He told her gently and she nodded, taking it with a tight grip. He frowned in surprise; she was scared, "What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head, pulling his arm close and leaning her head on it, hugging it to her body.

"Can we go?" She asked timidly and he nodded, squeezing her hand back and smiling warmly at her.

"Of course." He pulled at her hand gently and they headed back to the TARDIS.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor flew them away quickly, hoping it would cheer Danni up to be away from the planet as quickly as possible. She was sat in the jump chair, Amy stood next to her gently rubbing her on the back to offer her some comfort, although neither of them knew really what was bothering her.

"I want to go home." Amy stated quietly and the Doctor stopped what he was doing for a moment, upset but not surprised.

"OK." He whispered and he started piloting the ship towards Amy's house the night he and Danni had first picked her up. Amy rolled her eyes, smiling down at Danni at his mistake and was happy to see Danni smile back at her, it was only a small smile but a smile nonetheless and Amy had brought it out of her.

"No, not like that!" Amy bounced over to him, leaning on the console as she smiled up at him, "I just… I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too." The TARDIS landed with a gently thud and Amy headed for the door, the Doctor not moving as he waited for Danni to stand up. She shook her head and motioned for him to follow Amy.

"I know what it is." Danni told him, "Go with Amelia before she changes her mind." He shook his head.

"I don't want you jumping off when you're not with me." She pushed herself up and walked over, grabbing his hands.

"You need to go alone." She told him gently, "I'll be fine, and I'm not going anywhere if I have any choice about it." She stood up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek, but he turned his head, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, not moving away until he felt the corners of her cheeks pull up in a smile. He cupped her face in both his hands and placed another on her forehead.

"Don't leave. I'll only be a minute." He warned her playfully.

"Given the choice I'd always choose here." She replied, "Now go." She pushed him towards Amy and he left, not letting go of her hand until he had to, shooting her a beaming smile as he slipped out into Amy's room.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor sat next to Amy on her bed, looking at the beautiful white wedding dress hanging on the door of her wardrobe. Amy was wringing her hands nervously, staring almost afraid of it while the Doctor looked at it with wide eyes in surprise.

"Well!" He stated.

"Yeah!" Amy replied.

"Blimey!"

"I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?" She asked and he checked his watch, the face of it on the inside of his wrist to protect it, just in case it broke.

"We've been gone five minutes." He confirmed. Amy leant over to her bedside table and picked up a red ring box, flicking it open and revealing a simple diamond engagement ring. She examined it, not really knowing how to think about it. It was trapping her, but at the same time it made her happy to hold it...

"I'm getting married in the morning." She declared. The Doctor took it off her by the lid, holding it in mid air before looking closer at it, tapping the stone on top. It was a nice ring, not one he'd have chosen personally, bit boring but nice enough.

"Why did you leave it here?"

"Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?" Amy replied as if it was obvious.

"Yeah." He nodded, handing her back the ring.

"You really are an alien, aren't you?" She teased, placing it back on the bedside table. She didn't like holding it really, she only wore it because it made Rory upset when she didn't.

"Who's the lucky fella?" He asked slowly.

"You met him." She told him.

"Ah, the good looking one or the other one?" He mimicked a big nose with one hand and Amy glared at him gently, smacking him on the leg.

"The other one." She scolded him.

"Well, he was good too." He replied sheepishly.

"Thanks." She giggled slightly, looking away in embarrassment, "So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?"

"Why would you need comforting?" he asked, confused.

"I nearly died. I was alone in the dark and I nearly died. And it made me think." He nodded, understanding completely.

"Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times..." He drifted off slightly, thinking about the other red head sat in the TARDIS waiting for him. He could see her, sat there on the seat, swinging her legs in the air because she was really quite short. Although he was shorter in this body, he still hovered above her. He liked that though, he liked feeling like he could protect her.

"About what I want." Amy interrupted his train of thought and he turned himself back to her, "About _who_ I want. You know what I mean?" He nodded.

"Yeah..." Then he shook his head, "No."

"About _who_...I want." She said pointedly and he nodded.

"Oh, right, yeah..." There was a pause and Amy could see that he had no idea what he was agreeing to, "No, still not getting it."

"Doctor, in a word, in one very simple word even you can understand..." She pushed herself over onto him, wrapping one leg around him as she tried to kiss him. He jumped in surprise, scrambling over the foot of her bed and to the TARDIS.

"Uh...! You're getting married in the morning!" He exclaimed in panic. What did he do? This was, this was beyond his knowledge!

"The morning's a long time away." She brushed aside, pushing him up against the TARDIS, "What are we going to do about that?" She began pushing his braces off.

"Listen to me. I have Danni, this isn't going to work out." He pulled his braces back onto his shoulders, "Plus, I'm 907 years old. Do you understand what that means?" He pushed past her but she just spun around, grasping his shoulders.

"It's been awhile?" she replied cheekily, ignoring what he was saying about Danni. If she thought about the other girl too much she'd chicken out, and she didn't want to do that.

"No. no. no!" He repeated, "I'm 907, and look at me. I don't get older, I just that's hard enough, but I've got to watch that happen with Danni too. I'm not going to chuck away the moments in between for anything." Amy pushed him back against the TARDIS.

"Oh, you are sweet, Doctor. But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so...long term." She leant forward and slammed her lips on his.

_~0~0~0~_

Inside the TARDIS, Danni leant up and turned the scanner off with a gentle push of a button. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she stared at the blank screen, unable to get the image of Amy and the Doctor kissing from out of her head. Just another one in a long line of women, if he'd wanted to he could have stopped her kissing him. All he had to have done was come into the TARDIS, but he hadn't. She had all these conflicting memories and emotions running through her head, she didn't know what to think about it. In the future he had told her he loved in, the past he told her he wished she'd just go home and leave him and Rose alone. They'd gone on a date, but he flirted with River Song and now he was kissing Amy. She needed to think, it was too loud and crowded in the console room and she needed to get away.

She headed towards the hallway, pushing past a Silent who was stood there silently as stormed past. The scanner turned back on, displaying the inhabitants of the TARDIS as '1: Danielle Fielding'.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor firmly pushed Amy away the moment her lips touched his with such force she stumbled into the bed.

"Amy, no." He told her, "This isn't going to happen. This will never happen."

"But she's not always here." Amy protested, "I will be."

"I don't care." He snapped before sighing, seeing the hurt look on her face and he sat on the foot rail next to her, "Amy, you're an amazing person, I only take the best with me." She smiled at that, "But I've had this before, and I don't want you to get hurt. I bluster in and out of peoples lives and they forget what is really important. But look at you." he waved her up and down, "You're Amelia Pond, the girl with the name like a fairytale. You're getting married in the morning." He paused and his eyes widened in realisation, "In the morning." He breathed.

"Doctor?" She asked, confused as to why he had suddenly changed tangents.

"It's you." He stated, "It's all about you. Everything. It's about you." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Amy Pond... Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now."

"Wait, what?" She asked, now wondering if he had decided to go along with her after all.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the rail and into the TARDIS, pausing at the sight of the empty pilot chair.

"Danni?" He called, confused. He walked over to the screen and saw the three names listed on there. She hadn't disappeared, but she had wandered off. That wasn't like her.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni headed down the corridor of the TARDIS, feeling along the wall as the world swam in her vision. There was a loud clanging and she jumped, spinning around as she gasped in fright. She couldn't see anything down the long expanse of corridor, so turned back around. She screamed in surprise as she came face-to-face with a Weeping Angel, the statue reaching out towards her, teeth bared in hunger. She forced herself to stare it down, she wouldn't be taken away, not like this. Her eyes watered as she fought against the impulse to blink until she couldn't take it anymore, her eyes closing for a brief moment. When she opened them the Angel had disappeared from existence and she knew that it was just a figment of her imagination, a hallucination much like the Cyberman she had come across just moments ago. And the Silurian just before that. She had been seeing the Doctor's enemies for a while now. Just like the Silent she had seen back in the 60's, they had been appearing and disappearing since she had headed off to her bedroom. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, they weren't real. They. Weren't. Real.

She opened her eyes and headed forward, turning a corner and praying for the door to the bedroom to be just there but she was instead greeted with the figure of River Song, dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress and a smirk gracing her lips. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed it was the same dress she had seen hanging on Amy's wardrobe not a moment ago but she was too busy trying not to lash out at her.

"You're not real." Danni stated loudly to the woman, "And I know you're not because I won't let you do it. I won't let you marry him." The woman didn't reply, just stared back at her with the smirk never wavering, "You can say what you want." Danni snapped as if she was interrupting her, "But he loves me. He loves _me,_ not you. I know he does." She swallowed, "I hope he does. Please don't take him from me, River. I need him, he's all I have." She closed her eyes, hissing as the drumming spiked and she fell against the wall, panting harder, "I'll die without him. Please, River. Please." She opened her eyes, her head pounding in time with the beat, and River had gone, "Please." She whispered, spotting a door in the wall. She sighed in relief, pushing herself up and she stumbled towards it, opening it into the Doctor's room. She stripped to her underwear, not bothering to fetch what she had deemed her 'Doctor pyjamas' and she slipped under the deep red covers, snuggling in and pulling the duvet up to her chin. She squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath through her nose, revelling in the smell of the man she loved. Tears sprang to her eyes, leaking from under her eyelids and onto his pillow as she caught the scent of something else, something underlying underneath the Doctor's.

Was it Rose? Could it be the lingering scent of the blonde after spending the night in his bed? It didn't matter that it had been years since Rose had been into the depths of the TARDIS, and that she was pretty sure that their relationship had never got that far. She knew that's what it was. Wasn't it? It had to be Rose, he loved Rose. Who else would it be?

Maybe it was River. Maybe while she had been away he'd gone to see her at another point in time. Maybe he'd taken her to his bedroom, just like he would do to her. No, he wouldn't do that. Maybe he would. Yes, he would, why wouldn't he? River was amazing. She was smart, she was flirty and she was so, _so _beautiful. Just like Rose. These beautiful women fell in and out of his life, did she really think she was the first? No, she had never thought that, but she had hoped that she was the most important. But, she guessed, that was big headed. She wasn't anything special, why would he choose her over anyone else? He had River in his future, and Rose in his past. Who knew who else he would have?

She only knew up to the end of the Ponds, maybe Rose came back. She could see it happening, Rose had been very popular in her universe, as had her relationship with the Doctor. Hell, she'd shipped the Doctor and Rose, why wouldn't they bring her back? And then what? Maybe she'd stay, maybe she'd have a little Time Lord baby and the Doctor would love her even more. Why would he stay with Danni when he could have Rose?

Please don't leave me, Spaceman. Oh god, please don't leave me. She could hear herself begging in her own head and she sobbed, curling up into herself as she clung to the covers cocooning her. Please don't, I love you so much and there's no one else. There never was and there never would be.

_I'm not going anywhere, Danni-Girl._

Yes you are. You're going with Rose, or River, or Amy or the Soufflé girl who will die in the Dalek Asylum. Why would you stay when you had so many women who love you?

_Because I love you. It was always you._

Not it wasn't. It was always Rose. She's so beautiful and she loves you dearly, why would you ever give that up for someone so insignificant? She's the defender of the universes, I'm nothing.

_Don't you ever think that. You're the most important person in my universe, and I'm not going anywhere._

You're just trying to calm the hysterical girl down. She shook her head, burying her face into the pillow. You hugged her. You hugged Rose and you didn't even notice I was standing there. I was so alone, and you didn't care.

_I... Rose jumped me, I didn't see you but I was so disappointed that I'd missed you. I always miss you._

What about River? You'll just marry her, and I can't survive that, Spaceman. I can't survive you marrying her again, it broke my heart when you didn't exist, I can't do that again.

_I don't want to marry River. I once promised you I wouldn't and I'm keeping it. I know you lived through that, but I'm going to change it. As long as I have you, I won't marry River._

I don't believe you. Why should I, Rule 1...

_The Doctor lies, I know. But I swear I'm not. Danni-Girl, I'm never leaving your side. You and me, together in the TARDIS, remember?_

Really?

_Really. I promise._

Danni felt a hand running through her hair and her eyes fluttered open to see the Doctor sat on the floor next to the bed, his eyes glistening but a large smile on his face as she finally came back into reality. He had been so scared when he'd finally found her, he had been searching the TARDIS for her but he had been sure the box had been keeping them apart. He had found her in his bed, which had surprised and pleased him but she had been sobbing hysterically, begging him not to leave her. He had tried to rouse her, but she had just whimpered and muttered under her breath, only replying if he said something to her.

"Are you real?" She asked bleakly, "Or a hallucination like the rest?" He smiled shakily, cupping her cheek.

"I'm very much real." He promised, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked and he squeezed his eyes shut, placing his forehead against hers.

"I don't know. But I'm working on it, I promise." He replied, "Are you hallucinating a lot?"

"I think so." She admitted, "But I don't know. Maybe some things I've seen are hallucinations, maybe they're not."

"We'll figure it out. Just go to sleep, okay?" He half-begged her. He could tell she was tired, her eyes were glazed over and she was looking too thin. He'd have to make sure she had something to eat, or at least some form of supplement for what she was missing. He was sure he had something from Akhaten he'd acquired a while ago that should boost her.

"I don't want to." She whimpered, "Because if you don't exist, you'll be gone when I wake up." He shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reiterated firmly, "Do you want me to lie with you?" She nodded, blushing in embarrassment and he stood up, pulling the covers back before dropping them with a yelp, "You're in your underwear." Her face fell in disappointment.

"You don't have to stay." She told him.

"I... I just wanted to make sure you were aware." He stuttered out, having not seen her in that state of undress for a _long_ time. Well, actually that wasn't strictly true considering what had happened after they'd been to Starship UK, but that was an accident _and_ she'd tried to warn him.

"It's fine." She told him as he moved around to the other side of the bed. It was quiet for a few moments and just as she had managed to convince herself he had been yet another illusion created by her mind the bed dipped and he climbed under the covers behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. She twitched as she felt his cool skin pressed against her back and she realised he'd done the same as her; stripped to his underwear and climbed into the cool bed behind her.

"There." He told her gently, "We're both the same."

"I'll never be the same as you." She replied and he smiled.

"I'd hope not. I don't want to cuddle myself." She giggled and he buried his nose into her hair, smiling at the fact he'd cheered her up if only for a moment.

"No, I don't fancy cuddling myself either." She told him.

"I don't know, I'm rather enjoying it. Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, okay?"

"Okay." She admitted, closing her eyes.

She didn't fall asleep.

_~0~0~0~_

_Hello all :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, as I always hope you do otherwise why would you have made it far enough to read my ramblings? :P_

_We'll be getting a good old fashion episode next, no more emotional Danni like above. One of my favourites as well, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I will when I write it XD_

_Don't really have much to say, so thank you all for your gorgeous reviews. I'm not one to beg for them... *cough*... but keep them coming, cause I love them all and am very grateful and they're giving me a lot of motivation :)_

_And I had a request on my tumblr for when Danni and the Doctor met the four Founding Fathers as mentioned in The Day of the Moon and I've started writing it and the first chapter should be up in my outtakes story next week. I don't really know much about American history, I barely know anything about UK history and I live here, so it won't be the most accurate thing but I hope you enjoy it :)_

_See ya soon my pretties xxx_


	26. The Lodger

"Have we landed _this_ time?" Amy asked, the Doctor having tried seven times to land on the fifth moon of Sinda Callista, wherever that was. Each time they had landed somewhere else and she adamant that he take her to the right place. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but it changed to a thoughtful look and he motioned to the door.

"I'll just go check." He told her before running to the doors, throwing them open and peeking his head out. This time they had landed in a park, on Earth he guessed.

"No, Amy," He called back, "it's definitely not the fifth moon of Sinda Callista. I think I can see a Ryman's." He stepped out to get a better look when a blast from inside the TARDIS hit him in the back and knocked him to the ground.

"Amy!" he cried as the TARDIS began to de-materialize in front of him, "Amy!"

_~0~0~0~_

Inside the TARDIS Amy fought to pull herself off the floor as it shook and sparked, showering the room like fireworks. She held onto the bottom of the monitor and with a groan yanked herself up.

"Doctor! It's saying we're on Earth! Essex, Colchester." She called over, still thinking the Doctor was with her. The TARDIS calmed down slightly, but the inner column continued moving up and down.

"Doctor?! It's taking off again." She told him, looking over to the door and seeing she was alone. She began walking slowly around the console, "Doctor, can you hear me?"

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking at the spot where the TARDIS used to be, leaves blowing around from the breeze it would always create.

"Amy! Amy..." He breathed before pushing himself up and pointing the sonic screwdriver into the air. He pressed the button, buzzing through the different settings to no effect.

"Oh, don't do this!" He snapped at it, smacking it against his palm and trying again. A ball of light flashed next to him, knocking him backwards as it hit his chest and they rolled together on the floor, him finally coming to a stop on top of Danni. She grinned at him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Danni?" He asked, confused and she nodded. He had almost been expecting Amy to have managed to teleport herself off of the TARDIS, although now he thought about it, it did seem rather unlikely.

"Fancy getting off of me, Spaceman?"

"Not real..." He trailed off and jumped up, realising it might not be the same Danni,_ "_Yes, of course. Sorry." He held a hand out and she grabbed it, pulling herself up. She brushed herself down and looked around the park.

"So, what are we up to?" She asked him.

"The TARDIS just de-materialised with Amy still in it, leaving us stranded here." He waved his arms around to illustrate 'here' and she nodded, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"Ah, and this is Amy with no Rory?" She continued and he nodded. She grinned and grabbed his hand with a nod.

"Right, I know what we need to do. Come along, Spaceman." She began gently pulling him out of the park, not really knowing which direction to go in but knowing where they had to go next. It was nice to be doing the leading, sometimes it felt as that all that happened was her being pulled around various planets.

"Where are we going?" The Doctor asked and she looked up at him.

"Where else? To find a little shop."

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor and Danni stood hand-in-hand in front of the two story building, at the bottom of the couple of steps that led up to the front door. The Doctor adjusted the earpiece he had insisted on wearing; found in the depths of his pockets, naturally.

"Are you _sure _this is what we have to do?" The Doctor asked, "Live in a house?" She rolled her eyes. She had promised herself when she had woken up that morning... or evening, or whenever it was... that she was not going to get so emotional. She was going to enjoy every adventure as it came, and she trusted him when he said he wasn't going to marry River, so why be upset anyway? It was a lot of wasted energy after all.

"Yes, Doctor. Are you doubting me, _again_?" He shook his head, looking up at the building.

"No, but it seems rather... pedestrian." He looked at her, suddenly alarmed, "I don't have to get a job again, do I? It was a disaster last time." She shook her head.

"No, you don't. That's what the bag of money is for, isn't it?" He grasped the brown paper bag in his other hand tightly, nodding in relief.

"It just seems a bit boring, doesn't it?" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You couldn't ever be boring, sweetheart." He grinned happily.

"Oh, fine. Let's go be all human and live in the same place for a while." They walked up to the front door and he held the button down for the doorbell, seemingly amused by having to press a button. She couldn't help but smile fondly at his childlike behaviour, it was always endearing.

"I love you!" A man cried as he threw the front door open, holding a set of keys with a fluffy pink keyring. He stared at them, stunned, obviously not expecting it to be them. The Doctor smiled back at him.

"Well, that's good, cause we're your new lodgers. Do you know," He grabbed the keys out of the man's hand before turning to Danni, "this is going to be easier than I expected!" Danni rolled her eyes at him before shooting the man an apologetic look.

"Sorry about him, he's a big child at heart. We were wondering if you had found a room mate yet." She explained.

"But I only just put the advert up today, I didn't put my address." The man told them.

"Well, aren't you lucky we came along? More lucky than you know." The Doctor replied, looking up the front of the house, "Less young professionals, more of an ancient amateur and his beautiful girlfriend, but frankly we're an absolute dream." The man stared at him, not quite believing the guy in front of him actually existed.

"Hang on, mate, I don't know if I want you two staying, and give me back those keys," He yanked them out of the Doctor's hand, "You can't have those! I don't know if I want a couple staying."

"Yes, quite right. Have some rent." The Doctor handed him the small brown bag. The man opened the bag and stared between the mass of notes and the Doctor in disbelief.

"That's probably quite a lot, isn't it? Looks like a lot. Is it a lot? I can never tell." Danni grabbed the side of the bag with her finger, peeking inside.

"Yes that is, I told you to let me get it." She told him. The Doctor stepped past him and into the house. Danni shot him an apologetic smile then followed. The Doctor's gaze was automatically drawn to the staircase in the hallway as the lights flickered above it.

"Don't spend it all on sweets. Unless you like sweets. I like sweets. Ooh!" He turned and held onto the man's shoulders, giving him an air kiss on each cheek, "That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it? I'm the Doctor." He looked up the stairs, "Well, they call me the Doctor," He looked back at the man with a frown, "I don't know why." Then back up the stairs, "I call me the Doctor too." Then back at the man with a frown, "Still don't know why." He turned to Danni and smiled, placing an arm around her shoulder, around her shoulder, "She's Danni, my Danni-Girl. Not yours though, you can call her Danni. No one's allowed to call her Danni-Girl but me."

"And Jack." She pointed out, grinning as he frowned angrily.

"No, he's not allowed. He just does, and no matter how much I tell him otherwise he thinks he can just call you _my_ name."

"He called me it first." She turned to Craig and smiled, "Danielle Fielding." She elaborated.

"Craig Owens. The Doctor?" He asked.

"Yep. Who lives upstairs?"

"Just some bloke."

"What does he look like?" The Doctor pressed.

"Normal. He's very quiet." There was a large crash from upstairs and the trio looked upwards, "Usually." The Doctor took Danni's hand again and they walked into Craig's flat, "Sorry, who are you again? Hello?!" He called after them, "Excuse me?" The Doctor immediately spotted a large stain on one corner, spreading out into the room.

"Ah! I suppose that's...dry rot?" He asked.

"Or damp. Or mildew."

"Or none of the above." Danni murmured and the Doctor nodded.

"I'll get someone to fix it." Craig found himself replying, sounding like he was trying to persuade them to say.

"No, I'll fix it. I'm good at fixing rot. Call me the Rotmeister." He looked at Danni who shook her head, "No, I'm the Doctor, don't call me the Rotmeister. This is the most beautiful parlour I have ever seen, you're obviously a man of impeccable taste." He walked over to the kitchen counter opposite the stain and pulled himself onto it, "We can stay, Craig, can't we? Say we can."

"You haven't even seen the room." Craig pointed out.

"The room?"

"Your room."

"My room?" he grinned and jumped down, "Oh, yes, my room, _our_ room. Take us to our room!"

_~0~0~0~_

Craig opened the door to their new room, revealing a bedroom in brown and yellows, a lovely fireplace in one corner. It was fully furnished, a double bed in the middle and a wardrobe unit across from it.

"Yeah, this is Mark's old room, he owns the place, moved out about a month ago. An uncle he'd never even heard of died and left a load of money. You'll have to share."

"We share everything, it's fine." Danni replied. The Doctor placed both hands on the bed, pushing down hard to test the mattress.

"This'll do just right. In fact..." Another crash came from above and the Doctor licked his finger, holding it out as if he was checking the wind direction, "No time to lose. We'll take it. Ah...you'll want to see our credentials." He pulled out the psychic paper, "There...National Insurance number...," He switched hands behind his back, "NHS number... References..." He handed it to Danni, who did the same.

"Is that a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbury?" He asked, trying to look closer but Danni snapped it shut.

"The Doctor's his special favourite." She held a finger to her lips.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry." The Doctor suddenly stated, putting his hands in his pockets and leaving the room, heading to the kitchen.

"I haven't got anything in." Craig told him as the pair followed, "Is he always like this?" He asked Danni.

"Pretty much. I told you, he's just a huge child." The Doctor was already in the fridge, pulling out some cheese, ham and eggs.

"You've got everything I need for an omelette fines herbes! Pour deux! Danni-Girl doesn't like eggs." He cracked the eggs into a frying pan, adding some herbs "So who's the girl on the fridge?"

"My friend. Sophie." Craig told him with a smile as he looked at the picture.

"Girlfriend?"

"A friend who is a girl. There's nothing going on."

"She's very pretty." Danni stated, pulling out a bowl from a cupboard and some Cheerios.

"Yeah, she is... I mean, I've never really thought about it. She's just a friend." He stuttered, blushing slightly. The Doctor shot Danni a knowing look, her replying with a smirk.

"Ah, that's completely normal. Works for me." The Doctor grated some cheese into the eggs.

"We met at work about a year ago at the call centre." Craig explained.

"Oh, really, a communications exchange? That could be handy." He ground some pepper into the pan.

"Firm's going down though." The Doctor chucked some ham in before heading to the fridge again, "The bosses are using a totally rubbish business model. I know what they should do, I got a plan all worked out, but I'm just a phone drone," The Doctor squirted some salad cream into the mixture, "I can't go running in saying I know best. Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you."

"I've got one of those faces. People never stop blurting out their plans while I'm around." He began stirring it all up, "And Danni is just so loveable you can't help but feel comfortable around her."

"You didn't in the beginning, sweetie." Danni pointed out, recalling her experience with him in New New York.

"I used to be an idiot though, didn't I?"

"Used to be?" The Doctor shot her a faux offended look and she pecked him on the lips as she headed past to get some milk. Craig smiled at them as the Doctor stopped stirring and pulled her up against him, kissing her quickly before spinning her around and letting her get back to her cereal. He hoped he and Sophie could be like that. Not that he wanted that with Sophie, they _were _just friends regardless of the fact he was expecting the person he shouted 'I Love You' at to be her.

"Right, where's your stuff?" he asked, shaking the thoughts out of his head.

"Don't worry, it'll materialise, if all goes to plan." He replied cryptically, Craig frowning at the peculiar man.

_~0~0~0~_

Craig placed his plate onto the coffee table before sinking back into his sofa, groaning in delight. The Doctor was perched on the arm of the armchair across from him, Danni curled up next to him as she ate the last of the cereal she had made. It was the first thing she had eaten since the sandwich back in the 60's and she hadn't really enjoyed it, but she could tell by the Doctor's face he was overjoyed that she had eaten so she had forced it down, each swallow becoming slightly more difficult than the last. He had given her some supplements or something just before she had jumped away and he was probably remembering it as he polished off his own food.

"Oh, that was incredible! That was absolutely brilliant. Where did you learn to cook?" Craig exclaimed.

"Paris, in the 18th century." He replied before frowning, "No, hang on, that's not recent, is it?" He looked down at Danni, who shook her head, struggling with the mouthful she was currently trying to eat, "17th?" She shook her head again, "No, no, no, 20th. Sorry, I'm not used to doing them in the right order." He told Craig, who was staring at him, bewildered.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird?" Craig asked and the Doctor smiled, wrapping an arm around Danni's shoulders as she finally forced down the mouthful. He took the bowl out of her hands and placed it on the table, her smiling gratefully at him. There was still a bit left, but she had eaten something and that's all that mattered.

"They never really stop." He replied, staring at her fondly before turning back to Craig, "Ever been to Paris, Craig?"

"Nah," Craig replied, letting his head fall back onto the sofa, "I can't see the point of Paris. I'm not much of a traveller."

"I can tell from your sofa."

"My sofa?" Craig sat up a bit straighter, looking at it confused. There was nothing wrong with his sofa... was there?

"You're starting to look like it." Craig's mouth fell open and Danni gasped in shock, smacking the Doctor on the leg.

"Thanks, mate, that's lovely!" Craig laughed, wondering if he should have felt more offended than he did, "No, I like it here. I'd miss it, I'd miss..." He trailed off, squeezing the keyring he had in his hand absentmindedly as he did.

"The owner of those keys?" Danni piped up, nodding at them and he jolted out of his thoughts.

"What?" He looked down at the pink fluffball in his hand. Where did they come from?

"You're sort of... fondling them." The Doctor added and he dropped them, blushing slightly.

"I'm holding them."

"Right." The Doctor replied, unconvinced. Craig cleared his throat and jumped off the sofa, striding over to a table by the door.

"Anyway..." He said loudly, fishing out a set of keys from a bowl, "these... these are your keys. There's only one set, you'll have to get some more cut." The Doctor looked at Danni with a grin then met Craig halfway across the room.

"We can stay?" He asked hopefully and Craig nodded.

"Yeah, you're weird and you can cook, it's good enough for me. Right, outdoor, front door, your door." He explained, holding up each key as he showed it to him.

"Our door. Our place. Our gaff." He took the keys off Craig and turned to Danni, "Ha-ha! Yes! Me with a key." Danni stood up, much slower than the Doctor had and joined the two men, linking arms with the Doctor.

"Makes a change, someone giving you a key, doesn't it?" She pointed out and he nodded, pulling her a bit closer. Eating hadn't made her feel any better at all, but there was nothing she could do about that now.

"And listen," Craig continued, "Mark and I, we had an arrangement where if you ever need me out of your hair, just give me a shout, OK?" He winked at the Doctor before looking pointedly at Danni. The Doctor winked back.

"Why would I want that?" He then asked, not understanding what he meant. Danni sighed fondly, he was oblivious sometimes.

"In case you want some alone time." He frowned at the Doctor's blank stare, "You know, with Danni." The Doctor nodded.

"Oh, I will. I'll shout if that happens. Yes. Something like..." He paused, thinking of what to say, "I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS!" Danni snorted, trying to hold back a laugh at him as Craig just stared, bemused. The Doctor nodded, pleased with himself before turning and heading straight for the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Danni sighed, he really amused her sometimes.

"Sorry, he's a bit slow."

"Yeah, I noticed. Is he..." He trailed off, wanting to put it delicately, "Did he have some kind of accident..." Danni shook her head.

"No, believe it or not he's actually supposed to be a genius. It just doesn't always show." She turned to leave then looked back at Craig, "And if you two want some alone time as well, let us know. I'll take him for a walk in the park or something." Craig laughed.

"'You two'?" He repeated and she nodded.

"Yeah. You and the pretty call centre girl."

"Sophie." He corrected instantly and Danni smirked.

"Yes. _Sophie._" She reached the door then turned around for a final time, "Oh, and don't touch the rot." She pointed at it, then shook her finger with a serious look on her face before entering the room, "Aww, so cute!" She stated as the Doctor peeked up from looking under the bed.

"What's cute?" He asked.

"Craig and Sophie. He loves her, but is too scared to say anything. It's so romantic, two people who are meant to be together but neither of them having the courage to take that final step." She sat down on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs happily in the air, "Gives you a warm feeling inside." The Doctor sat next to her and she shot him a beaming smile.

"I was scared to tell you." He admitted and she frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because everyone I've ever loved had left me." He explained, looking down at the floor and away from her, "My family died. Rose, Martha, Donna all left in the end, Amy will too. You always disappeared and I'm still don't really know if what you say you do in my future is true or not. I didn't want to say it because you would always leave." She leant her head on his arm, interlocking her fingers with his.

"I always come back." She said quietly. She never thought about how hard it was for _him_ to have her jump in and out of his life. Sometimes she was so convinced he didn't want her there that she thought he'd be happy, but times like this made her sad for him, she did always leave him behind.

"You do." He nodded, "At Naismith's mansion..." He looked down at her hand, studying it carefully before looking back up at her, "I realised if you didn't come back, and I never said it, you'd leave never knowing for certain. But I do. I love you." He told her with a bit of a shrug and a sad half-smile. He fully expected her to leave one day and never come back.

"I love you too. And I am always coming back. I don't know when I finally land, but it will always be with you. I'm always aiming for you, this is where I want to be. You and me, in the TARDIS." He brought the back of her hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on it before they both fell silent, listening to the sound of the television in the other room as Craig turned it on.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor flopped onto the bed beside Danni, who was lying on her side under the covers. She giggled as she bounced slightly and he grinned at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. She tried to look up at it, going cross eyed and he ruffled her hair. A communicator was blinking a blue light in his ear, apparently this was one of the things he carried around in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets, along with the spare shirt she was currently wearing as a nightie. He had blushed and run out of the room when she'd started to get changed into it, stuttering something about 'normal' screwdrivers.

"Earth to Pond, Earth to Pond." The Doctor called into the earpiece, "Come in, Pond."

"_Doctor!_" She shouted back, causing a screech of feedback at the loudness of her voice that caused Danni to wince.

"Amy!" She shouted down the communicator.

"_Oooh. Sorry!_" She apologised sheepishly.

"Could you not wreck my new earpiece, Pond?" The Doctor scolded lightly, "How's the TARDIS coping?"

"_See for yourself._" The sound of the TARDIS came over and the Doctor frowned, sitting up as he listened to his spaceship.

"Ooh, nasty. She's locked in a materialisation loop, trying to land again but she can't."

"_And whatever's stopping her is upstairs in that flat. So go upstairs and sort it!_" She told him shortly, she wanted to get out of the box. At the moment it was okay, but sometimes it would go absolutely bananas and it was getting old.

"I don't know what it is yet!" The Doctor pointed out, standing on the bed shakily, making sure not to stand on Danni, "Anything that can stop the TARDIS from landing is big, scary big!"

"_Wait...are you scared?_" Amy asked worriedly. The Doctor scared was _not_ a good sign.

"I can't go up there until I know what it is and how to deal with it! It is vital that this 'man' upstairs doesn't realise who and what I am." He began bouncing on the bed slightly, making Danni move with it and grinned at her surprised yell, "So no sonicking. No advanced technology. I can only use this," He tapped the earpiece, "'cos we're on scramble." Danni batted at his legs and he jumped off the bed, "To anyone else hearing this conversation, we're talking absolute gibberish." He picked up a discarded bottle of hair gel and poked the front of his hair with it, putting some on it, "All I've got to do is pass as an ordinary human being. Simple. What could possibly go wrong?" He then picked up a pair of sunglasses, putting them on and looked over at Danni, pointing to them with both hands. She rolled her eyes as he stepped in front of a mirror, examining himself.

"_Have you seen you?_"

"So you're just going to be snide?" He retorted, "I've got Danni. No helpful hints?"

"_Hmm, well, here's one...bow tie, get rid!_" He pulled the glasses down onto the tip of his nose.

"Bow ties are cool." He insisted, taking the sunglasses off and placing them into his pocket, "Come on, Amy, I'm a normal bloke, tell me what normal blokes do."

"_They watch telly, they play footbal__l. T__hey go down the pub._"

"I could do those things!" He murmured, flipping through a book quickly, "I don't, but I could!" There was a loud crashing from above and Danni sat up, the cover falling down to her legs as they both stared at the ceiling, concerned.

"Doctor..." Danni called from the bed.

"_Hang on. Wait, wait, wait! Amy?!_" He called as Amy began screaming, the TARDIS shaking madly on the other side of the connection.

"Doctor!" Danni cried, her stomach lurching painfully as she doubled up in pain. The drumming in her head stopped and started, as if caught on a scratch on a broken record and it hurt so much. She leant over the bed, dry heaving but never actually throwing up, thankfully. She'd done enough of that lately, too much for her own liking but so far had managed to keep it from the Doctor. He rushed over, rubbing her back as his eyes darted around the room, watching the hands on the clocks spinning backwards and forwards. He checked his own watch, it was doing the same thing.

"Interesting. Localised time loop." He muttered, "Are you okay?" He asked Danni as she sat up straight, the drumming falling back into it's normal rhythm. She sat up, panting slightly and nodded.

"Fine, I'm totally fine." He pushed her slightly, laying her back onto the pillows gently.

"_Ow! What's all that?_" Amy asked, the TARDIS also settling down.

"Time distortion. Whatever's happening upstairs, is still affecting you." Amy screamed as the TARDIS lurched a bit more.

"_It's stopped...ish!_" She finally answered, "_How about your end?_" He checked the clocks again as Danni's eyes fluttered closed. He sat down on the floor next to her, stroking her hair.

"My end's good." He replied.

"_So, doesn't sound great, but nothing to worry about?_" Amy asked.

"No, no, no, not really! Just keep the zigzag plotter on full, that'll protect you." He told her.

"_Ah!_" She cried out in frustration, nothing happening.

"Amy, I said the zigzag plotter!"

"_I pulled the zigzag plotter!_" She defended.

"What, you're standing with the door behind you?" He asked, making sure it was the right one.

"_Yes!_"

"Take two steps to your right and pull it again." Danni said, startling the Doctor slightly who had thought she'd fallen asleep due to exhaustion. When was the last time she slept anyway?

"That'll never work." He retorted, but Amy did as the girl said and the TARDIS fell quiet again.

"Oh." Danni opened one eye and pulled her tongue out at him, "Now, I must not use the sonic. I've got work to do, need to pick up a few items." He turned off the communicator then turned back to Danni, "Will you be okay?" She nodded.

"I'll try and get some sleep." He smiled happily at her then placed a kiss on her lips.

"I won't be long." He promised, jumping up and he began scrambling around for items in the room he'd need before rushing out.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor struggled with the shopping trolley he'd acquired from a lovely woman at the supermarket, pulling it through the front door and up to his room. It was full to the top with odds and ends he had collected so it rattled noisily and he didn't want to wake Danni or Craig. Danni because she needed as much sleep as possible, and Craig because it would be very hard to explain what he was doing with a trolley full of junk. He unlocked the door to his and Danni's room, the thought still making him smile, and he entered as quietly as he could, pulling the trolley in after him. He turned to apologise to Danni but found the bed empty. The door closed behind him and the light turned on, revealing Danni stood there wearing nothing but the spare shirt he'd found in his jacket. His eyes went wide as he took her in; the shirt barely reached the top of her thighs, just covering her underwear and she wasn't wearing any tights, or anything below it. He swallowed deeply as she smirked at him, one hand behind her, clasped on the door handle.

"Danni!" He exclaimed, his voice at a higher pitch than he'd of liked it to be.

"I was thinking," She started, stepping towards him slowly, "we're living here like a couple aren't we?" She stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing the the hairs at the base lazily.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Well, we've not been doing a very good job at it, you know?" He blinked as she bit on her bottom lip, her eyes burning as she looked up at him.

"Have...Haven't we?" She shook her head slowly before pushing him back onto the bed.

"No, I think we should rectify that fact right now." She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips as she kissed him hungrily. His hands gripped her hips as he responded in kind as he realised exactly what she was suggesting. He had been thinking about it, of course he had, especially when she wore things like his shirt, but he hadn't expected her to be so... bold about it.

"Danni, he'll hear us." He muttered against her lips.

"Not if you keep quiet, he won't." She teased and his eyes darkened as he sat up, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he turned, dropping her onto the bed. He leant over her, a leg either side of hers as he planted his hands on the bed firmly.

"I didn't mean me." He promised before kissing her hard, capturing the groan that escaped from her throat. She reached around his waist, grasping the back of his jacket tightly as he took her breath away.

_~0~0~0~_

_I know some of you have been waiting for The Lodger, so here you go :) I may have also have said I'd do an extended version of this scene *points above* and I will, it should be up either tonight or tomorrow morning, but I've been overrun with work lately so it's something that I need to catch up on. That and the Alex Hamilton Outtake as well. I have wrote most of it, i just need to join the scenes together so that shouldn't be too long either, I promise?_

_So, let me know what you think :) I hope you liked the heart-to-hearts between the Doctor and Danni. Now we know that Ten never told her what he felt, or at least how much he felt, but what did happen between them? Hmm, we shall have to wait and see :P_

_Reviews-wise, they were all lovely as always. You're all so generous with them, I always feel very grateful for every single one :) I'm glad the last chapter came across the way I wanted it to :)_

_Until Sunday, my friends xxx_


	27. The Very Normal Doctor

_And you know I'm fine. But I hear those voices at night, sometimes..._

Danni danced around the bedroom in her dress to the music blaring from Craig's laptop. He'd let her borrow it while the Doctor was in the shower; hers was going to appear any day now apparently. She'd found that when the world around her was silent, the drumming increased in intensity and so listening to music had become one of her only reprieves from it, that and the events of the night before.

"_The star maker says, 'It ain't so bad.' The dream maker's gonna make you mad!_" She sang along loudly, "_The spaceman says, 'Everybody look down. It's all in your mind'_" God, she loved the Killers. She listened to the quite a bit when she was back in her own universe, even been to see them once in Manchester with Claire, but the lyrics caused her to pause mid bounce, having landed on the bed at some point during her antics. Her own Spaceman had been gone longer than she was expecting. She should go find him. She nodded to herself and headed out of the room, pressing pause on the song as she did, to find Craig heading to answer the telephone.

"Mad, that one." He told her with a laugh as he picked it up. She frowned and went out of the open front door to see the Doctor air-kissing a very surprised woman while wearing just a blue towel.

"Oh...oh!" She exclaimed in her shock, taking his dishevelled look in.

"Care to explain why you're naked?" Danni asked loudly and he turned to face her, looking alarmed despite the amused look on her own face.

"I..." He pointed up the stairs with the toothbrush he was holding, "I thought he was in trouble." Danni nodded slowly.

"Of course you did." She replied in disbelief, "Go get dressed." He nodded and headed past her. Danni smiled warmly at the woman, who was blushing faintly, "Sorry about him. He doesn't always think about what he's doing."

"It's fine." The woman told her and Danni grinned, walking up to her and taking both her hands in hers.

"I'm Danni, it's so nice to finally meet you Sophie." She kissed the back of her knuckles, "I'd love to chat more, but I'd better go make sure he gets dressed." She spun on her heels and followed the Doctor into the house. Craig had stopped him in his tracks with a hand on his chest.

"No, Dom's in Malta, there's nobody around. Hang on a sec." He told the person on the phone before looking up at the Doctor, "We've got a match today, pub league, we're one down if you fancy it?"

"Pub league? A drinking competition?" The Doctor asked and Danni walked up, linking arms with him. For some reason, lately she'd felt uneasy whenever she wasn't in some way touching him. She hadn't told him this, because she was scared he'd laugh at her, but she only felt safe when he was there.

"I think he means football, sweetie." She corrected gently and Craig nodded, not really understanding why the man in front of him didn't know that.

"Do you play football?"

"Football. Football!" His eyes went wide in realisation, "Yes, blokes play football! I'm good at football, I think."

"You've saved my life!" Craig cheered, patting him on the cheek before turning back to the phone, "I've got somebody. All right, see you down there. Hey, Soph." He called her as the woman finally joined them, getting over her original shock of the couple. He didn't _seem_ like a drug dealer, but you couldn't really tell these days. The Doctor walked over to the fridge and took out a small carton of milk, about to drink straight for it before Danni grabbed it out of his hand, putting it back.

"Go get dressed." She commanded. The Doctor shot her a smirk as he saw her look cautiously over at Sophie.

"Are you jealous, Danni-Girl?" He asked her and she shrugged, blushing slightly.

"No, I just want you to get dressed." She retorted, blatantly lying. She didn't want anyone to see him like that except herself. He smiled and pulled her against him, placing a kiss on her lips before remembering they weren't alone. He let her go with an embarrassed cough and headed over to the pair.

"Hey, I thought I'd come early and meet your new flatmates." Sophie told Craig, motioning to the two.

"Do you play, Sophie?" The Doctor asked her and she shook her head.

"No, Soph just stands on the sidelines, she's my mascot." Craig explained before wincing slightly. What a stupid thing to say!

"I'm your mascot? Mascot?!" Sophie exclaimed, understandingly offended.

"Well, not my mascot, it's a football match, I can't take a date." He stumbled over the words, looking everywhere but her.

"I didn't say I was your date." She replied.

"Neither did I." He countered instantly and they all fell into an uncomfortable silence. Danni rolled her eyes and joined them, grabbing the Doctor's hand.

"I'll be your mascot, if you like." She told him happily, "You have to get dressed though." He beamed at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Better get dressed." He told the other two. He handed the toothbrush back to Craig before pulling Danni into the bedroom.

"Oh, the spare kit's just in the bottom drawer." Craig called after him but the Doctor stopped him entering the room in case he saw the large timey-wimey scanner the Doctor had made last night after Danni had fallen asleep.

"Bit of a mess." He explained, shutting the door behind them. He moved to the chest of drawers but paused, looking back at the door.

"How did she get in? Craig had her key..." He muttered suspiciously.

"Why don't you go ask her?" Danni replied, sitting on the bed. He turned back to the door and opened it slightly.

"You unlocked the door. How did you do that? Those are your keys," He motioned to the other pair in Sophie's hand, the one she'd just picked up off the side, "you must have left them last time you came here."

"Yeah, but I...How do you know these are my keys?" She asked with a frown.

"I've been holding them!" Craig admitted, grimacing.

"I have got another set." Sophie explained, holding up the other pair she had to illustrate. Danni shut the bottom drawer then popped her head out underneath the Doctor's arm.

"You've got two sets of keys to someone else's house?" She asked and Sophie nodded slowly; it did seem a bit odd, didn't it?

"Yeah."

"I see!" The Doctor nodded then smiled, "You must like it here too." He closed the door and headed to the drawers, opening the bottom one to find it empty. He tried the rest, looking puzzled as there seemed to be no football uniform in the drawers at all. He turned to Danni, who was sat at the back of the bed looking entirely too innocent.

"Where's the uniform?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I have no idea." She replied with a smile. He stepped closer to her.

"I don't believe you, Danni-Girl." He told her, "Where is it?"

"I'll never tell!" She cried with a laugh and he dived at her, pinning her down on the bed. She tried to struggle away, still giggling as he grabbed her wrists.

"I have ways of making you talk." He warned her, smirking slightly.

"Promises, promises." She sighed and he leant down, kissing her hungrily. She quickly joined him as she stopped struggling, catching his bottom lip in her mouth and she sucked suggestively on it. He growled and deepened the kiss, the football kit forgotten.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor pulled the shirt of the uniform over his head as he talked to Amy on the communicator, proudly boasting about what they'd been up to, minus any details they didn't want Amy to know.

"So we're going out, if we hang about the house all the time, him upstairs might get suspicious, notice us." He told Amy, looking down to see he'd put the shirt on the wrong way around. He shrugged out of the sleeves, spinning it around and trying again.

"_Football, OK, well done, that is normal._" Amy conceded begrudgingly.

"Yeah, football, all outdoorsy." The Doctor confirmed, "Now, football's the one with the sticks, isn't it?" Danni rolled her eyes with a groan, an action she was sure Amy was mirroring and held her hand out expectantly for the earpiece. The Doctor pouted but handed it over, pulling the collar of the shirt upwards so it was sticking up by his ears. Danni put the earpiece in and winced at the quiet feedback it caused.

"You all right up there Amy?" She asked the other ginger.

"_Tell me the truth, is he really going to play football?_" Amy asked and she nodded, checking herself out in the mirror to make sure she looked okay.

"Yeah, he is." She could understand Amy's disbelief, anyone who knew the Doctor, especially Eleven, would never believe he'd play football, "He's even in a uniform. Craig asked, he said yes. Would seem suspicious if he said no, I suppose."

"_And it won't seem suspicious when he picks up the ball and bounces it?_" Danni sighed in despair, watching the Doctor pick up his jacket and shrug it on over the shirt before eyeing his bowtie with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Please don't joke, Amy. At lease you're safe in the TARDIS, I'm not." She scolded.

"_Couldn't you have done it?_" Amy inquired and Danni laughed loudly at the thought, startling the Doctor who dropped his bowtie.

"Ha! That did make me feel better, thanks Amy!" She chuckled, pulling the earpiece out and handing it back to the Doctor, "We'd better get going." She told him.

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor bounced the football excitedly as he, Danni, Craig and Sophie headed towards the football field in the park the TARDIS had shot off from. Danni held Sophie's hand, swinging it casually back and forth as they walked side-by-side. Sophie had been quite surprised at the action, but didn't want to seem impolite and let go. By the time they'd reached the park it felt quite comfortable and she'd almost forgotten that she hadn't wanted to do it in the first place.

"What are you actually called, what's your proper name?" Craig asked the Doctor, who paused his bouncing to look at the man.

"Just call me the Doctor." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah." Sophie nodded and Danni smiled at her. Anyone who accepted the Doctor as readily as Sophie had was all good in her books.

"I can't say to these guys, 'Hey, this is my new flatmate, he's called the Doctor.'" Craig replied.

"Why not?" Danni asked in defence. 'The Doctor' suited him, everyone who ever met him could say that.

"'_Cos it's weird._" Craig retorted, "You have a name, why doesn't he?" Danni shrugged.

"Because I'm boring and he's not." The Doctor grinned at her and she shot him one back as they reached the group of men waiting to play football with Craig and the Doctor.

"All right, Craig!" One man greeted them, Craig patting him on the back as he walked past, "Soph." He nodded at the woman, who smiled shyly back, before turning to the Doctor, "All right, mate."

"Hello, I'm Craig's new flatmate." The Doctor introduced himself, using the handshake they were engaged in to pull the man closer and give him air-kisses, "I'm called the Doctor." The man looked slightly confused but seemed to brush it away easily.

"All right, Doctor. I'm Sean."

"I'm Danni, in case anyone is wondering." Danni piped up. Sean turned to look at her, giving her the once over before smirking at her.

"Are you one of Sophie's friends?" He inquired. Danni shook her head.

"Not yet, I hope to be though." She replied and he took her free hand, kissing the back of it with a flirtatious smile. The Doctor frowned, that wouldn't do at all. He grabbed Danni and pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes, this is my Danni-Girl. She's my mascot for the day, aren't you?" He looked at Sean pointedly as Danni shook her head at his behaviour. No one had ever acted as jealous over her as the Doctor would; a girl really could get used to this.

"Yes I am, sweetie." He smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Where are you strongest?" Sean asked, moving the conversation along, no point in wasting time if he didn't stand a chance.

"Arms." The Doctor replied.

"No, he means, what position? On the field?" Craig clarified and the Doctor shrugged.

"Not sure. The front? The side? Below?"

"Are you any good though?" The Doctor spun the ball on one of his fingers, catching it just before it fell on the ground.

"Let's find out!" He stated, dropping the ball to kick it onto the field. He chased after it, much like a little boy and Danni watched him affectionately before turning to Sophie.

"Can I stand with you?" She asked and Sophie nodded, gently pulling her with their still interlocked hands.

"Of course you can." She replied, taking her over to the side of the field, "We just need to be far enough away not to be hit by the ball." She explained, joining a couple of the other... a couple of the _other players'_ girlfriends who were on the sidelines.

"Do you come often then? To watch Craig?" Danni asked Sophie, who shrugged.

"I suppose so. If I have a free afternoon."

"She's always here." Another of the women interjected, "Don't let her fool you. She's the only one who comes to every one of their matches." Sophie blushed and Danni smiled knowingly at her.

"That's lovely. I bet you make him feel really loved by doing that."

_~0~0~0~_

Craig kicked the ball expertly to the Doctor, who manoeuvred it past two of the opposite team members, spinning on the spot as he moved dribbled it past the third. He had a huge grin on his face, enjoying his newly-found favourite sport. He glanced over at Danni and Sophie, Danni cheering him on loudly.

"That's rather good." Sophie said to her and Danni nodded.

"I know. He could have been a professional if he hadn't hurt his back. Good thing he did though, otherwise I'da never met him and that would really suck." Sophie laughed as she cheered him again, getting into armature league game more than most professional league fans.

"Yes! Go!" She cheered. Danni let out a small breath she had been holding; that was Matt Smith, not the Doctor. She had found herself getting the two confused, as if she really _had_ been watching the Doctor for all those years and not the actors that played him. It was wishful thinking, of course, but it felt like the memories were merging and she was starting to forget her old life. It was nearing a year in this universe, a year of the Doctor being the only real thing for her to focus on, it was understandable that she was getting mixed up. The raw feeling of loss she once felt when thinking of her parents was slowly fading, become a dull ache that would never disappear but didn't strike her in the gut like it used to. She'd finally moved on from it, and she wasn't sure it was such a bad thing anymore.

_~0~0~0~_

Craig passed the ball to the Doctor around another player, the Time Lord taking it off down the field towards the goal.

"Doctor, one two, one two!" He cried, waiting for the man to pass it back to him but he carried on, stealing the ball as he sped away.

"Go on Doctor!" Danni and Sophie cried as he ran past everyone else to score the first goal of the game. He did a little celebratory dance as Danni bounced up and down on the spot, cheering him on, "Doc-tor! Doc-tor! Doc-tor!" The pair chanted as Craig looked over, feeling slightly put out. That should have been his goal.

_~0~0~0~_

Craig placed the ball down on the grass, taking a few steps backwards to take a running kick at it. _This_ would bring back Sophie's attention. Not that he was bothered about that, or anything. He took a deep breath to see the Doctor shoot past, kicking the ball as hard as he could and sending it past the goalie and through the posts. Everyone cheered him, even Sophie but she looked slightly annoyed at the same time.

"He really needs to learn how to share." Danni told her, "When he's excited he's like a little puppy. I'm sure he didn't mean to take it off Craig." Sophie shrugged, it didn't really matter. She knew Craig could do it, so it didn't matter who took the shot.

"It's fine." She replied and Danni linked arms with her as they walked towards the players congregating on the sideline of the pitch.

"Do you want to go shopping later?" Danni asked, "My stuffs still not turned up and this is the only outfit I have? I mean, if you're busy it's fine but I thought I'd ask." Sophie looked down at her hopeful look and smiled, unable and not really wanting to say no.

"That sounds great. I'm going to Craig's tonight anyway, so we can go home together as well." Sean walked over with a blue bag with a pack of beer in it.

"You are so on the team! Next week we've got the Crown and Anchor, we'll annihilate them!" He crowed as he handed the first beer to the Doctor. The Doctor tensed and stood face-to-face with him, a glare on his face.

"No violence, not while I'm around, not today, not ever. I'm the Doctor, the oncoming storm..."

"Sweetie." Danni called lightly and he blinked, looking at the stunned man in front of him.

"...and you meant beat them in a football match, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Sean nodded.

"Lovely," He smiled, pulling Danni against him, "what sort of time?" Craig opened a can behind them, causing foam to spray everywhere. Everyone laughed and cheered at the explosion, and then it happened again. Danni's knees gave way as she groaned in pain, the nausea she had felt the night before flooding back. The Doctor held onto her tightly, observing the localised time loop before pulling Danni away from the crowd, rubbing her back as she once again dry-heaved.

"Amy?" The Doctor called, turning the earpiece back on, "Amy?"

"_It's happening again! Worse!_" She cried.

"What does the scanner say?"

"_A lot of nines._" She replied with a bit of a groan, obviously having trouble holding herself up if the noises the TARDIS was making were anything to go by, "_Is it good that they're nines? Tell me it's good that they're all nines!_" Danni dropped to the floor, panting in pain. He crouched next to, holding her as she clung to him. She was scared, she had no idea what was happening to her or even why. The time loops didn't hurt anyone else, but it felt like someone was crushing her mind. The drumming was still on a loop, just like it had been last night, not being able to reach that forth beat was excruciating.

"Yes, yes, it's...it's good! Zigzag plotter, zigzag plotter, Amy." The Doctor snapped, hearing her scream moments later, "Amy? Are you there? Amy?"

"_Yes, hello._" The Doctor sighed in relief, placing a kiss on Danni's head as she seemed to calm down.

"Ah, thank heavens. I thought the TARDIS had been flung off into the vortex with you inside it, lost forever."

"_You mean that could actually happen!?_"

"It can, but it won't." Danni promised weakly. Amy would survive this, but she wasn't sure she would.

"_You have got to get me out of here._" Amy shouted, scared.

"How are the numbers?" The Doctor asked in reply; getting her out was still a work in progress.

"_All fives._" She replied.

"Fives?" He looked back to see the time loop had ended, the group of people carrying on as if nothing had happened, "Even better. Still, it means the effect's almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous, but don't worry." Danni whacked him on the arm, albeit with very little strength.

"Stop scaring the poor girl." She muttered.

"Sorry." He apologised, "Hang on, OK? I've got some rewiring to do." He turned the communicator off before gently helping Danni stand. She clung to him, still very pale even though the drums had started up once again, and they headed back over to the group.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked, concerned at how sick the girl suddenly looked. Danni shot her a queasy smile.

"I'm going to take her home." The Doctor replied for her, rubbing her arm sympathetically. He hated her feeling sick, so he had to take care of her. That's why he was the Doctor, after all.

"I think we might have to go shopping another time." Danni told her forlornly and Sophie smiled warmly, seeing how genuinely disappointed she was that they couldn't go.

"I'm on a half day at work tomorrow, we'll go then if you're feeling better." Danni grinned, "But get some rest first." She nodded and the Doctor walked her away.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni was sat up on the back of the bed, using the Doctor's football uniform for pyjamas as he made the finishing touches on his scanner which stretched halfway up the mattress. He currently held an orange traffic cone, looking at the machine thoughtfully as he tried to work out where exactly it should go.

"Do you actually need the cone?" She asked, "Or do you just _want_ to put it on the scanner?"

"It's a very important part of the machine!" He defended, "I need to find out exactly where it should go, otherwise it could cause the entire thing to explode and take out the five-mile radius around us."

"It's a traffic cone." She retorted as there was a knock on the door. The Doctor tucked the cone safely underneath his arm then opened the door slightly, standing in the opening to make sure Craig couldn't see inside.

"Hello, flatmate." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, man. Listen, Sophie's coming round tonight and I was wondering if you two could give us some space?" He asked pointedly and the Doctor nodded.

"Oh, don't mind us. You won't even know we're here." The Doctor promised as there was a loud crashing noise from above. The Doctor looked up towards it, concerned, "That's the idea."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him out of your hair." Danni called from the bed. The Doctor turned and shot her a slightly offended look and she smirked suggestively in return.

"Are you feeling better?" Craig asked her and she nodded, despite the fact the Doctor was keeping her very much out of view.

"Yeah, much thanks. Give Sophie our love." She answered. The Doctor closed the door without saying goodbye, having spotted the exact place he wanted the cone. He placed it on top of an upside down umbrella he had draped in fairy lights.

"Yes, perfect! What a beauty!" He crowed before jumping on the bed next to her, pulling her up against him as his long legs stretched out in front of them. He tilted her head, pulling her eyelids down before feeling her forehead for a temperature, and under her chin bizarrely, "Are you sure you're feeling better?" He asked quietly and she nodded, watching the umbrella spin lazily out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I'm fine. The drumming doesn't like the time loop, it has to take it out on something. That'll be me." He reached up to her temples hesitantly, his fingers hovering just next to her head, "You can listen, if you like." He smiled guiltily before pressing against her skull, closing his eyes and focusing on her mind. The noise filled his head, a steady four-beats that echoed around everything else in her head.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her. He couldn't focus on the sound as he tried to home in on it's origin. It just seemed to be _there_. As if it had always been there.

"Not all the time." She explained, "Sometimes it can, like when it's angry or scared but sometimes it's joyous and it feels wonderful." She opened her eyes as he left her head to see him staring at her searchingly, trying to understand what it was, "It's linked to you sometimes, I can hear your heartbeat quicken and slow in time with it, then sometimes it has absolutely no bearing to you at all."

"Do you have any idea where it came from? When it might have come from?" She shook her head.

"You looked into my head one day, and it started then but as to _why_... well, if you've not been able to figure it out, how could I?" He nodded in agreement.

"I am a genius." He admitted slightly arrogantly and she rolled her eyes.

"I can tell you one thing though..." She trailed off as she climbed onto his knees, wrapping her arms around his neck, "It loves it when you're kissing me." His eyes fluttered down to her lips, "You should hear it. It's almost like it's cheering." She leant forward, brushing her lips briefly against his, "It loves any type of pleasure, I wasn't joking when I said when it's joyous it feels wonderful. It's quite the perk, actually. It loves when I'm touching you. And when _you're_ touching _me_..." She trailed off, not finishing the sentence.

"What?" He croaked out, his throat dry and she leant in towards his ear, her breath warm against his skin.

"Why don't you find out?"

_~0~0~0~_

Sophie sat next to Craig on the sofa that evening, the pair in a comfortable silence as she studied the large stain on his ceiling. She was always telling him to do something about it, but it was like he barely noticed it. She couldn't understand it really, something like that would really annoy her but Craig always seemed like he had other, more pressing, matters on his mind.

"That's got bigger." She pointed out, nodding towards the stain. He glanced at it before turning back to face her.

"Oh, yeah." She smiled at his dismissive attitude, that's what Craig was like really. Comfortable with things the way they were.

"Are we going out?" She asked and he sighed, looking at her pleadingly.

"I've had a bit of a weird day, can we do pizza-booze-telly?" He asked and she nodded.

"Great, love it! Wait." She reached over to the coffee table, picking up her phone and turning it off, before placing it back purposefully, "No Melina, no crises, no interruptions."

"Great. Excellent. Um, Soph...I've...I think..." He sighed, frustrated at himself.

"Where's this going?" She asked him gently, trying to push him along.

"I think that we...should..." He stuttered and Sophie nodded encouragingly.

"Hello." They both looked around to see the Doctor's head popping up behind the back of the sofa, a mass of wires behind his head. Craig tried to mask the glare he really wanted to shoot at him.

"What?" He breathed in disbelief.

"Whoops, sorry, don't worry, I wasn't listening, in a world of my own down there." He promised.

"I thought you were going out?" Craig asked pointedly.

"Just re-connecting all the electrics, it's a real mess. Where's the on-switch for this?" He held up a screwdriver and Sophie looked at it, amused. Maybe he was expecting an electronic one.

"Doctor!" Danni rushed in through the front door, still wearing the football jersey, "I'm sorry, he got away from me." She rested a hand firmly on the Doctor's shoulder, "We were just heading back to our room, weren't we sweetie?"

"Are you feeling better?" Sophie asked her and she nodded with a smile.

"Much better, cheers." She replied, "Still a bit woozy though, could do with a bit of lie down, we won't stay and interrupt your evening any longer. Come on Doctor."

"No, I don't mind, if you don't mind." Sophie looked at Craig, who looked at the Doctor, slightly annoyed before smiling at Sophie.

"I don't mind, why would I mind?" he exclaimed and Sophie turned to the couple.

"Then stay, have a drink with us." She offered and the Doctor looked up at Danni.

"What, do we have to stay now?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"We should leave them alone." she tried to get him to stand but he just looked at the pair on the sofa.

"Do you want to stay?" Craig asked him in disbelief. How was this happening?!

"I don't mind." The Doctor replied and Sophie grinned.

"OK!" She said with a nod and Craig reached forward to grab his phone, wanting to get something in his hands before he wrapped them around the Doctor's neck.

"Great!"

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor sat on the armchair, Danni firmly in his lap as he worked on the cabling hanging around his neck, barely paying attention to the other couple. Danni kept shooting apologetic glances at Craig, who had continued to shoot dirty looks at the Doctor since Sophie had poured them all a drink. He was just so clueless; Craig had obviously wanted them to go and he couldn't just take the hint and leave. She raised the glass of wine to her lips but the Doctor grabbed it out of her hand without looking, placing it down on the floor next to the chair before carrying on with whatever he was doing. She narrowed her eyes at him, she'd wanted that.

"...Cos life can seem pointless, Doctor. Work, weekend, work, weekend. And there's six billion people on the planet doing pretty much the same." Sophie continued on, feeling just as Craig had, like she could tell the man anything.

"Six billion people? Watching you two at work, I'm starting to wonder where they all come from." The Doctor muttered.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Sophie asked, confused.

"That's not what she meant." Danni corrected him. She could tell he was getting restless, that's why he'd decided to do some rewiring to pass the time. She, on the other hand, was loving the normality of the last couple of days. No jumping here, there and everywhere, no running, only the slightest amount of hiding. She felt like a student again, just hanging around the house until she had to go to class. Her life wasn't remotely in danger at the moment, the most pressing matter was getting some clean underwear. She loved it. Really.

"So, the call centre. That's no good? What do you really want to do?" The Doctor asked Sophie, pulling her attention back to the conversation. God, when was the TARDIS coming back?

"Don't laugh. I only ever told Craig about it. I want to work looking after animals. Maybe abroad? I saw this orangutan sanctuary on telly."

"That's sounds really interesting." Danni replied, "And I've heard that working with animals can be really rewarding."

"So have I." Sophie agreed, "I've always wanted to work with animals."

"What's stopping you?" The Doctor asked.

"She can't," Craig jumped in quickly, "you need loads of qualifications." Sophie nodded sadly.

"Yeah, true. Plus it's scary, everyone I know lives round here. Craig got offered a job in London, better money, didn't take it."

"What's wrong with staying here? I can't see the point of London." He studied his glass, unable to look at Sophie and tell her he didn't see the point of London because she wasn't there. He was such a coward!

"Well, perhaps that's you, then. Perhaps you'll just have to stay here, secure and a little bit miserable until the day you drop. Better than trying and failing, eh?" The Doctor pointed out, turning back to the wiring around his neck. Danni tried to hide her smile, she loved this bit. Craig, on the other hand, was eyeing him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to.

"You think I'd fail?" Sophie asked, slightly offended.

"Everybody's got dreams, Sophie, very few are going to achieve them, so why pretend?" he picked up Danni's glass, taking a drink of the red wine before spitting it back into the glass. She grimaced, well, she wasn't drinking it _now_, was she? "Perhaps, in the whole universe, a call centre is where you should be?"

"Why are you saying that? That's horrible." She exclaimed.

"Is it true?" He asked, examining the base of a plug closely.

"Of course it's not true. I'm not staying in a call centre all my life, I can do anything I want!" She snapped determinedly and the Doctor smiled knowingly at her. The anger dropped off her face instantly and she stared at him, surprised and impressed, "Oh! Yeah! Right!" He leant closer and fist-bumped her hand, "Oh, my God!" She turned to Craig, "Did you see what he just did?" He shook his hand, bewildered.

"No, what's happening? Are you going to live with monkeys now?" He asked her.

"It's a big old world, Sophie." The Doctor pointed out, "Work out what's really keeping you here, eh?" He placed a kiss on the side of Danni's head and she leant on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Dunno." Sophie muttered, trailing off as she really thought about it, while Craig looked between the two. This was such a bad idea, he just needed Sophie to realise it.

"See?" The Doctor whispered into Danni's ear, "Not so oblivious, after all."

"Definitely not, Spaceman." She replied, closing her eyes. She really was sleepy.

_~0~0~0~_

_Hello peeps! Nothing to report this end except to say the smut chapter is up on the outtakes, so let me know what you think, and anything totally unrelated to the fanfic you think I should know :)_

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm always up for more, so send them my way :P Or don't, just read and enjoy, I don't mind XD_

_xxx_


	28. The Rotmeister

Craig walked Sophie to the front door, smiling even though he was fuming inside. By the time the Doctor had been done convincing Sophie to jet off to go live with monkeys, Sophie had been tired and wanted to go home.

"So, are you going to be taking off then, seeing the world?" Craig asked her with a smile. He didn't want to seem too against the idea, after all why wouldn't he want his friend to go have an adventure of a lifetime? Halfway across the world. With monkeys.

"What? Do you think I should?" She asked hopefully, shooting him that smile he'd never been able to resist.

"Yeah... Like the Doctor says," he motioned behind him at the flat, "what's keeping you here?"

"Yeah, exactly! What?" She eyed him, willing him to say _something_ but they just stared at each other, "Bye." She replied reluctantly and they hugged tightly, neither of them really wanting to let go.

"See you." Craig patted her arm, just in case... well, he wasn't sure what it was 'just in case' of, but he did it anyway.

"See you in a bit."

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor had, by the time he'd finished his scanner, found that he'd had to remove the mattress off the bed to fit the entire device in the room with enough space to spin it's make-shift propeller-like arms fully. This had left Danni to lie on the duvet on the floor, just too tired to keep awake any longer. He'd covered her in his jacket so she wouldn't be cold as she was using the only cover they had as a mattress. He paused his final inspection of the device to watch her tap the rhythm of four on her own skull gently, her breathing steady and deep, indicating it was purely an involuntary action.

She hadn't initially wanted to tell him when she was from, but when he'd pressed she'd admitted she had just come from the Byzantium, which meant she'd been the Danni who had been there the last time he'd seen River. Which meant she was becoming increasingly paranoid about the archaeologist, and that worried him. It meant she was shortly be going to Midnight, and he knew that wasn't going to be good...

"Right." He called into his communicator as he turned it on, taking his mind off that particular adventure, "Shield's up. Let's scan!" He began to gently spin the machine, ducking out of the way of the wooden arms as they swung around by his head.

"_What are you getting?_" Amy asked on the other side of the connection, becoming impatient.

"Upstairs." He told her, running over to a digital clock and spinning it around so he could read the results, "No traces of high technology. Totally normal. No no, no, no, it can't be! It's too normal!" He exclaimed, moving back to the main bulk of the device. Too normal meant that whatever was up there was trying to hide themselves from the outside world, and in his experience good guys never hid. Danni stirred at his loud yell and he paused, relaxing only when she mumbled but didn't wake up. He had to be quieter.

"_Only for you could too normal be a problem._" Amy retorted, "_You said I could be lost forever. Just go upstairs._"

"Without knowing, get myself killed, then you really are lost." He replied in a whisper, looking at the wrists watches spinning around with the arms, "If I could just get a look in there... Hold on." He grabbed one of the watches, stopping the device in its tracks as an idea struck him, "Use the data bank, get me the plans of this building - its history, the layout, everything. Meanwhile, I shall recruit a spy." He turned the communicator off; if upstairs had this level of technology he could only keep the communication link open for as little time as possible.

"River..." His eyes shot over to Danni, who had sobbed the woman's name before rolling over restlessly. He sat on the floor next to her, leaning against the wall as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I promised, and I meant it." He whispered in her ear, "Dream of something happy, Danni-Girl." He pressed his finger to her temple and sent her the few memories of her old universe he had seen, recalling every story she had ever told him. He smiled as she sighed, content.

_~0~0~0~_

Meanwhile, Craig slowly walked over to his coffee table with a resigned sigh, picking up the wine glass he had left there. He was such a coward, but there was no way she would stay just for him. He looked up at the ceiling, seeing the stain and frowning. Sophie was right, it was getting bigger. It was now reaching down from his ceiling towards the other sofa pushed against the wall. He stood on the sofa to get a better look, eyeing it uncertainly. Danni had said not to touch it, but she'd barely looked at it. And the Doctor had been suspicious of it as well.

"The Rotmeister..."He muttered to himself, he was a ridiculous man. How had he managed to get a girlfriend and he hadn't? Craig reached up and touched the very edge of the rot, an electric shock shooting through the tip of his fingers, "Ahh! Ow!" He stepped down off the sofa and looked at his fingers, the tips black with mould. He shook his hand, that really hurt!

_~0~0~0~_

The Doctor knocked on Craig's bedroom door, a tray full of breakfast goodies balanced in his grasp. He'd left Danni to sleep a little longer, scared of waking her up so he'd set himself the task of making up his interfering the night before. He could see the pair needed a kick start otherwise they'd never get together, but of course they didn't see it that way.

"Craig! Craig? Breakfast. It's normal." There was no answer and he frowned, concerned. He knew Craig hadn't got up to go to work yet, so why wasn't he answering, "Craig?" He struggled to open the door and stepped into his room, seeing the man passed out on his bed, "Craig!" He rushed over, placing the tray at the edge of the bed. He then knelt beside the unconscious man, grabbing his arm.

"Craig, Danni told you not to touch it! Why does no one ever listen to her?" He growled, looking at the long black streak of poison visible in the veins in his arm, "What's that? An unfamiliar and obviously poisonous substance. 'Oh, I know what would be really clever, I'll stick my hand in it!' Come on, Craig, breathe." He pounded on Craig's chest, right in the middle and Craig shot up with a gasp, coughing at the air that poured into his lungs, "Come on, Craig, breathe! Thems are healthy footballer's lungs!" He grabbed the teapot from the forgotten breakfast, running out into the hallway and towards the kitchen, "Right. Reverse the enzyme decay. Excite the tannin molecules." He skidded to a stop, seeing Danni looking like she had just woken up but holding a mass of teabags.

"He touched the rot, didn't he?" She asked, yawning at the end and he nodded. He held the teapot out and she shoved the teabags into the top.

_~0~0~0~_

Danni had helped the Doctor prop Craig up against his pillows, the poor man sweating and shivering as his body tried to fight off the foreign substance invading his bloodstream. The Doctor held the spout of the teapot to his lips, helping him drink the concentrated tea. When Danni had woken up, she remembered what had happened that morning, she had forced herself to get up and gathered every teabag in the kitchen she could find. The Doctor had taken longer than she thought he'd take to rush in, though. She must have woken up the moment he'd left the kitchen, breakfast in hand.

"I've got to go to work." Craig told them both hoarsely as Danni wiped his forehead with a damp cloth.

"On no account. You need rest. One more." The Doctor tipped the pot, Craig struggling to swallow another mouthful.

"It's the planning meeting, it's important." He insisted weakly.

"You're important." The Doctor corrected, placing the teapot down, "You're going to be fine, Craig." Craig fell unconscious again, but this time to help himself recover. The Doctor looked at Danni, who shrugged with a conspiring grin.

"If it's important, _someone_ should go." She pointed out, "We don't want to get him into trouble." The Doctor nodded, pulling her out of the room.

_~0~0~0~_

Craig burst into his office at the call centre in a panic. He'd slept in, this was a disaster. He'd loose the account, even his job for this and while he hated it, Sophie was there. He couldn't leave her alone to meet someone else and move on.

"Oh, afternoon." His boss greeted as he stopped, panting.

"I'm so sorry, Michael, I don't know what happened, I've got no excuse." He begged for forgiveness as he leant on the top of his desk. He still felt a bit under the weather, but it seemed unimportant now.

"I think that's not what my screen is telling me, Mr Lang." The Doctor popped up from under his desk, headset on as his talked to the customer on the other end.

"What's he doing here?" Craig exclaimed before turning to the man, "What are you doing here?" The Doctor grinned at him, obviously enjoying himself, but didn't reply.

"If that's your attitude, Mr Lang, please take your custom elsewhere." He blew a raspberry into the headset before hanging up on the rude man. Some people had no manners.

"No, no, no, that's one of my best clients!" Craig protested.

"Craig, how are you feeling? Had some time to kill, I was curious, never worked in an office. Never worked in anywhere." He told the man, who stared angry and bewildered.

"You're insane!"

"Leave off the Doctor, I love the Doctor. He was brilliant in the planning meeting." Michael told him pointedly, the Doctor grinning proudly.

"You went to the planning meeting?" What the _hell_ was going on? Was he trying to steal his life or something? Why would he want his life, from the little he knew the man he had a much better life than he did. Lots of money, the woman he loved. The ability to just decide to go take over someone else's job, why would he trade that in for Craig's mundane existence?

"Yes. I was your representative. We don't need Mr Lang any more. Rude Mr Lang." The Doctor explained as there was a cheer from behind them. Craig spun on the spot to see Danni sat behind another computer, arms in the air in triumph.

"I did it!" She screamed and the rest of the office cheered her, clapping as she did a little dance in her chair, arms still raised.

"Did what?!" Craig demanded.

"Beat Michael's score at Peggle!" She explained, "I am the Peggle Queen!" She had been addicted to Peggle in her own universe. Many university projects had been put off because of the little brightly-coloured game of skill, she was fantastic at it. Sophie walked over, offering her a biscuit and Danni took one with a squeal of delight.

"Ooo, custard creams! My favourite. You are an angel, my dear." She bit into it happily as Sophie laughed, shaking her head as she headed over to the Doctor, placing the mug of tea she'd made him on the desk in front of him.

"Here you go, and I found some custard creams!" The Doctor reached forward, grabbing a bicuit of the plate."

"Sophie, my hero." He praised. Sophie turned to Craig, rocking on her heels nervously.

"Hi, Craig. I went on the web, applied for a wildlife charity thing. They said I could always start as a volunteer straight away. Should I do it?" She asked him. Craig shrugged, unable to look away from the Doctor, who was still sat in his chair, in his office, doing his job as if it was the most normal thing in the universe for him to be doing.

"Yeah, great, yeah, good, go for it." He brushed off.

"You look awful. About turn! Bed. Now." The Doctor commanded as Sophie walked away, dejected, "Who next?" He typed on the keyboard, "Oh, yes." Craig, not knowing what to do, turned to his boss who waved goodbye. He headed out of the door in a daze, glancing over at Craig, "Hello, Mr Joergensen. Can you hold? I have to eat a biscuit." He watched Danni walk over to Sophie, was had watched Craig go on the verge of tears. She sat on the edge of the girls desk, her legs swinging in the air.

"Men are idiots." Danni told her with a smile, "But they always come through in the end. Just give him a little more time, I promise it'll work out."

"How do you know that?" Sophie asked her quietly.

"Because I can see how much you mean to him. He just has to gain the courage to admit it out loud. Sometimes it takes the idea of someone never coming back to make us realise what exactly they are to us." She looked over at the Doctor, smiling gently at the man who was chatting happily away to someone on the phone. She'd had more dreams about River last night, but then they'd changed to nicer memories, not dreams at all but actual memories from her old life back home. She knew it was him, somehow the Doctor had calmed her down and it just made her love him all the more. She'd woken up that morning determined to focus, to not let the noise to drive her paranoia up. He'd promised on two separate occasions now that he wasn't going to marry River, and this was the first time she'd believed him. The Wedding of River Song wouldn't happen, she just knew it.

_~0~0~0~_

"I just don't see what people are complaining about." The Doctor explained, swinging Danni's hand as they walked home from Craig's office, "If that's what work is, they should be happy. It was brilliant."

"_That_ wasn't actual work though." Danni pointed out, "That was you charming an entire office while talking to random people on the phone. Pretty much every other job on the planet is nothing like that."

"No," He disagreed, the pair walking up the steps to the front door, "I was being normal, just like Amy told me to do."

"All right. Imagine this then; doing that all day, every day for roughly 50 years, give or take." He paused, his hand at the lock as he thought about it then nodded.

"Yeah, maybe not." He admitted, "Still, for my first ever day at work I don't think I did too bad."

"'First day'?" Danni repeated, "Do I have to remind you about the exploding chickens?"

"I wish Martha never told you about that." He grumbled,unlocking the door and letting her into the hallway first, "You're never going to let it go are you?" They paused, seeing a fluffy cat sat on the stairs, as if it was waiting for them to come home again.

"Ah, your spy." Danni stated, "And an adorable one as well." They both walked over as the cat meowed.

"Have you been upstairs?" The cat meowed again, answering his question, "Yes?" The cat let out a long, deep-throated gurgle as it stopped a few steps from the bottom. Danni sat next to it, stroking it's fur with a smile. Oh, he was so soft, she loved cats. Her mum wouldn't let her get one, she could appreciate why really because she'd have been awful at looking after it, but she still had moaned about a cat for all her teenage life.

"What's his name?" Danni asked the Doctor, the cat meowing in response.

"Terrence, apparently." The Doctor replied with a mildly surprised look. Danni smiled, pulling the cat onto her lap.

"Hello, Terrence." She said quietly, the cat pawing her before making itself comfortable. The Doctor sat next to her, reaching over to stroke it as well.

"You can do it. Show me what's up there?" He told the cat gently, it replying with a series of meows, "What's behind that door? Try to show me. Ohh, that doesn't make sense! Ever see anyone go up there? Lots of people? Good good. What kind of people?" He frowned, looking up at the door then at Danni, "People who never come back down. That's very bad." The front door to the flat opened, Craig staring at the pair, confused and frustrated. The Doctor blinked at him but Danni smiled.

"Hi Craig!" She greeted happily, "You look much better. Have you met Terrence? He's absolutely gorgeous." Craig continued to stare at the Doctor as Danni turned back to Terrence, giving him a cuddle.

"I can't take this any more." Craig stated firmly, "I want you to go!" He turned and walked back into the flat. The Doctor and Danni stared at each other, alarmed, before the Doctor scrambled up, following him into the front room while Danni gently placed Terrence back onto the stairs.

"You can have this back an' all." Craig told the Doctor, shoving the paper bag of money they had given him back at him.

"What have we done?" The Doctor asked.

"Danni? Nothing, except put up with you maybe. It's you, get out."

"What have _I_ done?" The Doctor exclaimed, turning to Danni who shrugged. How was she supposed to explain to him he hadn't actually done anything other than be himself?

"For a start, talking to a cat." Craig listed, pointing to the door. The Doctor chucked the paper bag over his shoulder, showering the floor and Danni in notes. Danni sighed, resigned to picking up his mess yet again.

"Lots of people talk to cats. Including Danni." The Doctor retorted.

"Everybody loves you, you're better at football than me, and my job, and now Sophie's all 'Oh, monkeys, monkeys!' and then..." He ranted, storming over to their bedroom door and chucking it open, revealing the scanner, "There's that!" The Doctor dashed over, standing close to Craig as he tried to block his view of the device.

"It's art! A statement on modern society, 'Ooh, ain't modern society awful?'" He reached over and stopped it spinning. Danni sat down on the pile of covers she had woken up on.

"Actually it's a scanner." She explained and the Doctor spun to stare at her.

"Danni!" He cried and she rolled her eyes.

"Why not tell him the truth?" She replied, "It's not like he'll believe me anyway." Craig shook his head at the pair, how did she manage to understand anything he was going on about?

"Me and you," Craig motioned between himself and the Doctor, "it's not gonna work out. You've been here three days, the three weirdest days of my life."

"Your days will get a lot weirder if we go!" Danni smiled to herself, he kept saying 'we'. It wasn't like he was thinking of himself, or even leaving her in the flat while he left. It was both of them or neither of them in his mind.

"I thought it was good weird, but it's not, it's bad weird! I can't do this any more!" Craig exclaimed.

"I can't leave this place. I'm like you, I can't see the point of anywhere else. Madrid, hah, what a dump! We have to stay." The Doctor insisted firmly.

"No, you don't, you have to leave!"

"I can't go!" The Doctor shouted.

"Just get out!" Craig shouted back. The Doctor reached over, grabbing the lapels of Craig's work jacket and pulled him close.

"Oh, please don't head-butt him." Danni groaned, but the Doctor had already made up his mind.

"Right! Only way! I'm going to show you something, but ssh, really, ssh! Oh, I am going to regret this. OK, right... First, general background!" He head-butted Craig, sending him snapshots of his memories and general background information. The pair broke apart, each groaning in pain, Danni shaking her head. There must be a better way of doing that.

"You're a..." Craig panted, his mouth wide open in shock as he saw everything the Doctor sent him.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded, leaning against the wall and holding his forehead.

"From..." Craig pointed towards the sky and the Doctor nodded again, holding his finger to his lips.

"Ssh."

"You've got a TARDIS!" Craig cupped his hands around his mouth, blown away by the flood of activity in his head. Everything made much more sense now!

"Yes. Ssh!" The Doctor shushed him again, motioning to his own face, "Eleventh!" Craig turned to look a Danni.

"You're from another universe!" He squeaked, his voice incredibly high-pitched.

"Right..." The Doctor turned him back, needing him to focus, "OK, specific detail!" He head-butted him again, sending a flood of detail to him. They both fell apart, groaning louder this time until Craig gasped, pointing at him.

"You saw my ad in the paper shop window." He breathed and the Doctor nodded, turning around and holding up the sign Amy had left for him.

"Yes, with this right above it." He showed it tor Craig, "Which is odd, because Amy hasn't written it yet. Time travel, it _can_ happen." He grinned, hoping to calm him down but Craig just turned back to the scanner, pointing at it.

"That's a scanner! You used non-technological technology of Lammasteen." He cried and the Doctor clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" He shouted, Craig staring back, eyes wide.

"Both of you shut up." Danni hissed, climbing up and forcing the Doctor to let go of Craig, "Upstairs will hear you shouting at each other!"

_~0~0~0~_

Sophie let herself into Craig's flat with her pink keys, a small plastic bag in hand. While she and Danni hadn't had the chance to go shopping, she had stopped on her way around to grab her a pair of pyjamas, having seen her wearing the Doctor's football jersey the night before. She hoped they'd fit, because she didn't know what the girl's size was, but they were blue and she seemed to like blue.  
She unlocked the front door to their flat, barely noticing the flickering of the lights upstairs.

"Please can you help me?" Sophie jumped, spinning to see a little girl with pigtails stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at her, teddy in hand. Sophie slowly moved to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi." She said gently, not wanting to alarm her.

"Please. Will you help me?" The girl asked again.

"What's the matter, my love?" She started walking up the stairs towards the little girl, "Help you?"

_~0~0~0~_

_Hmm, do I have anything to tell you today? I don't think so, so I'll just say a massive thank you to all you lovely people, especially Counting Sinful Stars, who must have spent the last two days just reading both stories and the outtakes and reviewing each one, so thank you sweetie :) Oh, and welcome back Emmapocolypse, I hope you enjoyed the catch-up :)  
_


End file.
